As The Wheel Wills
by Mistress Aynora
Summary: Mat stops fighting the pattern and returns to Ebou Dar and Tuon. Will she make him da'covale? Will Rand think he is a traitor? Will Musenge learn to fish? How will Tuon get along in the Two Rivers? Also, parties, babies, assassins & more. Some mature content. [Pre AMOL]
1. Journey

Mat Cauthon slowly finished his meal in the Wanderer's Rest common room, taking the last of his bread and mopping the mutton gravy on his plate. There was still wine in his cup and he finished it with a swallow. He had been on the road for almost two weeks now, heading south from Caemlyn and tiredness was settling heavily in his bones.

He had left his army, the Band of the Red Hand near Caemlyn, with Lord Talmanes in charge. They were still recruiting replacements for the troops they had lost in Altara, and training, as always. The illuminator, Aludra, had the materials she needed to start producing her dragons, but it would be a while still before enough would be ready to use. He thought they all could get along without him for a little while. He had other matters on his mind right now.

Mat was troubled by his constant thoughts of Tuon. It was hard to believe that he was actually married, and to a noble, no less! He didn't feel any different, except that she was always in his mind ... he had not really abandoned her. She was safe, back in her palace surrounded by her Deathwatch Guards, who were very dedicated. But he really felt like he needed to be with her again. There had been an almost constant pulling at him, with a feeling of urgency. He thought it must be the Pattern's doing.

That was bad enough, but then those bloody dice had started rattling in his head. It was enough to drive a man crazy. So, as much as he hated to go where his wife had the upper hand, he was headed to Ebou Dar. He would figure out how to deal with Tuon once he was at the Tarasin Palace. He wasn't sure if she had really meant all that talk about making him _da'covale,_ but he had to take the chance.

Despite the crowded common room, Mat had noticed several men watching him and was getting a little nervous. One hard-eyed group looked like soldiers, despite their plain clothing. Their obvious leader was a tall fellow with sandy hair, who looked away whenever Mat glanced his way. Another large, blocky fellow, dressed like merchant guard, kept staring directly at him. The group with him were a sorry lot, drinking cheap ale and glaring at everyone.

Mat had faced a little trouble so far on his journey, and he knew that at least one of the Forsaken had ordered Darkfriends to kill him on sight. He was traveling alone, to make faster time and to avoid trouble. Also he didn't want to get any of his men taken by the Seanchan if things didn't go well when he got to the palace.

Quietly picking up his hat, coat and _ashandarei_, he headed out the rear door of the inn to the stable. The stable man wasn't there, so after finding his horse, Mat tied his gear onto the saddle. His _ashandarei_ spear he tied in a leather holder fastened to the saddle.

He felt a small breeze as the stable door opened and then the old floorboards creaked. Mat looked up and saw five or six men enter. They were armed with swords and cudgels, the surly merchant guard in the lead. The other men with him spread out, trying to circle behind Mat.

"We must get him this time!" one of the smaller men said. "He's slipped away too many times and we have been warned not to let him escape." He came forward, raising a cudgel.

"Bloody Ashes!" cursed Mat as he dove behind his horse, pulling out his knives from his sleeves. Taking quick aim, Mat let the knives fly, hitting one man in the neck, and the man with the cudgel in the eye. Both men dropped immediately, writhing on the floor.

The other men cautiously advanced, with swords drawn. Mat had more knives hidden in his coat, boots, and down his back. The attackers were now leery of Mat's knives, keeping well back but making quick sword thrusts. Mat was nicked a few times, and his thigh and side began to bleed. A knife was not much defense against men with swords.

Mat backed up a little, and threw a knife, hitting one of the swordsmen in the shoulder. He turned quickly, drawing another knife. He slashed a different attacker, who dropped his sword. With a roar, their blocky leader ran forward, grabbing Mat around the middle, pinning his arms and holding tight. Mat struggled to free himself as one of men behind him hit the back of his head with a cudgel.

Mat grunted and dropped to the floor, twisting out of the big leader's arms. Darkness and stars clouded his vision. He became aware of more men running in, yelling and drawing swords. Mat was surprised when they attacked the first group, who were startled and very angry about the interruption.

"This is none of your business, leave us!" The large leader shouted, raising his sword against the now attacking men. The tall, sandy haired man whom Mat had noticed in the common room said nothing, but just pressed his sword attack with much skill. The new group quickly finished Mat's attackers, then turned to face him.

Mat swallowed hard as he fished a knife out of his boot, holding it before him, while looking up at the newcomers. The men approached slowly, Mat scooting back until he was against the stable wall. He was dizzy and did not think he could stand up. The sandy haired leader sheathed his sword, then made a deep bow. His men followed suit.

"Are you injured, your Highness?" He asked in a slow Seanchan drawl. "She will never forgive us if you have been hurt."

Mat breathed out with relief. "Who... who are you? Why?"

"I am Sergeant Symon of the Deathwatch Guards. This is Kora, Flay, Britt and Shiro." He offered Mat a hand up. The named men all bowed deeply again. "We were ordered to find you and then return to Ebou Dar. The Empress, May She Live Forever, has been concerned for your safety."

He grimaced and shook his head, looking around the stable at the bodies. "She said you would be coming this way. There have been squads of the guards searching the countryside for you. We are not wearing our uniforms, so we can be unnoticed in the smaller towns. I wasn't sure that it was you in the inn, but it seemed like these men were up to no good. You have disguised yourself well, although I recognize that spear from the description I was given."

Mat checked the ties that held his _ashandarei_ to the saddle. He had left his horse, Pips, with the Band and his new mount was a tall, dun gelding. Mat had also left his wide, flat brimmed hat behind and had a smaller version with a slightly curled brim. He wore a plain dark green coat, a tan, high necked silk shirt, and travel-worn boots. He also had grown a short beard, which was still a little itchy. He had been attacked a few times by Darkfriends, getting away each time.

Mat nodded gratefully and said "I tried, but I just couldn't leave the spear behind. Thank you for the rescue. I must be getting tired, to let them get the jump on me." He was able to slowly walk to the fallen men and retrieve his daggers.

Sergeant Symon bowed again and said, "Your Highness, if you will forgive me, are you going to Ebou Dar? If so, may we accompany you? We would be most honored to be your escort."

"I would be grateful for your company Sergeant Symon, and your swords. These men might have companions. The road has been long, and I am weary of watching my back."

"Then we are ready to ride when your are, Highness."

Mat swung into his saddle as the other men retrieved their horses. He was still a little dizzy from the blow to he head. They mounted and left quickly, before an alarm could be sounded for the carnage in the stable, galloping from the village and heading south.


	2. Return to Ebu Dar

Empress Fortuona, formerly known as the High Lady Tuon, sat calmly on her throne in the Tarasin Palace audience hall, hearing petitioners. The hall was filled with Seanchan High Blood, Altaran nobles, and a few of her military commanders. It had been a long day and she was a little tired of their constant demands. Her mind wandered.

She started thinking about Matrim Cauthon again, as she so often did lately. Wondering where he could be, if he was well, and praying that he was safe. She had 'felt' him to the north, a persistent pulling. Somehow, she felt she needed to be with him. It was all she could do to stay in Ebou Dar, but she must. Her duty was here, ruling the Seanchan Empire. She had sent her Deathwatch Guards to search for him, mostly to the north. She hoped they would find him soon.

Her Truth Speaker and Voice, Selucia, did not understand why Tuon felt that way. She was not in love, she knew that. She like Matrim well enough, and missed their conversations, but this was something else. It almost was as if she was no longer complete, but missing a part of herself. The feeling had started soon after she had returned to Ebou Dar and was very distracting.

Tuon focused back on the matters at hand, to deal with a Lord's claim against damage by her Ever Victorious Army. She nodded for the accused General to continue his explanation of the damages.

A _da'covale_ entered the hall through the rear door of the large room, bowed and then came forward to speak with Selucia. Selucia replied quietly, nodding and then looked towards Tuon, signaling with her hands.

Tuon gave her a quick smile. It was not just news of Matrim, but finally the man himself had returned to her!

Mat was lead into a small reception room by several of the guards. It was sparsely furnished with only a few pieces of furniture, just several plush chairs and a side table. The _da'covale, _a lovely redhead in nearly transparent robes, poured him wine, bowed and then left.

Mat slowly paced back and forth, worried about how he would be received by his wife, Tuon. She had threatened to make him _da'covale_ more than once. He did not want to be her cup bearer or a running groom. She might even have him thrown in prison or executed, since he had led his army against her Seanchan forces while trying to get out of Altara. Mat was still very worried. Yes, Tuon had married him, but he did not know how much, if any she actually cared for him.

Lately, Tuon had been on his mind constantly. Mat had felt a deep longing that had been stronger even than the _ta'veren_ pull from Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn. He had not been able to concentrate clearly on what was needed to prepare his army for Tarmon Gui'don, the Last Battle. He knew he had to find out why, and his answer was here in Ebou Dar. The dice, that only he could hear, had been pounding in his skull since before he had left Caemlyn. He knew the Pattern was not done messing with his life, so Mat had decided not to fight the Pattern this time.

To make matters even worse, his Deathwatch Guard escort had told him that the royal family in Seandar had been murdered. His wife, the royal heir, was now the Empress Fortuona. Bloody ashes, what a fix he was in now!

Mat was growing more worried, after waiting about an hour. Finally, four Deathwatch guards entered the reception room, followed by Selucia and then Tuon. Mat looked up, quickly dropped his eyes, and then made a deep bow, kneeling Seanchan fashion. He did not get up, but held his position.

Mat could think of no other solution. He decided to do what they did not expect, playing a different game. It was time to roll the dice...

"I submit myself, heart, body and soul to the will of the Empress, May She Live Forever," he said in a quiet, slightly rasping voice. Let them bloody well make of that what they could! Since he could not fight the Pattern, Mat felt he had to make amends with Tuon. He had to trust that she would accept him as her husband.

Selucia looked questioningly at Tuon, who's hands signed [This is not at all like the Matrim Cauthon I remember!] with a worried look.

[I think he seems to be frightened of you, my Lady] Selucia signed back. To Mat she said, "Rise and stand. You are Prince of the Ravens and need not humble yourself here."

Mat stood, but still did not raise his eyes.

Tuon finally spoke, "Welcome, Matrim Cauthon. It is good you have returned to Ebou Dar." To me, she thought. But what has happened to you? "We have much to discuss... but first what seems to be troubling you?" she added, taking a seat in one of the plush chairs and straightening her pale blue silk skirts.

Mat started to pace, then stopped. He finally looked at Tuon, into the beautiful, liquid eyes that had been in his dreams. "When we last were together, certain promises, or perhaps more like threats, were made to me, more than once." He smiled, just a little. "I have no desire to become _da'covale, _to be your cup bearer or running groom. Also, I did lead the Band against your forces when we left Altara. I am not sure of your proscribed punishments for those actions. So you see why I am a little apprehensive." He gave her one of his small, hopeful grins.

So that was it, Tuon thought. Selucia was right. Matrim was afraid of her, and with good reasons. She had thought that he would never show her any respect, but she had actually rather liked that trait, since no one else had ever treated her as just a normal person.

Tuon nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I can see why you should be worried, Matrim. I now believe though, that by kidnapping me, stealing me from the palace and remaining hidden, you probably saved my life. I am sure the Forsaken who murdered my family would have killed me also, had I stayed behind."

"Your military action against the Ever Victorious Army was under extenuating circumstances. I don't think you had any other choice, as much as I hated to see my armies attacked. Also, there was the matter of the attempt by General Elbar and Suroth to secure my death, which you thwarted with the assistance of the Deathwatch Guards."

Tuon stood and came forward with a smile, taking Mat's hand. "Therefore, Matrim, no charges will be brought against you for your crimes." She looked over at Selucia, who nodded with approval.

Mat had forgotten about the kidnapping. At least she had not mentioned him freeing the Sea Folk _damane_. He hoped she did not know about that. "Thank you, your Highness. You are most generous." Relief spread through him, relaxing muscles he did not know he had been clenching. He even let out a long breath.

Tuon smiled warmly at him. "Now that that is settled, you look like you could use a hot bath and a good meal. We will find you some new clothes, too. We will speak again later, and schedule ceremonies raising you to the High Blood and announcing our marriage. For now, I must return to the hall to finish the audiences for today."

Mat just nodded wearily, as his long journey and the stress of worrying about his reception were catching up with him. He looked forward to relaxing a little, now that he knew he was welcome here.

Selucia motioned to the waiting _da'covale, _giving the redhead and a darker girl instructions. "Take his things to the royal apartments and prepare a bath. Send for some supper, also." They bowed and moved to obey.

Tuon frowned and looked at her questioningly. She signed [To _my_ apartments? Why there?]

Selucia replied with a wry smile [You are married to him... where else would he stay? He's y_our_ husband.] and she thought, Light help us all!

Tuon's large eyes showed confusion, surprise, and just a little fear, as she thought about actually having a husband and what that meant. Tuon had never made use of the male _da'covale_ like some of the other ladies at court, who often had their favorites. She had spent her time growing up training her mind and her body instead of seeking pleasures. She had never even been kissed until Matrim. There were few suitors among the Blood with high enough standing to court the Royal Daughter, and none had been so bold, to even try for a kiss.

What would be expected of her as a wife? That was something to think about... a little scary but also exciting.

As she turned to leave, Tuon really noticed for the first time how transparent the robes were that the _da'covale _wore. Not that she was jealous, but the girls were beautiful and the garments generously displayed their assets. Of course Matrim would not look at them. Would he?


	3. The Good Life

Their meeting with Mat finished, Tuon and Selucia returned to the main hall to finish up the day's audiences.

After the _da'covale_ had taken his bag before he could, Mat followed the girls down the long halls. He tried not to look at them in their indecent robes, but he was only human and they were very beautiful girls.

After many turns through the corridors, they reached the royal apartments. They were now the best rooms in the palace, in a different area than where Tylin had stayed. There were a half a dozen rooms, richly laid out in deep colors with tapestries and rugs wall to wall. His bag was placed in one of the side rooms, in what was called a sulking room. It was like a small living room with a long padded chaise, a small table and several chairs. There was a even a fireplace with a marble mantle and candle stands in the corners. A louvered window looked out onto a courtyard.

One of the other rooms held a tiled bath, large enough for several bathers. While the bath was being filled, Mat sat at the small table that had been laid out with bread, cheese and olives. There was a carafe of wine also. He had not been able to keep any food down for several days, so he just sipped a little wine, and nibbled a small amount of the bread. His whole body ached, especially where he had taken the sword wounds. The dice were tumbling loudly in his throbbing head.

Mat was sure the dice would have stopped when Tuon forgave him. What did they mean this time? He almost shuddered. Trouble usually followed when he heard the the dice. It had been good to finally see Tuon again, though, and he was glad that she seemed to hold no hard feelings against him. She was as lovely as he remembered, but more elegant since she had become Empress.

When the bath was ready, the red haired _da'covale _helped him off with his coat, while the darker girl bent to remove his boots. "What are your names?" he inquired gently.

"Mili, my Lord" said the fair one, the other said "Shar, your Highness." both without raising their eyes.

He did not say his usual, 'you can call me Mat', because he knew they would never do that. Or 'Thank You' because nobles never did that either. He just nodded. They continued to remove his clothing, giggling a little.

Shar said shyly, "We never get to undress men."

Mat thought he would never get used to having servants do things for him that he was able to do for himself. He stopped them before they got to his small clothes and firmly commanded, "Turn around." They giggled again but did so immediately.

He removed the rest of his clothes, and lowered himself into the steaming bath, sighing with pleasure. He left his fox head medallion on, not that he was afraid of Aes Sedai here in the palace, but because he thought it might go missing if he left it with his clothes. Mili brought him a fresh cup of wine and then started to massage his shoulders with a soapy cloth. Shar gently scrubbed at his feet. He softly groaned, it felt so good. Maybe a man could get used to this life after all.

When Mili went to wash his hair, she gasped when she saw the large gash on the back of his head. It had been under his hair, and covered with dried blood. "Highness, what happened here? You really need to see a healer!"

"Yes," Mat mumbled, "I will later." He found himself relaxing, releasing the tension he had been under the last few days.

Mili gently washed out the matted blood and cleaned around the area. She rolled up a small clean towel and placed it against the wound and bound it in place with a strip of cloth.

"Thanks," Mat said, closing his eyes and sinking lower into the bath. Blackness was swirling around, threatening to overcome him. He distantly heard voices and then felt someone shaking him. Slowly, the blackness receded and he tried to focus his eyes. The _da'covale _were trying to pull him up, as he had been sinking, almost going under. He sat up slowly, shaking his head.

"I'm... I'm all right. I just felt a little woozy for a minute."

"Let's get you out of there, Highness," Shar said, bringing over a large wrapping towel.

He took the towel and told the girls "Turn around, both of you." They turned their backs and Mat climbed from the bath with a little difficulty. After wrapping the towel securely around himself, he put a hand out to Shar for support. Mili then took his other arm, steadying him when he started to wobble. They moved towards the side room, and almost made it.

Just a little ways from the padded chaise, which had been made up like a bed, Mat began to crumple. First he lurched forward, falling to his knees, then slid the rest of the way down. Mili went down with him, keeping his head from striking the floor. She knelt by his side, terrified. She wailed, "Oh! Someone help!"

"I'll go get the Speaker, she'll know what to do!" Shar went running out of the apartment.

Shar quickly found Selucia, who muttered "The fool boy cannot even take a bath without causing a fuss." But she came quickly, and kneeling beside Mat, she pulled up an eyelid and cursed. "What happened? Why is he such an awful color? He's freezing! Did you use hot water in the bath?" Mat was a pale shade, with most color drained form his face, and cold and clammy to the touch.

Mili cried "We did use the hot water, Speaker! He ... He is wounded ... His head has been smashed and there are cuts on his thigh and also on his side. They look like they have not been tended to at all." She pulled the now slightly bloody towel away from his head, showing the gash to Selucia.

"Fool boy." Selucia muttered. "He never said anything about being hurt." She told Shar to get some of the guards from hallway to move Mat to the bed. Maybe there was a chance he could be saved, but she thought it was a thin one. Tuon would be devastated if the boy died.


	4. What Happened

There was a gasp from Tuon, standing in the doorway. "A bird flew into the audience chamber, a very bad omen. Then I heard of this disturbance. What has happened here?" She came forward quickly, almost pushing Selucia aside.

Kneeling, she brushed the hair from Matrim's face, then felt his forehead. "He is so cold! And such an awful color. This is bad." She forgot about having her Voice speak for her, "Please send for Mylen and the _Der sul'dam_. They are the best at healing. Quickly now!"

She stood back as four guards came into the room and gently picked up Matrim and moved him to the chaise. Tuon then closely examined his wounds, checking the one in his side first. It was about an inch across, deep in the center, with an evil green color. The one on his thigh was similar. "These look strange," she said. "I have not seen this type of injury before, but it might be from a poison."

Selucia turned Matrim's head so Tuon could check the gash on the back. It had begun bleeding a little and looked ugly. Tuon muttered, "This is the one that must be causing the problem. I think his skull is a little broken here. Hopefully the _damane_ can heal it."

Poor Matrim, she thought. You can't die, not now! Why didn't you say anything ... Men!

"We need to speak with the guards who brought him here to Ebou Dar." She told Selucia, who nodded. "They might give us some more information as to what happened."

"I don't think his guards have be reassigned yet." Selucia left the room to speak to the Captain of the Guards, who was just outside.

When she came back, Melitene the _Der sul'dam, _entered with her. She had an older _damane_ with her, an mature woman with a stony face. "Your Highness, Mylen is on patrol near the docks," she said with a bow. "I have sent a runner to bring her here as soon as possible. What seems to be the problem?"

"We have an injured man, who has great need of Mylen's and your healing abilities." Selucia indicated Mat's still form in the next room.

Melitene went to Mat and checked him over briefly. The _damane_ with Melitene peered at Mat also, with an intense gaze. Melitene twitched her _a'dam_, returning the _damane's_ attention back to business, and said, "I will return Suffa here, to the kennels and then come back. I have been trying to spend extra time with her and I am having some success, but she still has a bit of an attitude problem." The pair bowed low and left.

The guard Captain entered, accompanied by Sergeant Symon of the Deathwatch Guards, now back in his uniform. They knelt, holding the pose. "Rise" commanded Selucia. "You were with the party that escorted Lord Mat to Ebou Dar? We need some information. He is grievously injured and fighting for his life"

The two men straightened, Sergeant Symon answered worriedly, "Yes, Your Highness, Speaker. We found Lord Mat in Northern Altara, fighting with a group of Darkfriends, that had cornered him in an inn stable. He had taken down three of the attackers with just his throwing knives. The remaining attackers were getting the best of him, with swords and cudgels. My men and I finished them off."

"Lord Mat was able to ride his horse and we we started south right away. We traveled hard for four days to get here."

"Lord Mat seemed all right, if a bit quiet. He did mention once that there was a price on his head and that the Forsaken wanted him dead. He had fought with Darkfriends before."

Tuon had a grim look on her face. What kind of trouble had Matrim gotten into? Tuon signed with her fingers, and Selucia asked "How was his appetite? Was he eating?"

Sergeant Symon replied, "No Speaker, he hardly ate anything, He did drink a little of the wine, though. I thought he must have rations in his saddle pack and was eating them. Perhaps he did not like our cooking, being a Northerner and all? He had the soup once, but did not keep it down. Lord Mat did complain of a headache and had covered his eyes with a scarf to block the sunlight."

"Did you see any healers or stop in any villages? How did he seem?"

The tall Sergeant shook his head. "No, Speaker, there were none along the route we took. No villages at all."

With a grimace, the Sergeant continued, "How did he seem? He seemed resolute, like a man on a mission. Lord Mat was very apprehensive about coming to Ebou Dar. He joked and said we would probably see his head on a pike if he was lucky, or him in _da'covale_ robes if he wasn't." The Sergeant gave a puzzled look. "Lord Mat became right upset when we told him that the Empress, May She Live Forever, had taken the throne. I think that was the night he lost his supper."

Selucia scowled and motioned to the door, "That will be all. Thank you for your information, Sergeant."

Tuon had pulled a chair over and sat near Mat, holding his limp hand. She was remembering how many times she had teased Matrim about becoming her cup bearer. He had actually believed her! She had meant it at first, but then it just became a way to lower his eyes a little when he was getting smug. He had come here in spite of her threats! That was interesting. And why did he think the Forsaken were out to kill him? What had he done? What secrets the man held! She had to get him well so he could talk. She needed the information he could give her about the Dragon Reborn, and the cities of the North, too.


	5. Healing

After what seemed like hours to Tuon, but was probably only a few minutes, the door finally opened, and the _Der sul'dam_ entered with her tiny _damane_, Mylen. They approached the sickbed, bowing as one to Tuon, who was sitting next to the bed.

"At your service, your Highness. How is he doing?" asked Melitene.

"Not good." Selucia grimaced. She pulled back the sheet a little, exposing the nasty wound on Mat's thigh. "What do you think of this?"

Melitene stepped forward with Mylen, who was connected by the _a'dam_. The little _damane_ held her hands over the wound concentrating. She stopped and shook her head in puzzlement.

Melitene had a questioning look on her face. "The Power, it isn't working. It seems to melt when it touches him. I have only seen this happen once before." She nodded her head as she looked closely at Mat. "Yes, I think this is the same man. I remember it happened when we found you up north, with the _marath'damane_."

Tuon thought for a minute and then nodded to herself, "Yes! I had forgotten about his medallion." She had seen it's miraculous effects and Mistress Anan had told her that he had an object that could deflect the One Power. She wondered where he had ever found it. "Sorry, Matrim." She leaned over and untied the cord that held the large silver fox head in place. "This must be off for the power to work on him." Tuon placed the medallion on the side table "Now" she said, "try it again."

This time when Mylen tried to delve Mat she succeeded. He lay still and breathed raggedly, barely moaning. She slowly passed her hands over his body, slowing near his wounds. Melitene scowled a little in concentration.

"There is a poison in these wounds, Your Highness. A slow one that also numbs. Maybe that is why he did not know how deep the wounds were." Mylen bent over Mat's head, taking it in her hands. Melitene continued, "His skull has been broken and there is a little damage. There has not been much swelling, so it should mend alright, though." Mylen gently laid Mat's head back down, stroking his temple. She looked up at Melitene, waiting.

Tuon nodded to Selucia, who said "Please, heal him as best you can."

The _Der Sul'dam_ and Mylen turned back to Mat, the _damane_ grasping his head in her hands. Mat began to writhe and moan, mumbling in what seemed to be the old tongue. They could make out a muttered "Aes Sedai" and "_Mia ayende_", and other words they did not know. Mylen flinched at the "No, Aes Sedai! No!" muttered almost like a curse. Finally Mat arched his back then fell back, shuddering and then finally relaxing.

Mylen nodded with a smile, and Melitene said "It is done. He should be fine, with rest and lots of food. He will be very hungry when he wakes."

"Thank you" Selucia said, as she dismissed them. The _sul'dam_ and _damane_ bowed deeply and left.

When Tuon checked, there was now just a faint scar under the hair at the back of Matrim's head. The two stab wounds were now almost smooth, but there was a small puddle of a greenish liquid that had drained out during the healing. Tuon took a small cloth and cleaned around the wounds, throwing the cloth into the fireplace where it burst into greenish flames. "What poison was that?" She wondered aloud. "I have never seen the like. He is well rid of it." She carefully washed her hands in the basin, to make sure none remained.

Tuon was hopeful as she watched Matrim sleeping peacefully. His color was returning and he was breathing evenly.

"We will let him rest now," she said quietly. They left the room, turning down the lamps as they went.


	6. Recovery

Before she went to bed, Tuon had the servants leave a tray of food on the side table, near where Mat slept, so he could find it if he woke. She knew he would be very hungry after that much healing. One last time before she went to sleep, Tuon quietly entered Mat's room to check on his condition. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, with regular breathing and a more natural color. She gently touched his face and whispered, "Sleep well, my husband, and get better. You are needed here."

It was sometime before dawn, when Mat finally woke. He stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to remember what had happened. From the painted clouds on the ceiling and the rich furniture, he knew must be in the Tarasin Palace. The dice still rattled in his head, although his terrible headache was gone.

He was very hungry and his stomach rumbled. Mat had felt that way once before, after healing from the Shaddar Logoth dagger in Tar Valon. So he must have been healed by an Aes Sedai, or a _damane_ anyhow. He shuddered at the thought of the One Power touching him.

Mat checked his abdomen, and saw that the wound in his side was gone, except for a small scar. He felt the back of his head gingerly and felt just a small scar there, too.

Mat noticed the food on the table near his bed, along with his medallion. He stuffed some of the bread into his mouth and chewed while he tied the medallion around his neck. Next he found his clothes folded on a chair. He dressed as he finished the rest of the meal.

He was surprised when he looked into the next room and saw Tuon sleeping in her large bed, richly hung with gauzy fabric. His wife! Mat took a deep breath. He thought about going to her, but chickened out, opting instead to go down to the kitchen for more food.

'Burn me, I am a coward," he thought, "to be afraid of my own wife. Light, I am at that."

Not many of the palace staff were about yet, as Mat made his way to the kitchen. He had gotten a strange look from the guards when he left the Empress' quarters, but they had not challenged him.

The cook who was preparing breakfast remembered him from when he stayed at the palace before. She scowled and said "Didn't you cause enough trouble the last time you were here? The palace was in an uproar when you left and the poor Queen was found dead."

"I had nothing to do with that, by the Light. But I do need some food, if you please." She grunted and filled him a plate of biscuits and gravy, with a thick ham steak on the side. He soon finished that off, along with a carafe of milk. Mat finished second and third plates of food, to the amazement of the cook.

He then returned to the royal apartments via the back hallways and stairs, as it was still a bit awkward running into people who remembered him as Queen Tylin's Toy.

Tuon was still sleeping soundly when he returned to their rooms. Mat went to his room and sat down on the bed. The events of the last few days began to catch up with him and he soon fell back asleep.

Later that morning, Mat was still resting in the royal apartments, having a glass of wine and thinking about sending for yet another meal.

Selucia entered with a small round man she introduced as Master Fietti, the tailor. He bowed low to Mat. "Master Fietti, This is Matrim Cauthon. He needs new sets of clothes as befitting the Prince of the Ravens. There will be several formal ceremonies soon."

The small man blinked and nodded. "As you wish, Speaker." He then motioned to Mat, " Your Highness, please allow me to take your measurements for the proper fit."

Mat removed his coat and boots, then allowed the tailor take his measurements, writing them neatly in a small leather bound book. "Now then, what are these formal occasions you need the outfits for?"

Selucia said "One is raising him to the High Blood, the other is a wedding ceremony."

Mat nodded and added with a grin, "Maybe a party or two, to celebrate. I don't want to embarrass the Empress, May She Live Forever, and these are the only clothes I have with me." Indicating the serviceable but plain outfit he was wearing. "Would you have anything that would fit me on hand?"

The tailor thought he did have some clothes that would fit Mat, including small clothes. They decided on a slightly military cut to the clothes, with none of the Seanchan short coats or baggy trousers that Mat refused to consider. And no gaudy colors, either. Mat thought of the outfits that Tylin had made for him and shuddered.

Master Fietti packed away his notebook and said, "Thank you your Highness, I have all that I need. We will get to work right away. A royal wedding! How exciting."

Mat was not looking forward to the formal activities, but he supposed it came with the job of Prince of the Ravens. In a way he would be representing Andor and all of the Northlanders. Somehow the Seanchan must learn to live with with the rest of the peoples on the mainland, or they were all doomed. He didn't know what he could do, but he would try to bridge the rift, just a little.


	7. A Kiss

Tuon returned to her apartments after having been gone all day, busy with the affairs of court. Mat rose to meet her, smiling, truly glad to see her. She was wearing a soft yellow dress, made of many small pleats, with lace that set off her dark skin and large liquid eyes. He drank in the sight of her, especially the lovely face and eyes that had been in his dreams for so long. Selucia entered as well, following her mistress.

Tuon hesitated, then came forward. "We have much to talk about, you and I. First, you really need to take better care of yourself, your injuries were almost fatal. Why did you not say anything?" she said with a very stern look. "And I have many other questions I would like you to answer, if you can. Like why do you think the Forsaken are after you?"

"It is nice to see you, too, Tuon. If I may still call you that?" He smiled one of his most winning smiles, even though he thought they had never really worked on her.

Her mouth quivered into a small smile. "Yes, you may still call me Tuon, when we are not in public. That goes for not doing all the bowing and kneeling, too. We are married now, and a husband and wife need to be equal in most matters. Most matters, that is, except for ruling My Empire. I will not try to command Your Army, agreed?" She looked at him questioningly.

Mat nodded in agreement. It was more than he had expected, but was only fair. You could not have a marriage without an equal partnership, at least as far as he was concerned. Of course, he had never expected to marry a noble, let alone an empress. Maybe he did have a chance at a real marriage after all!

"I am planning on answering any questions you have, if I can. You know, Tuon, I have really missed you. I felt a strong pull, a yearning to return here to you. Maybe from the Pattern, not just _ta'veren_." Not like with Rand, he thought, fighting the colors that formed into Rand walking down a hallway.

Tuon nodded slowly, "I too, have felt something similar. I knew you were to the north and seemed to be getting closer. It was very strange."

Selucia huffed and muttered "I can't take much more of this." She could feel the tension building between the two of them. She knew she had to take the first step, as both Tuon and Matrim seemed rather hesitant around each other. In her best Speaker of the Truth Voice she said, "The Empress wishes you to kiss her, Master Cauthon. She has been mooning over you for weeks now."

Tuon glared at her Truth Speaker.

Selucia said "It is the truth, you cannot deny it!" After spending all these years with Tuon, she understood the girl's emotional states very well, probably better than Tuon did herself.

Mat looked at Tuon who looked back at him. He hesitated, thinking of all the ramifications. What did she really feel towards him? Was she going to be his wife, in every way? Finally, he walked over to Tuon, took her in his arms and gently kissed her. It was a modest kiss, about the same as he had been doing when they were with Luca's menagerie.

As they broke apart, Selucia huffed. "You call that a kiss? My aged grandmother would not call that a kiss."

Agreeing, Tuon nodded, frowning slightly. She was a little disappointed and had expected more from him.

Mat thought, Burn me, it's time to roll the dice. They were still tumbling loudly in his head, making a thundering sound only he could hear. He decided to go for it with the full treatment. He took Tuon in his arms and gently began kissing her full lips and throat, gradually with more intensity. He slowly rubbed her back and moved his hand lower, cupping her small rear tightly, pressing it against him. Then he moved his hands up her body, caressing her breasts, ever so lightly.

Tuon returned his kisses, moaning softly, writhing a little against him, clutching at his neck. Suddenly she broke away, panting. Her large eyes were even wider. She looked sternly at him, while backing slowly away. "Wait ... wh ... what are you doing to me? I felt so strange ... warm ... loosing control."

Breathlessly, he whispered, "Light! I'm a little out of control, too." The woman more than fulfilled his fantasies and he had some pretty imaginative fantasies.

Selucia snorted and said, "That's the idea! I see you two do have a lot to discuss, so I will leave you to it." She smiled with satisfaction and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Selucia... Don't leave me!" Tuon cried. "I'm not ready for this yet." She was overwhelmed by the rush of emotions she was feeling.

Selucia turned around and gently took Tuon's arm and led her aside. "I raised you from a babe, but you are a grown woman now. You are young, in love, and have a man who loves you, too. You are even married to him! It is time to find out what that means. I envy you."

Tuon still denied her feelings, "I am not in love!" she said firmly.

Selucia looked in Tuon's eyes and spoke with conviction "If you give yourself a chance, you are. I know you, My Lady. I saw your face yesterday when you thought he was going to die. You can't tell me you don't care for him."

Tuon thought of Matrim, lying on the floor, so cold to the touch. She had been so scared. She slowly nodded. "I guess I do care for him. But what will happen to me?" She asked worriedly. "I never lose control. I don't know if I can."

Selucia smiled at Tuon's confusion, "Yes, you will loose control, if you will let yourself. Have some wine, if it helps you relax. It is all right! Where is that wild girl I knew just a few years ago? The one who was always in trouble and would do anything she pleased, no matter what? You have become too serious lately! The Empress deserves a little pleasure in her life."

She thought a moment, "Besides, you need to find out why Tylin was so possessive of Matrim that she practically kept him prisoner." Selucia knew, since that relationship had been the talk of the palace. But, she thought Tuon would enjoy finding out for herself.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Matrim talking to Musenge, the guard Captain, in the hallway. The Captain nodded and smiled.

Tuon looked at Matrim, then back to Selucia.

She thought of how much she had enjoyed kissing Matrim during their travels through Altara. It had been very difficult to limit herself to just a single kiss, when she had known that Matrim wanted more. Denying her urges, she had remained in control of the situation, as she must. Since then she had often tried to imagine what it would be like not to stop with the one kiss, but to give herself fully to him. She thought she was ready... as ready as she ever would be.

Tuon smiled and said "Thank you, Selucia. I am worried for nothing. You are right, as always. Losing control is nothing to be afraid of. I trust Matrim and I know he would never hurt me. I will try to make you proud."

Selucia hugged her her small charge, "You always do."

As Selucia left the apartment and closed the door, she stopped and asked Captain Musenge "What did the boy want? He looked like he was up to no good, as usual."

Captain Musenge said, with a small smile "Well Speaker, Lord Mat asked that we not rush in with swords drawn if we hear any strange noises. Smart lad, that."

"Yes," agreed Selucia. "The boy is always thinking. And values his own skin." She set off down the hallway, with a knowing smile.


	8. Lessons

After Selucia left, Mat and Tuon just stared at each other. For the first time he could remember, Mat was alone with his wife. Selucia had always been there as a very determined chaperon, as well as Setalle Anan during their travel through Altara. Mat wasn't sure how Tuon felt about him as a husband, but there was only one way to find out.

"Come," Mat said warmly, "join me in some wine. I don't bite. Much." He grinned at her and walked to the table, pouring some wine and handing her a cup. Tuon raised it to her lips and steadily drank it down. She smiled and held out her cup for a refill. Usually she drank only small amounts of wine, and had never been drunk.

Mat just stared. "Are you trying to get drunk?" he asked. "You will make yourself sick." He refilled her cup, then, taking the wine carafe, he led her to one of the chairs and sat down, patting his lap.

Tuon gave him a conciliatory look and took the offered seat. She primly sipped her wine and smiled at him, her large, beautiful eyes shining. "I am not afraid, just a little nervous." She had never been alone with a man before.

"I know you are brave, but there is really nothing to be afraid of. I mean, except that we really don't know each other very well. Your foretelling and my prophecy put us together, but...well, we spent more time fighting, or each trying to get the upper hand..." he trailed off. Mat put his arm around her waist and gently stroked her back and side. Tuon tensed a little, but she didn't draw away, a good sign.

Tuon sighed and shook her head. "Matrim, you are still very much a mystery to me." Taking a large swallow of her wine, she set down the cup. There were so many questions she had never asked him. "I have not figured you out yet, and I am usually very good at puzzles."

Tuon started counting on her fingers, "One, You say your family farms in Andor, but you grew up with the Dragon Reborn, whom you denied even knowing." He had totally mislead her on that subject.

"Two. You are familiar with the courts of Caemlyn, Tear, Shienar, Carhien, and here, as well as Tar Valon. That does not sound much like a farmer's son to me." Was he really from a rural village, as he claimed?

"You forgot Rhuidean in the Aiel waste." He added smugly.

Her eyes widened a little. She knew almost nothing of the Aiel, except that they were fierce warriors, and lived in the desert waste. Why had he gone there, of all places?

"Three," she continued, "I meet you and you are practically a kept man, the pretty of a queen. In Altara! This is a long way from an Andor village."

"Thanks for reminding me," he grimaced. He was not proud of how he had been used. Queen Tylin had practically owned him and treated him like property.

Tuon suddenly remembered the day she had asked his "price" of the queen. As long as he did not mention it...

Her eyes narrowed. "Four. You leave Ebou Dar, freeing _damane _and _da'covale, _kidnapping me and causing much havoc!" He had actually managed to escape not only with _damane_ and _suldam_, but also with the Daughter of the Nine Moons, the Royal Heir. That had taken much planning and luck to pull off. Had he operated alone, or was it part of a plot? She still did not know.

Mat simply shrugged his shoulders. "I just did what I needed to do at the time..." He continued to gently stroke her back and neck, as she relaxed a little.

She continued her list, "Five ... After traveling halfway across the country, we just happen to meet up with your army. A large, well trained, mercenary army who worship you as their General. Light!"

"Not to mention you speak the Old Tongue better than anyone I know, including scholars. And you have this ..." she pulled on his fox head medallion "that protects you from the one power. And you need it, because you travel with _marath'damane_ and are wanted dead by the Forsaken."

"What have I left out? Military genius? Uncommon luck in gambling? You also pack lots of knives, and that strange spear, and know how to use them. And you were in my foretelling!" She exhaled with a huff. "My life was proper and orderly before I met you. Not chaos." She thought her life was also rather dull before she had met Matrim Cauthon.

Mat grinned just a little, "I'll tell you my whole story soon and some of your mysteries will be cleared up. But then you usually do not believe me when I do tell you things." He rubbed his head, remembering her knuckles.

"I don't really know you at all, either. And what I do know scares me half to death." He drained his cup of wine, refilled it and then looked at her intently. "Your family tries to assassinate each other, even when children. If Noal hadn't grabbed you the night we left, you were going to break my leg, or something else. You have people made property. Property! You train _damane_ for fun!"

He frowned worriedly and shook his head "You have five hundred or so Deathwatch Guards, including Ogier Gardeners who are totally devoted to you. I would not want to tangle with any of them! And you are quite the weapon, very skilled in hand to hand fighting. You are the most dangerous woman I have ever met." He drank more of the wine. He was not really afraid of her. Not much, anyhow.

They stared at each other again, and then they both started to smile. Mat grinned roguishly and Tuon just sighed, shaking her head a little. He leaned over and kissed her gently, pulling her tight. Tuon responded warmly, giving as much as she got. Wrapped in his arms, she thought that she did not have to stop this time with just a single kiss, but could finally see where it would lead.

They continued kissing for a while, as the intensity increased. Finally, Mat tugged on Tuon's silk sleeve. "I would like to get you out of this dress. Light, as beautiful as you are in it, I'm sure you will be even more beautiful out of it."

Tuon held up her hands, with their long fingernails. "I have servants, my dressers, who do the buttons."

"Not a problem ... I have some skill with buttons, hooks, whatever. I could be your undresser, if that position is open." Mat was skilled at undressing women and he deftly undid the row of small buttons, slipping the dress from her shoulders. He kissed her neck and breasts, sliding the dress down over her hips. She wriggled out of the dress, and stood in just a shift of thinnest silk. "This shift has got to go too." He lifted the shift from her shoulders and over her arms and it slid to the floor. "Much better!" he eyed her up and down, admiring her small curves for a moment, "Beautiful and perfect." He quickly removed his garments, tossing them aside.

Tuon was used to being nude around her servants and was starting to feel the effects of the wine she had drank, becoming warm and more relaxed. "You are pretty fast at shedding your own clothes, I see." she commented.

"Yes, I am." He grinned again, then pulled her close and carried her over to the large bed.

She peered at him, tracing a few lines that marred his skin. "From the number of scars you have, we need to get you some armor, for when you are outside the palace."

"Well things do happen and armor would be smart, I think. Now, to change the subject, Tuon, have you ever before ...?"

"No, never ... but as you know, I am a quick learner. Are you a good teacher?" She reached up to put her arms around his neck and pressed close, kissing him thoroughly.

"You are the fastest learner I've ever seen." He mumbled, "You will be teaching me," and returned her kisses with enthusiasm, clasping her body to his.

Mat was right, Tuon was a very fast learner. He had tried to be a slow and gentle lover at first, because she seemed so small, so fragile. He always thought of her as like a little porcelain doll. He had been dreaming of her as his wife, but his fantasies were definitely wrong. She would have none of slow and gentle once she figured things out, not letting him hold back at all. She was very enthusiastic and took him to new heights.

Tuon had never felt this way before. Making love with Matrim was amazing, more than she had ever imagined. Especially the way he made her feel, as just his touches would set her on fire. She did not want to ever stop.

Finally taking a break, Mat lay back, exhausted. And satisfied. Tuon sitting atop him, leaned over and brushed the damp hair from his sweaty face. Her eyes narrowed. "You are out of shape, Matrim. I shall make a schedule for you to train with my guards. They will have you fit in no time."

He opened his eyes a little, and groaned. He protested, "I have been sick. I almost died. Light! It was only yesterday! Bloody ashes, woman, give me a break."

Tuon shook her head. "I do train _damane_ and horses, Matrim, and I am very good at it. Perhaps I can train a husband as well? I use positive rewards. You would like my rewards, Matrim." she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

He thought about it. Burn him, he probably would like her rewards. But still... he was not a horse!

Maybe two could play at this game. "Why are you still calling me Matrim? I really prefer Mat. My sisters called me Matrim when they tried to get me in trouble. My Ma called me Matrim when she punished me. My friends, the people who like me, call me Mat."

"I will make you a deal. You may call me Matrim when you want me to be a formal, nose-in-the-air noble. When you want the man who likes to kiss and cuddle, call me Mat. This way I will know which you prefer. This would be helpful, since women don't think men know how to behave and men _never_ know what women want. You want to be left alone, call me Matrim. Otherwise, Mat will be happy to keep you company." Maybe this would work.

Tuon thought about if for a minute, and nodded. "I know you need all the help you can get to learn proper behavior. I will try, Mat." She snuggled in next to him, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. Protecting arms. The pressures of ruling her empire receded, and it was a rare treat to just relax. Selucia was right, she thought, the Empress did deserve a little pleasure in her life.

Mat dozed on and off, not even listening anymore to the dice that rattled and tumbled in his skull. Until they stopped suddenly. The silence was deafening. He sat up, quickly looking all around.

"What is it?" Tuon asked in alarm.

"Probably nothing." He did not see or hear anything unusual. Why had the dice stopped? What had happened that was important to Mat Cauthon? He couldn't figure it out at all, so he pulled Tuon close, wrapping her in an embrace and kissing her lightly. "It's nothing, go back to sleep."


	9. Celebrations

In the early morning, Tuon lay awake, listening to Matrim's breathing. It was a quiet, steady sound that helped to calm her.

She was thinking about night before, and the questions she had asked Matrim. Tuon had always been a scholar, wanting to know the how's and why's of every subject she studied. She was determined to learn what she could from her husband on the art of lovemaking, since she knew very little. Matrim would not answer any of her questions and had finally told her to just trust her feelings and to do what she felt. Then he had grinned one of those grins, and told her surprises were best when you didn't know what was coming.

She had tried to do as he said, to not think, and just relax. Soon, true to his word, she had really been surprised. She had not known what was coming, or that anything could be that intense. Light! The next time had been even more amazing, with her anticipation of what was to come.

Tuon still felt a little emotionally overwhelmed. She remembered she had even cried a little last night. Matrim had become very concerned and thought he had hurt her. It wasn't like that at all. It was just that she had always held in her emotions, never losing control. When she had finally let go, it was like opening a floodgate. She still felt a little like jelly on the inside. But... she could not stop smiling, and that was not like her at all.

Tuon was not sure she could truly trust Matrim, but thought it was already too late for her. She had opened her heart to him and now there was no going back. She had never been close to anyone, except Selucia, who had practically raised her. At least her husband was not a Seanchan, motivated by politics. She knew he would never try to take her throne. He claimed to dislike nobles and all that went with them. In this she believed him. Matrim seemed to love her for who she was, not what she was.

Tuon smiled as she watched Matrim sleeping. She had finally let him have a few hours of sleep and he deserved it. But... well, she thought, it was time to wake him again...

Later, Selucia knocked, then entered the apartment. She was accompanied by several _da'covale_ loaded with clothes. Selucia opened the window louvers, letting in the golden morning light. Mat dove under the covers, his Two Rivers shyness evident. Selucia smiled at Tuon, "Good morning, your Highness. These are the clothes for the Prince, Matrim. The tailor will have the special outfit he promised ready soon."

Tuon was used to being nude around her former dresser and had sat up in bed, the cover sliding to her waist. Selucia raised an eyebrow when a hand reached out from behind Tuon and cupped a breast. Tuon removed the hand and whispered "Stop that!" and then began to squirm a little. Then Selucia heard a sharp "Behave!" and then Matrim's "Ow!"

Selucia just shook her head at her most serious, proper mistress. It was good to see the girl loosening up a little. Selucia was happy to see Tuon smiling after her first night as a married woman. She had been a little worried for her Empress.

Selucia bowed and asked, "Would you like breakfast sent up, or in the dining hall?"

"Breakfast here, but first I... I mean we, would like a bath, prepared with the jasmine, I think. We have much to do today, with the Blood raising proclamation, and then the wedding ceremony."

"As you wish, your Highness. I will make sure all will be ready. The _da'covale_ put the clothes in one of the wardrobes and then left to get the water for the bath. To Mat, Selucia added "It is well you have kept a low profile. I don't think any of the Blood know who you are or why you are here. I think some of them know something is up, but not what just yet. They will be quite surprised." She smiled.

"I have tried to keep out of sight. It was a little awkward when I was here last. I don't think they paid any attention to me then. I hope not anyhow." he still had the covers around him, but Tuon had gotten up and a _da'covale _had robed her with blue brocaded silk.

Selucia went to the wardrobe with Mat's new clothes and pulled out a fine, gray silk robe. "This is yours." tossing it to him. "And there are at least three other outfits here for you."

He caught the robe with a grateful "Thank you."

After bathing (more fun with Tuon!) shaving and eating, Mat dressed in the the new fancy outfit that Master Fietti had delivered. It did fit him well and was much nicer than his other clothes. The shirt was high necked ivory silk with clean lines and no lace at all. It covered his hanging scar without his having to wear a scarf. The trousers were dark gray wool with a thin gold cord down the leg. His coat was also ivory silk, with gold embroidery on the collar and cuffs. It had gold buttons off center, for a slightly military look. The dark turned down boots fit well also. It was rich and elegant, fit for a royal wedding, and not at all like he had dressed for Tylin, thank the Light.

With the help of her _da'covale_, Tuon dressed in a beautiful ivory gown made of many small pleats. She had an intricate gold necklace of fire opals and deep sapphires. A gold lace cap sat upon her shaven head. Once she was dressed, Tuon stood in front a stand mirror, concentrating on her image. She was trying to banish her smile and compose her features into her normal stern look, appropriate for the Empress. It was not easy, but she was finally satisfied and left for the audience hall.

When all was ready, the Empress Fortuona sat on her throne, Selucia stood at her right side, with a row of the Deathwatch Guards behind them. The room was crowded with ranks of the Blood, military officers and a few foreign ambassadors and other nobles. King Beslan was there also.

Mat made his way to the back of the audience hall. He watched the proceedings with interest, the Empress dealing with her daily audiences and petitioners. He had never been in the Seanchan court before. Tuon had said Mat would not have to shave his head and he was a little curious as to how she was going to get around that requirement for being raised to the High Blood.

The affairs of the court took some time to complete, but finally, Selucia announced in her most authoritative voice "General Matrim Cauthon of Andor will approach the throne."

Mat strode forward, not looking right or left. He did his best imitation of a Seanchan, kneeling with his head almost touching the floor. The audience murmured among themselves, most wondering who he was.

The Empress spoke the words herself. "For your service to the Empire and in the fulfillment of certain prophecies, you are being raised to the Highest Blood." There was a gasp in the crowd. No one had been raised to the Highest Blood for many years. It just wasn't done. "Rise, Lord General Cauthon."

He stood and made one of his best legs, bowing again to the Empress. He was of Andor and that was how Andorans showed respect. "By my hope of rebirth and salvation, I am yours to command, Your Highness, Heart, Body and Soul." The Highest Blood could speak directly to the Empress, and also allowed to raise their eyes in her presence. He supposed they probably did not have to shave their heads,either.

She nodded. "I accept your oath, Lord General Cauthon." The Empress stood up from her throne and came forward, to stand beside him. She took his hand and intoned "Lord General Matrim Cauthon is my husband." The crowd murmured in confusion. "Lord General Matrim Cauthon is my husband." She repeated clearly for the third time, "Lord General Matrim Cauthon is my husband." More gasps followed from the crowded room.

Mat then spoke his lines in a clear voice. "The Empress Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag is my wife." Again, "Empress Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag is my wife." It was easier to say each time. "Empress Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag is my wife, May She Live Forever." He had really done it and now there was truly no going back.

Mat looked at his wife and gave her a small smile. What an uproar this would cause in the royal court. An outsider, a foreign general married to the ruler of Seanchan! Well they would bloody well just have to get over it. What would Rand have to say? Mat did not want to think about that as he blinked away the colors that tried to form.

Fortuona returned to her throne, while Mat went to stand behind her on the left, opposite Selucia. She nodded at Selucia who announced, "The audiences for today are finished. We will have a reception in the main dining hall immediately. You are all welcome to come and offer your blessings." Everyone in the audience hall bowed low, how low according to their station, as the Empress rose and walked through the chamber to the dining hall. Mat, Selucia and the Deathwatch Guards followed.

The large, formal dining room had been decorated with flowers of every color. There were trays of food displayed on tables and plenty of _da'covale_ with filled wine cups to pass around. As they entered, the Blood made their way to where Mat and Tuon stood, and again bowed low, with a "May the Light shine on you, Your Highness." After the nobles had filtered by, Tuon left Mat to take her usual place at the head of one of the tables, where she was served food and wine by the _da'covale._

Mat took a cup of wine and wandered around, soon finding himself surrounded by some of the High Blood, mostly generals. He did see Captain Musenge nearby also.

"Your Highness is from Andor?" One of the Generals asked. "Do you perhaps serve under Lord Bryne? You seem young to be a General, but maybe your family has large estates."

"No, I am not with the Andoran military. I have an army of my own, not beholden to any nation." Mat replied.

"Oh, I see." another General commented. "Your own army! Then of course you would be a General." He looked at the other two men in uniform, smiled and nodded knowingly. "What size is this so-called army of yours? Have we heard of them?"

Mat thought for a minute, "The last time I checked, I had eight banners of horse and six of foot, when they were all together. Sometimes it is not easy to keep count. Most are not from Andor, but Cairhien and Tear, with a few Altarans. We have mostly fought the Aiel, and of course your Seanchan forces in the north." The Generals scowled.

Captain Musenge nodded and said "General Chisen, I believe you've heard of Lord General Cauthon's army, The Band of the Red Hand, up near the Malvide Narrows, earlier this year? He is also the one who defeated the traitor Elbar and his force, to the last man.

General Chisen paled a little. "That was your army? My forgiveness, Highness. I did not know."

Mat grinned and said "Well, we will probably have to work together some time. My men and I ride to the Last Battle soon. Hopefully you will join us to defeat the Shadow." That was a conversation stopper for sure. He nodded his thanks to Captain Musenge, and strolled over to one of the food trays and loaded a plate. He found a corner and sat. A pretty _da'covale_ filled his wine cup.

King Beslan approached shaking his head a little. "Mat, uh, Your Highness, I mean, when you left here before I didn't think I would ever see you again, especially not this soon."

"Just Mat, please. The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills, Beslan. Some things we have no control over. I was certainly not planning to return here, ever."

"But married to the Empress! I am sorry Mat, but that woman terrifies me."

"She terrifies me, too, Beslan. It is kind of like holding a lion by the tail. You cannot let go. But what a ride!" Mat grinned wickedly.

Beslan nodded, "You can handle her if anyone can. At least, it's good to see a friendly face here."

"I was so sorry to hear about Tylin. She did not deserve to die that way. I know the gholam was after me, and only killed her because I was gone. If only she hadn't returned to the palace that night..."

"It wasn't your fault, Mat. The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills, as you said. At least you made my mother happy for a while."

Tuon glided up to them and smiled at Beslan. "I am glad Matrim has a friend here at court. I am sure he needs one."

King Beslan bowed low and said "It is good to see him again, your Highness."

"See that you two keep out of trouble, King Beslan. I know Matrim can be a bad influence." She turned and left, going back to her table.

Mat promised to get with Beslan soon for drinks, then went to sit with Tuon.

Mat took Tuon's hand and squeezed it gently, saying "I am not sure your Generals like me much. We have a bit of a history."

She frowned, "They will bloody well get over it. You are the Prince of the Ravens now and have the power of the Crystal Throne behind you. As befits this position, I am assigning Captain Musenge and his men to be your personal bodyguard. Hopefully you will follow their instructions and stay safe." She glanced over and nodded to Musenge.

The grizzled Deathwatch Guard Captain approached and bowed, "Honor to Serve, Highness. I am to be your bodyguard. I intend to procure some armor for you, as we once discussed."

"Thank you." Mat said, "I will need to discuss the nature of my enemies with you. They are formidable and numerous. You have your job cut out for you." He smiled weakly.

Later, after everyone had eaten and drank their fill, the royal party left for the stables. It was tradition that the new couple tour the city as a show of good will.

Mat met one of Captain Musenge's guards who brought him a peculiar set of armor from the ancient artifact room in the palace. It was pale in color and very thin and light. It was also the right size and fit nicely under Mat's coat. Tuon examined the armor and thought that it was heartstone or _cuendillar_, a most fortunate find.

Tuon's razor, Akein, was saddled and waited along with a tall, white stallion with gray mane and tail and just a touch of dappling on his flanks. Mat whistled when he saw his mount. "Nice!" he said, "Did you pick him out?"

Tuon smiled brightly "I have been training him, hoping you would return. He is a wedding gift. I think you will like him, he has spirit and is fast, too."

Mat did not think the stallion looked like much like a war horse, but he would do for parades and such. "Thank you, Tuon. You know the way to my heart." Mat did like horses, next to women and gambling, that is. He had given up the women and had not gambled for quite some time. He still had horses, though.

Mat mounted his new stallion and joined Tuon, and the rest of the party, including Deathwatch Guards, Ogier Gardeners, many of the Blood, an assortment of Generals, and King Beslan as they set out to tour the city. The people lined the streets and cheered as the group rode by, waving cloths of bright colors. The Empress Fortuona with her new husband made quite an impression on the crowd. She was well liked and so was King Beslan.

Mat felt strange, as if he was in a dream, to have people cheering for him. This was so different from his life in the Two Rivers, a world away. At least the dice were no longer spinning in his mind. He just had to worry about the Dragon Reborn, Tarmon Gai'don, rescuing Moraine Sedai, and the Forsaken. That was all. That was enough. But he would enjoy today, supporting his wife.

.


	10. The Tale

A few evenings later, Mat and Tuon were in the sitting room of their apartment. They had eaten supper in the main dining hall, with some of the Blood and King Beslan, but now had some serious matters to discuss. With them were Selucia, Tuon's Truthspeaker and Voice, and the two Deathwatch Guards, Banner-General Furyk Karede, and Captain Alton Musenge. Mat had decided to trust these people with his secrets, for one was his wife, and the other three were responsible for her safety and now his.

After thinking about it, Mat had decided that Tuon needed to know how things stood on this side of the ocean. Rand was a force to be dealt with and she really had no idea who he was. Mat hoped Rand would not think he was a traitor, which was a possibility, depending on the outcome tonight. Mat had decided not to include Yuril, Tuon's secretary, or Melitene her d_er'sul'dam_. Or any of her generals. If they needed to know anything, Tuon could tell them later.

"I told you a little before, at the Malvide Narrows, when Banner-General Karede found you. It is a long and involved story, and I know you will not believe the tenth of it." He looked at Tuon and ducked. "Please don't hit me. Do I need to go get a helmet?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I will try to have an open mind."

Mat snorted, just a little and Tuon glanced at him sharply.

"There are some prophecies involved, and the Forsaken with some twisting by the Pattern. If you do not believe me," He grinned, "How did I end up here?" He looked around at the richly appointed room and gently squeezed Tuon's knee.

Tuon placed her hand on his and nodded and said "You may have a point, at that."

"My story begins as a twenty year old farm boy, in a small backwater village in the Two Rivers, in Andor. I was just enjoying life, as much as possible. On Wintersnight, strangers came to the village, an Aes Sedai and her warder, who were searching for someone. There was also a peddler named Padan Fain and a gleeman. You remember Thom Merrilin?"

"He was involved even way back then?" Tuon muttered.

Mat nodded, "Our village was attacked that night by Trollocs, shadowspawn. We had thought they were only stories or legends. My home was burned, as were two of my friend's homes. Rand al'Thor, a shepherd and Perrin Aybara, blacksmith apprentice. Ours were the only houses that were set on fire that night, although others burned later."

"The Aes Sedai convinced us that the Trollocs were hunting the three of us, and that to save our village, we had to leave. We fled that very night, to travel to Tar Valon, where we would be safe. Thom Merrilin came with us, as did Egwene al'Vere, Rand's betrothed, who wanted an adventure. We were chased by Trollocs and Fades, with catch poles and ropes. That made me believe, I tell you. That and I had recurring nightmares of Ba'alzamon."

"Running from the shadowspawn, we took refuge in an abandoned city called Aridhol or Shadar Logoth. It was an evil place, where even the Trollocs feared to enter. Being young fools, Perrin, Rand and I went exploring, finding a strange man who showed us a treasure room. Yes, this does have a point," he added when he saw their puzzled looks. "We got scared and ran. I had picked up a gold dagger with a large ruby in the hilt and stuck it in my coat, foolish fool that I am." He grimaced. "The dagger, I found out later was tainted with an ancient evil. It slowly made me suspicious and hateful, almost killing me, the longer I kept it."

"On the run again we were split up. Rand and I, with Thom Merrilin, took passage on a boat captained by Bayle Domon. Yes, the same one. We got off in Whitebridge, losing Thom to a Fade there. Rand and I made our way to Caemlyn. Thom had taught me some juggling and Rand the flute, so we were able to earn our keep at some inns along the way. We were also attacked by darkfriends and tormented by the nightmares of Ba'alzamon. I was pretty sick and don't really remember much of that journey."

"Rand and I stayed at an inn in Caemlyn that Thom had told us about. Rand went to see the false Dragon, Logain, He climbed a wall to get a better look and fell into the palace garden, meeting Elayne, the Daughter Heir of Andor. He was taken before Queen Morgase and General Gareth Byrne, questioned and then released."

"Soon, the rest of our party showed up, Moraine, the Aes Sedai, Lan her warder, Egwene, Perrin and our village wisdom, Nynaeve al'Meara. On their journey, Perrin had met a man who could 'talk' to wolves, who introduced Perrin to the wolves, too. It is strange, but Perrin's eyes turned yellow, like a wolf's. I think he also has some of the abilities of a wolf."

Tuon similed, "Lieutenant-General Tylee Khirgan mentioned a Perrin with yellow eyes. Does your friend perhaps carry a hammer? The Wolf King is mentioned in a prophecy."

"I think he does carry a hammer. What prophecy?"

Tuon thought for a minute. "When the Wolf King carries the hammer, thus are the final days known. When the Fox marries the Raven, and the trumpets of battle are blown."

Mat shook his head in amazement, "So we are mentioned too, Raven." He thought that things were very complicated, sometimes.

"Anyhow, back to my tale ... Moraine Aes Sedai was able to heal me temporarily from the dagger's evil effects. She decided that instead of Tar Valon, we needed to go to the Blight, to the Eye of the World, whatever that was. So we went to Shienar using the Ways, dangerous power wrought corridors that cut weeks off our travel time, with an Ogier we had met in Caemlyn guiding us."

"We found the Eye of the World, but there were a couple of the Forsaken there, also. I think Rand channeled the One Power and was able to defeat the Forsaken with the Aes Sedai's help. It was confusing and I am not really sure what happened. Afterwards, we went into the Eye ... it was like a cave, with a drained pool in the center. At the bottom, we found a seal for the Dark One's prison, a chest and a banner. The chest held the Horn of Valere and the banner was of the Dragon, Lews Therin."

"You had the Horn in your hands! It is one of the signs that the Last Battle is near." whispered Furyk Karede.

Mat shrugged a little. "We took the horn to Fal Dara, to Lord Agelmar. There the Horn and my ruby dagger were stolen by darkfriends, lead by Padan Fain." Moraine, Egwene and Nynaeve left for Tar Valon, the girls to train as Aes Sedai. Rand, Perrin and I plus a company of Shinarans chased the darkfriends and got the Horn back. Then it was stolen again by Padan Fain, to lure Rand to Toman Head. We followed him to Toman Head, then to Falme."

Tuon hissed, "You were at Falme? I heard of what happened there ... utter chaos!"

"What can I say? The Pattern has its own plans, I guess. We found out later that Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve had been tricked into going there by a darkfriend Aes Sedai. Egwene was captured and she was trained as a _damane_ for two months before she escaped. She is also now the Amyrlin Seat in Tar Valon and I don't think she will ever back down in a fight with your forces. She does not have fond memories as your 'guest'."

Mat scowled, "This is what I mean, you need to know the reasons people do what they do. She will fight you to the bitter end and never surrender."

Tuon nodded, agreeing, "I think General Yamada has already encountered her skills, the hard way. I have not yet decided what to do about this White Tower. So what did happen in Falme? Were you able to get the horn back?"

"We tracked the Horn and my ruby dagger to a High Lord's residence, sneaked in and grabbed them. We were surprised in the act and had to fight our way out."

"Were you the one?" She whispered, "Who...who...killed the High Lord Turak?" Tuon seemed a little rattled.

"No, it wasn't me." Mat replied, "Rand was the one, in a fair fight with swords. I was off fighting some guards. Did you know him? Turak? He was a blademaster, right?"

"Yes," she breathed out quietly. "I met him when I was a child. I am sure my mother had intended us to wed." She looked at Mat, with understanding finally dawning in her eyes. "I see what you meant by the Pattern being in control. You could not have known. Just as I did not know you existed when Lidya made her prophecy."

"Who knows anything?" Mat scowled. "We escaped with the horn and my dagger, but just outside of town we were trapped. We were between an army of Whitecloaks attacking the city and the defending Seanchan forces." Mat lowered his voice and looked down. "There was nothing else to do. I thought we were all going to die ... so ... _I blew the Horn of Valere!_" It was almost a whisper.

They all just stared at him.

Mat looked up and grinned. "It was amazing! The heroes came riding down out of the sky. They stopped and talked to us. Artur Hawkwing himself called Rand Lews Therin and then laughed when Rand asked him to save his girl. They refused to ride until Rand displayed the Dragon Banner. They joined the battle and the heroes fought, pushing the Seanchan back to the sea." Mat winced a little. "Sorry about that."

"Somehow, Rand ended up fighting Ba'alzamon in the sky. Rand won by stabbing him in the heart, but was wounded. I guess that was how he officially declared himself the Dragon Reborn. By that time, I was pretty sick, from being separated from that dagger for so long."

"Truly amazing!" Captain Musenge exclaimed. "Quite an adventure for one so young."

Karede nodded in agreement. "The Heroes of the Horn. I remember seeing them riding down from the sky. So few, but so powerful. The _damane_ had no effect on them"

Tuon asked, "What about that medallion and your army? Why did you go to the Aiel Waste?"

Mat glanced at his empty cup. "Is there more of that wine left? I am not used to so much talking." There were no _da'covale_ present tonight, so Selucia rose and refilled everyone's cups.

Mat put a little more wood on the fire in the hearth and then grabbed a slice of cheese and some olives from the table. After he finished his snack, he went on "The story continues in White Tower, where I was taken to be healed from the ruby dagger. I guess the Horn of Valere must still be there, too."


	11. The Tale, Continued

Mat continued to tell his story to Tuon, Selucia, Karede and Musenge...

Mat found a more comfortable position to sit and took another sip of his wine. "I guess it took ten linked Aes Sedai and a powerful _sa'angreal_ to separate me from the Shadar Logoth dagger. I woke up with lots of holes in my memory, and a fierce hunger. I had to eat at least six meals a day for a while."

"Of course, I wanted to leave Tar Valon soon as possible but was prevented from going by orders from the Amyrlin. Elayne Trakand, the Daughter Heir of Andor, asked if could I take a letter to her mother, the Queen, in Caemlyn. She gave me a paper that got me off the island. In town, I ran into Thom Merrilin again and he agreed to come along."

"We went to Caemlyn and I attempted to deliver the letter. I was turned away at the palace, but then I remembered Rand's garden wall entrance. While sneaking through the palace garden, I overheard a plot to kill the Daughter Heir. I was discovered and taken before the Queen. I delivered her letter, but before I could tell her of the murder plot, my luck came to my rescue. This Lord Gaebril, who was with the Queen, spoke, and I recognized his voice as the one who had ordered Elayne's death. So I kept quiet about the murder plot. I guess Elayne, Nynaeve and Egwene had gone to Tear, hunting darkfriend Aes Sedai."

"To prevent the murder, Thom and I went to Tear. On the way there, we saved an Illuminator from attack – yes, it was Alludra. She rewarded me with a bundle of fireworks. When we got to Tear, the girls had already been captured and taken as prisoners to the Stone of Tear. The Stone is one big fortress, almost impossible to penetrate. I was scaling the roof, carrying the fireworks, when I ran into a group of Aiel and also Julin Sandar, a thief catcher. Yes, that same one."

Before Tuon could speak, he said, "I told you it was complicated. Julin had betrayed the girls to the darkfriends and was trying to rescue them. I also thought I saw Rand up there. Anyhow, I blasted a hole in the Stone with the fireworks, and Julin Sandar and I went in to get the girls out of the dungeon."

"Rand and the Aiel did attack and they took the Stone. Talk about chaos. Rand drew 'The Sword that is not a Sword', fulfilling one of the main prophecies of the Dragon. He also killed another forsaken. The High Lords of Tear had to swear fealty to the true Dragon Reborn. They hated that, I think."

"While in the Stone of Tear, I was told of a twisted doorway _ter'angreal. _It led to another realm,where the Aelfinn would answer three questions true. Since I was wondering what I should do next, I went inside. The Snakey folk there told me that I would die and live again, that I would lose half the light of the world to save the world and that I would marry the Daughter of the Nine Moons. I don't know which fate is worse." Mat ducked his head, and then grinned at Tuon.

"Those are not the best of futures, except for that last one." she said, then she hit him sharply in the ribs.

Mat grunted and continued. "When I tried to get more information, they got angry and said I must go to Rhuidean, in the Aiel Waste, or I would die. So when Rand decided to go there with his new friends, the Aiel, I went too. Rhuidean is their sacred city, where the clan chiefs go to be chosen. They thought Rand was their Chief of Chiefs, their _Car'a'carn." _

"While Rand went to do his vision quest, I spotted another twisted doorway, like the one in Tear. Bloody fool that I am, I went through that one too. This time it was fox looking people, the Eelfinn, who wear human skin as leather. They would not answer any questions, but I asked them to fill the the holes in my memory, to be free of Aes Sedai and the One Power and to leave, to go back to Rhuidean. I did not ask their price, which was a big mistake."

"They called me fool and I woke with Rand breathing into my lungs after he had cut me down from a tree where I had been hung. The noose was around that spear you admired, jammed in the branches of a tree." He walked over to the _ashandarei _where it was propped up in a corner. He handed it to Tuon. "You once wanted to give me ten times what I paid for it. Here, you can have it."

Tuon read the inscription, translating the Old Tongue, "Thus is our treaty written; thus is agreement made. Thought is the arrow of time; memory never fades. What was asked is given. The price is paid." She ran her fingers over the writing and the ravens and then passed the spear to the men. "The writing makes sense now. I see why you only laughed at my offer. You should keep it, you paid for it and it fits you, somehow."

Musenge said "You are very skilled with this strange weapon, I have seen you use it to great effect."

Mat pulled out his fox head medallion. "I had this with me also, when I woke. It negates the One Power, as long as it is touching me." He passed that around also. He undid the top of his shirt and removed his scarf, so they could see his hanging scar. "Burn me, but I hope this counted as the dying, to live again."

"What about your memories? Did you get them back?" Selucia asked, as she examined the eye in the fox's head.

"Oh, I got memories. Not my own, but plenty of memories. The bloody sons of goats stuffed my head with lots of other men's memories. I can remember living many times, most a thousand years ago or more. Some memories are from men skilled in dancing, riding horses, fighting, even making love." He looked at his wife and smiled. "Most of the memories, though are from soldiers. Battle plans, outcomes, terrain, tactics, you name it."

Mat ran his hand through his hair, and looked at Tuon. "That time in the woods, when we first went riding...I recognized the place. I had died near there. That is the worst, my memories of dying. I was even killed a few times by Artur bloody Hawkwing, himself. Yes, I do remember his face, but it is not a pleasant memory. A few times I was on his side, but mostly not." Mat closed his eyes. "I hate remembering dying."

Tuon looked at him with concern. "That would be awful. Is that how you know the Old Tongue?"

He nodded. "I can read it, speak it, whatever. I have been told I have a lot of different accents. Sometimes I do not even realize I am speaking it, which is embarrassing."

"After Rand had proven himself as the _car'a'carn_, we headed back over the Dragon Wall, with practically the whole Aiel nation. One sept of the Aiel did not accept him as leader and took off, destroying every thing in their path. We caught up with them when they were attacking Cairhien. I helped some soldiers avoid a trap and ended up leading them into battles, which were successful. The leaders were Tairen and Cairienin nobles, who ended up swearing fealty to me, Lords Talmanes and Nalesean, among others. They thought I had battle luck and wanted to follow wherever I went, calling themselves the Band of the Red Hand. That was the name of the personal army of the last king of Manetheren, during the Trolloc wars."

"The army has grown, a lot. I left them in the North, to help out Egwene al'Vere in her quest to be Amyrlin, while I went to Ebou Dar. My men and I were kind of a bodyguard for Elayne Trakand, Nynaeve al'Meara, and an Aiel named Aviendha, while they searched for some bowl _ter'angreal_ so they could fix the weather. They were staying here at the Tarasin Palace, before you folks came. When they found the bowl, we were attacked by Darkfriends and a gholam. This fox head medallion will burn the gholam and it is the only thing I know that will hurt it. The gholam is shadowspawn and it is incredibly strong. Light, I stuck a knife in it and it just pulled it out and threw it back at me. There was no blood. It ripped out my men's throats and killed Queen Tylin. Very dangerous. I also saw it slip into a mouse sized hole." He looked intently at Tuon. "Do you believe me in this? "

Tuon hesitated. "I guess I have to. This story is to strange to dismiss."

"Good." Mat looked at Selucia, Karede and Musenge. "This is a real danger. I think it was just after me, I haven't seen it for a while, but if it shows up again, do not get between us."

Musenge protested, "If I am to protect you, Highness, how can I just step aside? I could not."

"Your death would not serve anyone. It will kill you like that!" Mat snapped his fingers.

Mat stretched and took a drink of his wine. "Do you have any other questions?" He looked at each of them. "I did leave stuff out, but the tale is long. I tried to leave the city, the day the Return arrived. The girls got away, but the Pattern had other plans for me, I guess. And here I am. Somewhere along the way, I became very lucky with dice and other random things. Not so much with cards, but with dice I can usually win. I guess I have battle luck also, which is a good thing to have for a general." Tuon, Selucia, Karede and Musenge all nodded at this. They had seen his battle luck.

"I believe that the Forsaken have a price on my head. There have been many attempts on my life from Darkfriends and others. Hopefully I can keep avoiding them."

"You have many women in this story," Tuon noted. "I know you are friendly with Aludra. Are there others that I should be aware of? What of this Joline who tries to have you?"

Mat shrugged, "I try to avoid all Aes Sedai. Otherwise, there has been just a few random barmaids, for a dance or two. I was with an Aiel Maiden of the Spear for a while, that I met in Rhuidean. She was fun. Until she tried to kill me, that is."

"What did you do, Matrim?" Tuon asked. "I know you do not kill women."

He grimaced, "I did that time. She had sent me flying with a kick and then came at me with a knife. I sent my knife flying at her before I even thought. I didn't mean to..." His voice trailed off in pain. He still remembered her eyes as she died. "Turns out, she was a Darkfriend. So, both of my previous loves are dead, Tuon, no need to be jealous. Not really my fault, but there it is. I guess I am not so lucky with women."

"I will have to be careful around you, then." Her Deathwatch guards gave Mat an appraising look that he didn't notice. They would be wary for her safety.

"That would be wise, as sometimes danger stalks me. The Dark One knows I am tied to the Dragon Reborn, but I don't think he knows about the Horn of Valere."

"It has been only two and a half years since that bloody awful night, when the three of us left our homes and ran for our lives. Since he found out his destiny, Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn, has been very busy. He has fulfilled many of the Prophecies of the Dragon. More than a few of the Forsaken have died at his hands. He has conquered kingdoms and consolidated their armies. Light, he has even cleansed the taint from _saidin_ and is gathering other men who can channel, to fight the Dreadlords of the Shadow. Tuon, you must see how the Dark One is touching the land and the Last Battle will be soon."

"I have seen some of the signs, myself" Selucia said, nodding. The two Deathwatch guards agreed.

Mat looked hard at Tuon, "Please listen to me about this. You will not be able to stop Rand, nor should you try. It would not turn out well. The bloody Pattern seems to be running things and Rand is strongly _ta'veren_. If you've seen what I have, you would know this is true."

Tuon thought for a minute, then she spoke quietly. "I am sure this is the reason you were brought to me. Our prophecies are somewhat different from the ones on this side of the ocean, but I will think some more on this subject."

"I am sure you will do the right thing." He hoped so, anyhow.

Mat sat for a minute or two longer, staring at his wine cup. Finally he spoke again, "There is one other 'gift' I have that I haven't mentioned yet. I have never heard of it before, and I don't understand it, but it has been significant for me."


	12. A Gift

Mat continued with his tale to Tuon, Selucia, Karede and Musenge in the sitting room of the royal apartments.

He added more wood to the fire and settled back down on the sofa. He looked at each of the others and then continued.

"The other 'gift' I have is a kind of warning or signal, I think from the Pattern. It is very strange, but sometimes I hear dice rattling in my skull. It started after I was healed from that Shadar Logoth dagger. I have never heard of this happening before, but maybe whoever hears them never says anything. I sure wouldn't tell anyone, because they would think I was crazy."

"When I hear the dice, it always means something significant is about to happen. Battles, danger, a crucial decision, or when I am gambling. Burn me, I really do hear them in my head and I don't think I am crazy." He looked at each of them, to see their reactions

Tuon just stared at him. "What do you mean? Dice? It makes no sense!" What was he talking about... hearing dice! It was the strangest thing she had ever heard of. She hoped he wasn't mad.

Mat nodded, scowling. "It has happened more than a few times since meeting you, Tuon. That first time we met, when I walked into Tylin's rooms, the dice had stopped and I tried to figure out why. When we sealed our bargain with a handshake. Then again when when I agreed to go shopping for dress material, and when I gave you Akein. I didn't know what it all meant, just that it was significant." He looked at her, questioningly. "I am still not sure why it was important, either."

Tuon thought a minute, then she nodded. "I guess I was learning about you, to trust. You showed trust in me with the handshake. The gift of Akein was a special symbol in my culture, showing me that your intentions were honorable."

Mat ran his fingers through his hair. "The reason I bring it up is that the bloody dice started rattling again, a few weeks ago when I was in Caemlyn. I had been focusing southward, thinking about you a lot. It seemed I was being pulled back here, relentlessly. The dice did not stop when I arrived at the palace, or when I first saw you. Light, they kept on rattling in my skull, driving me a little crazy with worry."

"Then, they finally stopped. It wasn't when we spoke the words or even when I was raised to the High Blood. Burn me, I just couldn't figure it out." He smiled at Tuon. "But... after thinking on it for a while, I think I finally know what the Pattern was trying accomplish by putting us together the way it has."

They all looked at him. Selucia with a scowl, Karede and Musenge with puzzled looks.

Tuon was apprehensive. "You think the Pattern has a plan for us? What kind of omens did you see?" she asked. "When did your dice stop?"

"Well," Mat hesitated, took a sip of his wine, swallowed, and began again. "It's kind of embarrassing for me, since we don't talk much about personal things in the Two Rivers where I grew up. But, the dice definitely stopped tumbling." He looked at Tuon, "It was a little while after we made love that first time."

Tuon looked at him like he was crazy.

Mat just smiled at her and nodded. "I think you are now carrying the Heir to the Seanchan Empire. I don't know why the Pattern wants your child to be from both our lands, but there it is. Do you think this is a reasonable explanation?" He gently squeezed her hand.

Tuon looked very thoughtful. "Well, the omens and foretelling were leading to something, I suppose. I don't feel any different, but I guess changes don't happen for weeks. Do you know of these things, Selucia?"

Selucia shook her head, "No, I have little knowledge of pregnancy, only of raising babies." She nodded at Tuon with a smile. "Banner-General Furyk Karede has had several children." She looked at him.

The Banner-General shrugged and said, "No signs will appear for at least several months, your Highness."

Mat thought for a minute. "You could try your _damane_ healer. The Aiel Wise Ones and the Ebou Dari channelers could check a person, like for healing. I saw this when I was in Caemlyn, with Elayne Trakand." He saw Tuon's sharp look and grinned. "Don't worry. She's one of Rand's women, and I guess she is with child."

The colors swirled into Rand drinking wine with Davram Bashere at a small table. Light, thinking about those visions, Mat wondered if Rand could see him as easily. If so, what would Rand think about his foremost Dragonsworn General canoodling with a Seanchan, let alone with the Empress. Burn him, he might be in big trouble with the Dragon Reborn when they meet again.

Tuon motioned to Selucia, "Have Melitene come and bring Mylen. We will find out if they can detect a pregnancy."

She wasn't sure how she felt about this new idea. Yes, she wanted to have many children, as her mother had. It would be good for the Empire and bring much needed stability. Personally, though, was she up to carrying and birthing a baby? That thought was a little scary.

She took a deep breath, smiled at Matrim and took his hand in both of hers. "How do you feel about a child?"

He chewed on his lip. "Well, it isn't something I've ever thought about much, except lately, that is. Originally, I thought I was _way_ too young to be a father." Tuon scowled a little. "I always wanted to have children someday, but it was like marriage. It would be after many years of traveling, fun, and excitement, when I was ready to settle down."

"Those were my original plans, but you see what happened. I am also _way_ too young to be a General, leading an Army of Light to battle the Dark One at Shayol Ghul, but there you go."

Tuon frowned and said sharply, "Your doing what! Leading them to Shayol Ghul? You are Prince of the Ravens and belong here with us, not with the Dragon Reborn!"

"We will have to talk about that later. But as to being a father, I do enjoy being a Da to Olver, he is a good lad and we do well together." He looked at Tuon's still worried face and smiled. "A child would be a blessing, Tuon. It would make me very happy." He smiled again and caressed her cheek. She blinked and visibly relaxed, smiling back at him.

Selucia snorted a little, and rolled her eyes.

With a small knock, the _der sul'dam_ entered, with little Mylen, her leashed _damane_ following. The former Aes Sedai was happy to see the Empress and smiled eagerly.

"You sent for us, Highness?" Melitene asked.

"Yes," Selucia answered. " We have need of the _damane's_ delving talent."

"Is someone sick again?" Melitene asked.

"We don't think so, but please check the Empress, _der sul'dam_, and inform us if you find anything."

Selucia stepped aside and the _der sul'dam_ approached Tuon, with a deep bow that Mylen echoed. Mylen then put her hands near Tuon's head and slowly moved them down her body. Mat felt his medallion go cold as she channelled. Tuon stood very still, with only a her long fingernails moving against her skirt.

"The Empress is perfectly healthy," Melitene finally said. "Very much so."

Mat breathed out slowly. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not.

"Wait," she murmured, "what is this?" Mylen had scowled a little and seemed to be concentrating very hard, over Tuon's middle. "She is sensing something..."

Suddenly Mylen's face lit up in a wide smile, as she looked up at Melitene and nodded. "A baby?" Melitene asked. Mylen nodded happily.

Mat was stunned. Really? He thought he had been sure of the dice, but Light, it was still a bit of a shock.

Tuon let out a long breath and nodded to Selucia.

Selucia turned to Melitene "Thank you. It is a little unexpected, but great news. Say nothing about this yet. We will wait on the proper omens before any announcements."

Melitene bowed and left the room, Mylen trailing behind.

"Congratulations, your Highness." Furyk Karede said, with a bow to Tuon. "And to you, your Highness," as he turned to Mat.

Captain Musenge echoed his wishes.

Selucia offered a blessing and gave Tuon a hug. She really did care for her, the daughter she had never had. Mat, she wasn't so sure of.

"Thank you all," Mat said, grinning sheepishly. "I guess the Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills and we never know why."

The two Deathwatch Guards and Selucia bowed and took their leave.

Mat was alone with Tuon, finally. Seated together on the sofa, they were both quietly deep in thought. Their lives had changed so suddenly tonight.

What will come of all this? Mat thought. Hopefully the Pattern knew what it was doing. He sure didn't. There was a lot to think about. He was married and now a father-to-be, Light help him. Tuon did seem to love him, at least. That had been a pleasant surprise, that she really cared for him. Of course, she was very strong willed, but a ruler had to be. He put his arm around her, pulling her close.

Tuon leaned back into him, her mind racing. A baby? She really felt no different. She was pleased to be carrying an heir, but was a little worried. How had Matrim known about her pregnancy?

Could she really believe what else he had told her tonight? His confession that he was the one who had blown the Horn of Valere? She knew about the Heroes of the Horn at Falme, and he had been there. The Horn had been blown, so it could have been him...

His tale of the Fox and Snake people behind those twisted doorways was even more incredible, but he had that scar to prove it true. She figured if she could believe those stories, she would believe the rest. Sometimes, you just had to trust your instincts, and hers had not failed her yet. She would have to consider what he had said about the Dragon Reborn, though. Maybe look for more omens?

Tuon looked up into his eyes and smiled. She thought life with Matrim would be very interesting. And he did have pretty eyes.


	13. In The Stone

_Note: In this story... Rand has not gone to the Mountain top yet for his epiphany. (He is still cranky Rand)_

Far away from the Tarasin Palace, in the Stone of Tear, Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn was with his commander, Marshall General Davram Bashere. They were in the map room working on plans for the upcoming battles with the Shadow. They had maps spread around on the large tables, the corners weighted with various objects.

Nynaeve al'Meara, Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah, and now Rand's counselor was lightly napping in a corner chair, near Min Farshaw, who was intently studying a history text. There was a large pile of thick books on the floor next to her.

Lord Bashere, a small compact man with a large mustache and dark tilted Saldaen eyes was studying one of the maps and muttering. "We should have your friend Cauthon here, to mine that brain of his. He has more knowledge then men many times his age."

Rand looked up. "I have sent for Mat, but my messengers have not found him yet." Rand was irritated with Mat, who had been avoiding him for a long time. "I think he is keeping house somewhere with a Sea Folk girl." He tried to burn the image from his thoughts of Mat entwined with a small, dark figure. Mostly under covers, but still...

"I wish Mat would pay more attention to the business at hand. The Band of the Red Hand is well trained, and there are more of them than ever. Lord Talmanes has sent some recent reports. They have been camped near Caemlyn now for a few weeks. Their commander should be with them."

Nynaeve, who was awake now, turned to look at him with a grimace. "I haven't seen Mat since Elayne, Aviendha, and I left Ebou Dar, on the day it fell to the Seanchan. I felt very bad about just leaving him there. I was glad when I heard he was finally back in Caemlyn. Why have you not seen him yet?"

Rand rubbed his hand through his hair and grimaced. "Mat avoids me. Ever since he found out I can channel the One Power, he thinks I will go mad and kill everyone. Maybe he is right to stay away." Rand got a far away look in his eyes, as the colors swirled and formed an image of Mat and the dark girl sharing a large bath. He could finally see her face clearly and... Rand staggered over to a chair to sit and missed it, almost falling down.

"Mothers milk in a cup!" He swore loudly and had suddenly gone quite pale. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Rand, that is no way to talk!" scolded Nynaeve. "What is the matter? Is it Mat?"

Rand just moaned, collapsing into the chair, and shook his head. "No, it can't be. How could he! Bloody ashes, I need him here."

Min had gone to Rand, looking into his eyes with worry. "Rand, are you all right? Can I do something?"

"Rand, what are you talking about? What he? Is this like when you 'saw' Perrin on the Jehannah Road?" Nynaeve asked, concern on her face.

"Yes. It is like that time. I... I saw a vision of Mat." Rand closed his eyes. "I know it is true." He looked at Nynaeve with shock in his eyes. "He was with that Seanchan Empress! The Daughter of the Nine Moons. You don't think he would have joined them, do you?"

"Maybe he is negotiating with her," Bashere suggested. "Trying to get her to withdraw along her northern borders. We have sent messages asking her to pull back.

Nynaeve remembered, "Didn't she say, when we met that time, that Mat had kidnapped her and dragged her across Altara? Mat does do some strange things. Who knows what he is up to now. What was he doing that vision of yours?"

Rand got up and poured a cup of wine. He gulped it down, then refilled his cup and drank that one, too. "Well, _this_ time they were in a bath and it looked like she was washing him. The other times I have 'seen' him recently they were in a bed... you know." He could not say it. He looked glumly at Lord Bashere, shaking his head. "I don't think they were negotiating. Burn me, I thought she was one of the Sea Folk!" Rand then wondered if Mat could see him the same way? That could be awkward.

Nynaeve just shook her head. "As much as Mat says he hates nobles, he seems to attract royals. When we were in Ebou Dar, Queen Tylin took a fancy to him and chased him all over the palace. She even moved him into her apartments. I guess an Empress would be a step up from a Queen. He always seems to have a way with women." She scowled. "But that woman is as hard as stone, and she doesn't have any hair! Not Mat's type at all"

Min added, "I never saw any visions that had anything to do with this."

Rand was staring into his wine cup, with an angry look on his face. "How can we find out what he is up to? If Mat has really joined with the Seanchan, he can do a lot of damage to our cause. Light! With him behind her armies, they _would_ be unstoppable."

Bashere agreed, "We would have to eliminate him somehow, if that was indeed true. It would not be easy, but a small team of your Ashaman... I'm sure could they do the job."

"Stop this!" Nynaeve turned to face Rand. "This is Mat you are talking about. He is one of your best friends. You need to hear his side of the story, before you send an assassin squad... and if the Forsaken haven't been able to kill him yet, it might be hard for your Men." She said men with special emphasis. "I will travel to Caemlyn. Thom Merrilin is there. He was with Mat in Ebou Dar and traveled with him. He will know what is going on, I am sure."

Rand nodded thoughtfully. "Thom always seems to know what's going on. More than anyone else, I think. I do trust his judgment. Yes, Nynaeve, please find and bring Thom here."

It took Nynaeve another day to track down Thom Merrilin. The spry gleeman was staying in one of the smaller inns in the new city, taking care of some 'business'. Thom admitted that he had traveled with Mat and his party when they fled Ebou Dar. She explained the problem and convinced him to return to Tear with her. They found Rand again in the map room.

Rand appeared worried and angry as he glared at Thom. "Why would Mat return to Ebou Dar and especially why would he have anything to do with that woman, the Seanchan Empress? Mat should be here. I need him!"

Thom smiled. "So he has left, has he? I am not a little surprised that Mat has gone, he does have ties there now."

"Ties?" Rand growled, "What kind of ties could he have? The Seanchan are my enemies."

"They are your enemies, but Mat is married to the High Lady Tuon." Thom replied "You say she is the Empress now? He has really done it this time, hasn't he?" Thom grinned and stroked his long mustaches.

Rand could only stare in disbelief. "Mat is married? To the Seanchan Empress? What was he thinking! How could he?"

Nynaeve wondered, "How could this happen? Mat is not the marrying type. And he says he hates nobles! Did she trick him or... ?" She did not want to think about compulsion.

"Well, it is quite an epic tale. It will be magnificent! I will call it..." his voice resonated in his best gleeman's tones " ...The Empress and the Gambler. It all really began here in Tear, when Mat went through a doorway _ter'angreal_."

Rand nodded. "Mat never said what he learned from the Aelfinn. It had something to do with the Seanchan, then?"

Thom knuckled his long white mustaches. "Not really the Seanchan. He was told that he would marry the 'Daughter of the Nine Moons.' He had no idea who that was, of course, until that night we escaped from Ebou Dar. It had been happenstance, or fate, that the High Lady Tuon came upon us as we were leaving. Kidnapping the Daughter of the Nine Moons was not part of our original plans. Then Mat found out that the High Lady Tuon was the one he would marry. Quite a shock, I think. The heir to the Seanchan throne. A person whom it was death by slow torture to even touch, let alone kidnap. Also, she is quite a formidable woman, despite her size." Thom smiled.

Rand nodded. "I met her once and she was... impressive."

Thom stroked his long mustaches again and continued. "Our journey was quite interesting. We left Ebou Dar with the High Lady Tuon, disguised as a servant, her maid, three rescued Aes Sedai, two warders, three former _sul'dam_, one of the Blood, Egeanin Tamarath and her husband Captain Bayle Domon, Julin Sandar, the former Panarch of Tarabon, and an Ebou Dari innkeeper. Also, Mat's ward Olver, four of his Redarms and Noal Charin, an adventurer of sorts."

"I found out later that Mat had also freed Sea Folk _damane_ whose escape caused major riots and left ships in the harbor in flames. Anyhow, this was a large group to just disappear. We joined a menagerie and traveled with the show north across Altara. The Deathwatch Guards were searching for us, along with darkfriends and shadowspawn. Sparks flew with Aes Sedai and _sul'dam_, Egeanin and everyone else, especially Mat and the High Lady Tuon."

Nynaeve said "I remember Egeanin and Bayle from Tanchico. She was helpful and good in a pinch. So they were married...good for them. How did the Sisters and the _sul'dam_ get along? Did Mat keep the peace?"

Thom continued, "Well, once he turned the Aes Sedai, Joline Maza, over his knee."

Rand and Nynaeve both gasped. "He didn't!"

"Then there was an attempted murder when one of the _sul'dam_ tried to kill Egeanin. It seems that _sul'dam_ can learn to channel and did not want that fact getting out. Mat had a job of work to do, keeping the peace while courting the High Lady. She treated him like an uneducated peasant. He made every mistake in the book, but I believe she enjoyed the challenge. The high Lady is quite the stones player, very clever."

"After we left the menagerie, we met up with Lord Talmanes and part of the Band. We had to fight our way out of Altara. Just before leaving through the Malvide Narrows, her Deathwatch Guards found us. This was the chance Mat was waiting for, to send the High Lady Tuon back to Ebou Dar safely. It seemed she had a price on her head from Seanchan traitors."

"When Mat had found out the night we left, that the High Lady Tuon was really the Daughter of the Nine Moons, he had said 'she is my wife' three times, unknowingly completing half the Seanchan marriage vows. He said it was crazy talk and meant nothing."

"Mat did not know that before the High Lady Tuon had landed in Ebou Dar, she had her fortune told by a _damane_. This _damane_ had said something like... Beware the fox that makes the ravens fly, for he will marry you and carry you away. Beware the man who remembers Hawkwing's face, he will marry you and set you free, Beware the man of the Red Hand, him you will marry and no other."

"I guess Mat passed all of her tests, because when the Deathwatch Guards came and Mat released her, she completed the marriage ceremony. Much to Mat's shock. And everyone's surprise. Then she left with her bodyguard, and that was the last he saw of her."

Rand said "That is one of the strangest tales I have ever heard. The Pattern moves in peculiar ways for sure. Poor Mat!"

Thom shook his head. "No, I think there was real affection there, at least on Mat's part. It is hard to read the High Lady, but I think she cares for him also. After they parted ways, Mat seemed to fret about her quite a bit. Even after we got to Caemlyn, he kept looking south with a far away look in his eyes. The Pattern is not through with him yet, and he knows it. Mat is not a traitor. I am sure he will return. Maybe something good will come of this."

Rand looked thoughtful. "I have told Mat several times that he cannot keep fighting the Pattern. It just makes things worse. He needs to accept what happens and make the best of it. I had to learn that lesson and it was not easy. Maybe that is what he is doing. I guess I can give him the benefit of the doubt. I wish them well. I wonder if an Ashaman can bring him back. How long do you think he will stay in Ebou Dar?"

Thom scratched his chin. "Maybe few weeks. Longer if he is enjoying himself, as you say he is. But, maybe after being with his wife at court a while, he will want to leave."

Rand nodded. "Would there be a way to get a message to him? Nynaeve, you must describe the palace layout, as much as you remember. I have plans to make..."


	14. Reckoning

Mat was bored. He had been in the Tarasin palace for a week now and the Prince of the Ravens still had no official duties. Tuon had things well in hand at court. She had her generals and nobles for advisers and Selucia for other matters. Mat had decided to stay away from any military planning, since he was still considered an enemy General.

He was in a touchy situation. He felt awkward with the folks in the palace that had known him as Tylin's Pet. They had not treated him with respect before and now that he had a high position, he still felt odd, since it was through his wife status. Well, they would just have to deal with it.

Mat's favorite thing to do lately was to go to the stables, where there were many fine horses. He had left Pips in Caemlyn, so he would have a better chance of traveling undetected. The stallion Tuon had given him was there and Mat had taken him out daily for rides about the city, with his constant companions, the Deathwatch Guards. He had decided to name his stallion _Dovienya, _or 'Luck' in the Old Tongue. Too bad Olver wasn't there to try him on the race track. He was sure the dapple would give Wind a run for his money and easily keep up with Tuon's razor.

Early in the afternoon after his daily ride, Mat was in his and Tuon's apartments, pacing back and forth, thinking. He knew he had to get back to The Band of the Red Hand for the Last Battle. There was also his commitment to Thom Merrilin to rescue Moraine from the Tower of Ghenjei, as much as he hated thinking about that.

But how could he say good-bye to Tuon, now, when things were going so well? She was as exciting as he could imagine, and his nights with her were fantastic. Mat was sure he was in love, and that Tuon returned his feelings. She became almost a different woman when she was with him. Sure, she could still be stern and put on that executioner's mask that he knew so well, but he now knew the other side of her. When she was in the mood, she could be very passionate. Light! Athletic, that was the term he would use to describe his wife when they made love. She was also funny, with a wry sense of humor and smarter than anyone else he knew. Tuon was very clever at making plans and decisions.

If only Tuon did not believe in holding damane and _da'covale_. And thinking that she had to subjugate the Dragon Reborn to her will as well as conquer Mat's homeland. Just a few small differences to deal with. He could not change an entire people, no matter how strongly _ta'veren_ he was or how much luck he had. So, what to do... he continued his pacing.

A few hours later, Tuon entered the apartments, followed by several _da'covale_ bringing her favorite spiced wine punch and some fruit and cheese. She saw Matrim looking out the window with that worried scowl on his face again. She knew he was concerned for his army and about his friend, the Dragon Reborn. She intended to keep Matrim with her as long as she could, but she knew certain that he would be leaving.

Tuon thought Matrim was probably bored, since he was a man of action and seemed to crave excitement. Or maybe things just happened when he was around. She knew he had gone out with Beslan a few times, but since he had his Deathwatch Guards for an escort and Beslan was now king, she did not think they could get into much trouble. Or have much fun either. Too bad. He was becoming more responsible, though, she thought. Maybe it was fatherhood? Tuon smiled and took him a goblet of the spiced wine.

He smiled gratefully, but then the the scowl came back. "Tuon, I have been thinking. I've got to go back to Caemlyn to check on the Band, to make sure they are ready. I know you want me to stay, but it just isn't possible."

Ignoring his statement, Tuon looked up at him through her long eyelashes. "Matrim... Mat... can you undo my buttons? I have sent my attendants away for the afternoon." She knew he was quite shy around her ladies and the _da'covale_. It was one of his more interesting qualities. She had been in just her skin around them for as long as she could remember and didn't think anything about it.

Mat set down his wine goblet, and began to work the small pearl buttons on her deep teal dress. She thought it was one of his favorite colors. After he finished the buttons, Mat wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Why had her ladies always done the buttons, when this was so much nicer? She slipped from her dress and let it fall to the floor.

"Tuon, we really need to talk." Mat began.

She turned to him, brushing his long hair from his dark pretty eyes. "We will," she said reaching up to embrace him. "Later." She kissed him gently and then with more passion. She felt him responding warmly to her kisses, like he always did. Matrim was like clay in her hands, so easy to control and so predictable. She would make him forget all about leaving her, at least for a while.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, his kisses becoming like fire as he groaned softly. Tuon trembled a little as she felt his hardness pressing against her through her silk shift. Men were... so predictable... so easy... to... control.

Tuon's own thoughts became fuzzy as he picked her up and laid her gently on the large bed. She moaned as she clung to him, willing him never to stop, never to leave her. She had no other thoughts for quite a while.

Later, after the sun had gone down, there was still a glow in the western sky. Mat awoke with Tuon nestled in beside him. He watched her breathing softly for a while, then smiled. He knew what she was up to, but did not really care. Let Tuon think she was in control, for now. He gently dislodged his arm from beneath her, letting her continue to sleep.

Mat put on his gray silk robe and went to the door. The _da'covale_ knew to stay out when he and Tuon were there, unless requested. That had been one of his few rules. They made him uneasy, always kneeling and groveling. Mat requested that their supper be sent up.

One of the _da'covale _brought in some hot tea, that she had already prepared. He noticed that her robe was not as sheer as he remembered, that she was now decently covered. He smiled to himself. Tuon jealous? That must be it.

After a little while, supper was laid out on the small table. He went to a sleeping Tuon, waking her with a kiss. Her eyes opened, then narrowed. "What?" he said, grinning as he straightened. "Supper is ready. I thought you might be hungry."

Tuon rose and stretched, putting on a robe of pale green, decorated with embroidered leaves. Going to the table, she noticed a beautiful silk rose next to her plate. A half opened bloom, it was finely made of deep red silk, with a carved twig for a stem, and even a few small thorns. Mat had bought it on one of his rides through the city. Tuon picked up the rose, examining it. She smelled the rose perfume that it was scented with, and smiled delightedly. "Thank you, it's lovely!"

"Not as lovely as you" Mat said. He thought that was probably too much mush, but she did not seem to mind, this time. She laid the rose on the table, and gracefully picked up one of the rolls, with her arched fingers that were used to long nails. Mat joined her at the table and began to eat his supper. They had roasted mutton, some gilded fish, baby turnips with carrots and a nice meat sauce for dipping the fresh bread in. Mat was hungry this evening, since worry had taken his appetite lately and he had skipped his earlier meals.

They were almost finished with their meal when Selucia entered. She bowed deeply to Tuon. Then looked sharply at Mat. "My lady, There is a man here to see Lord Mat. He says he is from the Dragon Reborn. His name is Lord Ablar, and he is from Ghealdan."

Mat frowned as the colors swirled. Light, he did not have time for that now, and they disappeared without forming an image. The man's name was not familiar. Mat sharply questioned Selucia, "What can you tell me about him? How did he get here? What does he look like? How is this man dressed?" Tuon nodded to Selucia, for her to answer.

Selucia sniffed "Well, My Lord, The man arrived at the front hall, presented himself, and asked for you by name only, without any title. He is tall, broad shouldered with longish dark hair. He seems to be in his middle years. Also he is wearing a black coat, with pins at the collar... a sword and some kind of creature."

Mat nodded, "He is an Ashaman then, and probably quite dangerous. I will be protected." Mat felt for his fox head medallion. He glanced at Tuon, with a suddenly fierce look in his eyes. "I have to talk to him. You do not. You cannot speak to him anyhow, as he is below your eyes. And it is much too dangerous. Your guards and your _damane_ cannot keep you safe from him. Selucia is your Voice, she can speak for you... she does anyhow. She can accompany me. I don't think he would harm her, but you, he might bloody well be tempted."

Selucia looked at Mat with a new appreciation. To her mistress, she said with a nod, "Lord Mat is right, Your Highness. There is nothing to gain if you meet with this Ashaman." She said that last word with a grimace. "He did not ask for you anyhow. You should remain here and be safe."

Tuon thought a moment, then agreed with their logic. "I will remain here. Selucia, have 'Lord Ablar' shown to the small audience chamber." To Mat she said sternly, "You will agree to nothing without conferring with me first." Mat readily agreed in this, as she was wise beyond her years. "As you say, my Lady."

He went to the wardrobe and picked out one of his new outfits and began to dress. He was used to Selucia's presence by now and could ignore her, as she was always barging in on him and Tuon.

How much did Rand and this Lord Ablar know? he wondered. The colors swirled, but he forced them away. Light, he had almost been expecting this visit. He was probably being called to account for his actions here in the Seanchan Empire. Well, Mat would see what this Ashaman had to say.


	15. The Mission

After a long wait in the main entrance hall, surrounded by palace guards, Logain Ablar warily followed a short blond woman through the Tarasin Palace. She had a proud bearing and walked swiftly. He thought it was odd that half her scalp was shaved and the rest of her hair was only chin length. Other than that, she was a fine looking woman and he enjoyed watching her walk. It took his mind off the fact that he was now surrounded by large serious men in dark green and red armor. They had been earlier pointed out to him as Deathwatch Guards, personally responsible for the Empress and the most formidable Seanchan military unit. He did not want to think about that.

Logain was finally led to a medium-sized room, with a painted blue sky and yellow tiles on the floor. There were pictures of birds painted among the clouds. The two windows were open and the warm evening air drifted into the room. The furnishings were painted in a variety of colors, not gilded. There were several comfortable looking chairs arranged in a circle and a table with refreshments along the back wall.

The bosomy blond woman offered him a seat and motioned for a serving girl to pour him a cup of wine. She said in that strange drawl, "Please remain here. I will return shortly." She acted like she was used to being obeyed. She left the room and the guards arranged themselves in front of the door, while the servant girl retreated to the back of the room.

Logain sipped his wine and thought about his mission to Ebou Dar. The Dragon Reborn had commanded him to bring back his friend Mat Cauthon, without causing any 'incidents'. Also Mat was not to be harmed. The situation was quite touchy, given the relations between the Seanchan Empire and the Dragon Reborn. Also there was the Seanchan attitude towards channelers, male or female. He personally had no wish to be collared. He would have to be very careful, indeed.

He had arrived this morning, Traveling by a gateway to an area a few miles north of the city. He had come before sunrise so as not to be seen. Nynaeve Sedai had told him what she could of the city and the Tarasin Palace. She said there was a inn called the Wandering Woman, across from the Tarasin Palace, where Mat Cauthon would probably be remembered. Someone there might have information of his whereabouts.

Logain himself was sure his and Cauthon's paths had crossed in the past, at the White Tower and then later in Salidar. His memory of those days had thankfully faded. But he did remember a day when his White Tower escorts had become quite upset when two Andoran prince swordsmen had been soundly beat by a sickly farm boy with a quarterstaff. He was sure the name Matrim Cauthon had been mentioned.

In Salidar, after the al'Vere girl had been made Amyrlin, there was quite a stir when this same Mat Cauthon showed up with an army. He did not know what had become of that situation. Mat Cauthon sounded like dangerous quarry. What was he up to here in Ebou Dar?

Arriving in the city, Logain had questioned people in several common rooms, looking for more information. He had heard a variety of tales, as it seemed that Mat Cauthon was well known. But it had just become more confusing.

He had been told that Cauthon was a gambler, with the Dark One's own luck. No, he was a general, very skilled and crafty. No, he was a bodyguard for Aes Sedai, maybe even a warder. More than a few rumors had said he was a queen's plaything, a kept man. He was a rogue and a scoundrel who juggled women like a gleeman juggled balls. This last was from a pretty serving girl at the Wandering Woman, who had quite a lot to say about "Lord Mat".

But then, this Mat was not really a lord, but a farmer or a soldier. No, he was an out-land lord, from Andor, traveling in disguise. Some folks even said he was a Seanchan prince, of all things! It was all very puzzling.

A few men had told him to stop looking and that it was even dangerous to mention Cauthon's name. They were looking for him themselves, and he, Logain, should give up his search immediately. Or let the men know when Mat had been found. There was a lot of money to be made, for the right information. One man even showed him a much creased drawing of Mat in a broad brimmed hat, complete with a cheeky grin. Logain wondered what that was all about.

Finally, Logain had decided he had to find out the truth for himself. He had taken a room at the Wandering Woman and stabled his horse. He had then cleaned himself up, and donned his black coat with the collar pins denoting his Ashaman rank. Then he had simply strode across the square to the Tarasin Palace and announced himself. Well, that got some action, especially mentioning the Dragon Reborn. The guard at the door had almost ran down the hallway for his superior.

Now, after kind of a long wait in the reception room, the door finally opened, and the guards moved aside. The blond woman and a few more guards entered and also a pair of women connected by a leash. One, a slim dark woman in a gray dress, was fastened by a neck collar to the bracelet of an older woman in a red and blue dress. The one in the red and blue dress studied him closely. He knew that she was a _sul'dam_ and the other, her _damane_.

The door opened again and Matrim Cauthon himself entered. It had to be Cauthon, as he closely fit the description that Logain had been given. Medium height, long limbed with a slim build, dark hair and eyes. A little older looking and more serious than he expected. He was dressed in a fine bronze silk coat, with embroidered sleeves, high collared ivory linen shirt and trousers of dark wool.

Logain was surprised when all the Seanchan in the room bowed or kneeled deeply. Cauthon merely nodded to them in acknowledgment.

Logain stood up and nodded. They eyed each other warily, like two strange cats in a small room.

Mat spoke first. He did not bow, but got right to the business at hand. "Lord Ablar? I am Mat Cauthon. You asked for me? You are from Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn? How may I be of service?"

Logain stepped forward and bowed, but not too deeply. "Yes, I was sent from Tear by the Dragon Reborn. You may call me Logain, Lord Mat." He had decided to use the title that he had heard most often referring to Cauthon. "I believe we have crossed paths in the past, perhaps at Tar Valon and then in Salidar."

Mat nodded. "Perhaps we have. I did not know you served the Dragon Reborn, Logain. How did that come about?"

Logain smiled, "We have a talented mutual acquaintance, Nynaeve Sedai. She restored me to my former... ah... capabilities. I had nowhere else to go that was safe. Not that this life is safe..."

"These are strange times, indeed," Mat said. He accepted a cup of wine from the serving girl who had appeared at his side. He took a drink, but continued staring thoughtfully at Logain.

The stern, but beautiful blond woman came forward, looking questioningly at Mat. He cleared his throat and said, "Lord Ablar, this is Selucia. She is the official Voice of the Empress, May She Live Forever. Selucia, this is Lord Ablar, an emissary of the Dragon Reborn." Mat found one of the chairs and took a seat, watching them.

Selucia addressed Logain, her eyes hard in her pretty face, "Lord Ablar, what business do you have with us?" She did not beat around the bush, but got right to the point.

Logain lowered his voice a little, and looked at Mat meaningfully. "Lord Mat, is there somewhere we could talk privately? I would not want to upset... uh... her Highness." He glanced at Selucia, then back at Mat.

Mat shook his head regretfully. "Selucia stays. The guards stay. They can hear whatever you have to say. I am sure it would not remain secret for long, anyway."

Selucia smiled smugly, just a little. She looked at Logain and repeated her question. "Your business here, Lord Ablar? His Highness has informed us that you are an Ashaman. Your kind are not welcome in the Empire, without special accommodations."

The _sul'dam_, in the red and blue dress, held up a leash and collar, smiling grimly.

Logain understood her meaning.

"It would be best if you delivered your message and then returned from whence you came." Selucia crossed her arms under her ample bosom and glared at him.

"My Lady, " Logain wasn't sure of her title, "The Dragon Reborn, Rand al'Thor, is most concerned for his friend, Mat Cauthon. He has not seen him for quite some time. They have unfinished business in Tear and Caemlyn. He wishes Lord Mat to return as soon as possible. That is all. I mean no disrespect to your mistress, or to the Empire."

Selucia drew herself to full height, her eyes narrowing. "That is impossible! The Prince of the Ravens is not at the beck and call of anyone, not even the Dragon Reborn. He is to remain here where he belongs!"

Logain's eyes widened in surprise, then with a puzzled look he turned to Mat. Mat took another drink of his wine, and signaled for a refill. He just looked down at his cup and with a faint smile on his lips. No help there, Logain thought. His Highness? The Prince of the Ravens? What was that about? So one of the rumors he had heard was true. The one he had dismissed as fancy for sure. The situation was much more complicated than he thought it would be.

Logain sat back down. To Mat he said, "I am not sure I understand your situation here Lord Mat. Are you a free man still? What of your army? Are you renouncing your command?"

Mat said quietly, "That is not important now. I do need to know a few things, though. You have Traveling?" Logain nodded. "How long would it take to get to Caemlyn? How close to the city could you get me?"

Selucia made a hissing sound. She seemed to be getting very upset.

Mat looked at her, raised his hand and said, "Just be calm, Selucia. I need to find out a few things that might be important." To Logain, he said "Well?"

Logain let out a long breath, "Lord Mat, I could have you in Caemlyn in less than hour. There is an area set up within the palace grounds there just for Traveling, so no one is harmed by gateways." Logain looked at Selucia and smiled a little. "I could have you back here just as fast. Whenever you wish. That I promise you." Maybe things could work out after all.

Mat looked thoughtful for a moment, then rubbed his chin. "Thank you for this information. I have a lot to consider tonight. I'll let you know my answer in the morning. Where are you staying? I will meet you for breakfast, I think we have much to discuss."

Logain said, "I have a room at the Wandering Woman. I look forward to your decision." Logain rose and bowed, deeply this time.

Mat nodded once again and strode to the door, the guards moving aside. A clearly upset Selucia followed him out the door.


	16. Ta'veren

After leaving his meeting with Logain, (Logain!) Mat's mind was churning as he strode down the hall.

So, Rand knew where he was now. He must have seen a vision and then talked to someone who had been to Ebou Dar, maybe Nynaeve. The colors formed to a sleeping Rand in a dark room. There was no sign of Min.

Mat smiled to himself. His biggest problem just might be solved. Logain could have him back in Caemlyn very soon. He had already spent too much time here in Ebou Dar, as much as he had been enjoying himself. Mat knew that he needed to return to Caemlyn, to make sure the Band was ready and that the dragons were coming along. There was also the rescue of Moraine with Thom. He did not really want to think about the Aelfinn and Eelfinn, who were waiting for him in the Tower of Ghenjei.

His steps slowed as he approached his apartments. Tuon was probably waiting up for him. She knew he _had_ to go back, didn't she? Why did he feel like he was abandoning her? The baby? That would not happen for many months yet. Tuon had a lot of resources, and probably did not really need him.

He entered their room and saw Tuon sitting near the window. She stood and looked at him, her eyes narrow. That hanging judge was back. "Well?" She said sternly "What did your 'messenger' have to say?"

"It is as I thought. Rand knows I am here and needs me to return immediately," Mat said with his best grin. Tuon was not amused. The swirling colors had formed and disappeared quickly. "The Ashaman has the Traveling ability and can cut a lot of time off my journey. He said he could return me here just as fast." He hoped that would sweeten the deal. "Tuon, I _have_ to go back, just for a while. You know I will return to you."

Tuon came to him, donning her arguments like a suit of armor. "Matrim, you belong here. I need you. You know the Dragon Reborn and can advise me. You said yourself that the Pattern drew you here."

She brought out her secret weapon, "Please, don't go." She touched his cheek. He had never heard her say please before. It did have an effect on him, but he had to be strong. He had to.

"Tuon, you know that I am _ta'veren_ and I would be just a little worried if I were you. Burn me, things happen when I am around, remember? We found my Band in Northern Altara. Before you arrived in Ebou Dar, as I was leaving the city, Olver got lost and then a wall fell on me, just so I would stay to meet you."

He grinned again. "And that night we left... why were you in the stable? And why did you forbid me to leave? Tylin's friend leaving should have made no difference to you." He had wondered about that. Why was she there that night?

Tuon hesitated, "I know you believe this _ta'veren_ tale, and I admit unusual things happen when you are near. That night you were leaving... I do not know why I went to the stable... it was almost like I was drawn there. Then when I saw you leaving, I just knew I _had_ to stop you." she looked questioningly at him.

Mat nodded, "I am sure it was the Pattern messing with us again. Taking you with me was the furthest thing from my mind... I mean, think about it! Burn me, I was just trying to escape Tylin, and to help the Sisters. I did not plan on kidnapping the heir to the Seanchan throne. When Egeanin said you were the Daughter of the Nine Moons, I really don't know what made me say 'You are my wife.' That was crazy talk! But that is how _ta'veren_ works." It was bloody dangerous to be around him, sometimes.

Mat's voice was low and serious, "I just know that I need to return to Caemlyn, Tuon, and now a way has appeared. It is not just chance. Burn me, if I don't go, I am not sure what will happen next."

He did have a point, Tuon thought. But she still did not like it, not one bit.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Mat had finished loading his saddlebags and was leading the tall dun horse he had rode to Ebou Dar from the stables. He would meet Logain and his Deathwatch Guard escorts outside the palace, for the trip to Caemlyn. He noticed Tuon standing near the stable entrance nearest the palace, just watching. She used to do that a lot when he had first known her. From that distance, he could not read her facial expression, nor did he want to. He was really leaving, and she knew it. They had 'discussed' it at length last night and again this morning, after his meeting with Logain.

She did not want him to go, but had finally become resigned to the fact. She had made him promise two things, though. He had to return as soon as he could manage and he had to take bodyguards and keep them near. He had readily agreed to her terms. The bodyguards were a good idea, although he would have to ditch them when he and Thom went to the Tower of Ghenjei.

Tuon had said that he was acting more responsible lately and that she thought she could trust him. He knew he was one of the few she could trust or even speak to. It really was lonely at the top. The Seanchan Blood schemed worse than the Cairhienin and Tuon knew not to let down her guard, for even a minute. Her position was still a little precarious.

As he walked through the stable courtyard, three laborers, who had been working nearby, suddenly leaped towards him, brandishing weapons. One large man had a raised pitchfork, another man was smaller and dark, carrying a spear. The third was a lean man with a pair of wicked knives. They all looked determined and were closing fast.

Mat thought, Burn me, not again! As he turned to face them, his horse shied, pulling him off balance. Mat tripped over some ropes on the ground, falling backwards.

The larger man shouted "The Great Lord has ordered that you die, Cauthon!" He lunged forward with his pitchfork raised. Mat rolled to the side, the pitchfork just missing him. The other men with the knives and spear were still coming, insane looks in their eyes. His _ashandarei_ was tied to his saddle, out of reach. Mat had his knives, though, if he could reach them in time.

Mat heard Tuon screaming "Guards! No!" The Deathwatch Guards were behind her, just coming forward. They would be too late.

Mat remembered dying many times in those old memories and he hated thinking about it. He saw the spear coming for him and scrambled back, but he was against the wall of the courtyard. No where to go! He rolled again and the spear missed him by just an inch.

Mat reached for his throwing knives. The man with the pitchfork turned, coming at him again. As the man with the spear ran forward, Mat threw his knives. Tuon was still screaming, running forward. Suddenly, a bolt of white hot lightning struck all three attackers!

Mat closed his eyes, blinded by the flash. When he could finally open his eyes, he saw that the three men were now just blackened shapes on the ground, thin wisps of smoke rising. Mat struggled to his feet, leaning against the wall, breathing hard. As his vision cleared, he saw Tuon, twenty paces away, sprawled on the ground. Light, she was not moving!

Mat ran to his wife, picking up her small, still form, and cradling her in his arms. The Deathwatch Guards quickly surrounded them, looking every which-way for more threats. Mat felt Tuon's neck for a pulse, finding that it was rapid and thready. She would be all right! She would, he willed it. Carrying Tuon, Mat ran back into the palace. She was such a light burden, he did not slow at all but ran full speed. He ran all the way to their apartments, laying her on the bed.

Selucia came hurrying in, practically pushing Mat out of the way. She was pale and trembling. "My Empress! What happened? How is she hurt?"

Mat could only shake his head, still breathing hard, not able to say anything. He just held Tuon's cold hands in his. Finally he whispered, "Burn me, I am not sure, but I think she channeled the One Power. I was being attacked by Darkfriends and a bolt of lightning struck them down. There was no one there but her."

Selucia looked stricken, shaking her head. "No, no... not her! She cannot be _marath'damane. S_he is the Empress! My Mistress. What will we do?" Selucia was looking to Mat for instruction?

Mat said firmly, "This changes nothing, you must see that! She is still Tuon, still the same person."

Tuon moaned softly and opened her large eyes. She looked at Mat and smiled weakly. "Matrim, you are alive! I was so afraid, I thought they had killed you."

Mat still held her hands in his, tightly. He asked her gently, "Tuon, do you remember what happened? To my attackers?"

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "You were about to be killed! I called the lightnings... but... but... I did not have my _damane_. The lightning came without my _damane!_ What have I done?" she closed her eyes tightly, and large tears trickled down her cheek.

Mat gently wiped the tears, then wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "It's all right, Tuon, you could not help it. It just happened! Light, you saved my life. You were the only one there who could save me. This changes nothing!"

"But, I... I am a danger to those around me. I _must_ be leashed!" She insisted.

Mat looked at the stricken Tuon. "You are still the exact same person you have always been. You are my wife, the mother of my child. You are still the Empress. Nothing Has Changed! You will never be a danger to me or to Selucia... maybe to other people, but that is nothing new. Although, I admit that you have always scared me" he said with a grin.

Tuon looked at him sternly. She was about to chastise him for disagreeing with her. Then she remembered what had happened and leaned back closing her eyes, trying to forget. Her stomach heaved, twisting in knots. Her whole world was crashing down on her.

_Marath'damane! _She had never been so scared. Not when assassins had tried to kill her. Not when she had faced the Dragon Reborn and refused his will. Certainly not when Matrim had kidnapped her. She almost smiled at that thought.

Tuon did not really feel any different. She would never choose to channel. She hadn't meant to, but had just done it without thinking.

She thought of Seta, Bethamin and Renna, whom she had traveled with after leaving Ebou Dar. They had been honored _Sul'dam_, serving the Empire. But they had learned to channel, after being held by an _a'dam_ and later seeing the weaves. Renna had even tried to kill that traitor Leilwin Shipless to keep her secret. What should she do?

"Selucia, you are my Truth Speaker. What is your advice? I have broken the law, but does the law apply to the Empress? My word is law."

Selucia clasp her hands, a look of concentration on her wan face. "My... my Lady... you must be very careful! I am loyal to you, and to the Empire. But to you first, then as the Empress. I do not believe that you are now a danger to all around you."

"To declare you _marath'damane_ would throw the Empire into chaos. You are a strong leader, and we need you in these troubled times. I will not betray you, nor will your guards. We must keep this secret. It is the only way. No one can accuse you, except for the seekers, I guess. One of them would have to be brave indeed or very power hungry, with a patron that was placed very high. I will be on my guard."

Mat nodded, very serious now. "Listen! I know you did not choose to channel. I think it was a _ta'veren_ effect, a one in a thousand occurrence. That is how it happens, altering chances." He was sure that is what happened, but did not know the ultimate effect it would have on things.

Tuon did not really believe in _ta'veren_, but there just might be something to Matrim's claims. She shook her head firmly. "I would _never_ choose to channel. Never in a thousand times! It... it just happened."

Mat stared intently into her eyes "This is what I was trying to tell you, about the women who channel, the Aes Sedai. They are just people, most good, a few bad. You must understand! Channeling did not change who they were. Do you remember Setalle Anan? She was once Aes Sedai, years ago, before she was burned out. I know you respect her, as do I. It doesn't make sense to leash people and treat them like animals. That is the main reason that the Dragon Reborn is against you!" The colors swirled... Rand in an old brown coat, walking a city street... alone.

Tuon inhaled a long breath and looked intently at him. "I hear what you are saying, Matrim. I do not think I am any different, even though I called the lightning. I have broken a law, but I Am the Law. I will think very hard about the _damane_. There is another way to control the _marath'damane_? I have heard of these oaths they swear. What can you tell me of those?"

Mat was quick to see how important this could be. If he could only change Tuon's mind about leashing women, some of whom were his friends. And his sister. Burn him, he had forgotten about Bode in the White Tower.

He took Tuon's hands in his again. "Tuon, the Aes Sedai have a _ter'angreal_ called the Oath Rod. They swear three oaths upon it, and they are bound by those oaths. I think they are to speak no words that are untrue, to make no weapon for one man to kill another and to only use the power for defense of themselves, their warder or another sister, or against shadowspawn. That is why the ones you have as _damane_ are useless in battle, no matter how hard you press them." He had seen that for himself.

Tuon said, "Yes, we cannot make them attack first or tell a lie, and we have tried. It is indeed a strong oath." Her brow wrinkled.

Mat continued, "You could have your _damane_ swear the oaths, or any other oaths you desire. The ones that want to fight could still be used by the military. I am sure the Seanchan ones would still want to serve the Empire. You could have still your fighting force. A larger one if you trained the _sul'dam_ also, since you know most of them could be taught."

Tuon winced at that.

He continued intently, "The women on this side of the ocean are not a threat to you, unless you attack them first. Rand, the Dragon Reborn, would probably become an ally to you, to fight the shadow instead of each other." The colors swirled... Rand again in the brown coat, walking down a city street... was that Ebou Dar? What had happened to him?

Tuon nodded. She looked a little better, more like herself. Mat sat next to her on the bed, put his arm around her and pulled her gently to him. "It will be all right, Tuon. You are strong and will do the right thing."

Tuon was very thoughtful. What _had_ happened to her? She had embraced the One Power and made the weaves for lightning! She could still feel it, like a warm glow on the outer edge of her mind. It was like warmth radiating from an unseen hearth, calling to her. When she had drawn upon that power, the world had become more vibrant, more intense than she could believe. It had filled her with a most amazing feeling, a sweetness she could not describe. Overpowering ecstasy, that was what had caused her to faint.

She shivered. What she could do with that power! She knew many of the weaves, since as a _sul'dam_, she trained _damane_. Could she never channel again? Never feel that sweetness? She did not know. She closed her eyes and leaned into Matrim, feeling his warmth and strength.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Mat slowly rode from the palace. Up ahead, he saw an impatient Logain and the six stolid Deathwatch Guards waiting for him. In another hour he would be in Caemlyn! It would be good to see Olver, Thom and Talmanes. He didn't think he had broken Verin's rule for that letter he still had not opened.

Mat wasn't sure what Rand was up to but he was sure it would mean trouble for Mat Cauthon. The colors swirled and he saw Rand again, this time with snow swirling all around in a stiff wind. Light, what was that about? He did not really want to know. Poor Rand!

Mat was sure Tuon would figure out what to do about the _damane_. He hoped so, anyhow. Maybe he had done some good there. Mat joined the waiting men and they rode for the city gate...


	17. Dragon

Mat was glad to finally make it back to Caemlyn. The Ashaman Logain had taken him and his escort of Deathwatch Guards to the traveling grounds near the palace, as he had promised. His bodyguards had stowed their distinctive armor on the pack horses for the journey. The bodyguards would blend in better and be a little more discrete without the Seanchan uniforms. They were a decent bunch, a little stiff, but adaptable. Mat was glad to have someone to watch his back, with the Forsaken and Darkfriends trying to kill him.

Mat had not been gone for all that long, it had been less than a month, but he was anxious to get back to the Band of the Red Hand. He needed to check on Aludra's dragons and see to the replacements for the soldiers he had lost in Altara. He did not even stop in Caemlyn, but went straight out to the Band's large camp, just outside the city.

As he rode in, his men gave salutes and cheered. He acknowledged their knuckles to the forehead and fists to heart salutes with nods and smiles. It felt so good to be surrounded by his men, his soldiers. This was really home, he thought. Not the Two Rivers or Ebou Dar, but right here in the middle of an active army camp.

He spotted the command tent, flying the Band's large fringed Red Hand banner. He rode over, then dismounted. He untied his saddlebags and slung them over his shoulder, then handed his reins to the soldier who came to take his horse.

Lord Talmanes was inside the command tent. He was so glad to see Mat, that the solemn Cairhienin almost smiled. "Mat, you're back! Tell me about your journey! How was Ebou Dar? And Mistress Cauthon?" He glanced at the Deathwatch Guards, "Who are your new friends here?" When he saw Logain in the back of the group, he nodded and said "I see you were able to find him, Lord Ablar, I hope it wasn't too difficult." They had met before when Logain was searching for Mat on orders from the Dragon Reborn.

"Too many questions, Talmanes." Mat said. "Do you have something to drink and maybe some food? These men are my new bodyguards, courtesy of the Empress. She thinks I need minders. Lord Ablar is minding me for the Dragon Reborn." Mat sighed. "You can see I am bloody well taken care of."

Once Mat had a comfortable seat and a cup of wine, he relaxed a little. "What can I tell you about Ebou Dar? Bloody Ashes, but it was hell getting there. I was attacked a few times by Darkfriends. The Deathwatch guards saved me about four days ride from Ebou Dar. I guess they had been searching the countryside for me. It was a little tense meeting up with Tuon, but she warmed up, eventually."

Talmanes almost smiled again. "So you're really a married man now, Mat? She succumbed to your many charms?"

Mat grinned and blushed a little. "Thoroughly and often." He got a faraway look in his eyes and sighed. He was thinking about her eagerness and passion when she had finally given herself to him. Light, he missed her already!

Talmanes groaned, "I thought it was bad being around you before. Now it will be even worse, I fear."

Mat shook his head. "I'll be all right, Talmanes. Burn me, it's just that I still worry about her, but I know I'll be going back when this is all over."

Talmanes nodded, "It must be nice to have somewhere to go when this is all finished. And someone to go to." He seemed a little sad.

Mat's personal tent was soon erected and his things returned from where they had been stored. Mat gratefully move back in. He wanted to relax and just enjoy being back, but he had a lot to do. He needed to check on Aludra and her dragons. Also Mat could not forget about his rescue mission of Moraine with Thom and Noal. He did not really want to think about that, but they had to go soon. And he had to take care of whatever had happened while he was gone.

A few days later, Mat was pleased with how the dragons were coming along. Queen Elayne had kept to her bargain and had supplied everything Aludra needed. The dragons were being tested and looked promising. Aludra was satisfied when she met with him to discuss their progress.

His meeting with Thom and Noal went well, also. They discussed their plans and decided what equipment they needed to bring. Mat had talked to Brigitte about her experiences in the land of the Aelfinn and Eelfinn and was not encouraged. One thing he was counting on was his luck. His luck had saved him more times than he cared to think about.

Mat was settling into a normal routine, focusing on getting tasks finished. He had been into Caemlyn, to a tavern or two, but his heart just wasn't in it. He had too much on his mind and had a feeling of foreboding, that something bad was going to happen.

On his fifth day back at camp, Olver came running into Mat's tent. "Lord Mat, Lord Mat! There are Aiel in the camp! Have you seen my knife?" Olver was searching around as Mat grabbed him.

"Olver, stop! These aren't the ones that killed your parents. I am sure that these are from the Dragon Reborn. He always travels with Maidens of the Spear."

A vision appeared when Mat named the Dragon Reborn. He saw Rand just outside the camp, facing the Redarms on guard duty. Min and several Maidens were with him. Bloody Ashes! Mat had a moment of panic. How mad was Rand now? What did he want?

Mat paced in his tent, starting to sweat. He changed his shirt, donning a nice, high-necked linen shirt and his bronze coat, with just a little embroidery down the sleeves. He had a flask of wine on his desk, so he poured a cup and then drained it all at once. It didn't help calm his nerves at all.

Mat heard a commotion at his tent door. "Lord Mat," the Redarm called, "You have visitors."

Mat called out, "Show them to the command tent, I'll be there in a minute." Light! Rand was really here! What to do? Mat had been dreading this meeting. Rand wouldn't kill him with Olver present, would he? But no, Burn him, he needed this to be private, in case Rand really called him down. The fewer witnesses the better.

"Olver, why don't you stay here in my tent. I will send for you if I need you, OK?. Just don't start anything with the Aiel."

"Yes Lord Mat. I'll stay out of the way." Olver said reluctantly.

Mat walked the short distance to the command tent. It was too short of a walk. He noticed that the sky had cleared somewhat and the sun was actually shining after what seemed like months of gloom.

Rand was in front of the tent, staring at the Deathwatch Guards as they approached. He knew those uniforms. Four of his guards preceded Mat into the command tent. Mat did not know how much protection they would be, but it was something. The two Aiel Maidens entered the tent before Rand, to make sure it was safe. They glared at the Deathwatch Guards, who stared back impassively.

Mat noticed that Rand was wearing a old dirty, brown coat. He kept the stump where his hand had been in a pocket.

Min was dressed nicely, as usual. She wore tailored grey trousers with a mid length blue coat over a silk blouse.

Mat thought of the many times he had seen her and Rand together in his visions and blushed. He had to get those images out of his mind! Mat cleared his throat, "Welcome to our camp, Rand, Min. Can I get you something to drink, or some food?" He had to offer as the host. Rand still had not said anything. Mat noticed that Rand's eyes seemed different somehow. They seemed to belong to a much older person, not a man of two and twenty. He also had a calmness that reminded Mat of an Aes Sedai. Unflappable and wise.

Rand shook his head at the offer of the food, but Min said "I could use some punch or wine if you have it." She smiled and was trying to be friendly, at least. She took one of the chairs and sat down, crossing her ankles. Mat asked one of the men outside the tent about some refreshments.

"Mat," Rand said finally, "I don't have much time today and I need an explanation from you. We have to talk about the Seanchan and I hear you are the one who knows them best. On a personal level, right? I just have one question... are you guilty of treason?"

Stalling, Mat said, "Excuse me a minute, we need some privacy." He went to Sergeant Symon of his guards and dismissed them, asking them to wait outside the tent.

The Sergeant protested, "Your Highness, but how can we protect you from outside? We swore an oath."

Mat shook his head and lowered his voice, "Your protection would not help in this situation, Sergeant. Can you make sure we are not disturbed?" The men finally bowed deeply and left the tent.

Min looked at Rand and mouthed "Your Highness?" as a question. Rand shrugged his shoulders, confused.

Mat turned to Rand and asked quietly. "How much do you know?" He knew he could not wriggle out of this fix.

Rand replied, "I saw you in my visions. You know what I am talking about?"

"I know about the visions, Rand. If yours are like mine, we don't have many secrets." Mat grinned as he glanced from Rand to Min and back and was satisfied to see Rand blush a little. Min just looked confused.

Rand growled, "I became a little upset once I figured out what I was seeing, and then who I was seeing you doing it with."

Min snorted and rolled her eyes at that. "A _little_ upset?"

Rand scowled and continued, "Nynaeve suggested I send for Thom before doing anything I might regret. Thom was happy to fill me in on your escape from Ebou Dar and later events.

Mat muttered, "I guess Thom probably made a bloody Gleeman's tale out of it, if I know him."

Rand nodded. "He did at that. He made it all sound very incredible." Those old eyes bored into Mat. "Are you really married to the Daughter of the Nine Moons, The Empress? You know she is our enemy? We will have to fight them."

Mat nodded his head. "Burn me, yes, I'm married to her. Officially, I am the Prince of the Ravens, although I don't use the title. It was kind of an accident on my part, with a lot of help from the Pattern.

Rand scratched his head and then just stared at Mat. "Why? How could you do it Mat? An accident? I don't understand." His voice firmed, "Light, Mat, what were you thinking!"

"The Snakes through that _ter'angreal_ doorway in Tear started it." Mat explained. "They said I would marry the Daughter of the Nine Moons and they don't lie. I had no choice. I didn't even know who she was. I almost got slapped by a lot of women asking them if they knew what it meant."

The refreshments were delivered and Mat took a cup of wine and sat in one of the chairs. "Burn me, when I finally found out who she was I was stunned, to say the least. I mean she was not exactly my type." He grinned, but Rand was not amused.

Mat continued, "So besides getting everyone back to Caemlyn in one piece, after leaving Ebou Dar, I had to convince Tuon, my future wife, not to make me _da'covale_ or have me executed. Why she decided to marry me I don't know, but she had a prophecy of her own, saying I was the one she would marry. Burn me, you can't fight the pattern, you know that, Rand."

Rand nodded, "That's the truth. Light! If you do fight the pattern, it makes it a lot worse. Even so, the Seanchan are still my enemies, Mat. I tried to make an alliance, but she refused. The Seanchan are defying me when I need to focus on the Shadow and The Last Battle."

Mat looked at Rand, with pleading in his eyes, "Rand, you need to give her a chance. She is not a bad person, she just doesn't know our ways. But Rand... If you do fight the Seanchan, can you do me a favor? Please don't kill her, Rand. She is the only wife I have and I'm kind of fond of her." He was begging his friend not to kill his wife. Light, what a crazy, messed up world!

He noticed that Min was studying him intently. She always made him nervous when she did that.

Suddenly Min stood up and came over to him, taking his arm. In her low throaty voice, she said, "Mat, you have no cause for worry, at least not that Rand will kill her. I see you and her with a healthy baby, but there will be much danger when he is born. I do not know what kind, but there will be a danger to your wife and your son.

Mat swallowed. "A son? Will Tuon be all right... you didn't say anything about her? I am worried because she is so small." He almost said fragile, but she was never that.

Min looked thoughtful. "It will be difficult for her, but I saw her with you, so I think she will be fine."

Mat laughed and then hugged Min, much to her amazement. "Thank you! I've really been worried about them."

Rand blinked and looked at a relieved Mat, then back at Min. "You saw Mat's baby? A boy?" Min smiled and nodded. "Congratulations on your son, Mat." Rand grimaced a little, shaking his head. "I will try not to kill your wife, if I can help it."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Mat... Mat... Mat... Light! I don't know what to do about you. But I still have to deal with the treason. Are you really a traitor, Mat? Where do your loyalties lie?"

Mat stood up straight and looked into Rand's eyes. Those old mysterious eyes. "Under the Light and by my Hope of Salvation and Rebirth, I swear I am not a traitor. I am with you all the way, to the Last Battle and beyond, if I survive. The Band of the Red Hand is well trained and ready. And large. My officers and men are loyal, experienced and eager. We have new weapons... a rapid firing crank crossbow and exploding firework bombs that can be launched almost a mile."

Mat started pacing, "You know that I have those memories of battles and tactics, plus I have the Luck. Some call it the Dark One's own Luck. Don't forget, Rand I was one who blew the Horn of Valere. You need me and I am part of all this."

He paused and looked at Rand, "The Seanchan are my enemies, too, but I just happen to be married to one. Nothing has changed. Well... I guess everything has, really. Burn me!" Mat sighed, "But Rand, I think Tuon could change her mind. She said she was terrified of you last time. She said that there was a darkness around you. And she is never afraid! I do not see it now, perhaps you've changed? Can you try to meet with her again?"

Rand shook his head. "Sorry Mat, but I am running out of time." He stood and clasp Mat's hand. "Mat, I will have to trust you. The time has come. In twenty-five days I need you and your entire army at the Field of Merrilor, north of Tar Valon. Be ready for battle. I will have more instructions then."

Mat nodded, then he grinned, "We'll be there, you can count on it."

Rand finally smiled, then turned to leave, taking Min's arm and motioning to the Maidens.

"Rand, wait. Can you do me a favor... just a small one, not like sparing my wife's life?"

"What is it now, Mat?" Rand asked patiently.

"If I assemble my men, can you speak to them? It would mean a lot, especially if you could tell them a little of what to expect and why they are needed."

Rand nodded, "I can do that, for the men. They should know."

Mat leaned out of the tent. Lord Talmanes was just outside and hurried over.

"Assemble the men, Talmanes. Quickly! We have something they need to hear."

Talmanes turned and left, and soon the notes of assembly blew loud and clear. The soldiers stopped whatever they were doing and formed up into ranks. In just a very few minutes all was quiet and ready.

Min walked out with Rand and saw Olver watching them. She stopped and asked him "Who are you?"

Olver leered a little at her, made a presentable leg and then replied, "I am Lord Mat's messenger, Olver."

She smiled, "Glad to meet you Olver. My name is Min."

Olver asked, "You travel with the Dragon Reborn? I would like that, but I could not be around those Aiel. They killed my parents." He muttered "It was the Shaido."

Min said gently, "These Maidens are not Shaido. The Shaido are our enemies, too. Come, lets hear what the Lord Dragon and Mat have to say." They turned to watch.

Mat stepped forward and jumped up onto a nearby wagon bed, so he could be seen above the crowd. He started to speak, but Rand stopped him and asked if he could amplify his voice with the Power. Mat had seen some Aes Sedai do it before and it seemed harmless. Mat reached under his shirt and pulled out his fox head medallion. He took it off and set it on the wagon seat and then nodded to Rand. Rand looked at the medallion with interest, and then formed the necessary weave.

Mat stood and addressed his assembled army. As he spoke, his voice rang out loud, and all could hear him clearly. "Men, we will be leaving Caemlyn soon. The time for the Last Battle draws near. I know we are ready and able to face whatever the Shadow throws at us. The Dragon Reborn, Rand al'Thor has a few words to share." Short and sweet. He nodded to Rand and stepped aside.

The sun had broken through the gloom and as Rand climbed onto the wagon he seemed to be bathed in a warm glow. He stood for a minute, looking at the assembled soldiers. Foot soldiers, crossbowmen, lancers, masons, cooks, fletchers, farriers, and others who traveled with an army of this size. He studied them as if judging them. He finally nodded, as if making a decision. Rand spoke calmly, but his voice carried and seemed to mesmerize all who heard.

"I salute you, soldiers of the Band of the Red Hand!" Cheers rang out from many of those present. "The legend continues of the _Shen an calhar. _I was there when you first came together, in Cairhien. Tairens and Cairhienin fighting together to help defeat the renegade Shaido Aiel. Now I see men of many more nations gathered, from Tarabon, Arad Doman, Altara, Andor and more."

"You have done my bidding before, but now we face a greater enemy, an enemy of all the nations. I speak of the Shadow, the Father of Lies, who tries to corrupt all things." There was a growing roar from the crowd. He continued, "In twenty-five days, we will meet again on the Field of Merrilor. A great force of Light will be gathered there. I will not lead this fight. It is a battle you must fight as free men. Until then, may you Walk in the Light!"

Mat moved to stand by Rand. He raised his _ashandarei_ high. The men cheered louder. He raised his voice to address the crowd, "We will be there, Lord Dragon! You can count on the Band of the Red Hand. The Shadow will not stand before us! _Dovie'andi se tovya sagain... _It is Time to Toss the Dice!"

Loud clapping and stomping, and more cheers rang out. Many voices joined in the song that Mat hated most of all...

_We'll sing all night and drink all day,  
and on the girls we'll spend our pay,  
and when its gone we'll away,  
to dance with Jak o' the Shadows._

_We'll toss the dice however they fall,  
and snuggle the girls be they short or tall,  
Then follow The Dragon whenever he calls,  
to dance with Jak o' the Shadows._

_There's some delight in ale and wine,  
and some in girls with ankles fine,  
but my delight, yes, always mine,  
is to dance with Jak o' the Shadows._

_We'll toss the dice however they fall,  
and snuggle the girls be they short or tall,  
then follow Lord Mat whenever he calls,  
to dance with Jak o' the Shadows._

Rand stood there for a few minutes, listening to the song. It was hard to tell what he thought. He clasped Mat's hand in his. "See you soon, Mat. Remember, I'm counting on you. We all are." He climbed down from the wagon joined the Maidens and Min, and they walked towards the camp exit.

Listening to all the cheering and clapping, Mat watched them leave. Well, ready or not, it was really going to bloody happen. Light! He picked up his medallion and walked back to his tent, to finish his wine and think some more.


	18. Reunion

_This story continues 8 months or so later... The Last Battle is mostly over. I don't know what happened... I am assuming the good guys won and not too many were killed. I am sure we will find out in A Memory of Light. That is not my story. My characters (Well R.J.'s. I am just borrowing them.) are outside of Caemlyn. Tuon is with the Seanchan forces, camped outside the city. Mat's army has recently arrived from the Blight, where they have been fighting for months..._

The Band of the Red Hand had been back from the Blight for a week. Fighting the Shadow had been hard on their forces, but they had returned victorious. Mat had seen to resupplying the Band and getting them settled outside of Caemlyn. They were bruised, battered and weary and looking forward to a well deserved rest.  
Mat knew that the bulk of the Seanchan army was just a few leagues away, on the other side of the city. He was sure his wife was with them, as he had heard that the Empress had been traveling with her main force. Her armies had been deployed between the major cities and the war up north, as a buffer against any of the shadow forces getting through. Mat was anxious to see Tuon again and to make sure she was all right. He was still worried about Min's viewing of danger. Also, he had missed her much more than he thought he would. As soon as he could manage, he left Talmanes in charge and went to find his wife.  
Mat rode into the Seanchan Army camp, with his three surviving Deathwatch Guard bodyguards. The camp was impressive, covering large fields with row upon row of small tents, It was easy to find the Empress's compound though, a cluster of larger tents, surrounded by a contingent of heavily armored Deathwatch Guards and a few ogre Gardeners. Mat did not see any _damane _present. He had heard they were all back in Ebou Dar for 'training.'  
Riding up to the central tent, Mat halted and dismounted. The Empress's Guards started to block his way, but after a few words from Mat's bodyguards, Mat was allowed to approach his wife's tents. Motioning his bodyguards over, he grinned and said, "We will either be leaving in a few minutes or a few days. I don't know which. If I don't come out soon, you can find your old units and friends, take a break... just check back later."  
Their leader, Sergeant Symon smiled, "Well, good luck, Lord Mat. I know women can be difficult, but you have the luck."

Mat was glad to see Captain Musenge had joined them, welcoming Mat with a smile. "It is good to see you again, Your Highness. It has been too quiet around here without you around."  
Selucia heard the commotion and emerged from the large tent. She scowled at him, "It has been quite a while since we've seen you. We thought you had probably been killed in the fighting up north."  
"It's nice to see you again too, Selucia." Mat said with a bow. "I have been busy the last few months and it is difficult to send messages from the Blight."  
Selucia turned and held the tent flap open for him. She sniffed, "Come on in, then, she will want to see you."  
Mat ducked through the tent door, adjusting to the darkness within. He didn't know how Tuon would react when she saw that his left eye was missing. Tuon hadn't minded his many scars before, but this was different. He wore a good leather eye patch now, and didn't fiddle with it much anymore. Losing an eye had thrown off his depth perception, but he had managed to compensate by his quickness and luck. Mat had decided he wasn't going to give his wife time to even think about it.  
Tuon was seated at a large desk, that was lit by a lantern and covered with paperwork. She looked up from her reading and saw him. "Matrim!" She exclaimed, "It has been so long, I thought you had been killed or captured." She stood, coming around the desk. She was wearing a high waisted dress of pale blue, with a band of sapphires, a shade darker blue around her neck. She was no longer shaving her scalp, but had a covering of very short curled hair of jet black.  
Mat just stared at her, saying nothing. Tuon was as beautiful as he remembered, but looked a little tired and drawn.  
"What did you do to your eye?" she demanded.  
Mat didn't answer, but came forward, stroked her cheek and then bent to kiss the lips he had dreamed of many long nights. He kissed her neck and then her lips again, wrapping her in a fevered embrace. Tuon's arms went around him, pulling him to her tightly. "I've missed you so much." she whispered.  
"Uh-huh" Mat replied. He couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment.  
After a while, Tuon unwound from the embrace and looked around at a frowning Selucia. In her best Empress voice, she said, "Please cancel my afternoon appointments... tell them... I am in conference and cannot be disturbed." Tuon had Mat's hand and was pulling him through another doorway in the back of the tent.  
Selucia nodded and said, "Yes, My Lady, I will tell the generals and envoys that you are 'busy'." As she left the main tent, she muttered, "Cannot be disturbed! You'll be disturbed alright and more than a little."  
"I heard that!" Tuon said from the back of the tent.  
Selucia saw the extra guards and Captain Musenge standing near the entrance. She announced, "Her Highness is in conference and does not wish to be disturbed." Mat's trio of guards grinned as money changed hands. One of the guards said, "Trust in Lord Mat's luck and you never lose." He clapped another fellow on the back who did not look so happy. They soon scattered, leaving just the assigned guards and Captain Musenge. Selucia glared at the captain.  
He said with a shrug, "What did you expect? She loves him."  
Selucia shook her head, "I just don't know what she sees in him. A peasant with no manners, who always causes trouble."  
Musenge replied, with a knowing expression, "He treats her like a real woman, not a God, and everyone needs someone."  
Selucia just glared at him again and stalked off. "Men!" she muttered.

Tuon had pulled Mat into the back room of her large tent. The room was large, with colorful rugs on the floor, chests for clothes, a stand mirror, chair and wardrobes. There was even a decent plush bed, not as grand as the one in the palace, but much better than the usual camp furniture. "You travel much nicer than I do." Mat said, looking around.  
Tuon started removing Mat's coat and shirt. "We can talk later," she said urgently. She soon had his shirt off and Tuon was staring at Mat's 'new' body. "How? What... what have you been doing?" She did not know what else to say.  
"Well" Mat said, grinning. "When someone tells me I should train with the bloody Deathwatch Guards because I am out of shape, I take that advice seriously. Does it meet with your approval?" He flexed the now more defined muscles of his arms and chest. Mat was always lean and long limbed, and now his muscles were not bulky, just more defined and his abdominals were tight, not flabby. There were also a few new scars decorating his skin.  
"I worked pretty hard... I had to do something to keep from thinking of you all the time. Burn me, it was too painful."  
Tuon looked puzzled. "What do you mean too painful? That makes no sense!"  
Mat shook his head, smiling, "Well, you see, when I start to think about you... your eyes or laugh or whatever, then my body starts to think about you. Then it gets painful, especially if I am riding a horse. Or it's even worse standing around a campfire with the men. Light! The same problem that I have now."  
Tuon laughed, "I can see you have a problem, but I can help." and started to unlace his trousers.  
Mat groaned, "Burn me, it is not funny. Especially when you were far away."  
"Poor Matrim," was all she said, without much sympathy.  
Mat undid the row of tiny buttons down the back of Tuon's dress, letting it fall to the floor. He kissed her neck and lifted her silken shift from her shoulders to let it drop. Nothing happened, it still just hung there. She frowned over her shoulder and said, "That doesn't work anymore. You have to lift it up, like this." She pulled the shift over her head and tossed it on top of the dress.  
"Let's have a look, then." he said, motioning her to turn around. She scowled at him, but turned slowly around. Her belly was large, swollen with the child yet to come. Her breast were full and larger than before. She was hesitant and even a little shy for once. Mat just smiled warmly and said, "More beautiful than ever!"  
"Are you blind?" She asked, then cringed. "I didn't mean it that way!"  
He looked at her with his one good eye, grinned and shook his head. "No... I am not blind. I can see just fine. You are still very beautiful and I love you, and the baby, too." He pulled her close, nuzzling her full bosom. "These I like, too."  
She took his hand and placed it low on the side of her bulging belly. "Feel right here." After a minute she said "Did you feel that kick?"  
Mat nodded, entranced. He asked "So, how have you been feeling? Did you see a midwife? What did she say?"  
"We can talk later, It has been too long since I have seen you!" Tuon said, pulling him towards the bed.  
Later, after some passionate, but slightly awkward lovemaking, Tuon lay with her eyes closed, while Mat gently massaged the small of her back, where her muscles were strained from carrying the extra baby weight.  
"That feels so good," she murmured. "You make everything better." She finally felt the burden of worry leaving her. It had been hard being by herself, dealing with the commanders, the local rulers and the fighting that followed the Last Battle. She could not stay in Ebou Dar and still control the army properly, as there were too many decisions to make. Her forces had kept the Dreadlords of the Shadow from moving south to the cities of Caemlyn, Cairhien and Tar Valon.  
Her pregnancy had been going well, but at times she was very tired and nauseous. She hadn't heard from Mat while he was gone, for almost eight months, just reports of serious fighting in the north, along the Blight, where he and the Band had been sent. She hadn't realized how much he meant to her until he was gone, perhaps forever.  
"Can we talk now?" Mat asked a little later. "We need to make some plans." Why was he being the responsible one? Tuon only seemed interested in cuddling. He thought she must have really missed him. That was a good feeling, though. He kept thinking about Min's warning of danger, but he could not tell Tuon about that. He would spare her that worry for as long as possible.  
"Will you tell me what happened to your eye?" She asked him again.  
Mat shook his head. "Not yet. Burn me, I still have nightmares that I am trying to deal with. I will tell you later, when I can."  
"All right, when you are ready to talk, I'll listen." Tuon said, as she turned over and sat up. "Matrim, will you let me delve you with the Power? I have been practicing and I am pretty good at Healing. I learned from the _damane_ that were Aes Sedai."  
She saw him go a little pale, but then he put on a brave face and took off the fox head medallion he always wore. In a resigned voice Mat said, "Go ahead. Light, I guess it can't hurt. Much." Mat gritted his teeth and closed his one eye. He had almost forgotten that Tuon could channel.  
Tuon looked at Mat, with his eye closed and face clenched in anticipation and smiled. Silly, trusting, fool. Putting her hands lightly on his shoulders she gently kissed him and then let the Power flow through her, forming the weaves. She concentrated, seeing the hurts that had left the new scars, and a lingering infection and still raw nerves in his wounded eye socket. The man was a mess. There was even an ache in his hip from when the wall fell on him so they could meet in Ebou Dar. She made different weaves to counter each injury, and then a final one that washed over him.  
Mat opened his eye and gasped. He had felt a little tingling from the delving, a different chill at the healing and then a final wave of warmth that was unlike anything he had ever felt. He was refreshed and felt great. Better than he had in a long time. He blinked. "Light, Tuon, what did you do? I have never had Healing that felt like that. It usually leaves me feeling like I have been plunged into ice water."  
Tuon laughed. "How do you feel? I think your hip and your eye should be better."  
Mat stood up. He put weight on his leg and hip, bouncing a little. He smiled "The pain is gone! I never thought of it anymore, it was always just there." He raised a hand to his wounded eye. "This feels different too. The ache is gone and the throbbing pain. I think I had gotten used to that, also."  
He returned to the bed and kissed her while she still laughed at him. "I learned their healing, but then I thought, Why should healing leave you drained? It should feel wonderful. So now it does."  
"Burn me, you have a real talent for this, Tuon. I'll bet you haven't let anyone know, though."  
"You're right. Just a few of the wounded that I healed, swearing them to secrecy for my safety. The time is not right yet to let anyone know I can channel. There are a few who know, but not many and they are loyal to me."  
Mat nodded. "That is wise for now. Does anyone even know you are having a baby? Your dressmaker is a very clever designer, concealing much."  
She shook her head. "I have kept that quiet, as well. My guards know and my ladies, but that is all, I think. The poor guard who helps me mount my horse has the biggest job to do. He knows for sure."  
Mat looked at her aghast. "You are not still riding your horse, are you? Light, Tuon, it isn't safe!"  
She said patiently, "How else am I supposed to get around? I have help getting on and off and have not had problems so far."  
"What about your midwife? Does she let you go riding? Or have you even seen someone?" Mat was looking into her eyes and noticed her cringe just a little.  
"No," she said in a small voice. "I have not seen a midwife. We have been marching between the cities and there was no one to see. None that I could trust, that is. I have been feeling fine, just a little tired."  
Mat put an arm around Tuon and drew her close. "I have an idea, Tuon. I think you need a holiday, a retreat, or whatever you call it. You can come to the Two Rivers, and meet my family. My Ma knows a lot about babies and helps the midwife all the time. You will be safe there, especially if we can keep them from finding out who you really are. The Two Rivers is so far from everything, they won't suspect at all."  
Tuon looked thoughtful. "Would your mother want to help me? I am a foreigner. Some still see us at the enemy."  
Mat grinned and said "Everyone is a foreigner to the folks in the Two Rivers. People not born there, that is. My Ma will love you, just as I do." He hoped so, anyhow. He hadn't been home in almost three years. How much had changed, he wondered? He had heard of things from Perrin, of Whitecloaks, Trolloc attacks and refugees moving in.  
When he had left, his home had been a burned out shell, his Da's cattle and horses had scattered. He hadn't been able to stay and help rebuild, but had crept away in the night, leaving only a note. He hadn't written but just a few times. Light, he didn't know if they had even gotten his letters.  
Tuon smiled up at him. "I like your plan, Matrim. General Galgan would like to be in charge, I think. As long as he does not try to make it permanent, that is. I could use a long rest, and I have always wanted to see your Two Rivers, and Emond's Field. That is your village, is it not? How would we get there? It would be an adventure. Would I have to wear a disguise?"  
Mat had been thinking about this for a while. "We could use an Ashaman or a _damane_ to make a gateway. I would get a carriage, maybe from a merchant. A nice one, but not _too_ nice. We will have to dress plainly and only have a few guards. No servants. We can leave in a few days. I would have to go back to my camp to make arrangements and get the carriage. Would Selucia come with us?"  
Tuon was not sure. "It would be great to have Selucia along, but she will be needed more to keep an eye on the General in my stead. I can survive without my maids. I think I can, anyhow." She smiled, "So, what kind of gift would your mother and father like? You say they are simple people, but it would be nice to bring them something special."  
"I've thought about that," Mat replied. "I have a young stud horse I think my Da would love. He is almost two years old and Vanin has been training him. He is fast and is of Tairen stock, I believe. At least he has the look. For my Ma, I think she would like a clock. Not a big one, but just a nice simple one. Mistress Al'vere had one and I think My ma was a little jealous. Especially when she thought it was ruined when I took it apart."  
"You took a clock apart! I'll bet they were unhappy with you. Our child had better not get into that kind of trouble."  
Mat shook his head and smiled a little. "I've heard you were headstrong as a child and I know I was a trouble maker. We had best be prepared for the worst when it comes to our offspring."  
"You are right about that, I'm afraid." Tuon agreed. She looked thoughtful and maybe a little worried. "A horse and clock will be great gifts. I have a few other ideas of my own. What are you mother's and your sisters' favorite colors? Perhaps some cloth and jewelry?"  
Mat thought for a minute. "My Ma seems to favor green, a dark, true green. Bode likes pale yellow a lot and Eldrin blue. A light greenish blue, like some stones I have seen. Does that help?"  
"It gives me some ideas and I like to shop. Or I like to have Selucia shop, that is. It's exciting to think about getting away. And I will get to meet my new family! Was that all we had to discuss?" She ran her hands over his chest, and then pulled him close.  
"I guess that is all I needed to talk about for now," He said, finding her lips and returning the embrace.  
A while later, Selucia entered their tent with a message for the Empress, from one of the generals who was seeking an audience. Tuon had been drifting off to sleep, wrapped in Mat's arms, happier than she had been for quite a while. She was not so happy to be woken in such a manner.  
"Selucia, I thought I gave orders not to be disturbed. What do the fools want now?"  
With a small bow, Selucia said, "My Lady, General Yamada has information from Ebou Dar he thought you need to know. I am not sure exactly what it is about, I think it is news from Seandar." Selucia could not help staring at Mat, only slightly draped by the bed sheet. She didn't remember that his chest was that muscled the last time she had seen him, in Ebou Dar. Not too bad... maybe Tuon did know what she was doing...No!...What was she thinking? She focused back on Tuon "Any reply, My Lady?"  
Tuon closed her eyes for a minute. "Tell the General that he has to wait. Whatever happened in Seandar happened a while ago. It can keep. I will speak with him tomorrow at noon with the others. Is that clear?"  
Selucia nodded, "Yes, my Lady!"  
Mat had noticed Selucia getting an eyeful and decided to have some fun. He leaned over and whispered in Tuon's ear. Her eyes narrowed, then with a small smile, she informed Selucia "You had my orders I was not to be disturbed. The only exception is if you wish to join us here. Matrim says there is room for one more and thinks you would have a great time."  
Mat gave Selucia his most winning grin, the one that never failed with women. Except it had always failed with her.  
Selucia backed slowly for the door. "Yes, My lady... I mean no... I... I will not disturb you again!" She turned and practically ran from the room.  
Tuon giggled. "The look on her face! Matrim, you are so mean! Light, what will you do if she decides to come back and take up your offer?"  
Mat smiled innocently, "Well, it could be fun... who knows what she is really like, under that proper exterior? But I don't think she will be back." He went back to snuggling with Tuon and was soon asleep, happier than he had been in a long time, too.


	19. Escape

Waking up famished in the early dawn, Mat quietly got up. Tuon was still asleep, so he dressed as silently as he could and went out the tent door. The second room of the large tent was as he remembered, with the desk and a small table with several chairs. There was also a small cot with a sleeping maid he had not noticed before. He saw the guards outside the tent and asked where to get food. One of the guards pointed him towards the kitchen area, where Tuon's meals were prepared. The cooks were up and already working on the days meals. He talked to the head cook and soon had breakfast ordered.

A little while later breakfast was served and he woke Tuon.

She had been sleeping soundly. "That is the best sleep I have had in a long time," she said with a smile. "You said breakfast is ready? I am starving!" She put on her robe and went to the table, laid out with a nice meal. She ate a little of the fruit and a bit of the egg and pushed her plate away.

Mat had taken eggs, ham, fruit, bread and fish and finished most of it. "Is that all you are eating?" he asked.

Tuon smiled and said "There is no room for more. This baby is taking all the space where I used to put my meals."

Mat studied her thoughtfully. "You need to eat many small meals then, and drink milk and more water. A bite of fruit will not grow a strong son. I think you're losing weight, even as the baby gets larger. He will take what he needs, from you if not from your food." Mat thought she did look thinner, except for her belly.

"How do yo know so much about babies? Is one of your old memories from a mother?"

Mat blanched at that thought. "Burn me, no! I don't think I have any women's memories. I think I would know. It is just that my Ma would help the midwife and the Wisdom with the birthing and knew a lot. She used to take me sometimes when she had tasks for me to do. Also my Da raised horses and was always getting foals. I was his stable boy and was there for many of the births."

Tuon agreed that she did need to eat more, especially the meat and eggs that she had not been eating much of at all.

Later in the day, the generals and commanders were gathered under a large pavilion for Tuon's meeting. Some were younger commanders that had been recently promoted. Tuon, Selucia and Mat entered, as the Generals and Captains bowed deeply. Tuon liked to meet with the military leaders frequently, not really to discuss strategy, but to make sure they all were getting the same information.

Mat was with her today, in a gray coat, dark blue trousers with silver trim, and a fine high collared linen shirt. He was dressing nicer lately, without really thinking about it. Mainly because his old clothes had mostly fallen apart or been ruined during the prolonged fighting in the Blight. He had gotten a new wardrobe in Caemlyn when he returned, and he hadn't had time yet to ruin the new clothes.

Tuon took her seat, the others remained standing, Mat and Selucia on either side of her. The 'important' news from Seandar was just of more fighting and that no one had yet taken the Crystal Throne that had any real claim. Mat thought that was a problem that just would not go away. He would probably have to go to Seandar, with the Band, to take control of the situation.

Since most of the fighting in this area had died down, a decision had been made to send half of their Seanchan forces back to Ebou Dar, to provide stability for the Seanchan capital. They would be breaking camp soon for the long march back. The remainder of the army would continue the mission of rooting out the scattered small pockets of darkfriends and shadowspawn.

General Galgan cleared his throat and said, "Your Highness, all is ready for our return to Ebou Dar. The area here seems quite stable."

One of the younger captains exclaimed, "Beg pardon, Sir, but what about the army that recently appeared on the other side of Caemlyn? They are no more than three leagues away. Our scouts report five banners of horse and four of foot. What trouble will they cause?"

Mat cleared his throat, "Captain, that is my army. They have just returned from the Blight and are in real need of rest and supplies. Their mission is the same as yours and will cause no harm to your forces." He had lost a lot of troops during the prolonged fighting and it would take a while to recover and rebuild his forces.

Tuon smiled and motioned to Selucia, who announced, "I don't think all of you have met her Highness's husband yet, Lord General Matrim Cauthon, the Prince of the Ravens." Mat nodded at her commanders.

The Captain visibly paled and his eyes widened. "The Raven Prince! Here?" He gasped. "I have heard of your exploits with the Band of the Red Hand." Some of the other commanders, including a few of the generals also seemed awestruck. The questions followed...

"Your Highness, is it true you've never lost a battle?"

"Did you actually duel the King of the Aiel, Highness?" How would they know about that? Mat thought, who was spreading rumors about him?

"My Lord, I heard you diced with the Dark One!"

"Is it true you have the Horn of Valere, Highness, and blew it at the Last Battle?" What? He thought no one knew about that!

"Your Highness, did you really kill one of the Forsaken?" That one again? He did not know where that came from.

"It is said you were hung from the Tree of Life, in return for knowledge. Can that be true, your Highness?" That was one he had not heard before. The rumors just kept getting wilder.

"My Lord, what about the battle with the Snakes and Foxes under Old Hobbs Hill, with Jain Farstrider?" Mat thought his men had been talking way too much, or maybe it was old Thom Merrilin, the Gleeman?

Mat just scowled and shook his head. "I assure you, those tales are mostly exaggerations." He was clearly embarrassed.

Tuon was thoughtful. She had seen little of this side of Mat and it occurred to her that she might become just a footnote in history as wife to the great General Lord Cauthon, instead of him being known as the husband of the Empress of Seanchan. She had to find out more of these 'stories.'

Mat declined to elaborate on any of the questions, but just stood silently scowling, with his arms crossed. The meeting was soon over.

Tuon motioned to Selucia, who asked General Galgan to stay. "As you wish, your Highness," he said as he bowed deeply.

"General Galgan," Tuon said, speaking directly to the General, after the others had left, "You know that I trust you as one of my closest advisers. I need to ask a task of you, that I am sure you are up to."

"You have only to say what you wish of me, Your Highness." The General replied with a deep bow. "I am yours to command." He was a short man who thought well of himself. He also liked to wear fancy uniforms. But, he had been loyal to Tuon, so far.

"That is good," Tuon said, "General, are you aware that I am with child?"

The General looked surprised and said, "There were a few rumors, but nothing solid. I must say congratulations, Your Highness! The Empire will rejoice with the birth of an heir!"

"Thank you General. It will not be too long now, I think. I am leaving you in charge while I go on retreat for a while. Tuon looked at Selucia, "I would have you stay here and assist the General with my wishes. You know how I would decide more than anyone else. I would greatly like to keep you with me, but the Empire comes first."

Selucia said, "I understand, my Lady. I will do my best to assist the General."

The General nodded, "Your help will be most welcome, Truth Speaker. Your Highness, I will follow your will and listen closely to your counselor. Can you tell me where you are going? Or when you will return?"

Tuon shook her head. "I intend to keep my destination a closely held secret, for safety. It is better if you do not know where I am going. General, I _will_ be returning and there _will_ be great rewards when I do, if all is well." She smiled and rose, taking Mat's offered arm as she left the pavilion. The General seemed to swell a little with self importance.

Walking away, Mat patted her hand, saying "That went well, I think. You are all right with leaving them in charge?"

Tuon let out a long breath, "I must leave someone to rule in my stead, and they are the best I have. I hate to loose Selucia though, even for a while. But I am really ready for a break. The last few months have been very stressful and I would like to relax for a while, if I can. I have just a few things to take care of, and then will I be ready to go."

Mat smiled, "I need to return to my camp to get Olver ready, and arrange for a carriage, among other things. We can leave the day after tomorrow, in the morning."

She nodded. "That will be enough time for me."

When they got back to Tuon's tent, Mat kissed her lightly and said "The sooner I leave, the sooner I will be back." She smiled and said, "Then go quickly and return, my husband."

Mat was pleased when the horse handler brought him the dappled white stallion that Tuon had given him for a wedding gift. Mat's gelding, Pips, was recuperating from a wound he had taken in the Blight and needed more time to recover. Mat had grown fond of _Dovienya_ during his time in Ebou Dar.

"He has been exercised regularly, but really needs to be ridden, your Highness." the horse handler said with a bow. "We brought him along in case you returned."

Mat thanked the man and mounted, turning _Dovienya_ towards Caemlyn. His three deathwatch guards were already mounted and waiting. Mat pushed his horse into a cantor and then urged him to a gallop. _Dovienya_ flew down the road, Mat laughing with the pure joy of riding a fast horse. The guards could not keep up. Mat slowed and waited for them as they approached the Caemlyn city wall.

Once through the gate, Mat asked one of the gate guards about the location of a wagon wright that he had heard of. After many turns and twists down the city streets, they found his wagon shop with a lot full of wagons and carriages. The sign at the entrance said "Master Roald, Wagon Wright." Mat dismounted and found the Master wright under a large wagon. He was a lanky man in his middle years, with a belt of tools around his waist. He dusted off his trousers and then bowed slightly to Mat. "How may I serve you, m'Lord?"

Mat said "Master Roald, I am looking for a carriage, for a journey, not just around the city."

"I might have what you need, a custom order that was not picked up," the man replied. He led Mat the the back of the lot. They passed sharp, new carriages, finely painted, but too small for Mat's taste. In the back, there was a larger, taller carriage, with room for four passengers. It was painted a dark green, with just a little gilding.

Mat walked around and then hopped inside and settled back. The carriage was well made and there was plenty of room, but the seats were just a little too hard.

The wagon wright joined him, "How do you like this one, m'Lord? It is made for traveling, with all the comforts. If you are between inns on the road, the seat backs come off and cover the center, making into a bed, if you are not too tall."

Mat liked that feature and asked, "Master Roald, could you add a little more padding to the seats? My wife is with child and needs an easy ride."

"That would not be a problem, sir. Women are delicate creatures, especially in her condition. One other feature you might like is that these seats covers lift off, making storage areas. The man who ordered this coach was planning to use this space as an ice box for his beverages. It could make into a baby bed as well." The space where the seat had been was just the right size.

Mat agreed to buy the carriage if the padding was added to the seats and it could be ready in a day. He was happy with his purchase as he left the lot. One less thing to worry about.

Mat and his guards entered the camp of the Band of the Red Hand. His tents were a lot less impressive than the ones belonging to the Seanchan Empress. Mat had one tent for sleeping and personal items, and a second for his maps and meetings with the military leaders. Olver had his own smaller tent nearby, where Mat found his ward reading the Travels of Jain Farstrider, his favorite book.

"Olver," Mat said, "We are going on a trip, to the Two Rivers. What do you think about that?"

The homely little boy answered him with many questions. "Is it far? What will we do there, Lord Mat? Who else is coming with us?" He was still on the small side, but had grown some.

Mat smiled at Olver's enthusiasm, "The Two Rivers is where I grew up. I am going to see my family, I haven't seen them for almost three years. We can use a gateway and get there in a day. Only a few of us are going. We will take some guards and Tuon. My Da will teach you how to milk a cow."

"The High Lady Tuon will come with us? I like her, she is a good game player. And she's pretty, too."

Mat smiled. "Well, I like her too and I want her to meet my family. I have a favor to ask of you, Olver. I don't want my family to know I am a General, or the Prince of the Ravens. Also, Tuon does not want to be known as the Seanchan Empress. Please call her 'Mistress Tuon' or 'Mistress Cauthon' and just call me Mat. Can you do that, Olver? It will be safer for us traveling if no one suspects who we are."

"Of course I can, Lord Mat. It will be like our secret."

"That's right, Olver. You can ride Wind. Will you need help packing?"

"No, Lord Mat, I can pack by myself and will be ready."

When everything was ready, Mat arrived back at the Seanchan camp with the new carriage, driven by Harnan, one of his most trusted Redarms.

Tuon was waiting for Mat in her large tent. She showed him a intricately carved wooden box that looked like a bird house with vines all over it. She held it up and he saw it was actually a clock, with chains hanging down. "When the hour sounds, this door opens and a small bird comes out, chirping the hour. It is wound by pulling the chains. Selucia found it in Caemlyn. What do you think?"

"That is one beautiful clock. My Ma will love it! It is much more interesting than Mistress al'Vere's mantle clock."

Tuon also wanted his opinion on a necklace for his mother. "Can you look in that chest over there? The one with the blue top has the necklaces."

Mat whistled as he opened the large chest and started lifting out many boxes and small silk wrapped bundles of beautiful necklaces. There were fire opals, sapphires, emeralds, pearls, topaz, rubies, and many diamonds, some white, some black, all with fine gold or silver chains. He found a nice, smaller necklace with a carved fire opal flower set among emerald leaves. His thought mother would love it.

"Did you clean out the palace?" He asked, indicating the jewelry. There was enough jewels and gold in the chest to buy the entire Two Rivers and half of Andor. She also had a few more chests. "What do you keep in the yellow one?" He asked quietly.

"The yellow chest has the belts and head pieces. The small green one has the rings and bracelets. I left most back in Ebou Dar and just brought my favorites."

Mat was stunned. Light, he knew Tuon was rich and she wore beautiful jewels, but had never thought just how wealthy his wife really was.

She came over to see his choice. "That is a beautiful necklace. I was thinking your mother would like that one." She looked up at his face. "You look so serious Matrim, is something the matter?"

Mat turned slowly, closing the chest. "Burn me, I never realized how much you have, how wealthy you are. Light! What could I possibly give you that you don't already have?" He liked to give women gifts but he was definitely outclassed here. Bloody Ashes, he felt like a peasant.

Tuon looked at the chests with her gems, then at a crestfallen and worried Matrim. She took his hands and said "I do have many gems and much gold. Most were gifts and some were from my family, but they mean little to me. You, on the other hand, have given me your loyalty, your trust, your love. More than anyone else, ever. And something that is more precious to me than all the riches here and back in Ebou Dar."

He frowned. "What could that be? You already have everything."

She smiled at him and looked down, caressing her large belly. "This child is the most precious thing I can think of. More than all my wealth. More than anything."

He sighed a little with relief, and then kissed her deeply. "Well, that's one thing I am most happy to help with. It means a lot to me also." He gently patted her bulging stomach and smiled.

After Tuon and her baggage were loaded into the carriage, she directed them to the horse lines. She signaled one of the horse handlers who soon returned leading a pretty bay mare with a gray filly at her side. "This fine young mare was bred to your _Dovienya_ and was supposed to stay in Ebou Dar at the palace. By mistake, she was brought along with the army and had her foal here. I would love for your father to have them."

Mat held out his hand to the filly, who warily sniffed it before running back behind the mare. He grinned, "My Da will love them." They tied the mare behind the carriage and left the filly to follow freely.

About a half a league from the camp, they left their large escort of Death Watch Guards. Banner-General Furyk Karede had been reluctant to let his Empress proceed without her full escort of a hundred, but Tuon convinced him she would actually be safer with just a few guards. He agreed that the Empress needed a retreat, since she was looking more than a little tired and stressed. The Banner-General had been impressed with Mat's skill with his _ashandarei_ and the fact that Mat had sworn to keep her safe.

Captain Musenge and two of the guards that had been traveling with Mat were all of the escort that were coming to the Two Rivers. Mat was bringing Harnan, an experienced Redarm and Jace, a younger soldier from Carhien who was good with horses.

After leaving the large escort behind, they approached Mat's army's camp. There they met up with Olver and Jace, leading Mat's gift to his father, a nice black stud colt, and another horse with Mat and Olver's packs tied on.

General Talmanes rode out to meet them. "I wish I could visit your Two Rivers with you, Mat. I am sure you will liven the place up. Also I would like to see you milk a cow." He bowed to Tuon "Your Highness, I hope you have a pleasant journey. Congratulations on the baby. Mat has not said much, but I think he is very excited."

Mat said with a grin, "Maybe I can send the Ashaman back for you in a week or so. I will probably need some company by then, or be bored to death. I would like to see you milk a cow, though. I still remember how."

The Band of the Red Hand had a more than two score of Ashaman now. They were part of each unit and seemed to fit in well. Many had joined the Band after leaving the Black Tower, and Mat had welcomed them to the ranks. They were loyal, disciplined soldiers and were treated fairly. The Ashaman who was taking them to the Two Rivers by a gateway was from Deven Ride, near Emond's Field.

Rik al'Deve was short of his middle years and had a large family back home. He had the look of a farmer or craftsman, of average height and build, with the dark Two Rivers features. He led them to the camp's traveling grounds. "I will put us on the North Road about two leagues from Emond's Field. No one should be about there."

"That will be just right," Mat said. A large gateway soon appeared, showing a narrow country road with forest on either side. Mat had forgotten how green it was in those woods.

Mat and his little group kept a steady pace down the country road. It was very quiet and peaceful, after the chaos of the two army camps, hundreds of leagues on the march and Caemlyn recently. Mat felt himself relaxing, just being surrounded by the deep, dark forest of the Westwood.

Soon they were on the outskirts of the village. Mat noticed a lot of changes. There had been new farms and now some new shops and businesses. Many of the houses had slate or colorful tile roofs, in addition to the the normal thatched roofs. There was a new a wall around the village proper, but the gate was open and unguarded. Soon they were over the Wagon Bridge. There was no sign of the fires that had destroyed his home and changed his life forever. A large monument was in the middle of the green. He wasn't sure what that was for. Tuon was interested in everything, watching from her carriage.

Mat motioned for Harnan to turn in towards the Winespring Inn. It was now overshadowed by a much larger inn just up the road, but Mat wanted to stay where it was familiar. It would be good to see Mayor al'Vere and eat some of Mistress al'Vere's excellent cooking.

Dismounting in front of the Inn, Mat's men gathered around for instructions. He told them to try to act casual, but stay alert. He did not expect any threats to Tuon or himself here, but it was good to be prepared. He told them to try to have a good time and try to relax a little. "This is a rest for all of us and we deserve it. These are peaceful villagers and I don't want any fights. Also the women here, are respectable not the tavern wenches you have been used to, so mind your manners." The men all agreed to keep it calm.

Mat helped Tuon from the carriage, giving her a quick hug after her feet touched the ground. She was looking around at everything with much interest. Olver was excited, mostly getting in the way as the baggage was unloaded from the pack horses and carriage.

Jace and Harnan took care of the horses, talking to Tad, the Inn's stableman. Tad was looking at all the horses and men. When he spotted Mat he stared a little and then said, "I know you!"

Mat came over and said, "How are you Tad? Is Hu still here too?"

Tad shook his head. "No, Hu stayed on with Lord Perrin's army. I have my nephew Sal to help now." A boy a little larger than Olver came forward, taking one of the horses from his uncle. Tad looked at the mare and filly. "Those are some fine horses, Mat. I'll take good care of them."

"Thanks, we'll catch up later." Mat promised. "I'll be here for a while."

Mat, Tuon and Captain Musenge entered the Inn's common room, the others following.

Bran al'Vere greeted them. The innkeeper was stout with a fringe of gray hair encircling his bald pate. "Welcome to the Winespring Inn, my good sirs, my lady. Are you needing rooms or just a meal?"

Mat stepped forward, removed his hat and bowed. "Master al'Vere, we will be needing rooms and meals for at least a week or two. If you have the space." He added.

Bran looked at Mat thoughtfully, as if trying to place him. Mat grinned at the innkeeper's dilemma.

Marin al'Vere entered the common room, her thick, gray braid hanging over her shoulder. She smiled warmly and laughed, "Bran, don't you recognize our visitor? Matrim Cauthon, it has been a long time! What did you do to your eye?" She came forward and gave him a big hug. "Does your mother know you're back, yet?"

Mat laughed. "We just arrived. I will see my family once we have settled in. I am sure they will hear of my arrival soon enough." It was a small village and news traveled fast. He needed to make his appearance before they heard the news.

"Well, let's get you settled in then." She looked at the assembled crowd, counting. "I think we have enough rooms." She looked at Olver and Tuon, who were standing together. "Do you need separate beds for the children?"

Tuon looked puzzled and Mat groaned. "Uh, Mistress al'Vere, I would like you to meet my wife, Tuon," he motioned her forward. "We're married."

Marin gasped, "Married! I apologize for my mistake, Mistress Cauthon." She looked closely at Tuon. "I can see now that you are a young woman, and not a child. Once again I beg forgiveness."

Tuon said with a sigh, "It is not your fault, Mistress al'Vere. You are not the first to make that mistake." She looked at Mat with meaning. He had once thought she was a child, back in Ebou Dar.

He cleared his throat and said "Let's see, Captain Musenge needs a room. Then two other rooms for the other four men." He looked at Olver. "Olver, you can..."

Captain Musenge said "The lad can stay with me, Your Highness... Lord Mat... I mean... Mat." He looked frustrated. The innkeeper and his wife looked at each other, with puzzled expressions.

Mat groaned again. "Yes, that would work. What do you think, Olver?"

Olver grinned "I can stay with Captain Musenge? Thank You!"

Mat spoke to Bran al'Vere, "I guess that's four rooms, then and stabling for eight horses. Master al'Vere, I have been traveling and soldiering from one end of the world to the other. These men are friends of mine, soldiers. We will stay here for a few weeks, taking a holiday, just to relax. My wife and my family need to get to know each other."

Master al'Vere smiled, "Well, let's see to the rooms then, Matrim." He led the way up the stairs at the back of the common room. Mat had been upstairs in the inn before, but he had never stayed as a guest.

They turned left at the top of the stairs "This first room is one we set aside for our newly married guests. It has more privacy, and keeps them from disturbing the rest of the guests."

Mat smiled. "That's a good idea." He looked at Tuon, "Have we ever had any privacy? I don't think so."

She shook her head sadly. "No, Matrim, we haven't. I have never had any privacy, ever."

The room was nice, with a window looking out over the river and the village green. It had a large bed, a wardrobe and a wash stand with a marble basin. There were even two simple but plush chairs near the window. "This is nice," Tuon said, "There is a very nice view of the river."

Down the hallway the other direction, Master al'Vere was pointing out rooms for the others. They noted which rooms were whose, then the men went back downstairs to get the bags and trunks. Mat took Master al'Vere aside and handed him a small pouch filled with gold coins. "This should last us a while. Let me know when you need more."

Bran protested, "Matrim, this is too much. It doesn't cost this much to stay here."

Mat said, "Keep it, Master al'Vere. We will be eating well I am sure, and we will be here for a while. My wife is expecting a baby and we would like to stay until he arrives."

"A baby!" Master al'Vere exclaimed. "Congratulations, Matrim. Marin loves babies. Your parents will be thrilled!"

Mat smiled and then returned to his assigned room. He found Tuon sitting in one of the plush chairs, looking relaxed, with her feet propped on a footstool. He took the other chair. Harnan and Jace soon arrived with their trunks. After a few relaxing minutes, Mat washed his face and then told Tuon "Let's go down and get a bite to eat, then we can walk over to my family's home. It isn't very far."

Tuon smiled and stood up, "I am getting hungry. I hope they have some pie. It just sounds good right now."


	20. Homecoming

Mat and Tuon left the Winespring Inn, walking the short distance to the new Cauthon house. It had been rebuilt in the same place, and looked to be a bit larger than before. They walked up to the door and knocked.

Mat's sister Eldrin answered the door. She had grown taller and slimmer and now wore her hair in a long brown braid. Eldrin stared for a minute, then, after Mat removed his hat, she screamed "Matrim! Is it really you? What happened to your eye?"

Mat just smiled and held out his arms for an embrace. Eldrin gave him a hug and then ran back into the house. "Mother! Matrim's here! He's come home!"

Natti Cauthon came from the back of the house, drying her hands. She looked him over, up and down. "Matrim, it's been such a long time. It's so good to see you. Where have you been? I believe you've grown taller and filled out some. What happened to your eye?"

He smiled, "Ma, I have been traveling all over. And my eye is gone."

She then noticed Tuon standing a little behind Mat. "And who is this lovely child? Matrim, introduce me to your friend."

Mat winced and cleared his throat. Tuon stood up straighter, but it did not add much height. He put his arm around her and brought her forward. "Ma, this is Tuon, my wife. We're married. Tuon, this is my mother, Natti Cauthon and my sister Eldrin."

Tuon made a small, slightly awkward curtsy. "I am very glad to meet you Mistress Cauthon, Eldrin."

"You're married?" Natti exclaimed. "Welcome to our family, Dear." She pulled Tuon into an embrace. Natti scowled just a little when she noticed Tuon's pregnant belly. "And a baby on the way, too, I see."

She looked sternly at Mat, "Well, at least you are being responsible for once, Matrim. A baby _and_ married!"

"It's not like that, Ma, we've been married for almost a year." Mat protested.

Tuon just smiled sweetly. She was enjoying seeing Mat on the defensive.

His mother frowned a little. "Matrim, when you left here, there were a lot of upset girls and some women who should have known better. They kept asking after you. What were you up to?"

Mat didn't say much, just rolled his eye and his face reddened a little. "Nothing. Light... I don't know what you mean. I didn't encourage them."

Tuon was enjoying this even more.

His mother said "Well, that is all over and done. You are married now and that's that. They will just have to get over it."

Eldrin clapped her hands and then she hugged Tuon. "I am going to be an Aunt! How exciting!"

Tuon smiled at her new sister. She liked this female version of Mat, with her outgoing manner.

Natti led them into the house. "Well, no sense standing in the doorway. Come in and have a seat. Supper isn't for a while yet, but we can have some tea and visit. Eldrin, is there water for the tea?"

Mat looked around at the new house. It looked quite a bit like the old house, just a little bigger. It was good to see the table with the chairs he had helped his Da make. He also spotted the brightly colored pitchers his Ma collected. "The house looks nice, Ma. How long did it take to rebuild?"

She smiled, "We had lots of help form the village, it was finished by summer. Eldrin, can you go out to the barn and let Abell know that Matrim is home." Mat's sister darted from the room and returned in a few minutes with Mat's father. He seemed a little older than Mat remembered, with a few gray streaks in his hair and a few more wrinkles. Mat stood as his father entered, Tuon stood also.

His father clasped his hand, looked him over and smiled. "Good to see you, Son! Where have you been? From the looks of your clothes, you have done well for yourself. What did you do to your eye?"

Mat replied with a grin, "I've missed you, Da! I have been traveling all over and soldiering. I have a knack for it, I guess. But first I'd like you to meet someone." He took Tuon's hand and faced his Da. "Da, this is Tuon... She's my wife. We met in Ebou Dar. You are going to be a grandfather, too."

Tuon made another attempt at a curtsy, smiled and said, "I am most pleased to meet you, Master Cauthon." She sat down next to Mat, took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Abell nodded and said, "Well, that's some news I guess. Good to see you owning up to your responsibilities, Matrim."

Mat just sighed.

His father continued, "Soldiering, huh? What army are you with? Lord Perrin took quite a few Two Rivers men with him and they did quite well, I heard. Were you with them?"

"No, I am with The Band of the Red Hand." Mat replied. "Independent, not under any monarch. Well, sometimes Andor."

"Mercenaries, huh. I might have heard of them. I guess the pay is probably better."

Mat countered, "We follow the Dragon Reborn, we're not mercenaries..." he thought a minute. "Well... maybe we are mercenaries." He hadn't thought about his army like that before.

Abell addressed Tuon next, "You're from Ebou Dar? What does your family do there? Your father?"

"My father was in government." Tuon replied.

"Was?" He asked.

"Yes, he passed away about five years ago."

"I'm sorry, It must have been hard for you." Natti then asked, "What about the rest of your family? Your mother?"

Tuon answered in a small voice, "I had three brothers and four sisters. They were killed along with my mother last year. I am told it was by one of the Forsaken."

"One of the Forsaken!" Eldrin exclaimed. "Do you know which one?"

"Yes, I found out later it was Semirhage."

"Oh, how awful," Eldrin cried.

Natti looked so sad. "Your whole family? You have no one now?" she asked quietly.

Tuon smiled up at Mat. "I am not alone. I have Matrim."

He put his arm around her and pulled her tight. Burn him, she was right.

Natti blinked away a tear, "Well, you have a new family now, Dear."

She continued "Matrim, I have been thinking. Bodewhin's old room is available, since she has gone to Tar Valon. She is a novice now at the White Tower. The room would be large enough for you two and the baby. You and your father could build new rooms on the house later for more space and privacy. And maybe some more children?" She smiled hopefully. "Your father could use the help with the farm and the cows. Someday this farm would be yours."

Mat frowned a little. "Ma, we aren't staying in the Two Rivers. This is just for a visit. I am not a farmer."

His mother harrumphed. "We can talk about that later. Now, Abell, why don't you take Matrim outside for a little while, show him your barn, maybe. Tuon and I have some women's things to talk about."

Mat looked at Tuon with a small grin. He mouthed "Good Luck" and left with his Da.

Once the men were gone, Natti turned to Tuon. "Now Dear, tell me more about this baby. When are you due?"

Tuon shook her head, "Not for a few weeks yet, or maybe a month. I am not sure."

"What does your midwife say? She would have a good idea of the dates."

Tuon sighed. "I haven't seen a midwife yet. There weren't any where we were traveling. I was hoping to see one here. Maybe you know someone who is capable?"

"Yes, Mistress Reed is very good. We can talk with her tomorrow."

"Thank you. That will be one less worry for me."

Natti looked at Tuon with concern. "So, you have been traveling with the army?" Tuon nodded. It was really the truth.

"Being a camp follower is no way to raise a family, Tuon. What does Matrim say about where you will live? You would be welcome to settle here."

Tuon sighed again. "We haven't really talked about our plans yet, Mistress Cauthon. Or much of anything. We've been apart for most of our marriage. After we were married, Matrim left for Caemlyn. Right after. A few months later, he came back to me for about a week, when I was in Ebou Dar. That was when we made this baby. Then he left again, to fight in the war and I didn't see him again until just three days ago, when he said we needed to come here."

Natti looked concerned. "War does such awful things to families. Well, Matrim has a good heart and will do the right thing. He seems quite taken with you."

Tuon nodded and smiled. "I love him, too." She actually said it out loud. Well, she did love him, she had decided. "He is a most interesting man, always surprising me. I think he will be a wonderful father."

"I just want a baby to cuddle and play with," said Eldrin. "I am good with babies, I hope you let me help with yours."

Tuon smiled, "That would be great, since I know nothing of babies."

"Nothing? Oh, My!" Natti exclaimed. "You have a lot to learn in a short amount of time. Do you have many baby things yet?"

Tuon looked puzzled. "Baby things? What kind of things?"

Natti smiled. "Oh, babies need lots of things. Clothes, blankets, lots of bottom wraps, and a cradle for starters."

Tuon looked worried. "Oh! I don't have any of those things. I guess I hadn't thought about that either." Tuon was starting to realize how unprepared she was. She could rule her empire with firmness, and had countless generals and courtesans at her beck and call, but as for babies, she was very ignorant. There were no good books on the subject she could find... she had looked. And none of her close attendants had given birth, so she could ask her questions.

"Well," said Natti with a smile, "I guess we will have to get you properly set up, Two Rivers style."

"What do you mean?" Tuon asked, "What is Two Rivers style?"

Natti explained, "Since most women don't have much for their first baby, the village women come together and have a party for the new mother, each one bringing something for the baby. It can be a lot of fun and there is usually good food and games. The mother ends up with lots of needed items and everyone has fun."

Tuon laughed. "That sounds wonderful. But I don't know anyone here." Even in Ebou Dar, she didn't have any real friends. Village life was not as bad as she thought it would be, if you had friends around. The Empress did not need friends, but Tuon thought it might be nice to have a few.

Eldrin smiled broadly, "That will not be a problem. Everyone knows Matrim and they will all want to meet you! This can be a wedding celebration and baby party all in one. When can we have the party, Mother? I need time to make my baby gift and a new dress. I wish Bodewhin could be here!"

Natti smiled, "I see you are already planning the celebrations, Eldrin. Your friends will want to come?" Eldrin nodded. Natti added, "I know the women's circle will pitch in and help all they can. And Mistress al'Vere. Maybe we can send a message to Bode. I know she would want to be here."

Tuon was impressed with Natti's capable attitude. She could see where Mat got his ability to deal with people.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Mat had followed his Da outside. "I guess the ladies don't want us around."

"Just as well... woman's talk, I guess. Since you are a soldier now, do you use a fancy sword or a lance?" asked Abell, changing the subject.

"No, Da. I have my longbow, my throwing knives and a special quarterstaff."

"You use a quarterstaff?" Abell exclaimed. "What do the commanders say about that?"

"Not much. I am pretty good with it. You taught me well. I'll show it to you." He went around to the front of the house and retrieved his _ashandarei. _"Here," he tossed it to his father.

Abell caught it deftly, "You brought it here with you?" He made a few quick moves with it. "This is quite a weapon! Where did you get it?"

"I like to keep it close, mostly out of habit. The blade is power wrought and never goes dull. I got it in Rhuidean, in the Aiel waste. Losing my eye has cost me some depth perception, but it doesn't matter so much with the staff."

Abell nodded and handed the spear back to Mat, "I never did think you would be a farmer, Son. I always thought you might be a merchant or even a gambler. But this world needs soldiers, too."

Mat grinned, "I have made a few fortunes gambling. I guess I must have a gift, since I don't lose often."

They walked back towards the barn. It had not been damaged much in the fire, and now it held a score of cows. His father explained that Lord Perrin's army had taken all the horses, and it just wasn't the same without them. "Can't race a cow." he muttered.

Mat smiled to himself and changed the subject, "Well, Da, what do you think of her? Tuon, that is?"

Abell scratched his chin. "Well, she is an exotic looking woman. Talks funny. Different than what I always pictured you with. There is something about her, though. She doesn't miss much, does she?"

Mat shook his head, "No she doesn't miss a thing. She is very clever. You would be surprised."

They looked at the cows for a while longer, then went back into the house. Mat was pleased to see Eldrin and Tuon laughing about something.

Natti saw him and said, "Good, you're back, Matrim. Supper's almost ready. Can you get the milk and butter from the cellar? Tuon, will you please set the table?" Tuon had never set a table before in her life and she looked just a little lost.

Mat came to her rescue, "I'll help you find the dishes, Tuon. I think I remember where they are kept." He went to his mother's side cupboard and handed Tuon some platters, while he grabbed the spoons, forks, and knives. "Just put one by each chair, with a cup." he whispered. They soon had the table set.

"I'll show you the cellar." He led the way to a narrow door in the back of the kitchen, taking a lantern. They carefully went down the stairs into the dark storage area. Tuon looked around. "It is nice and cool down here. Very good for food storage."

"It stays cool, even in the hottest summer," Mat said. Turning to Tuon, he took her in his arms and nuzzled her neck. He murmured, "So how is it going with my mother? She seems to like you."

Tuon became distressed and whispered plaintively, "Matrim, she thinks I am a camp follower!"

Mat grinned broadly. "Tuon, that's great! My Da thinks I am a mercenary, so it fits that my wife would be a camp follower. It is a perfect cover story." He kissed her deeply as she clung to him. Reluctantly, he finally broke off the embrace. "Well, we better get back upstairs before we are missed." He handed her a small pot with the butter, and he took a large pitcher of milk. They returned to the kitchen and put the milk and butter on the table.

Natti smiled knowingly. "I thought you two got lost down there."

Eldrin giggled. "My brother, in love. It's so sweet."

Mat just grinned and mussed her hair. "Just wait. It will happen to you someday." It was good being back even if he did have to take some sisterly abuse. Tuon enjoyed their exchange. She had never joked with her sisters or brothers.

They sat down to a supper of roast venison with turnips, onions and carrots. There were also warm rolls from the oven with the sweet cream butter and some of Natti's sweet buns. Mat had missed those the most. Tuon ate a little of each and declared the rolls the best she ever had.

After supper, Mat said, "Da, will you come over to the inn tomorrow. I have something for you there. Also I would like to borrow some fishing gear, if you have any."

Abell said, "I can get you set up, son. I think there are some big ones in the Waterwood pond. I haven't had time to try for them."

"I have been looking forward to trying my luck." Mat said. He stood, retrieving his hat. " Well, we need to be getting back to the inn. We have some companions we need to check on."

Tuon stood and made another of her awkward curtsies. "It was a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to speaking with the midwife tomorrow."

Eldrin gave her a quick hug. "It was really nice to meet you too, Tuon."

They left, Mat remembering to take his _ashandarei_.

Back at the Inn, they found the others in the common room. Tuon was a little tired, so Mat escorted her upstairs, left his _ashandarei_ in a corner, then went back down to the common room. He sat with his men and ordered an ale. There were a few villagers present, but Mat did not know any of them.

Bran al'Vere joined him, bringing drinks for all. "Well, Matrim, how is it being back in Emond's Field?" he asked.

"It is very nice seeing my family. I didn't realize how much I've missed them. And you, too. This is a very special place to be from."

Captain Musenge said, "It is much different from the cities where I have lived, very relaxing."

The other men agreed.

Bran scratched his jaw. "I was down to the stable earlier. Those are nice horses you brought. Are they for Abell?

"The mare, filly and the young black stud." Mat smiled, "Do you think he will like them?"

Bran nodded enthusiastically. "He will at that my boy. You must have done well... made your fortune, so to speak."

Mat said "I have done all right, I guess." He was enjoying the ale. He had not had the opportunity to drink much of the Winespring Inn brew when he lived here before, as he was considered too young. He had sneaked a few, but usually they hadn't been the proper temperature. "This is great ale, Master al'Vere. No wonder my Da was always fond of it."

The innkeeper replied, "Its our winter special brew. Well, you're grown now Matrim, please call me Bran."

Mat nodded, "Thank you Bran. It's Mat. Well, I guess it is time for me to say good night to you all."

They said farewells and he went upstairs to Tuon and to bed. It was very early for him to be turning in, especially staying at an inn with friends. Somehow his priorities had been changed by the woman waiting for him upstairs.


	21. Back in Business

The common room of the Winespring Inn had only a few people still eating breakfast. Mat was just finishing his eggs, bacon, and a roll with ewe's cheese. His men had already eaten and were sitting by the hearth, Olver with them. Tuon came down the stairs, sitting next to Mat on the bench.  
Marin al'Vere greeted Tuon, asking what she wanted to for breakfast.  
"I'll have an egg, and some milk, please," Tuon answered.  
"That's all?" asked the innkeeper. "We need to put a little meat on your bones."  
Tuon just shrugged. "I'll try." she said, smiling as she took Mat's last piece of bacon.  
Abell Cauthon and Eldrin entered the common room, coming over to Mat's table. Mat noticed his soldiers were all staring at his sister. Olver, too. Mat looked at her with fresh eyes and scowled a little. She was pretty, very pretty. He would have to keep an eye on his men around her.  
Tuon rose and curtsied. "Good morning, Master Cauthon, Eldrin."  
Abell looked at her and grinned, shaking his head "You are part of our family now, Missy, the mother of my grandchild. You don't need to call me Master Cauthon. You can call me Abell, or even Father. Mat just calls me Da."  
Tuon looked at him for a long while. She liked what she saw, a calm person with a certain intelligence. She smiled and nodded. "I think Father Abell will do. I like that. Thank you." She missed her father, even though she had not seen him much, before he died.  
Abell added, "You don't need to curtsy, either. Unless you go up to the manor house to see the Lady Faile. She would like a curtsy, I reckon."  
Tuon said honestly, "Good, since I am so bad at it."  
Abell nodded, "That's the truth. Well, at least you tried."  
She smiled. "I don't think I will be visiting the Lady Faile anytime soon."  
Mat was studying his Da with Tuon. "Da, you are really excited about this grandchild, aren't you?"  
Abell sat down, "Well, Son, I didn't think I would have any grandchildren for a long time. Bodewhin is off to the White Tower and Eldrin's too young. I didn't think you would settle down for quite a while yet. Maybe another ten years or so. This is a surprise, for sure. A pleasant one, that's the truth."  
Mat's men and Olver approached. Mat stood and introduced them. "Da, 'Drin, these are some of my friends, my traveling companions. They are from all over. This is Musenge, Harnan, Jace, Symon and Flay. This is my Father, Abell Cauthon, and my sister Eldrin. My MUCH younger sister," he said with emphasis.  
The named men all acknowledged Mat's father with a nod or hand shake. To Eldrin they bowed respectively, while she giggled shyly. Mat put his arm around Olver. "Da, this is Olver, we have been together for a long time. He is my number one man."  
Olver beamed. "Lord Mat said you would show me how to milk a cow when we got here... I mean Mat said." he corrected quickly.  
Abell grinned. "Son, we have lots of cows and they all need milking. You come around and I will sure show you how." He looked at the rest of the men, "Any of you others want to learn, just show up at that big stone barn back there." He pointed down the street, then looked at Mat, "Now son, what is it you wanted to show me?"  
"Father Abell," Tuon said, "We brought you a gift, from our travels. Something you will like! In the stable."  
"I like stables." he grinned. They went out back to the inn's stable yard. Jace entered the stable and came out a few minutes later, leading the young black stud. Jace kept sneaking looks at Eldrin. He was one of the younger soldiers in the Band and was popular with the girls, with his fair good looks. The colt he was leading was frisky, and almost dancing.  
Abell whistled softly when he saw him. "That is a nice looking colt, Matrim. Where did you get him?" he asked.  
"We picked him up near the Borderlands. I thought you would like him. We have been training him, but he is still rough. I think he will be fast, though. I didn't know you lost your other horses. You had a nice little herd."  
Tuon whispered to Olver, who ran into the stable and soon brought out the young bay mare with the filly trotting by her side. "These are yours too, sir!" Olver said. "Aren't they great!"  
"Nice and nicer!" Abell was overwhelmed, a few tears showing in the corners of his eyes. "Son, this is too much!"  
Mat put his arm around his father's shoulder, drawing him aside. In a low voice, he said, "Da, I told you that I am a gambler. I can get all the gold I need with a few dice games. Plus, Tuon is what you would call wealthy. Very wealthy. Don't worry about us!"  
Abell scratched his head. "Yeah, Your wife, she doesn't look like she's worked much. Wealthy, you say? How did this marriage come about, then?"  
Mat replied, almost in a whisper, "Now isn't the time to talk about that." He grinned. "It is what it is."  
Tuon came over and took Abell's hand. "Father Abell, we really want you to have these horses. The filly is a special one. Matrim rides the sire, he is a blooded horse from Seandar, very rare. The mare has great blood lines too, even though she isn't a large horse. Does Eldrin ride? She would be a nice mount for her or Mother Natti."  
Abell nodded. "I see what you are saying. The girls did miss riding after the stock were taken. It would be good for them to ride again." He walked over to the mare and stroked her neck. She was calm as she looked back at him. "She is a pretty one."  
He held out his hand to the little gray filly. She was getting used to people and walked right up to him, looking for a treat. Olver took a honey cake from his pocket and offered it to her. She took a bite and tossed her head up and down as she chewed. Abell laughed. "That one is spoiled, I think. She has good lines, though, and long legs. She has the look of speed."  
Mat headed into the stable, "Da, I'll show you the sire. He's back here. You should take _Dovienya_ for a gallop. He's got speed you've only dreamed of. He needs some exercise, too, I think."  
Some of the village men had gathered around, watching the horses. One slapped Abell on the back. "It looks like you are back in the horse business, Abell."  
Abell grinned and said, "I think you are right. It's the only business that counts, with me."  
Mat brought out _Dovienya _after quickly saddling the tall, dappled stallion. The horse bared his teeth at the black colt, seeing a rival. Mat moved him away from the black, then handed the reins to his father. Abell looked up at the dapple and smiled widely. "Don't mind if I do take him for a run."  
He mounted and swung _Dovienya_ around in a tight circle. They crossed the Wagon bridge and Abell leaned forward, loosening the reins. He didn't even have to kick _Dovienya,_ as the horse sprang into a gallop and they were gone.  
Mat laughed. "Well, I think he liked the horses!" He gave Tuon a little squeeze and a kiss.  
She smiled back. "He looked a lot like you when he took off. Are you ever going to get your horse back?"  
"Oh, it will be a while, I think. " Mat replied with a grin.  
Mat saw his mother approaching with a woman he did not recognize. She was a nice looking woman in her middle years, with light brown hair and deep brown eyes. She carried a large pouch. He put his arm around Tuon as he turned to face them.  
Natti said, "Here you are Matrim. What did you with your father?"  
"He went for a horse ride," Mat said with a smile. "He will be back in about a week, I think."  
Natti looked at Tuon, "Tuon, this is Aby Reed, the midwife I was telling you about." She turned to Aby, "Aby, this is my son's wife, Tuon. We are all very excited about their baby."  
Aby took Tuon's hand, "It is nice to meet you, Tuon. I can help you with your baby if you like. Is there somewhere we can talk for a while?"  
Tuon thought for a minute, "We have a room here at the inn. Would that work for you?"  
"That would be fine, Tuon. We will follow you inside." Mat led the way back into the inn and up to their room.  
Natti asked Tuon, "Do you mind if I stay? I might be of some assistance."  
Tuon nodded, "You are most welcome to stay."  
Aby and Natti both looked pointedly at Mat. His mother said "Don't you have something else to do Matrim?"  
Aby added, "The fathers usually disappear about now. They don't really want to be involved."  
Mat shook his head. "I am fine staying here with Tuon. I will see her through this. I am concerned about the baby, too and I don't want anything bad to happen." he took Tuon's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "It's up to you," he said to her.  
Tuon looked at Mat and then back at the two women. "Matrim may stay." She pronounced, using her empress voice. She squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she whispered. They sat on the bed and the two older women took the window chairs.  
Aby smiled at Tuon, "Well to start, how have you been feeling, dear? Besides tired, cranky and clumsy, that is."  
Tuon said, "I have been very tired, not too cranky and a little nauseous at times."  
"I see. Do you know when your baby is due? Or when you became pregnant, so we can figure it out?"  
Mat said, "I am sure it was the end of Saven month, at the time of the new moon. I remember the dark sky in Ebou Dar."  
Tuon said, "I think you are right, it was the new moon. A good omen for a new beginning." she squeezed his hand.  
Aby pulled out a small notebook and looked at the dates, counting. "So, Tuon, you are over eight months along. No wonder you are tired! I need to check yours and the baby's health. Can you disrobe?"  
Tuon nodded to Mat and he began to undo her buttons. Soon she was in her thin silk shift. Mat lifted it over her head, and she was in just her skin. Tuon was used to being dressed by her maids and was not bothered by being nude at all. Mat went to stand over by the wall, out of the way.  
Aby looked at Natti, slightly puzzled by Tuon's lack of shyness. "Tuon, why don't you lay on the bed and I will listen to the heartbeat." She opened her pouch and took out a thin cone for listening. She felt Tuon's pulse first, counting to herself. Then she put the wide end of the cone on Tuon's pregnant belly and moved it around a little. She found the spot she was looking for and listened for a while.  
Aby looked at Tuon, smiled and said, "The baby sounds fine, a nice healthy heartbeat. Now I need to check your hip bones." She felt the bones as best she could, then pushed Tuon's legs up and checked her hips again. Then she took a measuring string and went around Tuon's stomach. She had only a few more questions, "Have your breasts leaked any milk yet?" Tuon shook her head. "How about any back pain?" Tuon said "Just sore muscles, not real pains."  
"Very good. You can get dressed now," Aby said as she wrote in her notebook.  
Mat got Tuon's embroidered ivory robe and helped her into it. He gently patted her belly before fastening the belt. Mat protectively placed his arm around Tuon as they faced the midwife.  
Natti had never seen this side of Matrim. She thought he was being a bit too protective of his wife and overly solicitous. He was almost treating Tuon like she was a queen or something. She was used to him never being serious about anything and being flippant around women. What was going on with him, anyway? This wasn't like Matrim at all.  
Aby smiled and said "Well, do you want the good news?"  
Tuon nodded, "Yes, please."  
"The baby has a strong heartbeat and seems healthy." Aby said. "Also, I think you are a healthy girl, physically fit, even if you are a bit thin. I am concerned about your small size, but I think it should be all right, especially if the baby comes early. Your mother had many children?"  
"Yes" Tuon said. "She had ten, only one did not survive infancy."  
Aby nodded. "That is well. Natti, what size were Matrim and his sisters? Did you lose any children?"  
Natti smiled. "They were on the smaller side, but grew quickly. All survived."  
"Good. Tuon, you should do well. It will be a lot of work, harder than anything you have ever done before. I have some herbs and tea that can help. Since we still have some time, I would like you to eat six small meals every day, and drink three glasses of milk. You also need exercise. Walking will do." She smiled at Tuon, "Also, one of the better forms of exercise you can do is making love, as long as it is not to vigorous. It uses the same muscles, doesn't hurt the baby and might cause an early labor. So continue if you feel up to it."  
Mat finally looked embarrassed and blushed. Tuon looked serious and nodded.  
Aby finished "Well, I will see you again in a few days. Do you have any questions, Tuon?"  
Tuon looked at Mat quickly and then turned to Aby and said "Yes, Mistress Reed, what happens, when the time comes? I really don't know." She sounded worried.  
Natti laughed gently, "Tuon, Dear it's all right. Everyone gets here the same way."  
Aby smiled, "What happens? Yes, I suppose you should know. Your baby wants to come out. He is living in a cushion of water. The first sign he is ready is when he drops to a low position. It will only be a few days once that happens. The next sign is when his water sac breaks. It can be a little messy. Then things really start to happen. You will start to have muscle contractions as your body moves him lower and the opening gets larger. This can takes a day or more, maybe less. Soon these contractions will come faster. Once they come less than every five minutes, that baby will be here soon. The baby will be moved into position and once he is set up right, you have to push him out. That is the hard part, but it doesn't last real long. The tricky part is to be well rested when this all starts, to save your energy for the last pushing."  
She gave Tuon a hug. "Did that answer your question, dear?"  
Tuon said "Yes, it helps me a lot. I'm not so worried, now."  
Mat nodded. "You will do well, Tuon. You are a strong woman and very tough." His confidence boosted her some and she smiled happily.  
Natti didn't see much toughness in Tuon. She thought Tuon was a pampered girl who didn't know how to work. She was a little worried how Tuon would ever run a household, especially with those long fingernails she wore.  
Aby and Natti made to leave. Mat said "Ma wait, we brought you a gift. He went to one of the trunks and took out a medium sized box and handed it to her.  
Natti sat down on the bed and unwrapped the gift. She gasped when she figured out it was a wall clock. "Matrim, Tuon, this is amazing. It looks like a little house in the woods."  
Mat explained, "When the hour chimes, a little bird comes out and sings on the hour. You don't already have one do you?" He grinned.  
"Light, no!" She said. "I have never had a clock. Matrim this is too much. How can you afford it?"  
"Ma, please don't worry about the money. We have all we need, and I can always get more if I want."  
Aby looked closely at Mat, "That must be nice. How lucky! Natti, you have always wanted a clock."  
Natti set down the clock and gave Matrim a hug. She turned to Tuon and gave her a hug, too. "Thank you dear, you are both sweet. We will talk about this extravagance later."  
Natti and Aby said their good byes and left, Natti carefully carrying her new clock.  
Tuon let out a sigh and said, "Well I think that went well. I learned a lot. I did forget to ask her about horseback riding, though." Her eyes twinkled.  
"You're bad, Tuon." Mat grinned. "Light! What am I going to do with you?"  
Tuon just shrugged.  
Mat reached for the door, "I am going down to check and see if my Da is back from his horse ride yet. Are you going to stay here?"  
"I think I will rest here for a while, as Aby said I should. But... she also said I should exercise more, too." Tuon smiled at Mat, blinking her long lashes. "I think I should exercise first, though. What do you think?"  
Mat grinned and went to the door and turned the key, "That's always a good idea." He scooped her up, crossed the room and they fell onto the bed, laughing.


	22. Waterwood

It was a sunny morning and Tuon was sitting on a bench outside the entrance to the Winespring Inn. She was enjoying watching life in the village, people going about their daily tasks. It was all still new to her and she thought the pace was relaxing. She had no demanding courtiers or generals to try her patience. No one she had to watch out for as a backstabber. She felt safe here in Emond's Field. Her bodyguards were nearby, discreetly watching over her.

A few people had stopped to greet her or chat a little. They seemed a friendly group. The villagers seemed to accept her just as a woman from Altara who had married 'their Mat.' It seemed that everyone here knew Matrim and would often relate a story about some prank he had pulled or mischief he had gotten into.

She was very surprised at all the juvenile stunts he had done, but he had been younger then and very spirited. He had grown up since then, but still had a sense of... what was the word?... impertinence? She thought he did not take things seriously enough sometimes. She did enjoy his humor, most of the time, though.

Captain Musenge walked up and looked around to see if anyone was watching, then made a small bow. "Beg pardon, Your Highness, for interrupting your peace, but I have a question."

She told him firmly, "Captain, as long as we are here, I am just 'Mistress Cauthon.' You could even ask me for a dance at the inn if you want." He paled visibly. She knew he would never accept her in this villager role. She just smiled. "What is your question, Captain?"

He replied, "I was wondering about His Highness, Lord Mat. He seems to be behind the stable digging in the ... er... mud. Very puzzling."

Tuon shook her head. "The Prince of the Ravens, my royal consort and erstwhile General of the Band of the Red Hand, is in fact digging in manure, not mud, for worms. He plans to take Olver fishing." She smiled again, "If you offered to help him, he might take you fishing, also."

Captain Musenge laughed, "Amazing... I just might do that. I have never been fishing before." He walked over and saw that Mat was having some luck finding bait, since Olver had a small bucket, filled with large worms trying to escape.

Olver was excited. "Do we have enough yet, Mat? Noal showed me how to fish, but that was in the river, not a pond. We didn't use worms, either, but a net."

Mat checked the bucket of worms, "Looks like we have enough, Olver. You want to come, Captain? I'll go get the fishing gear." He went up to his room where the gear he had gotten from his father was waiting. He ran into Bran al'Vere and asked him about any other fishing gear they could use. The innkeeper said he had a few sets out back that were available.

Mat saw Tuon watching and invited her along. "We could take the carriage. It isn't far and you will enjoy the woods and the pond. You don't have to fish, either, but I bet you would be probably be good at it. It takes patience and skill... and luck."

Marin al'Vere joined them and said, "You should go dear, I'll make you all a picnic lunch to take. It is a beautiful day to be outside."

Tuon stood up and looked in Olver's bait bucket. The worms were still trying to escape. She laughed, "Very well, I would like to see you catch a fish with those. I'll go get my wrap."

By the time she returned, Mat had the carriage ready with their gear and Mistress al'Vere had packed a lunch. Mat helped Tuon into the carriage, Olver climbed in after, carrying the worm bucket. Musenge climbed onto the carriage seat, next to Mat , who was driving. Tuon thought it was a beautiful day for an outing. Not too cold or warm, but just right. She called, "There's room for a few more in here."

Eldrin trotted up to them "I'll come, Matrim if it is all right? I haven't fished the pond for a while."

"Sure" he said. "There's room, hop in."

She motioned to Jace, who was lounging nearby, "You will come also, won't you, Jace? "

Jace was a little surprised, but eagerly climbed into the carriage. "Thank you Miss Eldrin, for inviting me. I've never fished before." She smiled as he joined them.

Mat drove the league to the Waterwood pond, tethered the horses, and then helped Tuon and Eldrin down from the carriage. Mat handed out the fishing poles and line. They walked down the short path to the pond. It was large for a pond, but small for a lake. Mat had a box of hooks and tied them on using a knot his Da had shown him. He showed Olver how to thread the worm onto the hook and then cast it into the water. He had put a wooden float on the line a few feet from the worm, to keep it the right depth.

"The most important thing is to be very quiet, Olver. So you don't scare the fish. Also you can move the worm a little by jiggling the pole." He had Olver sit on a fallen log by the edge of the pond.

He set up Captain Musenge next, who had watched how he had done everything with interest.

Eldrin and Jace were more interested in talking together than fishing. They had spread out a blanket near the pond. Mat decided he would keep a close eye on the two of them today.

The last pole he kept for himself and Tuon. She held the hook, while he threaded the worm. Mat showed her how to cast the line into the pond. Tuon wore a wide smile, when in just a little while the pole began to dip with a fish on the line.

Mat said, "Bring him in slow Tuon, just lift the pole a little and back up." She soon had a nice fish on the bank of the pond. Mat grabbed it and took the hook out of its mouth. He had a large bucket to put the fish into. Soon Olver had a fish and then Tuon another. Finally Captain Musenge landed a large one.

They were having fun and soon had a full bucket of fish. Olver was excited and thought this was the most fun ever. Tuon had taken a seat on a rock and was watching the action. She had enjoyed the fishing, and appreciated the skill that was involved. Mat handed his pole to Jace and Eldrin and then he joined her by the rock.

Mat leaned back on the rock, looking up into the trees. "Rand, Perrin and I used to spend a lot of time here, just fishing and swimming." he said. "Too bad it isn't warm enough to swim today."

"It is really nice in these woods. To grow up here would be special, I think." There voices were low and Mat didn't think Eldrin could hear their conversation.

Tuon continued, "I grew up in a large palace in a huge city. We had a pond, but it was made of polished stones, with just a few plants around. We also had a country palace, but the area there was rocky. I did not get out much, except when riding horses. I've never seen trees this big." She looked up to the tree tops high above, stretching overhead. "Did you spend a lot of time outdoors?"

"I did," Mat nodded. "We climbed the Sand Hills, and hiked and camped in the woods. We took our bows and hunted. It was a lot of fun, but I didn't realize how lucky I was. I had never seen a town larger than Emond's Field before I left. I was really amazed when I saw Baerlon and White Bridge. I couldn't imagine how that many people could live in one place."

Tuon laughed and then looked thoughtful. "Maybe we could have a home here. It is a good, safe place to raise a child. We will need to be in Ebou Dar most of the time, but maybe we could work something out."

Mat looked a little sad "It would not be the same, though, if we were here. We would change everything. But... maybe... the only good thing about the One Power seems to be this Traveling ability. Maybe you could learn that one. It would be a handy way to get to a second home. I mean, if you did channel, it could be useful."

Tuon looked at him intently. "Matrim, I could never use the power like that." She thought a bit. "Well, I suppose I've already used it for healing. And for killing." She thought of the three darkfriends that had tried to kill Matrim. "Let me think and see If I remember how they did it. We had a few _marath'damane _that knew the weave. I watched them demonstrating in the teaching chamber."

She closed her eyes for a while, concentrating. She could almost see the weaves in her mind. Yes, she could remember what Suffa the _damane_ had done.

She opened her eyes and nodded. "I think I can do it Matrim! I have a pretty good memory. I will not attempt it while I am carrying our child, though. There might be problems."

"That's a good idea, Tuon. We would have to be somewhere alone, to practice. Maybe my friend Nynaeve could help you. She is Aes Sedai, but still a friend, I think. You met her, with Rand a long time ago."

"She is the one with the long braid? She stood up for you and was very loyal."

Mat looked disbelieving. "Nynaeve's scolded me many times and even kicked me once. You might have healed that bruise when you healed me before." He grinned, "She is from here, too."

Tuon replied. "She probably would not have anything to do with a Seanchan though, especially me."

"You're probably right.," he agreed.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Eldrin supervised as Jace fished. He had never tried it before, but was following her instructions. He had a few bites, but had not landed any yet. "This is harder than it looks," he said, concentrating.

Eldrin was watching Jace try to fish, as well as Mat engrossed in his conversation with Tuon. She asked, "Jace, is my brother always so serious now? He seems to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He used to be carefree and always looking for a good time, or to cause trouble."

Jace smiled, "Well, there wasn't much to laugh about up in the Blight. He is a good leader, though, and kept us men alive. I also think he worried quite a bit about his wife while they were separated for so long. He didn't see her for eight months before we came here."

Eldrin nodded, "That could explain why he has changed some. Does he know that Captain Musenge has a eye for my new sister? He is always nearby watching her. It is almost like he is obsessed with her. Have you noticed?"

Jace smiled to himself, just a little. "Maybe it's more of a father - daughter relationship. They are from the same homeland and I think he is a little protective of her."

"Maybe," Eldrin said. "Maybe that is all it is. So, you are from Cairhien? How long have you known my brother?"

Jace answered what questions he could, careful not to give away information Lord Mat did not want divulged. It was tricky, as Eldrin had a lot of questions.

They enjoyed a pleasant day of fishing and eagerly ate the picnic lunch that had been provided. The group returned to the Inn with their bucketful of fish for Mistress al'Vere to cook.

... ... ... ... ... ...

After a great meal of baked spiced fish, Mat was in the common room of the Winespring Inn enjoying some ale with Harnan and Jace. Captain Musenge was with them drinking wine. The other Seanchan bodyguards, Symon and Flay, were there also, but were drinking tea, since they were on duty.

Tuon was sitting in a comfortable chair in the corner, reading one of the inn's many books. She liked histories the best and had found one about Manetheren around the time of Artur Hawkwing.

There were a fair number of patrons present and two musicians were playing a lively tune. A loud, clear voice rang out from near the door. "Matrim Cauthon, I heard you were back! When were you going to come see me?" A pretty, dark haired woman approached him. She had large dark eyes and full lips. She put her hands on her hips and glared a little. "Remember, Mat, You were supposed to dance with me at Bel Tine, but instead you left, without even a word." She tossed her long braid, clearly angry.

Mat turned around to face her. He smiled, "Marisa, it is good to see you. How have you been? Sorry about the dance, but I also remember trollocs and a fire and people trying to kill me and my friends." He noticed two other women with her. Beth and Trudi were also scowling at him. He had known them before and they had some fun times.

Trudi spoke next, with kind of a pout, "Mat, you promised to meet me after the dance. I know there was a fire, but I waited for you half the night. You never even said good-bye!" She had reddish brown hair and pretty dark eyes and was a little on the plump side, with a rosy complexion.

Beth pushed in front. "I waited for you too, I even had a jug of my father's summer wine, like you wanted me to bring." She was still scowling. "I was scared and thought you had been eaten by the trollocs. You should have at least said good bye!" She tapped her foot, as she stared at him with anger in her eyes. "And what did you do to your eye?"

Mat stood and bowed, "Beth, Trudi, it is great to to see you, too. It has been a long time." He glanced towards Tuon who was still 'reading' her book, but she hadn't turned a page since the ladies had entered the common room. What did she think of all this? His instincts were to run, but he couldn't do that, could he? "I guess it has been almost three years. A lot can happen in that time." He grinned at them. "You heard I was back... did you hear that I am married, too? My wife is here, would you like to meet her?"

They stared at him, mouths open. "You're married?" Beth said.

Trudi moaned, "Mat, how could you!"

Marisa stamped her food. "Matrim Cauthon, you made promises!" She looked around the inn, "Well, since you are married now, instead of meeting your wife, can you introduce us to your friends here?" She looked pointedly at Harnan. The lantern-jawed file leader looked a little surprised. And a little pleased.

Protesting, Mat said "Marisa, my friends here are soldiers, not farmers."

Trudi replied, shaking her head, "Mat, in case you hadn't noticed, there aren't too many men here in the Two Rivers any more. Most left with Lord Perrin and they haven't returned. What is a girl to do?"

She was looking Flay, who was a sturdy dark haired man, with a quiet disposition. He smiled at her and set down his tea cup.

Jace rose to his feet and bowed to Beth, who was the only one shorter than him, "May I have this dance, Mistress?" he asked. The musicians were playing a reasonably good dance tune.

Beth smiled and said, "Yes, thank you!" They made their way to the dance area and were soon moving to the music. Mat smiled as the situation defused.

Mat made a leg, "Marisa, Trudi, may I present my comrades and friends, Harnan, Nik Symon, Mikel Flay and Alton Musenge. Jace is the one with Beth." Mat nodded, "Harnan here is from Tear, The others are from Seanchan." He didn't think the girls would know where Seanchan was or what chaos their army had caused.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Marisa Ayellin and Trudi Thane.

The men stood and bowed. "A pleasure, I'm sure." said Musenge, in his drawling low voice.

Marisa smiled prettily, "Where is Shinchin, Master Musenge? I am not familiar with that town. Is it in Altara?"

Musenge shook his head. "No, Mistress, it is west of there."

Mat said, "Well I will leave you all to get acquainted." He went over to where Tuon was "reading" her book and sat down.

She set down her book and said, "So, more women that are angry with you, Matrim. How many does that make?" She had not really been surprised at all the upset women he seemed to attract. Matrim seemed to have a way with the girls, and the ones here were no exception. He must have been up to no good before he had left the village that night long ago. She was sure he was faithful, but she usually kept a sharp eye when a woman became too possessive.

Mat just grinned. "You know, I would probably be dead if I had come back here single. You've saved my life, Tuon by marrying me. Those ladies would have ripped me apart like hungry leopards."

Tuon laughed, the twinkle in her eyes showing what she thought of his situation. "I am sure you would have managed, somehow."

"You know I can't fight women," he said with a smile. "If I picked one, the rest would be upset. This way, they can be mad at me, but can't do anything about it." He saw Marisa coming over.

"Mistress Cauthon?" Marisa asked Tuon. "I just wanted to meet the woman who caught our Matrim. None of us ever had a chance, I think." She gave a piercing look to Mat and a friendly smile to Tuon.

Tuon awkwardly started to get up. "He wasn't so hard to catch, just hard to tame."

"You're with child? Oh, please don't get up." Marisa took a seat. "Good luck with taming him, though, Mistress."

"Thank you." Tuon said, sitting back down. "I don't think I could get up if I tried."

Mat just kept quiet, but took Tuon's hand in his. The music changed to different dance tune.

Marisa looked at Mat, then at Tuon, "Would you mind if I borrowed Matrim for a dance, just for old times sake? I promise to return him to you."

Tuon nodded, "That would be fine. I would enjoy watching you dance."

Mat thought he would be in trouble no matter what he did. He rose and kissed his wife, "You are a most gracious lady." he whispered. "I'll be back soon." She just smiled sweetly and nodded.

Marisa smiled, too but it was a satisfied smile. They walked out on to the dance floor. Mat listened for a moment, then swept Marisa into a lively country dance. He danced several dances with her, then Trudi, and then Beth. There were a few other girls there that he knew and he danced with them also. He was enjoying himself, it had been a long time since he had danced. Master al'Vere had found some good musicians to play for them that evening. His soldiers had been enticed to dance also, and seemed to be having a good time, learning the Two Rivers steps.

After his dances, Mat returned to Tuon, with a mug of ale and some fresh tea for her.

She smiled. "You must like dancing, you are very good at it." He had known every step, it seemed, and did not act tired at all.

"I have danced my whole life. There isn't much entertainment in a small village, so we had a lot of dances. I also have a lot of music and steps in my head from those old memories."

"It looks like the ladies have forgiven you," she observed. Beth, Trudi and Marisa had each found someone to talk to and seemed engrossed with their new friends.

He laughed, "They are basically a good sort, and I don't think they will hold a grudge. Anyway, there is nothing they can do about the situation."

Tuon thought about all the intrigue back in Seandar, with secret plotting, back stabbing and illicit affairs. The people here seemed simple and honest in comparison. They also kept their word, she knew. She liked that. She smiled up at him. "No, there is nothing they can do, except make the best of it. You are spoken for."

He grinned at that. "I might be well and truly caught, but never tamed."


	23. Old Friends

Many leagues from the Two Rivers, two roughly dressed women entered a shabby room in an Ebou Dari inn. A lanky man with long dark hair and scars on his face was waiting for them. He had been pacing around the room and was in a foul mood. He rounded on them, "Well, did you find out where she is? You had a whole day to listen to the rumors. Even I know she has not been seen in the city for quite some time."

The younger woman, with honey blond hair, dark eyes and a petulant mouth, threw herself to the floor in a low bow. "Master Malik, she is with her army in Andor. At least she was there last week." She spoke with a Taraboner accent.

He glared at her and then turned on the second woman. She had choppy chin length black hair and piercing dark eyes. "Is that what you heard too, Suroth." He practically spit out her name.

She too had hit the floor and knelt "Yes, Master. Liandrin speaks the truth. King Beslan is in charge here and they do not expect the Empress back for quite a while." Her accent was more of a drawl with the words slurred a little.

Malik frowned and began pacing again. "The High Lord Yacol went to a lot of trouble to purchase you two when you were for sale on the block. Your skills will serve him well. If you succeed, you will be rewarded. If you fail..." He made a slicing motion across his throat. "When we were in Cantorin, I was able to get a hold of several of the Bloodknife rings. They are not easy to come by and were very expensive, but they will make you very hard to detect when you find her."

Malik turned and glared at Liandrin, "I know that you, Liandrin, prefer to poison your victims, but you might not get the opportunity, I also bought some of the little poison darts used by the Bloodknives. They are very deadly and might be useful. The High Lord is very close to obtaining the Crystal Throne in Seandar. If the Empress can be eliminated on this side of the ocean, then he will be the next Emperor. That is a guarantee." He waved his hand to dismiss the two women, "Be ready, we leave for Andor in the morning." then he turned and left the room.

Suroth winced. She had once been of the High Blood, the leader of the _Corenne_, or Return, but was now _da'covale_, a servant of the lowest blood. They had not even let her take a new name, she had to live with her shame. Sailing to Cantorin in the servant quarters had been quite unpleasant Even that had been better than her time among the Deathwatch Guards. They had all but broken her spirit.

Suroth thought her life would be better, after she had been bought by Master Malik for the High Lord Yacol. Her hopes were dashed when she found out he was cruel and had but one mission, to assassinate the Empress Fortuona for his High Lord. Suroth thought that was a good idea, she had even tried to have it done herself.

Once they found the Empress, she and Liandrin, the former black Aes Sedai were to see to her death, by any means possible. They had been promised freedom for success or death for failure. She knew the deadly fate of those who wore the Bloodknive rings, but she did not think Liandrin knew. That could work to her advantage and she had no intention of informing her partner.

Master Malik had once been a Seeker, but had been expelled for some reason she did not know. He had spent time in the Tower of Ravens and had survived the experience. Some how he had been pardoned or escaped. Now Malik did dirty work for the ambitious High Lord Yacol. Suroth took to her side of the small bed, and laid down to rest. Tomorrow they would continue their chase for the elusive Empress.

Liandrin paced the small room, contemplating the fix she was in. She mostly blamed Suroth, who had made her _da'covale. _Liandrin was still unable to channel, thanks to Moghedien's shield. But if she ever got her power back, she would show them all. Having her freedom back would be a start, and that was what Malik had promised her. She would find this Seanchan empress and see that her life was ended. Suroth had better stay out of her way.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

The days passed slowly in the quiet village of Emond's Field. Tuon and Mat went for walks around the village. Tuon was getting more uncomfortable as her time drew near, but kept up her spirits. Keeping busy, Mat and his soldiers built a corral for his father's new horses. Olver learned to milk cows and spent time with Sal and the other village boys. He was having a great time. They rode Wind around the village and tried to get Mat to race them. Abell Cauthon appreciated their help with his cows and was showing Olver how to make a longbow and how to shoot it. Jace was helping Abell train the black colt, now called Raven. Jace thought Raven probably could outrun Wind and _Dovienya_, but needed more training before he was raced.

Natti and Mistress Reed, the midwife, had taken Tuon on visits to the several new mothers in the village. Tuon was learning how to clothe a baby and wrap a bottom so there were no leaks. They also had her practice feeding and burping the babies and seemed pleased with her progress. Tuon was a fast learner and was determined to learn as much as she could. She was no longer scared of holding an infant, but was still a little apprehensive. The other mothers were eager to show their skills and pass on knowledge to such a raw novice.

Natti was still wondering how Tuon would deal with a baby of her own. It was obvious to her that the girl was not used to babies, cooking or housework. But she did think that Tuon was making progress caring for the village babies. How had Matrim come to marry such a strange girl? She had no idea.

Tuon was thinking about her mother, who had many attendants to take care of her children. She even had wet nurses for the babies. She hardly even saw her children. Tuon had not really known her mother and had seen her only infrequently. Tuon did not think that Matrim would go for that type of child raising. She also did not think it was the best way to raise a child, either. Tuon was envious of the warm and caring family life that Matrim had growing up. She thought her child deserved a better life than hers had been.

In the mornings, Mat and his soldiers would do their combat training, overseen by Captain Musenge. Symon and Flay worked out hard against each other and then would teach Mat and Jace the weaponless hand to hand style they used. There were a lot of tosses and falls. Mat learned quickly and both he and Jace could appreciate how a smaller man could use a larger fellow's weight and momentum against himself and send him flying.

Mat would then teach the Seanchan soldiers and Jace how to wield a quarterstaff. Abell Cauthon watched and sometimes joined in. He admitted to Mat that Mat was now faster and more deadly than he was. Mat chalked it up to his real combat experience... learn or die.

Their sparring out behind the Winespring Inn usually drew a small crowd, mostly young women and boys. Some of the boys wanted to learn also, and so they were included. The women just liked watching the soldiers.

Natti and Marin were busy organizing the wedding celebration and baby party. It was to be held at the Winespring Inn and the whole village was invited. Bodewhin showed up, escorted by Nynaeve. Bodewhin was an now an Accepted, and she had special permission to leave Tar Valon, since she hadn't seen her brother in such a long time. Nynaeve had not told her who Tuon really was, as it was not her secret to tell.

Nynaeve came to the Winespring Inn after dropping Bodewhin off at the Cauthon home. "It has been a long time, Mat" She said when she found him in the common room. "I am glad you survived the fighting up North."

Mat rose and offered her a seat. "How have you been? Are you in the White Tower?"

Nynaeve grimaced, "Yes for now. The have me training Accepteds in delving and healing. It seems like forever since I was back here. Bode will be glad to see you. You were all she talked about before we left."

"It has been almost three years since I have seen Bode, it will be good to catch up." Mat said. He studied her for a moment. "Nynaeve, I need to ask you a big favor. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" He looked around the sparsely populated room "Lets go for a walk." He led her outside and they strolled around the Green.

"What is it, Mat?" She asked. "I do owe you a favor. The whole Tower does, but they would never admit it." She smiled "What can I do for you?"

Mat cleared his throat, "Well, I know how you feel about my marrying a Seanchan, let alone The Daughter of the Nine Moons."

Nynaeve scowled, "Well you did say you had your reasons. What does that have to do with anything?"

"The reason we are here in the Two Rivers is because Min said Tuon was in danger. Not just her, but my son also."

"You have a son? That's right, Bode said she had to attend a baby party. That is for your wife?" She laughed. "The Empress of Seanchan needs a baby party!"

Mat grinned, "My mother is planning it, along with Mistress al'Vere. They think she is a camp follower from Altara. Tuon doesn't know anything about babies, and the ladies have been schooling her in how to feed a baby and wrap a bottom. Her baby will be here soon, though and I don't know what kind of danger Min saw. She just said the baby would be healthy, but I'm still worried."

He continued "You remember how tiny Tuon is? I would just feel better knowing someone with your skill in healing was around in case things don't go well for her. She is the Empress, after all, and this baby will be her heir. There would be a lot of chaos if she died and then who knows who would be their leader." Mat frowned, "Maybe it would even be me."

Nynaeve looked at him, "You're joking, right?

"Yes, I am. I would not want THAT bloody job. But you see, if I brought her here and something happened, it could be bad. For everyone."

"But she would not want anyone who could channel nearby, I'm sure." Nynaeve added. "What about that?"

Mat smiled a little, "Well... I think you will find her attitude has changed some about channeling. She has not taken any new _damane_ and has sent the rest of them back to Ebou Dar. The Aes Sedai have been released. They are rethinking that whole situation."

Nynaeve looked at him in amazement "What did you do, Mat? How did this happen? This is wonderful news!"

Mat shook his head, "I can't tell you everything yet. Would you like to see her? To check her health or something?"

Nynaeve shook her head. "I don't think so, Mat. She is your wife, but I will still avoid her for now. No sense in upsetting her Highness. Yes, I will help you when the time comes. I will be there, for your sake, and the baby's."

Mat was very relieved. "Thank you, Nynaeve. I was hoping I could count on you. Will you come to our party? It's tomorrow and the whole village is invited."

"I have to get back to Tar Valon tonight. Maybe I can come back for the party. How soon do you think your baby will come?"

"Soon, I think. Tuon is definitely slowing down and she can't get any larger."

Nynaeve smiled, "Well, then I will return as soon as I can. Don't worry Mat. It will be well."

Mat looked back towards the Inn and thought he saw Tuon watching from her window.

He watched as Nynaeve walked a little ways from him and then made a gateway. He recognized the White Tower in the background. She turned and waved. "Thanks! It means a lot." He called as she left.

Tuon was watching from her window in the inn. She was very interested in what Matrim was up to with yet another woman. And this one was a _marath'damane_! She could not ask him, as he might consider it prying. Still, she had been a very pretty woman, who seemed somewhat familiar. Tuon would have to find out what was going on. She trusted Matrim but she did not trust the women he seemed to attract. She did not trust them one little bit.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Later that afternoon, Mat, Tuon and Olver strolled to the Cauthon home to meet with Mat's sister Bodewhin. Before they left, Mat had reminded Tuon, "My sister can channel and is studying to be Aes Sedai. I hope you will not embarrass me with your talk of _marath'damane. _I also hope maybe you two can be friends."

Tuon sighed and shook her head. "I will not say anything bad, Matrim. I am part of your family now and I could not endanger that relationship. I just hope the Court in Ebou Dar never finds out. I would have a lot of explaining to do, and I don't have any answers."

"Do you want to wear my medallion? Would you feel safe then?"

"You forget, Matrim, I can channel too. I choose not to, that's all. Well, mostly choose not to. I did try a few times." She was still amazed by the feel of the one power when she had channeled.

They reached the door, knocked once, then entered. Bodewhin was sitting near the hearth. She ran for the door when she saw who it was. "Matrim, it is really you! It is so good to finally see you. What happened to your eye? Mother said you were a soldier now. Did you lose it in a battle?"

Mat was very used to just ignoring the eye questions, but he answered. "Yes, I'm a soldier now, but I lost the eye in a rescue mission, not a battle. It's a long story." he grinned and gave her a hug. She was still slightly plump, but looked very pretty, with her hair in a long dark braid.

"Bode, I would like to introduce you to my wife Tuon, and my ward Olver. I met Tuon in Altara and Olver is from Cairhien."

Bode greeted both of them. She smiled and said to Tuon, "So, you are from Altara. Now it all fits! I kept wondering which of my friends here in Emond's Field Matrim had married. I just could not imagine him with any of them." She smiled again, looking a lot like Mat. "And I hear I am soon to be an Aunt! That is wonderful! But Mat," she turned back to him. "Only you could have a Marriage Celebration and Baby Party all in the same day. What did Mother say?"

Mat shrugged, "It was her idea, and Mistress al'Vere's. They are planning the whole thing."

They found seats around the table. Eldrin and Natti joined them. Bode talked a little about her White Tower training and the new things she was learning.

Mat asked, "Have you ever created a gateway? I think that would be useful."

Bode shook her head. "We aren't allowed to do the more advanced weaves. But I know how to do it, since I watched Nynaeve Sedai. But I would get in trouble if I tried."

Mat nodded, "You would not want to get in trouble for something like that." Her ability was good to keep in mind, though.

Bode laughed, "Mat, I just remembered...I heard a tale about you in Tar Valon. How you gave the Amyrlin the slip and escaped the island, after thrashing two swordsmen princes with a quarterstaff for a wager. The girl who told me was very indignant, and I had to keep a straight face and say 'Yes, it was very bad of you.' You sure know how to cause a fuss!" She laughed.

Mat just shrugged. "I wanted to leave and needed coin. That's all." Would he ever outlive that story?

Tuon was watching him, with a thoughtful look. How would she ever tame this man? And did she really want to? Life was definitely more interesting with Matrim around.

Mat and Bode talked about old friends, and how quite a few had left with Perrin. Bode wasn't sure yet which Ajah she wanted to join, but that was still a while off. When it was time to go, Bode said she was really looking forward to the party tomorrow.

Mat and Tuon walked slowly back to the Inn, Mat glad that the visit had gone well. Tuon was thinking how normal families were rather nice to spend time with. She had really enjoyed herself. She wasn't often around women her own age, without having to order them around. Olver had ran on ahead to the inn.

Later that evening, Mat and Tuon were eating their supper in the inn. They had Mistress al'Vere's smoky roast chicken with biscuits and fresh greens. Tuon was kind of picking at her meal, but tried to drink all the milk. Mat helped himself to some of her chicken, once he knew she wasn't going to eat it.

Olver had finished and asked to be excused. "Mat, I will just be outside with some of my friends. We are going to Master Cauthon's to help milk the cows." His nonfarmer friends among the village boys liked the cows. The farmer boys had enough of cows at home. Abell Cauthon was a bit surprised with the boy's attention, but glad for the help. He had missed having children around, after his had grown up.

Tuon finished eating and went to find another book on the inn's small, but well stocked book shelf. She was a little tired and had decided to go upstairs to read for a while. Mat looked around the inn and then joined Jace and Harnan for a cup of wine. They listened to the musician playing softly on his dulcimer. It was enjoyable to just relax for a while.

Mat heard a commotion and looked around.

A large, bearded figure filled the door. "Matrim Cauthon! I heard you were back and somehow I knew I would find you here with a drink in your hand." Perrin Aybara was dressed in a fine brown coat with shiny turned down boots. He looked like the country Lord he was.

Mat stood and Perrin embraced him and clapped him on the back.

"Where else would I be?" Mat laughed.

Perrin laughed, "Light, it's good to see you! What have you done with the Empress?"

Mat swallowed, "Uh... Perrin, I don't know about any _Empress_. My wife, Tuon, is upstairs, resting." He put special emphasis on the 'wife' part. He noticed Marin al'Vere watching him. She had a thoughtful expression. Burn him, but it was hard to keep a secret around here.

Perrin looked puzzled and said "Oh, then maybe your wife and my Faile can get to know each other a little while you are here."

Mat took him aside and whispered, "We don't want anyone to know who she is or the fact that I am a General. It is for her safety... I thought the Two Rivers would be a good place to lay low for a while."

Perrin scratched his beard, "All right, Mat, if that is the way you want it. What kind of danger are you in?"

"I don't really know," Mat said, "but it is just something Min told me a while back. She just said we would be in danger, but not what kind. This is the safest place I could think of. It's only until the baby comes, which will be soon I think."

Perrin laughed heartily, "You, with a baby? That is great news! If there is anything you need, just let me know."

Mat said, "If you can just help me keep life simple, I would appreciate it. I have a few trusted men with me, they can handle the rest. I might want to send a message to Nynaeve al'Meara somehow in Tar Valon. I want a skilled healer near when Tuon's time comes, just in case. As much as Tuon dislikes Aes Sedai, I can't be too careful, with her heir on the way."

"Light, I hadn't thought about that," Perrin said thoughtfully. "This is important, then."

Mat nodded. "There are a more than a few in Seanchan and on this side of the ocean who would wish us harm, that's for sure. But enough of my problems, Perrin, tell me, who all did you bring back?"

Perrin tugged on his beard and nodded. "Everyone, Mat. I decided the Borderlanders can take care of themselves and they didn't need Two Rivers folks there too. We needed to get back to our farms and shops."

Mat laughed, "That's great, Perrin! We are having a party tomorrow afternoon, here at the Winespring. It started out as a wedding celebration and baby party, but now it can be a welcome home party too. I hope you all can come. Can you pass the word to your men? I am sure the women can feed a few more." He would have to check with Mistress al'Vere. Maybe even recruit the cooks at the other inn in town, The Archers.

Mat had a few more drinks with Perrin, who soon said he had to go home, so Faile would not worry about him. Mat just shook his head and smiled. Tuon would never act like that with him, thank the Light. They said good night and promised to get together the next day. Mat finished his drink and went upstairs.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was still mostly dark out when Tuon woke, just before dawn. In the dimness, she could make out a sleeping Matrim, sprawled on his half of the bed. How strange it was to have a man in her bed and in her life. It was definitely taking some getting used to. She got up awkwardly and made use of the room's chamberpot. She hardly ever made it through the night any more. She quietly returned to the still warm bed.

Matrim moaned softly and thrashed a little. He began muttering and moaned again. She could make out a few words. "Not a puppet...burn you...do it, burn you all!" He groaned and she could see sweat shinning on his brow and tears in his eyes. "Just do it" he muttered harshly. "Bloody sons of goats... I beat you!" He thrashed about some more. Tuon became concerned and a little afraid, in case he struck out in his distress.

She punched him hard in the shoulder. "Matrim" Tuon whispered loudly, "You are having a nightmare! It's all right, no one will hurt you."

Mat woke suddenly, looking around wildly. He was disoriented and panting. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Tuon leaned forward and put her arms around him, holding him close. He pulled her tight and buried his face in her bosom. She stroked his head and his breathing gradually slowed. He still shook a little.

After a minute he said softly, "Thank you for waking me, Tuon. I really hate what happens next. Burn me, I didn't mean to frighten you. I haven't had the nightmare for a while. I thought I was over it."

She murmured soothingly, "It's all right, Matrim. It must have been awful, what you went through. Is this from when you lost your eye?

Mat sighed softly, "They took my eye and then they killed Noal."

"How awful! Do you want to talk about it? It might help." She said and then scowled a little. "You better not say it involves a woman!"

Mat smiled a little, "Of course it does. Light, is there any other kind of trouble? Maybe it will help to talk about it. I haven't been able to before now, but I guess you should know. It actually all started right here in the Two Rivers. The woman we rescued was the Aes Sedai..." Tuon frowned at that "who was the reason we left the Two Rivers. Moiraine Damodred, of the Blue Ajah. She took Rand, Perrin and me to safety when our village was attacked by trollocs. She traveled with us and tried to teach us and guide Rand, once she knew he was the Dragon Reborn."

Tuon got up and lit a lamp, turning it low. She put on her ivory silk robe, embroidered all over with pastel flowers and vines. It was her favorite, even if it was something a camp follower would never own. "How did she ever become a prisoner of those creatures?"

Mat continued, "Well, you remember the prophecies I told you about, when I went through the twisted doorway in Tear? The one where I was told by the Snakes, the Aelfinn, that I would Die and Live again?" He grinned at her, "Marry the Daughter of the Nine Moons, and last, but not least Give up Half the Light of the World to save the World? I was upset and I wanted to find out more so I went through a similar doorway in Rhuidean. That time the Eelfinn, the Foxes did not answer my questions at all, but they gave me the fox head medallion, the _ashandarei, _and those old memories. Burn me, They also hung me from a tree. Rand cut me down and saved my life. Moiraine took that doorway and a lot of other _ter'angreal_ with her when we left for Cairhien."

"What does this have to do with losing your eye?" Tuon asked. She snuggled back in bed with Mat and he wrapped his arms around her. The warmth and contact was comforting.

"Everything," he continued quietly. One of the Forsaken, Lanfear had traveled with us in disguise to be near Rand, who she loved before in another life as Lews Therin. She became jealous when she thought he was unfaithful. Very jealous, and then she tried to kill him and the rest of us... For some reason, Rand could not bring himself to kill her."

Tuon sniffed and said, "Imagine that."

"Yes, it is a problem us Two Rivers men have," Mat said with a small smile. "Anyhow, Moiraine attacked Lanfear and both of them fell through that twisted doorway. It burned up and melted. She saved all our lives and we thought she was dead."

"She had left a letter for Thom Merrilin. He was reading it a lot during our trip with Luca's show and when I asked him about it, he gave it to me to read. The letter said that Moiraine was alive, that she knew she would be captured by the Aelfinn and Eelfinn in the Tower of Ghenjei. And that we... Thom and I, might have a chance to rescue her."

"Noal, of course, volunteered to go with us as the third person. I think somehow he wanted to to redeem himself. We made plans to rescue her and we finally got the chance after we returned to Caemlyn. Well, after I came to visit you in Ebou Dar and then went back to Caemlyn."

"You actually found this Tower of Ghenjei?" Tuon asked. "I have never heard of it."

Mat sighed. "We found it, alright, and got in by making the starting sign from Olver's game. Light, it was very confusing inside. The tower is in another world and our rules didn't apply. It was very easy to get lost, but we finally found the central chamber. Moiraine was there, suspended in a mist. The Foxes knew we were coming."

"The Eelfinn did not want to give her up. They knew of our bargain from my trip there before, 'Half the Light of the World to Save the World.' I had to agree to their terms. They always speak the truth and I knew what was coming."

Mat hesitated, "Burn me, that was the worst part. I had known for a long time what the price would be. I guess I was resigned to it, but it was still the hardest thing I have ever done."

Tuon gasped, "You knew they would take your eye and you went anyway? You never said a word when we were in Ebou Dar." She kissed him "My poor, sweet, brave fool! Was she worth it, this _marath'damane_?"

He nodded, "I couldn't say anything. Burn me, I didn't know if we would make it back or not. It was worth it, Moiraine helped Rand at the Last Battle and played a key role. Don't be jealous, Tuon. She and Thom are married, of all things. The worse part was getting out of the bloody tower. The Aelfinn attacked us and were winning but Noal held them off, so Thom, Moiraine and I could escape. He died bravely, saving our lives. So now you know... He was the real hero, not me."

He closed his eye and shuddered. "I still see that Fox coming at me and feel his claws. That's what you saved me from tonight." He kissed her gently.

"You never have to go back there." Tuon leaned over and kissed his forehead, "You beat them... you won."

She kissed his eyes. "You helped save the world, a noble cause."

She kissed his lips. She looked at him and smiled. "And if I am ever in a bad situation, I know you will come to my rescue, right?"

He nodded. "Yes," he whispered, "You can depend on me." She smiled again and kissed his stomach.

He gave her his full attention as she moved still lower and began to do interesting things to him. This time when he moaned, he did not have any thoughts of nightmares, Snakes or Foxes.


	24. Vows

Natti and Eldrin Cauthon went up to Mat and Tuon's room at the Winespring Inn to help them get ready for the wedding celebration. Mat was dressing, putting on his good bronze coat over a high necked, cream linen shirt. His gray trousers were tucked into soft leather boots. His mother had not remarked on his scarred neck, probably noticing the care he took to hide it.

Tuon had only a few dresses with her and was trying to decide which one to wear. Eldrin and Natti helped her pick a medium blue silk dress, with a low cut neckline fitted with pale blue lace high up to her neck. It showed off Tuon's now full bosom without being revealing.

Natti arranged a long ribbon around Mat's neck so it hung down both sides. A marriage ribbon was usually red, but his was white, for a first anniversary.

Eldrin had the ribbons for Tuon. "I brought a few hair clips for the ribbons that will work in your short hair. The ribbons will look nice hanging down like streamers." She fastened them in Tuon's short, curly hair, arranging the long ribbons to frame her face.

Tuon smiled and asked, "The ribbons are a Two Rivers custom?"

Natti nodded, "The husband and wife wear them for a week to let everyone know they are newly married. We couldn't do the red ones for you, but this will work, I think."

Tuon looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and nodded to herself. "I know just what this needs." She went to her small trunk and took out a silk pouch. She handed it to Mat, "What do you think?" He unwrapped one of her favorite sapphire necklaces that went perfectly with her dress. Mat fastened it around her neck where it hung nicely centered. A medium sized deep blue sapphire surrounded by smaller, lighter colored ones on a nice gold chain.

"Very beautiful, Tuon," said Natti, "You and Matrim have some nice things."

"I have never seen one as pretty as that," said Eldrin. "The color is beautiful."

Tuon went back into her trunk once more and took out two more little silk bags. "This one is yours, Mother Natti," she said, handing her one of the bags. "This one is for you, Eldrin. I don't want to be the only one wearing jewels today." She smiled at their surprised looks.

"This is way too much!" exclaimed Natti, staring at a beautiful fire opal flower with emerald leaves on a woven gold chain.

Mat went to her, "Not too much for my mother. I am sorry I wasn't here to help you rebuild the house and everything. You deserve the best." He took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. "I think it is beautiful on you." he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Tuon added, "Mat said your favorite color is green, so this will work well with some cloth we brought for you." She took the cloth from another trunk.

Natti said, "Yes, it will go beautiful with that green. Thank you very much, you two." She gave a hug to Tuon and one to Mat." She was smiling broadly and trying to look in the mirror.

Eldrin unwrapped her necklace, it had a greenish-blue stone, carved like a flower and inlaid with gold, rubies and diamonds. Eldrin couldn't say anything for a few minutes. "For me... this is mine? It is so beautiful!" She too gave Tuon and Mat hugs. "You must be rich! How could you afford it? Can you help me put it on?"

After Mat fastened her necklace, he gave her a kiss, too. Eldrin kept looking in the mirror. "I love it... I have never seen any like this. Thank you so much!"

Mat said "There is one for Bode, too when I see her. I think she likes yellow, right?"

He went to his own trunk and took out a small carved box. He looked at each of the ladies. "This one must be for you," he said, walking over to Tuon, and handing her the box.

Tuon was surprised to be getting a gift. She opened the little box and took out a ring. Her eyes widened with delight. "Matrim, this is wonderful! Where did you get it? How...?" She was admiring the ring, turning it to see every side. It was a carved golden band, with eight moons around, in different phases. The front of the ring had a small red gold fox on one side and an enamel black raven on the other side of a full moon, an inset perfect round moonstone.

"You shouldn't have... I love it!"

Mat grinned at her surprise. He was wearing his signet ring with the moons, fox and ravens. He hadn't worn his ring for a while, but it felt good to have it back on. Mat had Tuon's ring made when he was in Caemlyn, but had waited to give it to her, as a surprise.

She put on her new ring, showing it to him. "I really love this, but I didn't get you anything."

He laughed as he patted her big belly. "You'll think of something, I'll wager."

She stood up to kiss him. Mat put his arms around Tuon, pulling her tight and kissing her deeply. It went on for a while. Natti cleared her throat and Eldrin giggled. Mat finally came up for air, grinned, and said to his Ma and sister, "We're married and can do this whenever we want. I like kissing my wife..." He bent down for another.

Natti just shook her head. "I would say do that in your bedroom, but that's where we are. We will meet you two downstairs at the party. Don't be too long." She motioned to Eldrin and they left, heading down to the party.

A few minutes after the others had left, Mat ended his kiss. He asked Tuon, "Do you have any questions before we go downstairs to the party? We might have to say some vows or something like that. And you will be the center of attention." He smiled down at her.  
She shook her head, "I will just be your little camp follower wife. It should be fun. They are all really here to see you anyhow. It seems you're very popular here."

"This is a quiet place without much going on. I guess I bring a little excitement." He took her hand in his and headed for the door. "Well, lets do this, then." They left the room and headed downstairs.

Walking down the stairs, they entered the common room, and stopped when they saw the crowd of people gathered there. There were shop keepers, farmers, and crafts people, practically the whole village. Perrin's army was back, and many of his men were there. Some were people Mat knew and others he didn't know, but had just came for the party.

There were long tables spread with lots of food. Roast chicken, venison, beef and pork were on platters, along with bread, pies, and assorted vegetables. There were casks of ale and wine available also, and the crowd was helping themselves to full plates and mugs. The party had spilled out onto the lawn in front of the Inn and under the huge spreading tree, where tables and chairs were scattered about.

Bode was there with some friends, other girls her age. Mat made his way to his sister. He smiled and took out her gift, handing it to her. "This is for you, Bode, so you too can be overdressed." he nodded towards Eldrin and Natti, who were surrounded by women admiring their new jewelry.

Bode laughed, "What have you done now, Matrim?" She took the small bag and opened it, taking out a necklace. It had a large white diamond, surrounded by smaller yellow diamonds in a sunburst pattern. The mounting was a rosy gold as was the chain. She gasped when she saw it, then screamed "Mat, you shouldn't have!" and hugged him. "It's so beautiful," she said as he fastened it around her neck. It went nicely with her pale yellow gown. "Thank you!" She turned to Tuon, and gave her a hug also. "I know you had something to do with this, also. Thank you very much!"

Tuon smiled "Well, we're sisters now." It was nice to have sisters that she did not have to worry about trying to assassinate her.

Mat grinned, "It is really great to see you Bode, I am sorry it has been so long. Light, I hope the White Tower doesn't change you too much."

Bode looked him up and down. "Talk about someone changing. When you left Emond's Field, you were a troublemaker who spent all his time chasing girls and getting out of any kind of work. Now you are a responsible family man, with a wife and a baby on the way. And a career as a soldier. I never saw that coming. I think you have changed a lot. For the better." She added, then nodded and seemed satisfied.

Mat shrugged. "I aim to please."

Tuon stayed to talk a little with Bode and her friends, as she had already met a few of the other young women. Mat moved off to greet more of his friends. Many of the men had arrived with Perrin's forces the day before and this was their first chance to get together. Someone clapped Mat on the back and someone else handed him a mug of ale. Mat laughed and took a big drink. Light, It was good to be back home, with his friends.

Perrin and Faile Aybara entered the common room. Cheers rang out from some of his men, "Lord Goldeneyes! Lord Perrin!" Perrin was a little embarrassed, but Faile smiled and enjoyed her husband's attention. Marin al'Vere greeted them and made sure they had a drink and some food. Perrin spotted Bran al'Vere and others of the Village Council and joined them to discuss a few local matters.

Faile looked around. She had yet to met Mat's wife and was curious. Perrin had not said much about her, but Faile remembered the women Mat had fancied when they were all in the Stone of Tear. Mat was not one of her favorite people as she thought he was a bad influence on Perrin. She had not seen Mat when he had been in Caemlyn and met with Perrin. She only remembered that her Perrin had stayed out too late and came home smelling like ale.

As Faile looked around the crowd, she knew most of the women present, except for a very small, dark girl talking to Mat's sister, Bodewhin. Faile noticed the ribbons in her short curly hair and knew she must be the bride everyone had come to meet. Faile didn't think she looked anything like the barmaids Mat had usually chased.

On closer inspection of the girl, Faile decided that it was probably true about the baby on the way, too. She had heard the rumors and had even been invited to a Baby Party, whatever that was. It didn't seem fair though, as she had been married much longer than Mat and his wife. Her mother was pressuring her for an heir, but so far, she had not had any luck conceiving, though not for lack of trying.

Faile watched as Natti Cauthon and Aby Reed joined the girl and escorted her towards the food spread. Taking a tray, they loaded it with milk, tea and a heaping plate of food and then found her a seat in one of the stuffed chairs near the cold hearth. The girl picked up a roll, smiled, and nibbled a bite. Aby and Natti nodded and then moved off to greet other guests.

She then saw Mat Cauthon came over to his wife. They talked for a moment, then he laughed and picked up one of her rolls. He tore it in half and filled it with meat from the plate. Still holding the bulging roll, he leaned down and they shared a kiss that almost made Faile blush. As he moved off, the girl trailed her hand along his arm, smiling.

Faile knew that Perrin would never display affection like that in public place, and yes, she felt just a little jealous. Mat was looking good, well dressed in a nice coat, except... what had he done to his eye? She had not heard of an injury. Perrin had told her that Mat did not want anyone here to know that he was a General with his own army, so she thought he must have his reasons. Faile moved around the room a little, greeting the people she knew.

Faile had circled the room and was nearing the hearth again. Marin al'Vere was talking to Mat's wife and motioned Faile over when she saw her approaching. She gave a little curtsy and said, "Lady Faile, I would like to introduce you to our guest of honor, Mistress Cauthon."

The girl smiled and nodded, speaking with a slow drawling accent, "You may call me Tuon, Lady Faile. You have a lovely village and I am enjoying my stay."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Tuon. Since our husbands are lifelong friends, it is good we get to know one another." Up close, Faile noticed that Tuon was not a girl, but just a very small woman. She would have been petite, except for her advanced stage of pregnancy. She had large dark eyes that seemed to miss nothing, a heart shaped face and full lips. Faile also noticed her lovely silk dress and the striking sapphire necklace she wore. Mat evidently liked to dress his wife in finery as befit a noblewoman. She had noticed the necklaces that his mother and sisters wore and now knew where they had come from.

Faile wished she had worn something prettier than the narrow dark gray riding dress she favored. Perrin had not really given her any jewels, as he still thought of himself as a poor blacksmith most of the time. "How long do you think you will stay here in Emond's field? Where is your home?" she asked, sitting in a nearby chair.

Tuon, reaching for the glass of milk, stopped and smiled, "I guess we will stay here until sometime after after the baby comes. I didn't have a midwife and Matrim thought his mother could be a help. She has been great and knew of a midwife. I am not really sure where we will be after that, probably Ebou Dar." She sighed, picked up the milk and took a sip. "We'll figure it out, when the time comes."

Faile frowned, "That's not much of a plan. We have a lot of room at the manor house. You would be welcome to stay there for a while. If you are tired of living in an inn, that is."

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I don't mind staying here. Mistress al'Vere treats us very well and we are close to Matrim's family. Her food is very good and there is room for... our... companions." She stumbled a little over the last word for some reason.

Faile was actually relieved that Tuon did not want to stay at the manor. She liked her privacy.

Just then they heard a loud rapping noise. Mayor Bran al'Vere climbed a little way up the stairs at the back of the common room, to make an announcement. "Friends, we have come together today to help Matrim and Tuon celebrate their union. We are glad that Matrim has returned to us to share in his joy. Will Matrim and Tuon Cauthon please come forward."

Tuon excused herself and then stood up and slowly made her way towards the stairway. Mat had been near the front door and he also came forward. He took her hand and they faced Bran al'Vere.

"Do you have any words or vows you wish to share with us today?" Bran asked.

They stepped up the stairs a little ways and turned to face the crowd. Mat smiled at his friends and family that were gathered around, and said "Thank you all for joining us today to celebrate our marriage. We were wed in Altara a year ago, but this is the first chance we have had to come back for a visit. It is good to see the men back from the fighting. Welcome home!" Cheers rang out, especially from the women present.

When it quieted back down, Tuon looked over the crowd. She spoke "You might have guessed that I am not from the Two Rivers." She smiled "I am enjoying my visit and meeting Matrim's family and friends. I can see now where he gets his kindness. I want to thank you all for the warm welcome you have shown me. For a marriage in my culture we just each say that the other person is our husband or wife three times and it is done. I know here you speak vows. Today I will do both."

In her clear, but slow drawl, she repeated "Matrim Cauthon is my husband" three times. Then turned to Mat and said "Under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, I pledge all my love, my heart, to you and only you, for now and forever."

She just smiled as Matrim appeared speechless. She had never before told him that she loved him. An Empress just did not do that.

She had been thinking about things ever since she had left her army to go with Matrim. She had already broken with so many of the Seanchan traditions, using the excuse that she was ruling a foreign land with different customs. She had taken a non-Seanchan husband (thanks to her foretelling) and was expecting his child. She was living among commoners, and had let her hair grow out a little. She had freed _damane_.

Tuon was planning to raise her own child, instead of sending him away to be with caretakers. It was just not done that way. The worst thing was that she had used the One Power and actually channeled. Her mother would be rolling in her grave.

Either Tuon would become a great Empress over all these lands or she would be quickly cast aside when everyone found out what she had been doing. So, having a Prince of the Ravens that she actually loved was only a minor distraction. He was faithful to her, and loved her too... she knew that in her heart.

Her actions also had a lot to do with the feelings she got when Matrim looked at her a certain way. She would become warm and tingly, breathing faster. She wanted him, wanted to make love to him, and what kind of Empress had those feelings? She even felt that way now, just thinking about it. Well, she had always been headstrong and made her own rules.

She frowned at Mat, whispering "Well, don't you have anything to say?"

Mat was stunned. Burn him, he had never really expected her to say right out that she loved him, let alone announce it to the whole world with an oath like that one. He had always hoped to hear the words some day. He looked at her and swallowed. The crowd was murmuring a little, wondering what was going on.

Mat stammered, "Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag is my wife." Then found his voice. "Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag is my wife" he said twice more. With a smile he said, "Before the light, I do swear to love, honor and protect you, with all my heart, as long as I shall live."

Everyone cheered and clapped as Mat bent down and kissed his wife. They clapped even louder and whistled when Tuon embraced him and returned his kiss with a fiery one of her own. They broke apart, breathing a little hard. Mat was a little flushed with embarrassment. He whispered "Did you really mean it? Are you sure?"

Tuon, her face very solemn, whispered back, "I swore an oath in public, Matrim. What more proof do you need?"

He grinned, "You did at that!"

To the roomful of people, he announced, "Let the party continue. I think we have some music and dancing next, and there is still lots of food and drink." He escorted Tuon through the crowd and outside to the shady tables.

Natti turned to Abell and asked "What do you suppose that was all about? He acted like he was totally surprised by something."

Abell just shrugged. "I never could figure what that boy was up to. But something just happened, that's the truth."

Faile had been watching with interest. She turned to ask Perrin, "Are you sure she is not nobly born? She has a commanding presence."

Perrin swallowed and shrugged his shoulders. "Nobly born? And married to Mat Cauthon?... I don't think so." He had not told Faile who Mat was really married to and did not intend to. Mat's secret was his own.

Outside, Mat noticed a figure coming towards them. Nynaeve was carrying a bag and seemed to be laughing. When she got to their table she looked at him and asked, "Matrim Cauthon, what was that all about? You looked like you had been hit with a pole ax."

She turned to Tuon and curtsied. In a low voice, she said "Your Highness, I hope you are enjoying your stay in the Two Rivers." Tuon looked at her closely "I remember you now. You were with Rand al'Thor at that meeting we had. You are the _marath'damane,_ the one who stood up so loyally for Matrim._" _

Nynaeve shook her head and looked fiercely at Tuon. "I am an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah, NOT a _marath'damane!" _She was looking at Tuon very closely now. "If I didn't know better... I can almost feel it, though."

Nynaeve glanced at Mat. "I don't believe it Mat, but can your wife really channel? I can feel an affinity, like I do when I am near another Aes Sedai." She shook her head, perplexed. "But that would be impossible."

Mat looked around. There were people around, but no one was near enough to overhear. His voice was low. "Nynaeve, you are right. Tuon can channel and we have to keep it very secret for now."

Tuon looked a Mat with concern. She hissed, "Matrim, what are you saying? No one must know!" She was frightened, her large eyes shining with unshed tears.

He put his arm around her, "Tuon, I trust Nynaeve, and you can too. She is here to help us. She is a very talented healer and I want her nearby when the baby comes, just in case. Nynaeve, you will keep it secret that Tuon can channel, won't you? She has only done it a few times, but as a _suldam_, she knows the weaves and is not a danger to herself or others."

Nynaeve paced back and forth a few times. "I don't think anyone would believe me if I did tell on you." She looked again at Tuon. "It's your business. Matrim said you have released the captured Aes Sedai, so there is that. It is just unexpected. I came here for a Baby Party." She picked up her bag and showed them the soft woolen blanket inside. To Tuon she said, "Matrim does not want to take any chances with you or your baby. I am a skilled healer and he has asked me to be a back up for you just in case you need it."

Tuon sighed "I guess it is a good idea. I have never given birth and having someone with your talent close by would be a comfort, I guess. Matrim trusts you and I trust Matrim."

Mat nodded and said, "Nynaeve, Tuon knows a different way of healing that does not leave you feeling like you fell into ice water. Instead it makes you feel truly wonderful. Maybe she could show you sometime."

Nynaeve studied Tuon again. "I would be interested in learning that weave if it is as he says. In return, I could teach you... say, the warder bond. After the baby comes, of course." She laughed as she saw Mat's eye widen and he went visibly pale.

"Nynaeve," he gasped, "Burn me, you wouldn't! Tuon would never..." He looked at his wife, who was deep in thought, considering.

"What is this warder bond you speak of?" Tuon asked Nynaeve. And why did her Matrim seem so scared of it?

Nynaeve smiled at Mat's frown, "Oh, it is a link between partners. It has advantages and disadvantages." Just then, Mat was relieved to see his sisters approaching.

Eldrin said, "There you are, Tuon! We have been looking for you. It is time for the Baby Party!"

Mat thought it was just in time. Bloody ashes, what was Nynaeve trying to do to him.

Tuon awkwardly got up from the table and went with her new sisters to the private dining room in the inn. Nynaeve picked up her bag and went, too.

Mat thought he needed more ale after that close call. Women! They always wanted to make trouble for a man. Burn him, he did not want to be anyone's warder! But Tuon? He did not know much about the bond, except that there would have a piece of her in the back of his mind. What would that be like? To always be close, even while apart. Maybe it would not be so bad.

He froze. Bloody Ashes! What was he thinking? He definitely needed some ale to clear his mind. He went back inside and found a large mug of the Winespring's finest brew.

Inside the inn's private dining room, Marin al'Vere and Natti Cauthon were there, along with many of the village women Tuon had met before. Faile Aybara had followed them into the room, too. There were bright decorations all around and a beautiful cake in the center of the table. A large sideboard was stacked with packages and bags.

Natti said, "Welcome Tuon. I am glad the girls found you. Come have a seat. I know it must be hard getting around, in your condition." She smiled and led Tuon to the chair at the head of the table. Tuon looked around, her eyes wide with joy. There were flowers and ribbons decorating the room, the table, even the chairs.

"This is beautiful! You are all so kind." Had she ever known any kindness back in Seandar? She could not think of a time she had not had to be wary and watch her back. Until she had met Matrim, that is. These people were so different!

Natti said, "Tuon, we are all very excited about your baby, my grandchild! I still cannot believe it. We wish you the best and I am glad that you and Matrim found each other, in the middle of that awful war."

Marin added "Tuon, We know you don't have the things a baby needs, and we want to help you out. But, first, if any of you ladies want something to drink or eat, please help yourselves. I know you probably ate at the party outside." She smiled. "What a day for celebrations! Tuon, would you like to cut the cake?"

Tuon rose and stood in front of the beautiful cake, decorated with bright flowers. Marin handed her a large knife. She deftly cut the first row of pieces and even served a few onto the small plates. There was also whipped cream sweetened with honey. It looked so good that Tuon took a small piece for herself and sat back down.

Eldrin brought Tuon a small package, "I will start... here, Tuon this is for your baby. I made it myself and hope you like it." Tuon unwrapped the gift and found a small knitted cap of soft green wool.

"Thank you, Eldrin it's wonderful!"

Bode was next, with a little knit shirt and pants, striped with blue and white. Natti gave her a soft red blanket and a stack of bottom wraps. Tuon unwrapped blankets, wraps, little gowns, hats, stuffed animals, wooden toys. She also got tiny booties, socks and lots more bottom wraps. From Marin, she got a sling so she could carry the baby around. It looked quite useful. Nynaeve gave her the soft wool blanket.

Tuon was puzzled when she opened the package from the midwife, Aby Reed. It was a beautiful sheer gown, Tuon's size. Aby laughed. "It is for you for after the baby. So Matrim will forget what shape you have been lately."

Tuon blushed and said, "Thank you! I will put it to good use." She carefully folded it and put it back in the box.

Abell brought in a wooden rocking cradle that he had made. Tuon gave him a hug and a whispered "Thank you Father Abell. I love it" Faile had consulted with Marin about what was expected for a Baby Party. She had brought a large woven bag that could carry all the things a baby would need.

Tuon was amazed by all the lovely things that these women had brought for her baby. As she was packing them into Faile's large bag, tears started to slide down her cheek. She never cried. More tears came.

Natti came over and put her arms around Tuon. "Are you all right, Dear?" she asked, concerned.

Tuon just shook her head and did not speak. She clung to Natti and really cried. Tuon sobbed for a while and then dried her tears. "You are all so kind. That you would do all this for a stranger. I don't know what to say. Thank you all! Seeing all of these little things has me thinking about the baby. He is really going to be here! I will dress him in this little gown and then wrap him in that blanket and then get to hold him. It is really going to happen!" She smiled through her tears and apologized to the women present. "I'm sorry, I never cry like this. I don't know what's come over me."

Aby Reed laughed, "Your emotions run wild when you are pregnant. It's all right. I remember crying or laughing over the smallest things." Some of the other women nodded in agreement.

As the party broke up, Natti and Mat's two sisters helped Tuon gather all the baby gifts, and take them upstairs to her room. Tuon was exhausted and wanted to lay down for a while, so the girls and Natti left her to her rest and went back downstairs.

Mat was still enjoying the party with Perrin, Dannil Lewin, Lem Thane, and Wil al'Seen and some others who had traveled with Perrin. They were talking about old times and people they knew. Mat mostly listened, as he did not want to talk about what he had been doing recently. His mother came by and told him Tuon was resting and that she seemed to have a good time at the party. Mat was able to relax and just enjoy himself for a while.


	25. Questions

Two of the High Lord Yacol's _da'covale_, Suroth, the former High Lady and Liandrin of the Black Ajah, desperately needed to get information on the Seanchan Empress's whereabouts. Their lives depended on her death. Their cruel master, Malik, had said they would be freed if they were successful or he would see them both dead if they failed. Returning to Ebou Dar from Cantorin, they had learned that Empress Fortuona had traveled north with her armies quite a while ago.

Suroth and Liandrin had been observing the large Seanchan camp for several days, watching the comings and goings. Now they followed their target into Caemlyn, staying way back. When the lone woman came out of a small shop, they came up on each side of her. They quickly forced her into an alley and then finally back into an old stable.

The woman started to struggle but was quickly overcome. "Stop fighting! We need to speak with you." Liandrin said, as she pushed the frightened woman into a corner.

"What do you want?" The woman wailed in a Seanchan accent, and then began to cry.

Suroth slapped her hard, "We need information, so stop crying! What is your name? What is your job?"

Cringing, the woman said, "My... my name is Randi, I am a maid... just a servant. No one important."

"Who is your mistress? Do you work for the Empress?"

"I worked for her Highness, but not any more. Now I work for her Voice, Selucia. Why do you do want to know?"

Suroth slapped her again. "We will ask the questions! When did the Empress leave? Where did she go? Tell us and you might live!"

Randi stared at the two women. She focused on Suroth. "I know you from before. You were a High Lady!"

She sobbed as she was struck again. '"She... she... left two weeks ago, I don't know where she went. She went away with her husband to have her baby."

Suroth looked at Liandrin, then back at the frightened maid. Then she asked fiercely, "The Empress Fortuona is with child? I have not heard any announcements. Are you sure?" News of that event would have traveled far and wide. This would change everything if there was an heir now.

Randi shook her head. "She was keeping it secret. For her safety." Randi began to weep again.

Liandrin and Suroth had a quick conversation. Suroth came back to face Randi. "Who is she married to? Where is he from? Tell us what you know!" she demanded.

Randi wiped her eyes, "She married Lord Cauthon, a General from Andor."

"Who is that? I've never heard of any Andoran General, have you?" Liandrin turned and asked Suroth, who shook her head.

Randi smiled a little, "That's because he was at the palace before he was a General. He was known as Tylin's Toy. The one who fled the palace and took the High Lady with him."

Suroth looked at her in amazement. "_That's_ who she married? Impossible! You are making this up! Do you think we are fools?" She loomed over the frightened maid.

Randi went to her knees. "I am telling the truth, High Lady. Why would I lie? Please believe me!"

Suroth said to Liandrin, "If this is the truth, how will we find him? He is the one who defeated Elbar and was also wanted dead by the Chosen. They will not be easy to take."

Liandrin nodded, "I think he must be the one. It is all too strange. First, we must find out where he is from. If he is a General, where is his army? Come. This one is of no more use to us. Let us think about what we have learned. We have more plans to make."

She made to go out the door. She stopped, turned and threatened the servant once more. "We will let you live, but do not speak of what happened today. If you do, I will find you and kill you! Understood?"

The frightened maid stayed on her knees. "I will tell no one. I promise." She was sobbing as the two women quickly left the stable and disappeared into the Caemlyn city streets.

A few days later the women made their next move. They had identified the Empress's husband as Lord General Matrim Cauthon, the leader of a large mercenary army, the Band of the Red Hand. This army was camped on the other side of Caemlyn. Suroth did remember the man from the Tarasin Palace, where he had been Queen Tylin's pretty. How Tuon had come to marry him, Suroth had no clue. And now he was also a Lord and a General? That made no sense at all!

"I am gone for a while and every thing's changed" she muttered.

Suroth had come up with their new plan to find out where the Empress and her husband had gone. Since kidnapping a Seanchan royal maid had worked to get information before, she thought questioning a soldier from the Band of the Red hand might serve the same way. She figured that it would be easiest to grab one as he left a tavern. The men they were after were easy to spot, many wearing a red armband.

One of the the soldier's favorite taverns was the Lucky Lady in Low Caemlyn, where the cheap ale and obliging barmaids kept them coming back. Suroth and Liandrin watched the inn for several hours, evaluating potential targets.

One of the last men to leave the Lucky Lady, Greggory Witt was feeling no pain. He had stayed later than he meant to and needed to get back to camp. He had guard duty first thing in the morning. As he started down the street, he noticed a woman trying to get his attention from a nearby alley. She was a pretty blond, with her hair braided in the Taraboner fashion. She wore a low cut dress that was ripped on one shoulder, making it dip even lower.

She called in a low voice, "Hey! You there! Can you help me for a minute?"

He stopped and turned to follow her, but she had disappeared around the corner. "Miss, wait! How can I help?" he cried. "Where did you go?" The night air had started to clear the effects of the alcohol from his head. He heard a noise to the right and turned down the connecting alley.

She was there, standing in front of a doorway. She smiled at him and said "I knew you would come. It's just a little further." She ducked into the doorway.  
Greggory scratched his head and followed her into the building. The light was dim but he saw the blond woman waiting in the back of the shabby room. As he went forward, he caught a flicker of motion behind him and quickly turned around. A second woman was there holding a cudgel. Greggory yelled, "Hey, what's going on here?" He tried to get back out the door, but the dark haired woman moved to block his exit.

The blond woman he had followed held out her hands and stepped forward. "Wait! We just want to ask you some questions! We aren't going to hurt you."  
"I don't think so, Miss. I'm getting out of here!" Greggory tried to dodge around the woman blocking the door. She raised her cudgel and hit him on the head to stop him from getting away. He grabbed his temple and fell heavily to the floor.

All was quiet. Greggory didn't move. Liandrin knelt down and felt for his pulse. Checking his wrist and his throat, she did not find one.

"Bloody ashes, Suroth!" Liandrin swore, "You didn't have to hit him that hard!"

"It wasn't that hard." She answered snappily. "I guess I struck in the wrong place, that's all. Just my luck! Light, what do we do now?"

Liandrin paced back and forth. "I don't think anyone saw us. We can put him back in the alley. Take his coin purse and make it look like he was robbed."

Suroth nodded, "Yes, that is a good idea. Maybe he won't be found for a while. I just hope Master Malik doesn't find out."

After removing his purse, the two of them grabbed poor Greggory by the arms and legs and dragged him back out the door. They took him to the end of the alley and hid the body behind a broken cart.  
Liandrin panted, "Let's get out of here, We can try again tomorrow." They hurried away from the scene of their crime.

The next night, Liandrin and Suroth tried again, choosing a different tavern for their efforts. The Empty Cask was similar to the tavern they used the night before. Soldiers were the main patrons, drinking the cheap ale, poured by pretty serving girls. Dressed again in low cut dresses, this time they went into the tavern and found a table. They ordered drinks and observed the crowded room. Some of the soldiers did have the Red Hand sewn on their coats.

Two men came over, smiling broadly. They made mock bows and asked, "What are two lovely maids like yourselves doing here, all alone? Can we buy you a drink?" A mercenary company symbol, a patch with a crossed sword and ax was displayed on the men's coats, but it was not the insignia the women were looking for.

Suroth scowled and said, "Be gone. Can't you see we already have drinks.?"

The men looked at each other, backed off and returned to their friends. Word must have spread, because the women weren't approached again.

After a while, they watched as a lone soldier wearing a red armband, left the tavern. The two women quickly left, and followed him down the street.  
After a block, they approached him, calling "You there, soldier! Can we talk to you a minute?"

The soldier, Sergeant Willim Alfram, stopped and turned around, weaving just a little. He was a hard eyed Domani in his middle years, who had been with the Band for several years. He was of medium height, fit with a muscular build, "What do you want?" He asked, squinting at the ladies. "Didn't I see you at the Empty Cask tonight?"

Liandrin came forward, "Yes, we were there. We were supposed to meet someone, but he did not show. We were wondering if you could escort us back to our room? It is late and the streets are unsafe for two women alone." She smiled warmly at him.

The Sergeant scowled. "Why should I help you?"

Liandrin murmured "I thought you looked like a gentleman, someone we could trust." She smiled sweetly at him again with her pouty lips.

"Well, how far is it to this room of yours? If it doesn't take me too long I guess I can help you. I have to get back to camp, you see, and I am already late."

"Thank you, sir." Liandrin said gratefully. "You are a true gentleman. I did not like the looks of some of the men around here. We thought we were being followed."

She led the way up a side street, Sergeant Alfram following. They went a few blocks, to an old building of rented rooms. Reaching the door to their room, Liandrin turned and asked, "Do you have time to come in for a drink, Captain? I would really like to repay you for your kindness." She gave him a very warm smile.

The soldier scratched his chin, "It's Sergeant, not Captain. I work for my pay. Ladies, I really need to get back to camp. But... I guess one drink won't hurt anything." He was wondering what she had in mind. She was pretty, with her honey colored braids and rosebud mouth. He thought her tall silent friend was even more striking, with her pale skin, dark eyes and hair, a real beauty. The night might get interesting.

The two women entered their small room, Suroth lighting a lamp and Liandrin finding a flask of dark wine. The room was furnished with a single small bed, a table with a wooden chair and wash basin on a stand. It was shabby, with one tiny window opening to the narrow alley in back. The Sergeant had seen much worse in his travels.

Liandrin poured the Sergeant a cup of the wine, as he took the seat at the small table. He took a drink and looked at his cup, scowling a little. He shrugged his shoulders and drank the rest. Liandrin filled his cup again, smiling warmly at him.

Willim looked around the small room, watching the women. He was curious about them and wondered what they were up to. He had a hard time placing the blond one's age. He did not think she was Aes Sedai, though. Aes Sedai did not usually hang around taverns enticing men, or live in squalor. The taller woman was also intriguing. There was an elegance about her that was out of place in these surroundings. He thought her story was probably a tragic one.

The blond woman smiled at him again and came very close, saying "Thank you again for walking us home, Sergeant." She even wriggled a little.  
He was encouraged and grinned back at her, saying, "So how about a real thanks?" He looked at the dark haired one and nodded, "... from you, girl."

Liandrin was surprised, but not displeased that he was more attracted to Suroth than to her. She did not care much for men.

Suroth was a little taken aback. She smiled nervously, and curtsied. "You have my thanks too, Sergeant." She had been letting Liandrin do most of the talking, in case he was put off by her Seanchan accent. She did not care about men one way or another.

"That's not quite what I had in mind." He beckoned her to come closer.

Suroth hesitantly approached him, smoothing her skirt. "What were you thinking of, Sergeant?"

He reached for her, pulling her close. "How about a kiss... for starters." Suroth closed her eyes as he kissed her hungrily, clutching at her bosom. She had endured much worse during her time with the Deathwatch Guards, after the Empress had made her property. She had survived the abuse, and her strong will to live kept her going.

To get his attention away from Suroth, Liandrin asked him, "I noticed the red hand sewn on your coat, Sergeant. Does it mean something? I have seen others wearing it also."

Sergeant Alfram, with his arm tight around Suroth's waist, said "That is my company's insignia. I am with the Band of the Red Hand, camped just outside the city. We just returned from fighting in the Blight for months." He stared first at Liandrin and then pointedly at Suroth, smiling a little. "There was no women there at all, if you know what I mean." He still had his grip on Suroth who was trying to pull away. He kissed her one more time and then released her. She backed away to join Liandrin.

Liandrin nodded and said, "I think I know what you are talking about, Sergeant. We don't usually invite strange men to our room. We're just country girls, trying to survive here in the city. Maybe we could be friends, once we get to know you better, that is." She put her hand on his arm and gently squeezed, with promises in her smile.

"I suppose." he said gruffly. "I'm not much for talking, though." He tugged his collar. "Can you open your window? It is getting stuffy in here."

"Well," Liandrin said as she opened the window, "You could start by telling us a little about your Band of the Red Hand. Such as, where they are from, or about your leader? We don't know much of soldiering. I am sure it would be interesting, with all the places you have been." Liandrin crossed her arms under her breasts and looked at him expectantly.

The Sergeant scowled a little. "Why do you want to know about that? I don't think I should be talking about my unit." He cleared his throat. "Actually, I need to go back. It's getting late." He he might as well leave, since it didn't look like either woman was going to be his companion for the night.

"Ladies, I'll see you around." The Sergeant stood and the room started to spin a little and he began to sweat. "It's a little warm in here, don't you think?"

He tugged at the neck of his shirt again. "Is it too hot? It is getting hard to breathe!"

The women smiled at him, watching. And backed away a little.

He looked at his wine cup and frowned. He turned to the two smiling women and glared, "What was in that bloody wine? What have you done to me?"  
Sergeant Alfram clutched at his throat and then fell back onto the chair, gasping for breath. He started to twitch and soon lost consciousness.

Liandrin smiled at Suroth. "Finally! I'm sorry it took so long to put him under, he must be a strong one." She was happy that her drugged wine had finally done its job. The first part of their plan had worked, now they just had to secure him and then get the information they needed when he woke

It was several hours later when Sergeant Alfram regained consciousness. He coughed and slowly came to. His hands were tied behind his back and he was secured to the chair by tight ropes. He struggled against his bonds, grunting with effort.

His first thought was of how much trouble he was in for missing guard duty. Light! He had the extra guard assignments because of a recent fight. The Captain would have his hide. He struggled some more, moving the chair a few feet. Panting heavily, Sergeant Alfram looked around the small room. He spotted the two women, sitting on their bed, watching him.

He shouted, "What is going on here? Bloody women! Release me at once!"

Liandrin stood and approached him, but not too close. "I am sorry we had to treat you like this, Sergeant, but we need information. If you cooperate, we will release you unharmed." She nodded at him, a grim look on her face.

"I am not telling you anything. Who do you work for... Dark Friends? We beat you and your cursed Dark Lord, too."

Suroth stepped forward, "Just answer our questions! This is very important. We want to know about your commander. Where did he take the Empress? We need to find them as soon as possible. It has been weeks now."

Sergeant Alfram clamped his jaws shut and just glared at them.

Suroth crossed her arms and glared back at him. "You do not want to cross me! I am desperate and will do what I must. Why do you care? Your General is just a peasant! Why would you follow this 'Lord Mat', when he is not even a real Lord?"

Sergeant Alfram shook his head, "You would never understand. Lord Mat is a leader of fighting men. He has the luck and the vision to bring us victory after victory. He is _ta'veren_, and the one who sounds the Horn of Valere. The Lord Dragon counts him among the few that he calls friend." He spat the words... "It is you who do not understand! I do not care if a man is Lord or not, but how he treats others. Matrim Cauthon cares about his soldiers. I will follow him anywhere." As he talked, he carefully worked the on ropes at his wrists, loosening them a little.

Liandrin scowled. "Well, that is all very fine that you are loyal. It does not solve our problem. We are looking for the Empress. She is with your 'Lord Mat'. Do you know where they have gone? I will not ask you again!"

She looked directly at him as she slowly stirred dark liquid in a cup. "My potions can do much more than just make you sleep for a while. How would you like to be awake, but appear to all to be dead? To feel shovelfuls of earth hit you from above, as you are buried alive and struggle to breath? Or to be on a pyre as the flames lick towards you, unable to make a sound? This I promise, if you do not cooperate."

"You do not need to do that." The Sergeant licked his lips. "I... I... do not care about your Empress. My General has fallen under her spell. It is often so with young men, when they desire a woman, even if she is the Empress. But, since she is his chosen wife, I cannot betray her either, without breaking my oath of fealty." Behind him, he had one wrist almost free. If he could only keep the women talking a little longer...

He continued "I will tell you what I do know... Lord Mat is from Andor, my Lady. It is known that he and the Lord Dragon are from the same small village."

Suroth snorted, "We know that, Sergeant. Andor is a rather large place, with many small villages. We need to know which one."

Willim thought that since it was well known where the Lord Dragon was from, he would not be telling secrets. "I believe he is from an area know as the Two Rivers, which is west of here. The place of the best tabac and the men who wield the great Two Rivers longbows."

He silently caught a loose rope before it could drop to the floor. His arms were free. Now he could work on the other knots, securing him to the chair. He needed just a little more time. "Why do you seek the Empress? She is guarded well, if you wish her harm."

Liandrin snapped, "It is none of your business! We do what we must. Do you know his village? I am sure that is where they have gone."

Sergeant Alfram shook his head, "I am sorry, my Lady, I do not have the information you seek. I am not part of Lord Mat's inner circle, I am just a common soldier." He felt the last knot fall away.

Liandrin slowly approached him with her cup in hand. "Sergeant, I am afraid we cannot let you leave. Even if you had the information we need, it would be too dangerous to leave you loose to compromise our mission." She smiled smugly. She did enjoy her work.

Sergeant Alfram jumped up quickly, his bonds falling to the floor. "I may be just a common soldier, but one very experienced in fighting Trollocs, Shadow Spawn, and the cursed Red Veiled Aiel. You are no match." He spun and kicked, his heel driving deep into Liandrin's midsection. She flew into the wall, hitting hard with a grunt, the cup flying from her hand. She then fell heavily to the floor, her face hitting the wash stand.

He heard the rasp of a knife being drawn and turned quickly. Suroth stood behind him with a narrow blade held in front of her. The Sergeant didn't hesitate, but sprang forward. He grabbed her knife hand and twisted hard. He heard her wrist snap as the knife fell to the floor, the woman falling also.

The Sergeant surveyed the room. Over by the wall, the blond was barely moving. The dark haired woman at his feet moaned a little. Sergeant Alfram was not reluctant to fight women, as he had learned the hard way that Aiel Maidens of the Spear were just as deadly as the men, if not more so.

Making to leave, Sergeant Alfram stopped at the door, hesitated and then returned to where the dark haired beauty was struggling to get up. He was not sure why he was attracted to her, but there it was. He picked up her knife and put it through his belt. Then he gently helped her to her feet, as she cradled her broken wrist. He turned her to face him and tenderly wiped the single tear from her cheek. He whispered, "If you decide to leave this life, I can help you. Just find me and I will take care of you. This I promise." He kissed her eyes tenderly. He had not cared this way about any woman before and it hurt.

She murmured sadly, "There is no help for me. I am already dead." She looked into his eyes, "Why do you care?"

"I mean what I say. If you are in trouble, let me know." Sergeant Alfram then gently embraced her, kissing her lips and throat. He pressed his body to hers, kissing her again, hungrily this time. She returned his kisses, with a passion she had not known before. After a few minutes, they reluctantly broke apart.

Suroth frowned when she heard Liandrin retching in the corner. She pushed the Sergeant towards the door. "Hurry, you must leave. If my Master returns and you are found here it will not go well. I will remember what you said, but I cannot make any promises." She stopped and touched his cheek. "Who are you?" she asked

He made a small bow and then nodded. "I am nobody special, just a soldier. Willim Alfram, my Lady. You can find me in the Third Banner of Foot, in the Band of the Red Hand. If I have not been let go for missing my duty again, that is." He took her good hand, and kissed it tenderly. "By what name may I call you, besides temptress?"

"I am known as Suroth, but that name is also my death sentence. Do not use it lightly."

"Farewell, my Lady Suroth. Keep away from my General and his Ladywife. They are well guarded and will be wary. Be safe, if you can, but give up this evil life. It does not suit you." With that, he left the two women and hurried back to his camp. The sun was rising and he was already late for duty.

Suroth watched him leave and sighed, shaking her head. Light, she had no right to even think about a life she could never have. She turned and went to Liandrin, kneeling beside her. The woman was doubled over, clutching her stomach, still retching. Suroth helped her up, leading her to the narrow bed.

Liandrin sat on the bed, still shaking a little. Suroth gave her a damp cloth to wipe her face. Her left eye was already turning colors and swelling shut. Liandrin dabbed blood from her lip and gingerly felt her mouth. One front tooth was missing and another was loose. She hissed, "That bloody man will pay for thith! If it is the lasth thing I do."

Suroth paced the small room, thinking. If Sergeant Alfram was a common soldier, as he claimed, no wonder the Band of the Red Hand was well known and respected. An army of men like him would be difficult to beat in combat. The man was fast and fearless, even when out numbered. She glanced at Liandrin and smiled just a little. The woman was always showing off and using her looks to gain favors with men. Well, she would not be so pretty now. No amount of healing could grow a new tooth.

Suroth found the untainted bottle of wine and poured herself a cup. Maybe it would help with the pain in her wrist, which was swollen and throbbing. "Liandrin, do you want some wine? Maybe it would help your stomach." Liandrin shook her head, still spitting blood onto the cloth.

Liandrin was fuming and cursed as she spit out the second tooth. "That bloody Thargent ith doomed. He hath no idea who he has crosthed...his death will be very painful!"

A half hour later, they were still in the same positions when the door swung open with a crash. Master Malik always entered without knocking. He was surprised when they did not jump up to grovel at his feet as usual. He looked around the room and then at his two _da'covale_ assassins, scowling.

"What's happened here? You are both a mess! Where's your captive? Did you get the information you said you would?" He fingered the strap at his waist. "I need answers and they had better be the bloody right ones!" The strap was well used and the women knew it well. Right now they were too tired and sore to care.

Liandrin looked up, "Sorry, Mathter, but we were unable to make the tholdier talk. It theems he was not as eathy as the ladyths maid to question." She glared at Suroth, whose idea it had been. She was still feeling where her teeth had been, and frowning.

Suroth shook her head sadly, "We choose our victim poorly, Master. We did get some information, but not all we needed. This 'Lord' General Cauthon has taken Fortuona to the Two Rivers in Andor. But we do not know to which village." She went on her knees in front of him, prostrating herself. She begged, "We have already been punished for our mistake, Master, please spare us this one time.

Malik looked down at her and sneered, "You know the price of failure! Why do you keep disappointing me?" He took his strap out and lashed her several times, hard enough to slice through her dress. Suroth flinched, but made no sounds. She knew crying out would only make the beating worse. She gritted her teeth and thought of Willim Alfram's promise to her. But what could he do? She had no hope at all. It was best to put him from her mind.

Master Malik grabbed Liandrin and pulled her to her feet, looking closely at her face. "It seems you have already been beaten, and beaten well. I will not add to your punishment." He shoved her back onto the bed.

He took Suroth's chair at the table. "I'll have some of that wine you were drinking." He took her cup and drained what was left, then held it for a refill. Suroth got to her feet and awkwardly poured the wine one handed.

Master Malik leaned back in the chair and grimaced. It was what passed for his smile. "Well, it seems that I know something that you do not." He seemed very pleased with himself. "I was at an Inn last night, in the nicer part of the city, not down here with the dregs. I chanced upon an old Gleeman, who was telling a most interesting story. He called it the 'The Empress and the Gambler.' It had the usual plot of a poor farm boy who has an Empress fall in love with him. But this tale had details that were not made up, as far as I know. This farm boy had his own army and was friends with Aes Sedai. Well mostly they just caused him trouble. The tale even had him being a beautiful queen's love slave. It sounded a lot like what you told me about this 'Lord Mat', who has taken the Empress" He grimaced again.

Malik held out his cup for a refill. Suroth filled it again, still cradling her injured hand. Malic continued, "After his tale was over, I approached the Gleeman. I asked him where this interesting young farmer was from, as I had missed first part of his tale. I don't know if he had previously mentioned the location, but he told me the boy was from a village called Emond's Field in the Two Rivers. So your information is correct as far as it went."

Master Malik stood abruptly. "It will take us several weeks to get there. We leave in the morning." He scowled at the two women then pulled his purse out. He laid some coins on the table. "The Andor Queen has some healing centers located around the city. I saw one a few blocks away. Go, and get the healing, but do not say how you were injured. We must avoid notice." He took out a few more coins. "Your clothes are ruined, also. Buy some new dresses. I cannot be seen with you dressed like that." The front of Liandrin's dress was covered with blood and Suroth's had split in the back where she had been lashed.

They both knelt, thanking their Master for his generosity. He frowned at them again, shaking his head. "Be ready to go at sunrise, and do not disappoint me again!" He slammed the door as he left. The women sighed with relief after he left. It was always stressful when their Master was angry with them.

The women would have another chance to win their freedom. They only had to find and then eliminate the Empress. Liandrin was more determined than ever, and now she had a score to settle with the Sergeant. She would find him and make him pay for her pain and disfigurement.

Suroth was anxious to complete her task, too, but now she was worried that they would fail again. She knew the odds were heavy against them, if the Empress was guarded with members of the Band of the Red Hand. Willim Alfram had warned her away, but he had also promised to help her. She did not know what to do. She would figure all it out when she got to Emond's Field.


	26. The Dance

Natti entered the Winespring Inn, looking around. She went back into the kitchen where Marin al'Vere was working dough for the day's bread. "Have you seen Matrim's wife, Tuon, today, Marin? I was just going to check on her." It was a few days after the big party and things had settled back down to normal.

"Matrim came down earlier and got her a breakfast tray. I didn't see her for lunch, though. I think your son went over to Lord Perrin's to see the manor house."

Natti looked at her friend with concern. "Marin, do you think there is something strange going on? Those men with Matrim, they don't really act like friends, but more like soldiers. And Tuon herself... I am sure that girl has never worked a day in her life. She didn't even know how to set a table."

"I have seen some strange things, Natti and I was going to talk to you about it. You know that older man, Captain Musenge?"

Natti nodded, "The one with graying hair? I have seen him around. What about him?"

Marin got cups and poured their tea, and said, "More than a few times I have heard him call Tuon 'Your Highness' and once he called Matrim that, too. He also bowed to her when he thought no one was watching. Very strange. The other men have called your son 'Lord Mat' once in a while, especially the child, Olver."

Natti agreed, nodding. "That's really odd. And where are they really from? Matrim says Altara, but they have these strange accents, that slowed down way of talking. Also they act like they have never been in a village like this before. I think Matrim and Tuon are really married, though, and that must be his baby, the way he is so protective. My son has always been irresponsible and never serious, but not now. He seems very worried about something."

Marin lowered her voice, "Um... I am sure they are married or at least they are intimate with each other. They spend a lot of time in that room of theirs, if you know what I mean. The vows they made at the party were pretty strong words, too.

Natti nodded, "Tuon definitely wasn't shy about shedding her clothes with him in the room when Mistress Reed saw her the other day. A very strange girl. Maybe we could get information from the child, Olver? I saw him just outside."

"Good idea. Let me get this bread baking, then we can find him." She quickly formed some loaves and put them into the oven. After washing her hands, she joined Natti in her search for Olver. They found him in the stable, talking to the boy, Sal.

Natti asked, "Olver, is it? Do you know who I am?"

Olver nodded, "Yes, you're Mistress Cauthon, Lord Mat's mother. I mean, Mat." he corrected quickly.

Natti smiled at him, "Olver, would you come with us for a few minutes, we want to talk to you a little. I think Mistress al'Vere has some pie in the kitchen. Do you like pie?"

Olver smiled broadly, as only he could. "Oh, yes, it is my favorite, especially apple and berry pies!" He eagerly followed the two women into the inn.

Marin did happen to have a berry pie and she gave him a slice at the kitchen table. "So Olver," she said taking a seat at the table, "How long have you been with 'Lord Mat'? Where are your parents?"

"I joined the Band in Cairhien, when Lord Mat rescued me." Olver said, as he dug into his pie. "The Aiel killed my Papa and my Mama died, too. I've been with the Band ever since. I am Lord Mat's messenger. I earn my own way." He said proudly. "I even have my own horse and take care of him myself. His name is Wind."

"What is this Band? Is it an army... or?" Natti asked with interest.

"It's Lord Mat's army, The Band of the Red Hand. The biggest and best army ever! We win all our battles." Olver said proudly as he finished his pie.

"Matrim has his own army?" His mother asked, startled.

Olver looked up. "Umm... I'm sorry... I wasn't supposed to say anything about that. Lord Mat might get mad."

Natti assured Olver, "He won't get mad, Olver, I'm his mother and I just need to know a few things."

Marin added, "We need to know about Tuon, too. Who is she? Where is she from? When did they get married? And why are you all here in Emond's Field? Do you like cookies? I have some with oatmeal and fruit bits."

Natti nodded for Olver to continue. "That is if you know anything. Maybe you weren't even there?"

Olver took one of the cookies. "Oh, I was there, all right." he said, taking a bite. "When the High Lady Tuon said the words in front of everyone. 'Matrim Cauthon is my husband.' She said it three times and it was done. Mat became the Prince of the Ravens, but he won't ever let me say so. If I was the Prince of the Ravens I would tell everybody, and wear a crown, too." He reached for another cookie.

Natti and Marin just looked at each other. They still did not know what any of it meant. Natti finally asked, "Matrim is a Prince? Where was this? In Ebou Dar?"

Olver shook his head, "No, it was after we left, when the Deathwatch Guards found us. They took her back to Ebou Dar."

Natti took a few deep breaths and tried again, "So, Tuon is a 'High Lady'? What is that, Olver? Is she a noble or a queen or...?"

Marin handed him a glass of milk.

"Thanks for the milk. I was gettin' thirsty." Olver took a long drink and then shook his head, "No, she isn't the High Lady any more. When that Forsaken killed her mother, the Empress, Tuon became the new Empress. That's what Lord Talmanes told me, anyhow."

"Empress!" breathed Natti. Then she looked at Olver questioningly. "Empress of what?"

He looked at her and blinked. "Everything. She is Empress of Seanchan and they have everything." He took one more cookie.

Marin and Natti just looked at one another, stunned. Natti came to herself and told Olver, "Thank you. You have been a big help, Olver. We don't have any more questions right now, maybe later."

"All right," he said, taking one last cookie for his friend Sal, and bolting for the door.

The two women sat at the table for a while. Marin said finally, "Do you believe any of his story? It's incredible!" She suddenly remembered her bread and took it from the oven. It was nicely browned, and smelled delicious, as usual.

Natti shook her head, bewildered. "I just don't know and now I am more confused than ever. It all kind of fits, in a very strange way. Matrim has a way of getting into all kinds of trouble, that's for sure. But an army? And an Empress! What was that boy thinking? Well, I will let you know if I find out anything more, Marin."

She smiled and rose. "I should go check on 'Her Highness' and make sure she is all right."

Natti went through the common room and then up the back stairs. At Tuon's door she knocked and asked, "Tuon, are you there?" She heard a muffled reply but couldn't make out what was said. "Are you all right?" She opened the door and entered. Tuon was curled up in a chair with a tight look look to her face. Her breakfast was still untouched on the table beside her.

"Are you all right, Tuon?" Natti repeated. "You don't look too good. Are you having labor pains?"

Tuon grunted, "I don't know about labor pains, but it has my attention. I felt sick earlier and now my stomach feels tight. I have been having some muscle spasms. I think the water broke, too." She indicated some damp cloths on the floor.

Natti unwound the girl from the chair and felt her big belly. "You feel as hard as a rock. You're in labor, Tuon!" She smiled warmly, "This will all be over soon and then you will have your new baby to hold."

Tuon gave her a weak smile.

Natti studied her for a minute, then added, "Tuon you can't stay here by yourself. I would like you to come over to my house where we can help you deliver and then give you a hand with your new baby. Most women need a lot of help at the start, until they feel well enough to care for a baby."

"Thank you," Tuon replied, "I am grateful for your help." She picked up a cup from the tray and drank deeply. She asked "Mother Natti, will you please help me to dress, then I can go with you?" She stood up slowly and went to one of the chests, pulling out a thin silk shift and a deep teal dress.

"You have some beautiful things here, Tuon. This robe is very nice." She helped Tuon out of the embroidered robe and into her shift. Tuon took a few deep breaths and bent over for a minute. When she straightened up, Natti pulled the dress over her head and began to do up the buttons. It was another of the high waisted dresses that mostly concealed Tuon's pregnancy. "Your dresses are lovely, too. Are they from Ebou Dar?

Tuon nodded, "My seamstress is from there. I was not in this shape when I was in Ebou Dar, but she was able to adapt my dresses, as time went by." Tuon sat down on the bed for a minute, holding her stomach.

Natti had a look of concern on her face as she watched Tuon. "Do you think you will be able to make it to my house, Dear? It isn't very far."

"All I can do is can try," Tuon said, She found her shoes and put them on, then stood, took a deep breath and headed for the door.

Natti made sure to take Tuon's arm as they went down the stairs. She saw Marin in the common room, and asked her, "Marin, can you please send for Aby and Matrim? I think we are having a baby. Soon. We are heading to my house."

Marin replied quickly, getting her wrap, "I'll go myself. You said Matrim is at the Manor house? I'm not sure where Aby is, though. I think she was seeing someone in Watch Hill today."

Natti and Tuon slowly made their way up the street. Tuon was making slow progress. Once she had to stop for a minute, holding her stomach and breathing heavily. Natti just put her arm around her and and rubbed her back a little.

One of the Matrim's soldier friends, the tall one with light colored hair, came running over. He had a very concerned look on his face. "Are you all right, Your Highness? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Tuon took a few deep breaths, then she straightened, still holding her stomach. "Yes, Sergeant Symon. I am going to Mistress Cauthon's house, just up the street. I guess my baby is coming. I would be grateful if you could carry me. I don't know if I can make it on my own."

Natti had her confirmation of Tuon's nobility, as the Sergeant bowed deeply and then gently picked up his Empress, cradling her in his arms. Tuon was a light burden that he easily carried to the Cauthon house.

Natti had him wait while she went upstairs and checked Bode's room, making sure it was ready. Bodewhin had gone back to the White Tower, and the room was empty again. Natti fluffed the pillows and pulled down the bed's covers and sheet. Then she pulled back the curtains and opened the window for a little fresh air. All was ready.

Natti went back downstairs and said, "Come on up, this way." She led the way upstairs and the Sergeant followed, gently laying Tuon on the bed. She moaned a little and immediately rolled into a ball.

Natti told Symon, "Thank you, Sergeant. Your Empress will be fine. You are welcome to stay downstairs and wait. Matrim should be here soon."

"Thank you for your kindness, Mistress Cauthon." To Tuon, he leaned over and said, "I will be just downstairs if you need me, Highness. Be strong in the Light."

He left the room and Natti heard him going down the stairs. She sighed and took a seat.

After a couple of minutes, Tuon unrolled from her ball and sat up, taking a deep breath and asked, "Mother Natti, can you help me take off this dress?" She stood up shakily, hanging on to the bed post. "Do you think Matrim will be here soon?"

As Natti undid the buttons, she told Tuon, "Marin al'Vere went to fetch him from Lord Perrin's Manor. He should be here soon. It's not far."

After her dress had been removed and hung on a peg, and her shoes tucked under the bed, Tuon gave Natti a calculating look. Her voice was low and serious "So, you finally figured out who we really are." Her grip on the bedpost tightened, but this time she did not give in to the pains. She sighed. "My men are too well trained to give up a lifetime of habit. Forgive us for trying to deceive you. Matrim and I did not think it would really work, but we had hope. Does anyone else know?" She doubled over and grunted. When she finally straightened, there were a few tears on her cheek, and she panted lightly, catching her breath.

Natti went to Tuon and put her arms gently around the girl. She gave her a warm hug and said encouragingly, "It will be all right, Tuon, if I may still call you that?" Tuon nodded. "Marin and I will keep your secret, for whatever reasons you have."

Tuon returned the hug. "Thank you, Mother Natti," was all she whispered, and held on tightly. They heard boot steps running up the stairs, and Mat burst into the room. He was all out of breath, since he had ran all the way.

"Oh, Tuon!" He panted, "Mistress al'Vere told me you were here. Are you all right? Is it time for the baby?" He looked from his mother to Tuon. She broke off her hug with Natti and fell into Mat's arms. He just held her tightly, and then looked at his mother.

Natti smiled and said, "Yes, Matrim, your baby is finally on his way. We have sent for Aby Reed, but we are not sure where she is. Tuon, is there anything else you need from your room at the inn? I will have Eldrin run over and bring your robe back."

Tuon nodded and said "Maybe a few more of my shifts, and my slippers would be nice. Oh, and some things for the baby." She doubled over again, hanging on to Mat. He didn't know what to do. He gently rubbed her back and whispered to her.

Natti watched them for a minute, then went downstairs. Maybe she had underestimated Tuon and she really was tough, like Matrim had said. To be a ruler at her age she must be very strong, smart and level headed. Well, this would test her, as having babies was not for the faint of heart. She went to find Eldrin to go get Tuon's things.

Upstairs, Tuon had moved to sit on the bed. Mat had taken off his coat and sat down next to her. He still massaged her back, trying to ease whatever pain he could. There really wasn't much he could do, though. Tuon shook her head and said, "Guess what, Matrim? Your mother has figured out who I am." She laughed a little at the look on his face.

"Who else knows?" he asked worriedly. "How did she find out?"

"Just Mistress al'Vere, so far. I think they overhead a few too many 'Your Highnesses'" She took some deep breaths and then closed her eyes. A tightness came over her face, as she concentrated on the pains. When it had passed, she stood up. "I need to walk around some. It's better than just sitting here." She got up and began to pace around the room.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Mat asked with concern.

"I don't think there is much you can do." She gave him that hanging judge's look. "You did enough nine months ago!" Then she smiled at the stricken look on his face. "No, I don't mean that at all. It was according to the prophecy, that's all."

Mat thought he needed to explain..."Tuon, I never meant for this to happen. If you remember, it was mostly the Pattern's doing. That's why we are married... not that I don't want to be married," he hurriedly corrected. He smiled lamely, "Also I recall you were a little like a child with a new toy. Tried to wear me out. Did, in fact. On more than one occasion." He grinned, remembering his time in Ebou Dar with her when they were first together. Good memories.

Tuon smiled weakly, "You're right, Matrim, I am as much to blame as anyone. That part was fun, this part, not so much."

Mat put his arm around Tuon and walked the floor alongside her. She slowed again, but did not say anything. After a few minutes, she asked "Matrim, can you distract me? Tell me some of your tales, your stories. It will take my mind off things."

"What stories?" He asked. "I'm not a gleeman."

"Oh, I can think of a few" Her eyes twinkled as she mimicked, "Your Highness, what about the duel with the Aiel King... Did you blow the Horn of Valere, Highness?... That you never lost a battle and were once hung from the Tree of Life for knowledge? What was the other? Oh, and killing a Forsaken and dicing with the Dark One! I won't ask about battling the Snakes and Foxes under Old Hob's hill." She smiled and looked at him with interest.

Now Mat remembered the conference with the commanders back at the Seanchan camp. He smiled and shook his head. "Tuon, my Precious, where do you get those strange ideas?" He thought for a moment. With a grin he answered her... "Yes, yes, yes, yes, no, no, yes. Now you know!"

She just looked at him in amazement, then doubled over again, with a grunt. "I need... to... keep... moving!" He had told her before about the Horn of Valere, being hung, and the trouble with the Snakes and Foxes. But, she still did not really know anything about these other tales, except that most of them were true! Light! Who was she married to?

Mat walked with her a bit more then stopped. He asked her, "Tuon, do you know how to dance?"

"What? Me dance?" She was puzzled "Who would I ever dance with, even if I did know how?"

Mat grinned, "Well, Me. I am the Prince of the Ravens and that is one of my official duties. Dancing with the Empress, that is. Here, let me show you." He took her hand, placed it on his hip, then took her other hand and held it out. They faced each other.

"You move on a count of four, step to the side, then back then side and forward. Try it." He hummed then counted, "One slide, two, three slide, four back." It took a minute then she figured what to do. His hand on her hip guided her around. He sped up his counting a little and they glided around the small room. Soon she was smiling.

"This isn't so hard." She gripped him tighter as a pain started, but it did not seem as bad as before.

She asked. "Can we try another? Maybe a little more complicated?"

Mat taught her another dance step, and they whirled around the room. Tuon was smiling as she danced her first real dance, even though there was no music except for Mat's humming along to a beat. She was able to mostly ignore the pains when they came.

A little while later, Natti entered the room with a tray of tea and some food. She stopped at the door in amazement. "Light, Matrim, what are you doing?" She asked in a surprised voice.

Mat ended his dance with a deep bow. "Mother," he said in his best imitation of a snooty noble, "Allow me to present my wife, Her Highness, Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag, Empress of Seanchan, May She Live Forever."

Tuon, looking sweaty and rumpled in her shift did not feel very presentable, especially with milk leaking from her breasts. She slugged him hard in the ribs, and heard a satisfying grunt.

"Mother Natti," she said as she curtsied awkwardly, "I would like to present my Consort, the Prince of the Ravens, General Lord Matrim Cauthon, the esteemed Battle Leader of _Shen an_ _Calhar_, The Band of the Red Hand. She took Mat's arm and clung tightly as another pain came.

Mat looked at his mother, who had set the tray on a trunk and now sat in a chair, just looking at the two of them. "That is the worst curtsy I have ever seen, Your Highness." She said. "I guess now I know why."

Mat said apologetically, "We're sorry we tried to fool you, Ma. We didn't really tell any lies. Like the Aes Sedai, we just left a few things out."

Tuon nodded, "I really have been traveling with the army. Not Matrim's army, but my own."

Natti shook her head "I wouldn't exactly call that being a camp follower, Tuon."

"And I said I was a soldier, and I am." said Mat, "but mostly I plan, then tell my Generals what to do, and try to avoid any fighting." He gave her a small grin.

Tuon made her way to the bed and sat down. "When your grandchild grows up, Mother Natti, he will be a leader and will rule the world, at least my realm. If he survives and isn't a fool, that is."

Natti just shook her head. "My grandchild, a ruler? An Emperor? That is just incredible. Matrim, how did all this happen? You left with that Aes Sedai, who said she was taking you to Tar Valon for safety. You end up back here with an army and a royal wife. Light, I'll never understand."

"You're right, Ma." he agreed. "Burn me, It's so complicated it would fill ten books just tell the tale. Then you still would not believe most of it. It's just the way the Wheel wills and we never know what will happen next.


	27. Sweet Music

Upstairs in Bodewhin Cauthon's old room, Mat wiped the sweat that had formed on Tuon's forehead and laid another cool cloth across her brow. She mostly stayed curled in a ball, passing the time as her contractions came harder and faster. Tuon was trying to rest as much as she could, between the contractions. Mat could do nothing to help her, except to be there, providing small comforts.

Mat had gotten word to Perrin to send for Nynaeve. Perrin replied that his Ashaman would try to contact her at the White Tower. Mat had also sent word to Aby Reed again, who was still down in Watch Hill. His man Harnan had ridden to Watch Hill to fetch the midwife, when she was able to come.

Captain Musenge and Flay joined Sergeant Symon in pacing the floor downstairs. There was nothing they could do, but to keep a vigil while their Empress faced this on her own.

Tuon was thirsty, but she had not eaten anything all day or dinner the night before. Natti had brought her cold milk and tea with lots of honey added, for strength. She drank a little of each. "Thank you," she said. "I am trying to keep it down."

Natti had changed her mind, and she now thought Tuon really was tough, like Matrim had said, especially for as young and small as she was. She did not cry out, even with the worst pains. It had been afternoon when Natti had brought the girl into her house, and it was now after midnight. Her new wall clock had chirped the second hour. She knew that sometimes these things took quite a while, but Natti was concerned since it had been hours now that Tuon had been in labor. Her belly was as hard a a rock and the baby was definitely pressing low on her pelvis.

Natti asked, "Tuon, since Aby Reed hasn't come yet, do you mind if I check to see if you are making progress? I have some experience with these matters."

Tuon nodded and said, "Whatever you think is best, Mother Natti." She was too tired to argue about anything. Natti had Tuon spread her knees and knelt to examine her.

Mat turned his back and was focused on wiping her face once again. He whispered, "It's all right Tuon, you are doing great. It will be soon, now." He was sticking by her side as he said he would. He thought it was taking too long a time, though. He wasn't sure about women her size having babies. He knew they did, but that it probably wasn't easy.

Natti straightened up with a pleased look on her face. "Tuon, you are doing very well. The opening is a half a hand now. It should be just a little while longer before the baby can come out."

Tuon smiled weakly and closed her eyes. She was so tired!

Natti motioned to Mat, who reluctantly left Tuon's side to join her outside the room. "Matrim, she is doing well, but I think she is getting too tired. I am sorry Mistress Reed isn't here yet and I am not sure what to do next. I guess just keep getting her to drink the honeyed tea to help give her some energy.

Mat went back inside the room where Tuon was trying to doze a little. He was very concerned as he took a seat near her and held her hand. The clock sounded the third hour. He dozed for a while himself and then woke up with a start when he heard horses outside and the door banging open.

A minute later, Aby Reed entered the room, her hair coming loose from its braid. She set down her bag and went to Tuon. "I am sorry it took so long in Watch Hill." She smiled, "We had twins but they are doing fine." Looking a Natti, she asked, "How long has she been in labor?"

"Since yesterday, I think it has been about sixteen hours. She was making good progress, then just seemed to slow down."

Aby looked concerned as she took out her listening tube and held it to Tuon's belly, seeking the baby's heartbeat. She listened for a while, then nodded to herself. "The heartbeat is still strong, so we are on track." To Tuon she asked, "How are you doing, dear?" She felt her pulse and checked Tuon's eyes.

Tuon sat up straighter and took a drink of her sweet tea. In a low, tired voice, she said, "It doesn't hurt so much anymore, or maybe I am just used to the pains. The baby is pressing hard now."

Aby felt Tuon's hard lower belly and then said, "Tuon, I need to check your progress. She draped Tuon with a cloth and then examined her. "Tuon, you are very close. You don't want to try pushing yet, but it will be very soon." She smiled and patted Tuon's hand. "I know this is a lot of work, but you are doing a good job!"

Mat got up and said "I'll be right back, I just need some air." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had not eaten anything since his lunch at Perrin's manor house yesterday and he was feeling a bit faint. He went downstairs to the kitchen and helped himself to some bread and cheese, washing it down with a long drink of milk.

In the other room, Eldrin was napping in one of the stuffed chairs, Olver was asleep on the floor by the hearth, covered with a blanket. Abell was nodding at the table and the three soldiers were sitting on the porch, slumping a little.

Captain Musenge looked up tiredly at Mat, asking, "Any news yet, Highness? How is she doing?"

Mat rubbed his eye, speaking quietly, "Well, we're getting close. The midwife, Mistress Reed is finally here. Your Empress is tough, but she is getting tired. We still have a ways to go." Mat stepped outside for fresh air and looked around. Theirs was the only house in the village with lamps lit and light showing from all the windows. In the quiet night, he thought he heard footsteps.

Looking up, he spotted a dim lantern coming from the green across the way. As it got closer, he saw it was carried by Nynaeve and Jur Grady, one of Perrin's Ashaman. Mat had never been so glad to see anyone in his life. He leaped from the porch and met Nynaeve halfway. He hugged her and cried, "Nynaeve, I am so glad to see you! Where have you been?"

Nynaeve sighed, "I am sorry, Mat. The Amyrlin held meetings all day and Master Grady's message didn't find me until late. I came as soon as I found out. How is she doing?"

Mat frowned and said, "It has been a long day. Tuon is making progress, but she is so tired! The midwife showed up just a little while ago. It would help if you could check Tuon, though. Maybe help her along, somehow?" He was obviously upset and did not know what to do next.

Nynaeve tried to sooth him, "Just be calm, Mat. I will do what I can to help. Here, please take my bag." She turned to Jur Grady, "Thank you for escorting me tonight. I am in good hands now." She bid him farewell, and Jur made a little bow and strode back the way they had come.

Nynaeve followed Mat back to his mother's house. She was surprised to see the men sitting on the porch. "Who are they? she asked Mat quietly.

"Just a few of Tuon's Deathwatch Guards. They like to stay close." Mat led the way upstairs. They entered the room and things had progressed since Mat had been gone.

Mistress Aby had Tuon sitting at the edge of the bed, leaning forward against a chair back, holding it tightly. Her hair was damp with sweat and her shift was soaked. Mat quickly went to her side. "Tuon...?" was all he said.

She didn't say anything, but just kept gasping in ragged breaths. He quickly hugged her and then started massaging her back. Her muscles were stretched tight and he worked with his fingers to loosen them a little

Natti spotted Nynaeve, "Wisdom? How did you...?

Nynaeve answered, "Matrim asked me to come, Mistress Cauthon. I am now an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah. Healing is what I do best."

She looked at Aby Reed, who motioned to join her outside the room. Aby whispered, "We could use a little help here, Aes Sedai. She has started to push, but her strength is about gone. I am not sure what else I can do."

Nynaeve reassured Aby, "The Light willing, all will be well." She walked back to Tuon. She gently wiped her face, and offered her a drink of the honeyed tea.

Tuon shook her head. "Water, please?" She was still breathing in gasps, but was not able to push as hard as she needed to.

Nynaeve took her another cup that held water and held it while Tuon gulped it down. "Your Highness, Tuon, I would like to check you with the One Power and see how the baby is doing. I can help you with your tiredness also. It is nothing to be afraid of."

Tuon looked at Mat and he nodded. "Tuon, please let her help you. It is for the best!"

She nodded and whispered hoarsely, "Just do it!"

Nynaeve put her hands on Tuon's hard, swollen belly. Mat's medallion went cold as she channeled. She smiled as she concentrated. "The baby is still doing fine! Now, Tuon, I will just wash away your tiredness but you will pay for it later. It will be all right then because the baby will be here and you will have time to rest." She channeled again and Tuon gasped and shuddered. Her large eyes opened wide and she took a few deep breaths.

After a few minutes, Tuon's breathing had become more normal. Aby stood in front of Tuon and put her hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. When the girl had focused on her, Aby said firmly, "Tuon you need to push that baby out now. Take some deep breaths and give it all you have."

Tuon was determined as she nodded and took Mat's hand, gripping it tightly. She had never failed at anything and this was the most important thing she had ever done. She had no choice, as her life and her baby's life were on the line. She did push. She pushed hard. And again.

Mat took her other hand, looking deep into her eyes, "Tuon, you can do this! I know you can!" She nodded again and pushed with all her might. She did not make any sounds except for her heavy breathing and a few grunts.

Aby was kneeling in front of Tuon, "I can see the head now, you are doing great! Just a little more. One more big try!"

Tuon took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She took another deep breath, grunted and gave a final push. She almost fell into Mat's arms as the baby finally slid out.

"Yes!" Aby cried, "You have a beautiful little boy!" She quickly cleared his nose and mouth and rubbed him briskly with a cloth.

The little boy began to cry. It was sweet music to Mat's ears. He was still holding Tuon, even though they had practically fallen to the floor. He helped her up and carried her back to the bed.

Aby had tied off the umbilical cord and handed Mat a small knife. "Just cut it here," she said. He did as he was told. That part was like when the foals were born.

Aby wrapped the baby in a clean blanket and brought him over for Tuon to hold. He soon stopped crying, and his eyes opened, looking around. He was small, with dark hair and eyes.

Cradling him gently, Tuon whispered, "He's perfect and so beautiful." She was still shaking a little from the stress.

Mat laughed and touched a tiny hand. He was amazed to finally meet his son.

Natti wiped a few tears from her eyes and said, "Oh, Tuon, I am so proud of you. He's beautiful. You really did it!"

Nynaeve's eyes were a little moist as well. "Good job!" She came over and lightly touched the baby's curly hair. "He is a cute one!"

Aby asked, "Matrim, will you sit over here for a minute? We need you to hold the baby while we get Tuon into clean clothes and change the bed."

"Me?" he exclaimed. "You want me to hold him?" But, again he did as he was told and was soon holding his little son. Mat was afraid to move.

The women helped Tuon wash up and put on her embroidered ivory robe. She watched Matrim gingerly holding their baby and smiled. "He won't bite you, Matrim" She stroked the baby's head, and then kissed Mat's cheek. He was still afraid to move.

Once Tuon was back in the bed, Aby picked up the baby from Mat and brought him to her. She showed Tuon how to feed him.

"This feels so strange." Tuon whispered, "He seems hungry, though." The little boy had latched on tightly to her full breast and was nursing.

Mat stood up, "Well, I will let the folks downstairs know that everything's all right." He was a little wobbly as he went down the stairs. He saw his sister still sleeping in the chair, his father with his head down on the table and the three Deathwatch Guards slumped on the porch.

Eldrin was the first to wake up and see him. She jumped up, "Matrim! Did it happened yet?" When he nodded, she screamed "Oh, Mat! A girl or a boy? Can I see?"

His Da looked up from the table and the guards woke up and turned around.

"Yes," Mat announced, "We have a healthy baby boy! Tuon is well and it is over!" He sighed with relief.

Eldrin ran up the stairs to see her new nephew. Olver didn't wake and still slept on the floor.

Abell rose and came over to Mat. He clapped him on the back and then noticed that Mat was about to fall over. "Son, come sit down before you fall down." He led Mat to the table and sat him down in one of the chairs. "You are a brave man to face childbirth." He shook his head. "I was right here when you and your sisters were born. That was as close as I wanted to be." Abell went to the cupboard and fetched a flask of wine. He poured Mat a generous drink and one for himself.

Mat said tiredly, "Well... I told Tuon I would be with her all the way." He smiled wanly. "I keep my word."

Captain Musenge joined them in the wine. He nodded. "She needed your support, Highness. It would be a difficult thing to do alone, even for her." He smiled broadly. "We have an heir! There will be much rejoicing." The other two men clapped each other on the back and cheered. Abell poured them drinks also.

Abell looked at Mat with questions in his dark eyes.

Mat tugged on his eye patch and then cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I should level with you Da. Ma has figured it out, so you should know too."

His Da said, "Is it about who your wife really is? She's some kind of noblewoman isn't she? I could tell she is not one of the common folk."

"Da, Tuon is Empress of Seanchan. Your grandson may be a ruler someday." Mat looked into his Da's eyes. "There are people who would kill her and my son, too. I thought she would be safe here in the Two Rivers, especially if no one knew who she was. Captain Musenge and his men are a few of her personal guards."

Captain Musenge bowed, "We live to serve the Empress, May She Live Forever." He smiled broadly, "And her family!"

Mat continued, "I also wanted you and Ma to meet my wife. The third reason we came here was that Tuon needed the help. She didn't have a midwife or anyone she could trust. I knew Ma would be a big help and I am so glad it all turned out well."

Abell nodded, "I can see your point, son. The Two Rivers is a safe place. But how did she come to be your wife? I mean that just doesn't happen, except in the stories."

"Well, it is a long story, Da, like a Gleeman's tale, but woven by the Pattern. I'll have to tell you the whole tale someday. You would not believe the half of it. Burn me though, I truly love Tuon and if I can believe that oath she swore the other day, she loves me, too."

He grinned broadly. "Light, I didn't think I would ever hear those words from her."

Abell grinned, "You did look stunned at that ceremony, son. We couldn't figure out what was going on. Your wife is quite the fireball, kissing you like that in front of everybody."

Mat agreed, "Burn me Da, you have no idea! She twists me around like a snake on a skewer."

Abell laughed at his son, "Light! Matrim, they all do that. Well, I guess I should go get a look at this little Prince of yours." He helped Mat to his feet.

Mat nodded to Musenge and the others and they all went up the stairs. Tuon's Deathwatch Guards each took a turn looking into the room. They were relieved to see their Empress sleeping, with her baby still at her breast. Eldrin was close by, keeping watch as Nynaeve and Aby went downstairs for fresh tea. Natti had fallen asleep in one of the stuffed chairs.

Abell gazed at the sleeping mother and child for a minute, smiling. He then walked over to Natti and gently woke her. She smiled tiredly. Abell grinned at her, "Well, Grand-ma, shall we let this new family get acquainted?"

Natti got up and put out all the lamps but one, and turned that one low. She motioned for Eldrin to follow them downstairs. Eldrin frowned a little, as she did not want to leave her new nephew, but she got up to go.

Mat smiled gratefully at his parents as he took Eldrin's seat by the bed. He felt relieved, as he had been so very worried and now it was over. He looked at his wife and child, and felt very protective of them. Tuon looked so young, like when he had first seen her. He could almost see the girl she had been. She could be a child with her doll. A long sigh escaped him.

Tuon opened her eyes and they met his.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "I feel all right, considering." She looked down at her new son and smiled. "I think he looks a lot like you."

Mat grinned, "Just because he is holding your breast?"

"Well, not just that, but he has your pretty eyes and long limbs."

Mat smiled "Well, he has your curly hair and sweet lips. We did good work."

He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. "Tuon... I... I love you. You are the only woman I have ever said that to." He gave her his best smile.

She smiled back. "I love you, too. I guess I have for a while now. It is so wonderful that you were the one sent to me, that your Pattern chose you to be my husband. The Empress usually has little choice in who becomes the Prince of the Ravens and the father of her children. It is always duty, not love. In you, I have a Prince whom I love very much. I have never been so happy!"

The baby woke and began to cry. Tuon got up stiffly, "He probably needs a new wrap. They always need new wraps. I think your mother had me changing every little baby in the village and I am grateful that she did." She looked sharply at Mat, "Don't ever let that get back to court... I'll never live it down." She went to the large bag she had gotten from Faile and found the wraps and a little gown. There was even an oilcloth to spread underneath. Tuon removed the baby's old wrap and asked Mat to bring her a damp cloth, but to warm it a little first.

The babe cried louder once his blanket was removed. Mat brought the cloth and Tuon washed the baby's bottom. A squirt of urine arched upwards and Mat quickly covered the source with a cloth. He grinned, "Fast hands save the day."

Tuon laughed. She soon had her son dressed in his gown. She picked him up and as she walked around the room, he stopped crying.

Tuon was thoughtful. "It was a good idea to come here to have this baby. If I was with my army, or even back in the palace, it would not have turned out well... I know that now. It is good that you came when you did and brought me here. Your mother has been very helpful, teaching me as much as she did about caring for a baby. I need to thank your friend Nynaeve for her help, too." She smiled again, "I think we should come back here to have all of our babies. Mother Natti would like that, I think."

"All our babies?" Mat swallowed hard. "Burn me, after tonight I don't know if I'll be able to... you know... ever again."

Tuon laughed. "Men! That is why they are always sent away during childbirth. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll recover."

Tuon sat in the stuffed chair, the baby quiet, but awake. She gently rocked him back and forth.

"Mat, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything, just name it." He said quickly, coming over.

She said seriously, "I need some food, Mat. Lots of food! I am so hungry I can't believe it."

"I'll go see what's in the kitchen and be right back." As he reached for the door, he heard a knock. The door opened, and Nynaeve entered with a large tray piled with food.

She smiled warmly. "May I come in? I brought breakfast and supper!"

Tuon said, "Please! Breakfast and supper will be a start. I can't remember when I ate last!"

Nynaeve said, "I thought you might be hungry! You need to eat after healing, even small ones like that was. Plus, you worked very hard for almost twenty-four hours, without a break. And now you have a hungry baby to feed."

Nynaeve set the tray down on a trunk near Tuon. She offered to hold the baby so Tuon could eat.

Tuon gladly handed over her son and took a plate. "With the baby taking up all that space before, I could hardly eat anything without being full quickly. Now I feel so empty." She filled a plate with bacon, eggs and bread, and dug in. Mat just watched, amused.

Nynaeve asked, "Have you thought of a name for this child? He will have a lot to live up to." She gently stroked his cheek.

Mat looked to Tuon, who shook her head. "I must study the omens first. His name day will probably be in a week or two. It could be a Seanchan name, maybe one from here. Maybe from history. Or even a family name. It is a difficult decision, that will take much study.

Mat just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever she decides."

Tuon put down her fork, "Nynaeve Sedai, thank you for your help tonight. I was so very tired and I don't think I could have managed by myself. You probably saved both our lives. We owe you a debt, Matrim, I and the baby."

Nynaeve looked down and smiled at the now sleeping boy. "You don't owe any debts. I was the one who owed Mat, for all he has done for me." She looked at Tuon "I have changed my opinion of you, your Highness. At first, I could not see why Mat had joined with you. I only saw a hard woman, who would not bend an inch, who wanted to enslave all the women who could channel. But I have seen you changing, learning and adapting to this side of the ocean. You have not abused your power, but have tried to bring peace to the lands. Now that you no longer chain the Aes Sedai, perhaps... well, the White Tower will never agree with me, but I think we need you to tame the chaos."

Tuon said, "There is even more chaos back in Seanchan. I am afraid we will have to go back there to bring order. Since the Empress and her family... my family... were murdered by Semirhage, many seek the Crystal Throne. I will have to do something about that and it won't be easy." She went back to her breakfast.

Nynaeve said, "That will be a big job. Well, I should probably be getting back to Tar Valon soon." She sighed, "More classes to teach. That reminds me, since you have channeled now, do you have any questions, Your Highness? About the One Power, that is. When did you first channel?"

Tuon thought briefly, then looked at her baby. "It was nine months ago, when Matrim was attacked by Darkfriends in Ebou Dar. I called lightning but I did not have my _damane._"

Mat said "I am glad she did, as she saved my life. It was a _ta'veren_ effect for sure. Tuon would have never channeled on her own."

Tuon nodded. "Then, I tried some healing, for a few dying soldiers." She smiled and nodded, indicating her husband. "And then Matrim. He really needed it after fighting in the Blight and losing his eye."

Nynaeve looked at Mat with amazement, "You let her use the One Power on you? I never thought that would happen, as afraid of the power as you are."

Mat replied, "She's my wife and I do as I am told." He grinned and Tuon just snorted.

Nynaeve nodded thoughtfully, "I am interested in this healing of yours that doesn't feel like healing. Can you show me?" She sighed. "I do have a bit of a headache you can fix."

"Are you sure, Nynaeve Sedai?"

"It is the only way I can learn. Here, Mat you hold this little man."

Nynaeve stood up and brought him the baby. Mat was not quite so afraid as before when he took him, but it was still scary.

Tuon got up also, and said, "Why don't you sit down here."

Nynaeve sat in the chair looking just a little apprehensive. Tuon put her hands on the other woman's shoulders, closed her eyes and concentrated.

Nynaeve took a sharp breath then shuddered. Then her eyes opened wide. "That is incredible! I feel so warm and... relaxed? Almost like I just finished a hot bath or after..." she trailed off and blushed a little. "Very interesting, Tuon. How did you come up with that?"

"I just tried to add in good feelings for maximum comfort. To help the healing and counter the harshness and stress." She smiled shyly. "Do you think it is good? Will you use it yourself?"

Nynaeve nodded. "I will try your method, but I won't tell anyone where I learned it, if you don't want me to."

"Thank you, that would be best for now. My people are not yet comfortable with the use of the power by the unleashed."

Nynaeve nodded and asked. "Is there anything I can show you in return? A ward against eavesdropping would be useful, I think." She made the weave while Tuon watched closely.

Tuon said, "Thank you! I think I know the weave for Traveling, but I am not sure, as I only saw it once. I think it would be useful, especially if we keep a second home here in the Two Rivers."

Nynaeve smiled, "It is very useful, if you are powerful enough." She studied Tuon. "I can feel your strength and I think you would be capable. How old are you? Only twenty-one? Your power will increase for another few years." Nynaeve demonstrated the weave and a bright line formed and widened showing the traveling grounds at the White Tower. "Remember, this is very dangerous and must not be done near people. So, think of where you wish to go and give it a try." She smiled encouragingly as her gateway closed.

Tuon stepped away from Nynaeve and Mat, and concentrated for a minute. Suddenly a thin bright line appeared and widened. There was a view from a hill of a sunny seaside city, overlooked by a beautiful white palace. There were small boats and a few larger ships in the bay below. Tuon's eyes widened in amazement.

"Where is that?" Mat wondered.

"My family's home in Shon Kifar." Tuon answered. "I spent much time there, by the sea. Thank you Nynaeve. You have given me a second great gift!" The gateway closed and Tuon sighed.

Mat thought she looked a little homesick. The baby was stirring a little and started to cry. Tuon went over and picked him up. She murmured a few words and held him close, rocking him a little. Mat put his arm around Tuon and then faced Nynaeve. "Thank you for everything. If you ever need anything just let me know."

Tuon just looked at him, shook her head and smiled. "He cannot resist a woman in trouble. He has to save them all." She was actually a little proud of that trait.

Nynaeve reached for the door, "Hopefully I won't need rescue. Well, If that is all, I will say farewell. I hope to see you again. Maybe for the next baby?" She smiled and left.

Tuon went back to her plate, with the baby held against her shoulder while she ate one handed. She drank all the milk and the juice. Finally she was sated, and sighed with contentment. The baby started rooting around again, acting hungry. She shook her head and said, "I see this is going to be a full time job for a while," as she positioned her little son so he could nurse. "There you go, there's plenty for you, I think." He found what he was looking for and her soreness diminished. Her breasts had been aching before she delivered and now even more. It was a relief to have some of the pressure disappear.

There was another knock at the door. This time it was Eldrin who entered shyly. She approached Tuon and curtsied. "Your Highness? Tuon? I heard Mother telling Father that you are an Empress. Is it true? Did you grow up in a palace?"

Tuon laughed gently. "Yes, Eldrin, I am the Empress. My mother was Empress before me. I grew up in a palace in Seandar, across the ocean."

Eldrin's eyes widened in surprise and more questions followed. "Why are you here in the Two Rivers, then? And why did you marry my brother of all people?" She looked at Mat with incredulity.

Tuon gently lifted her baby and held him upright while he burped, losing some of his supper. She took a cloth and wiped his face, before putting him back to nurse. "Those are good questions, Eldrin. I will answer the second one first. I married Matrim because of a prophecy I was told. He was the one that fit the criteria. The Pattern forced us together and I saw that it must be him. I married for the good of the Empire, as I must. Love came later, for me."

Mat just smiled, remembering. He was getting sleepy, and having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Eldrin sighed and said, "How romantic! Like a Gleeman's tale"

Tuon continued, "Being the Empress is very dangerous, many would try to assassinate me to gain the throne for themselves. Matrim assured me that the Two Rivers would be a safe place to have this baby, when I would be most vulnerable. So we came here, also so I could meet all of you, my new family." She smiled fondly at Eldrin. "My new sister."

"So you aren't going to stay here?" Eldrin looked disappointed.

Tuon shook her head sadly "No, we have to go back. I must rule my people, and bring order to the land of my birth. I would like to stay in the Two Rivers, and maybe we will make a second home here someday."

Eldrin looked at Mat, then back at Tuon, "Can I go with you, then? When you leave? I am a hard worker and can help you take care of the baby. I would really love to see the world!"

Tuon looked thoughtful. "I do not see why not. We could use help that we can trust. I don't know what your parents would say, though. If they would give their permission it would be all right with me."

Mat said, "It would be very dangerous, Eldrin. The world is not a very nice place."

"I am not a coward, Matrim. I can protect myself." Eldrin replied firmly, still looking at Tuon. She had joined in the defense of Emond's Field when they had been attacked by the Trolloc army and had actually killed two of the beasts with her spear and ax. She had been wounded during the fighting and still had the scars. Eldrin had Mat's adventurous nature, it seemed, and would probably not be happy in a quiet village.

Tuon nodded, "I, myself, have had much training in defense. Matrim can attest to this." She smiled.

He agreed, "I would not want to face you unarmed, that's the truth."

Eldrin laughed, "Great, I will talk to Mother before you leave. I would be very happy to travel with you and stay with my nephew." She grinned and left the room, creating a void of her youthful energy.

Mat was exhausted and laid down on the bed. Tuon placed their son in his new cradle and covered him with a soft blanket. She was very tired, also and joined Mat. She smiled when she saw that her husband was already fast asleep.


	28. Visions

Natti went upstairs to to check on her grandson again. The last time she peeked in, he was asleep, as was his father and mother. She thought Matrim had looked as exhausted as the girl did.

It was hard to picture Matrim's wife, Tuon as Empress, but now that she thought about it, there had been signs. Tuon was somewhat aloof, not quite knowing how to fit in. When she made a decision that was that, and she often spoke in orders. Natti could not imagine how she had come to marry Matrim and have his baby.

Natti heard a faint noise coming from the bedroom. Mat and Tuon were still exhausted and sleeping soundly, unable to hear the baby's whimpers. Her grandson was awake and starting to stir. Natti picked him up and soon had his wrap changed. He cried just a little, then rooted hungrily while she held him.

Natti studied Tuon who was sleeping soundly. She tried to wake her, but Tuon barely roused. Natti whispered, "Tuon, it's time to feed your son. Here, let me help." Tuon didn't wake as Natti undid the robe and placed the baby so he could nurse. He latched on strongly to the full breast, and Tuon stirred only a little. Natti was pleased with how Tuon's mothering instincts had kicked in. The lessons in caring for the village babies had paid off, as Tuon seemed confident handling her son and was very dedicated in caring for him.

Natti smiled and took a seat to wait while her grandson had his meal. She had time to think... about how things had changed in only a few weeks. She had been so surprised when Matrim had shown up on her doorstep, missing his eye and with a pregnant wife. He had not told her how he lost the eye or gotten that nasty scar around his neck. She hadn't asked him about either one, but she knew he had been through a lot in just a few years.

What trouble had Matrim gotten himself into? She didn't know if she was more shocked that at the age of 23 he was a General in charge of his own army or that his young wife was a ruler, an Empress. He still seemed like the same Matrim to her, but more intense. She had watched the men practicing their fighting behind the inn. Matrim had shown a lot of skill with his strange staff and was deadly with his throwing knives. He actually seemed more dangerous than the men she now knew to be bodyguards.

She thought he seemed very protective of his wife, but maybe he had his reasons, if what he had told Abell was true. Would assassins really try to kill Tuon and the baby, her heir? No wonder Matrim had brought Tuon to the safety of the Two Rivers to have her baby.

Natti had seen the love in her son's eye when he gazed at the new mother and child. His face had softened and he looked... enraptured? Was that the term she wanted? Babies will do that to you, she had discovered.

She smiled as her grandson finally finished nursing. Natti picked him up and gently replaced Tuon's robe. She grabbed one of the little blankets and a few wraps and went downstairs. She had a rocking chair she had borrowed from a neighbor, and made herself comfortable.

"Well, what do you have there?" Abell asked quietly, sitting at the table . "I knew you couldn't leave him upstairs." He smiled at his wife of many years.

"Matrim and Tuon are still sleeping soundly, so I thought we could keep this little guy company for a while." The baby was awake now, and she stroked his curly hair and played with his fingers. "Besides I have been waiting to get my hands on him. Just for a cuddle, that is." She held her grandson close and began to rock, humming quietly. She had been sad that her children had grown up so fast. She remembered a few lullabies and quietly hummed one that had been a favorite of Matrim's.

Later, Tuon slowly came down the stairs, looking a little stiff and definitely sore. Natti handed the baby to Abell and met Tuon at the base of the stairs.

"How are you feeling, dear? Why don't you have a seat in the rocking chair, it's padded."

Tuon gratefully took the offered seat and eased herself into the rocking chair. "I feel like I could sleep for a week." She answered with a small grimace.

"You must feel like you have been run through a wash woman's mangle. Mistress Reed left a salve for you and I can brew some special tea that will help. I was just getting acquainted with your little fellow. He is such a good baby." Natti went to her kitchen and started water for the tea.

When Natti returned, Tuon said, "That sleep helped some. I am feeling a little better. I dreamed the baby was nursing or... was that your doing?" she gave Natti a puzzled look.

Natti smiled, "You were really tired and he was really hungry. So, he just helped himself. I guess it worked out."

Tuon laughed quietly, "Thank you for letting me sleep! I am glad he got enough to eat. He seems to be hungry a lot." She looked over at Abell holding her son. "You seem a natural, Father Abell. He likes you."

Abell nodded "I got used to tending the babies when ours were little. It was either that or do my own cooking. We're just getting acquainted here." He pulled gently on his finger that was wrapped tightly in a tiny fist. "He does remind me a little of Matrim, though."

Natti brought a cup of the healing tea for Tuon, who tasted it and made a face. "It must work well if it tastes this bad!"

Natti nodded and sat in her next most comfortable chair, with a cup of her favorite herbal tea.

"That tea will help with your soreness and muscle aches. You went through a lot yesterday." Natti sipped her tea and studied Tuon. "So... I have been wondering, Tuon, your Highness... how did you and my son meet and why in the world did you marry him? Matrim has not said much about it."

Tuon smiled a little, to herself. "I am not sure myself, except it fulfilled a prophecy I was told. That is not the usual way one picks a husband, let alone a royal consort."

"Where did you two meet?" Natti prompted.

Tuon leaned back in the chair and drank some more of her tea. "It was the day that my ships landed in Ebou Dar, from Tanchico and Seandar, on the other side of the Aryth Ocean." She looked at Natti. "You know of Artur Hawkwing?" Natti nodded. "My people, the Seanchan, are descended through his son Luthair Paendrag who was sent to our lands. He consolidated the nations there into one Empire. Now we have returned to these shores to reclaim this continent. You Two Rivers folks probably don't know anything about all that."

Natti shook her head, a bit puzzled. "I have heard only a few confusing rumors. Foreign politics don't have much place here in the Two Rivers."

"I thought as much," Tuon said. "Anyhow, my ships had landed in Ebou Dar that day, and I was in a conference with my second in command, Suroth, and Queen Tylin of Altara. Your son, who was staying in the Tarasin Palace as a guest of of the queen, barged in on us, covered with mud and looking like he was on the loosing end of a fight. When he was questioned, he said he had only fallen, but it was an obvious lie. Suroth and Queen Tylin had told me how safe the streets were, and they were very upset at his arrival in a way that contradicted their statements."

Natti asked, "How did Matrim come to know a queen and be in the palace.?"

Tuon studied her hands, then looked at Natti and Abell, "I was told he came to the palace escorting two Aes Sedai. The Queen took a fancy to him and moved him into her apartments. What a queen wants, she gets." Tuon shrugged. "Matrim could leave the palace, but not the city. Queen Tylin was a widow with a son a little younger than him.

Natti was very indignant, "A woman her age... and my son! That is indecent!"

Abell commented, "Women and girls have always chased after him for some reason. Not that he ever sent any away, that I could see. A Queen is still a woman." he nodded.

"Matrim does seem to have a way with women" Tuon agreed. "He was wearing a most interesting signet ring that day, a fox chasing two ravens, surrounded by nine crescent moons. The Seat of the Seanchan Empire is called the Court of the Nine Moons and our symbol is the Raven. So I was very curious as to who this man was."

"I watched him over the next few weeks and thought he was up to something, but I could not discover what. Queen Tylin occupied a lot of his time. He had friends and a few soldiers that he visited, but that was normal. We only spoke a few times. He was polite but evasive."

"One night, while Queen Tylin and Suroth were away, I woke in the middle of the night. I felt a strong urge to go to the stable yard." She shook her head " I still don't know why, but I just had to go down there."

"A few minutes after I arrived, Matrim showed up with his gear. He was leaving and for some reason I just knew I had to stop him." Tuon shook her head again. "Why would I care if Tylin's Toy left? Her love life was of no concern of mine. But there I was..."

She smiled, remembering. "I have some skill in hand to hand fighting, and Matrim favored an injured hip. I think he was very surprised when I attacked him. I was just about to lay him out with a kick when I was grabbed from behind by one of his men. They bound my hands and feet and stuffed a gag in my mouth."

"Did Matrim say anything?" Natti asked. "Why he would treat you so rudely?"

Tuon shook her head. "Not really. Matrim said he was leaving and that I would be left in the stable, in... the hayloft... I think it was called. But then the rest of his party showed up and one of the traitors named me the 'Daughter of the Nine Moons' which was my title as Heir. Matrim became unhinged at those words. I found out later that he had been told by prophecy that he would 'Marry the Daughter of the Nine Moons.' He had not known who that was, and had been searching for the better part of a year."

"Imagine his surprise when he found out who he was to marry! He decided they needed to take me along after all." She laughed lightly.

Abell said "That would have been a real shocker. Mat seems to be more the country tavern girl type."

Tuon nodded, "I guess I was probably not his first choice, then."

The baby Abell was holding began to fuss a little, so he brought him to Tuon. "Here you go, Mother. I think he wants you."

Tuon took her little son and cuddled him close. He settled down and began to nuzzle her hungrily. She laughed queitly. "This little boy seems to always need feeding." She watched him nurse, stroking his dark curly hair. She loved how he seemed to be a blend of her and Matrim and was the color of her favorite kaf, with a little cream added. She sighed contentedly.

Natti asked, "What did you do, when you were kidnapped? Were you frightened?"

Tuon looked up from her little son and replied, "Well, that night in the stable I was just stunned. When he found out who I was, Matrim had named me his wife three times. I had a foretelling about who I would marry, but how had he known? He denied that he meant anything by it. He said it was 'crazy talk.' But I had my foretelling from a _damane_, who is like an Aes Sedai but not trained by the White Tower. She had told me, 'Beware the fox that makes the ravens fly, for he will marry you and carry you away.' Just like the ring that Matrim wore. So I remained calm and decided to see what would happen, to watch for the other signs."

"I soon found myself rolled up in a tapestry and slung over his horse, heading north. Matrim had found places for his followers with a traveling menagerie, and we slowly made our way north. I was kept prisoner in a wagon, with my maid and another woman. I was not scared, just furious."

Natti was appalled, "How were you treated? Did you have to stay in the wagon?"

She frowned, "Oh, I was treated well enough, but I could not leave the wagon. Matrim had made up a story of how my maid and I were thieving servants. Noal and young Olver would visit and tell tales and play games. Matrim stayed away, but finally he came calling. He started courting me, I guess you would call it. Since he was convinced we would marry, Matrim was trying to do it the right way, to get me to care for him. He would bring gifts and stay for supper. We played stones... he is a good player. We had many conversations. Well, maybe they were more like arguments."

She smiled. "Matrim is one of the few people who will disagree with me. He treats me like a real person, not as the 'Empress.' Eventually I was allowed outside the wagon. Once he gave me a beautiful horse, and I was very touched. It was an impressive gift, showing me that his intentions were honorable. Of course, I often talked of making him a servant, a cup bearer or other menial when we returned to Ebou Dar."

Abell mused, "He must have had his work cut out for him, making nice after treating you the way he did."

Tuon nodded and continued, "He did. Poor Matrim had to get his friends and three Aes Sedai to Andor through enemy territory, plus he had also promised to return me safely to Ebou Dar. That was not so easy, as traitors had put a large price on my head. We traveled with the show for a while and then separated, still heading north. Soon after, his scout located a portion of his army, The Band of the Red Hand. I think they were searching for their General."

Natti said "I am curious about this army of his. Do you know why they follow my son?"

Abell added, "That is one thing I have been wondering too, since I found out about him and this Band of his."

Tuon shrugged her shoulders, "He said something about helping some soldiers in Cairhien, who later swore fealty to him. They claimed that Matrim had 'Battle Luck' and men flocked to follow him. Also he is a very clever strategist." She nodded. "I believe it is true, from what I have seen."

She paused and drank the rest of her tea. Natti took the cup and refilled it with a smile, and asked. "Do you think this is helping with the aches, dear?"

Tuon nodded. "I think is helping some. I am feeling more relaxed, too." She drank a little more, making a face.

Tuon continued, "So, Matrim had his army, with crossbow men and horsemen, fighting my forces in northern Altara. His plan was to pull the army from the Malvide Gap, so he could get on to Andor. His plan succeeded brilliantly and we were soon clear to leave. Then a group of my Deathwatch Guards caught up to us. Matrim released me into their care, fulfilling another of my prophecies... 'Beware the man who remembers Hawkwing's face, he will marry you and set you free.' The third prophecy was, 'Beware the man of the red hand, for him you will marry and none other."

"So, since Matrim had met all of the conditions, I knew he was the one I was to marry. I completed the marriage ceremony, much to Matrim's surprise. Then we parted. I returned to Ebou Dar alone, as Matrim had his business in Andor."

Natti shook her head. "That is the strangest story I have ever heard. You married him because he met your prophecies? I didn't know people really did that."

Tuon replied matter-of-factually, "I married to serve the Empire, as I always knew I would."

Abell asked, "Did you leave on friendly terms? What made you decide not to make him your servant? You must have made up or you would not be holding my little grandson, there."

"It is hard to explain..." She hesitated. How to explain what she did not fully understand herself? "Matrim believes that he is _ta'veren_, that sometimes the Pattern influences his life. I think it must be true, as it affected me also. While we were apart, I began to feel peculiar. It was like I needed to be with him... that a part of me was... missing." She raised her hand, "No, I wasn't lovesick. It was like an actual pulling. From the Pattern, Matrim said, because he felt it too."

"A few months later, Matrim returned to Ebou Dar and we had a reunion of sorts. Since he had saved my life I forgave the kidnapping and all his other crimes. He was raised to the High Blood... made a Lord... and we had a formal wedding ceremony. We were man and wife and conceived this little boy."

"Matrim thinks that is what the Pattern was after all along, but we do not know why. I think this baby is important in some way..." She smiled as she looked at her little son and her voice trailed off.

Tuon's eyes lost their focus as she looked at her baby and her features froze.

After a minute, Natti asked, "Tuon, are you all right?"

Tuon did not answer, but just stared at something that only she could see.

"What should we do Abell?" Natti asked with concern in her voice. "What is the matter with her?"

Abell came over to where Tuon was sitting, looking at her closely. She still had not answered or moved, but only stared straight ahead.

"This is really strange, maybe we should send for the Wisdom," he said as he took her wrist to feel for a pulse.

Tuon started, and blinked, shaking her head groggily. "What happened? I feel so strange." She looked at Abell, who was standing close. "What is 'Aemon?' Does the name mean anything to you?"

Abell scratched his chin. "I have heard that name before. Let's see... it was in one of the stories that blue Lady was telling us, that Wintersnight when the Trollocs attacked."

"Yes" Natti said. "I remember. Aemon was the the last King of these lands, when it was called Manetheren. He fought the shadow and died heroically in the Trolloc Wars. Why do you ask, Tuon? How did you hear of him?"

Tuon drew her son close and held him tightly, "I don't know, but it has something to do with my son... his name. Yes! That's it... I know his name, now. He is Jor Aemon Paendrag Cauthon!" She smiled and nodded. "I don't know how I know, but there it is."

"That is a fine name," said Abell, "especially for a Prince. He does carry the blood of old Manetheren in his veins."

A sleepy voice from the stairway asked, "What time is it? Did I miss supper?" Mat came down the stairs yawning, his hair a mess. He walked over to Tuon and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "I think I could still sleep for a week. How are you doing? You look like you've been up to something."

Tuon looked up with a small frown. "The strangest thing just happened. I was watching the baby and then suddenly I was somewhere else. There was a big battle with those Trollocs. A king sat on his horse, directing his men into a final charge. It was King Aemon of Manetheren. I knew his name and that it was important. Then baby's name just came to me. It is Jor Aemon Paendrag Cauthon! This I know. What do you think it means?" She looked a little worried.

Mat squatted down next to her and nodded, "I have seen that battle before, and more than in just my old memories. You know, since you can channel now, maybe you have the foretelling, too. That could explain what you saw. Jor Cauthon? I like it! It sounds like a good old Two Rivers name." He smiled and patted the now sleeping baby.

Tuon nodded thoughtfully. "You may be right. I have never had this happen before. A very strong omen."

Natti stood up, "This has been most interesting, but I do need to see about supper. It is getting late and Eldrin will be back soon. She has been visiting some friends today." Natti headed for the kitchen.

Abell rose, "Yes, interesting afternoon. But, I still have a few chores to do before supper." He grinned and reached for the door.

Just then, Olver came bursting in, almost colliding with Abell. "Lord Mat! Lord Mat... guess who I just saw riding into town? It's Lord Talmanes! He is heading for the inn."


	29. Meetings

Olver came bursting in, almost colliding with Abell as he was leaving. "Lord Mat! Lord Mat! Guess who I just saw riding into town? It's Lord Talmanes! He is headin' for the inn."

Mat tried to calm him a little. "Light! Olver, slow down. Talmanes is here in Emond's Field? Is he alone or does he have his men with him?"

Olver stopped to catch his breath. "Lord Mat, there was about six men with him, and a Lady, too. They were goin' to the big inn up the road."

"The Archers? They will be easy to find, then." Mat nodded.

Abell, who had not left for the barn yet, asked, "Who is this Lord, Matrim? One of your friends?"

"Yes, he is a good friend and my second in command. We have been together for over two years now. He is Cairhienin and a smart soldier. I left him in charge back in Caemlyn. I wonder why he is here and what news he brings?"

Natti asked, "He follows your orders? A Lord? That is unusual. You lead quite an interesting life, Matrim, since you left home. What's next?"

Mat was thinking... "Ma, Da... how would you like to have dinner with a real Lord tomorrow night? Two Rivers hospitality and all. We could use Master al'Vere's private dining room. Ma, you would not have to cook, and can wear your new dress. Perhaps Perrin and his Lady would come also."

He grinned at his mother. "How does that sound, Ma? Dinner with a Lord?"

Natti replied, "Well, it would be nice to wear my new dress and necklace, thanks to you both. A real Lord you say? I would be honored. But Matrim, us country folk don't belong in that society."

Mat faced his mother, "Ma, your son is now a Prince, your new daughter is Empress. You can stand with anyone." He added with a grin, "If I have to bloody put up with it, so do you." He smiled at her confusion.

Abell nodded, "It would be nice of you to show him that even country folk can be hospitable."

Tuon sat up straighter. "I have been away from the world for far too long. Much could have happened while I have been here in this village. I need to send for my clothes, since I have been just wearing my robe." She indicated her silk robe with the embroidered flowers.

Natti looked at Tuon with a frown. "Are you sure you feel up to a dinner party, Dear? You should stay here and rest a little more. It will not even be two days since you gave birth. What about the baby? What will you do with Jor?"

Tuon made a small frown. "Mother Natti, I will be fine. I have taken off too much time already." Tuon thought a minute and then smiled, "I have that little carrier that Mistress al'Vere gave me. Jor should be happy in that." Tuon was not sure how much she would be tied down by an infant. But she had to get back into action, as much as she had enjoyed her time relaxing in Matrim's village.

As Mat started to leave, he told Tuon, "I'll go meet with Talmanes at the Inn and hear his news, if any. I will be back later and let you know what he says."

"That would be a good idea. I wonder what news he does bring." she said. "It must be important if he has come all this way."

"Maybe," Mat said worriedly. "Before I go to the Archers, I need to change and shave. My clothes are still over at the Winespring Inn. I will check with Marin al'Vere about the dining room for tomorrow, too." Mat left, taking Olver with him.

They strode the short distance to the Winespring Inn and found Mistress al'Vere in the kitchen. Mat asked her for some hot water for shaving, and then, "Mistress al'Vere, would you be able to make dinner tomorrow night for about eight extra guests, or maybe a few more? I would like to have a small dinner party for a friend who has just arrived."

She said "I have some nice chickens I can roast. Lydell from next door can come and help, too. I don't think it would be a problem, Matrim. Who are your guests?"

"A friend from Cairhien, Lord Talmanes of House Delovinde. I will invite Perrin and his Lady, also and show Talmanes a real Two Rivers welcome. It would be nice if you and the Mayor could attend. I will have to see who else he brought with him."

"I am sure Bran would be delighted to come, as would I." She indicated a seat at the table. "Now, that that's settled, Matrim, have a seat and please tell me all about your baby. Natti said he arrived after midnight, or maybe early this morning. She did not have time to tell me much, though. How is Tuon doing?"

Mat took the offered seat, and shook his head, "Light, Mistress al'Vere, I am so glad it is over. Tuon and the baby are doing fine. He seems to be eating well and Tuon is up and about." He grinned broadly, "Ma is thrilled and my Da seems very proud. Eldrin is crazy about her little nephew. Tuon has named him Jor Aemon, which fits him somehow."

"Congratulations, Matrim!" Marin replied, "I am so happy things turned out well." She lowered her voice, "But Matrim, I must know the truth, is Tuon really an Empress? Natti and I learned as much from the men with you and your young Olver, here."

Olver protested, "I didn't tell, Lord Mat, they already knew everything."

"It's all right, Olver. They would have probably found out anyway. We are not very good at keeping secrets." Mat became very serious and quietly whispered "Mistress al'Vere, Tuon really is the Empress. She rules in Seanchan. We need to keep it secret though, as her life may be in danger. And now my son's life also, since he is her heir. They may be the target of assassins."

Marin gasped. "Oh Matrim, how awful! I will keep your secret, you can count on me!"

Mat nodded gratefully, "Thank you! I know her bodyguards have had a hard time with our deception. It goes against their years of training. I'm not surprised that you figured it out." He smiled at her, "Well, I had best go get cleaned up." Mat took a kettle of water from the stove and went up to his room to change. The room seemed empty with Tuon staying at his parent's house. He shaved and then found a clean shirt to wear. He even combed his hair.

Olver sat on the bed, peppering Mat with questions, as usual. "Lord Mat, why do you think Lord Talmanes is here? When are we going back to Caemlyn? Who do you think would win a race between Wind, Dovienya and Raven? I think it would be Wind, especially if I was riding. Can I be one of little Jor's bodyguards? I am learning how to throw knives."

Mat was always amazed at the amount of questions the boy could come up with. He tried to answer them. "Good questions Olver! We will have to wait and find out the news. I don't know when we are going back, but probably soon."

Mat was putting on his boots, and shook his head a little. "You really want to be a bodyguard? That is bloody dangerous work, for sure. I think you would be good at it, though, with all your combat training." Mat knew Olver had trained with quarterstaff, knives, a bit of sword play, the Seanchan weaponless methods, and lately, longbow, thanks to Abell Cauthon.

Mat found one of his nicer coats and put it on. He continued, "A horse race would be interesting, Olver. Dovienya is pretty fast, but Raven is still a little too wild for racing. How is Wind these days? He isn't getting lazy just loafing around the village, is he?"

Olver jumped up, "Wind is in great shape, Lord Mat! I have been exercising him every day." He said excitedly, "We can race you anytime!"

May thought Dovienya was the one who probably needed more training. His Da had been using the stallion for stud service with the village mares. He was expecting a fine crop of foals next year. Mat didn't know if Abell was getting money or foals in payment, but he was definitely building his horse business. Mat finished dressing and smiled at Olver. "We'll have to see about a race, then. What do you have to wager?"

Olver just frowned and said "Lord Mat, that's not fair."

Mat smiled and patted the boy's shoulder. "Well, I'm ready. Let's go find Lord Talmanes."

Mat and Olver left the Winespring Inn and walked up the street to Emond's Field's second inn, The Archers. They passed an overloaded merchant wagon pulling in to a vacant area to set up shop. The driver was a lanky man with an ugly, scarred face. Mat idly wondered if the man would scare the village women away with his looks, even though the Two Rivers women loved to shop.

The Archers Inn was a large wooden structure with a blue tile roof. The owner was Mistress Norish, a wealthy refugee from Arad Doman. She was proud of her Inn and had hired several of the local villagers to do the serving, cooking and cleaning.

Mat had been to the inn a few times, for drinks or dinner. It was not as homey as the Winespring, but it was good for a change of scenery. Mat entered with Olver trailing him. He looked around the Inn's common room, a large open space with scattered tables. There were two fireplaces with large stone hearths on opposite walls, with a small stage against the far wall for entertainers. Stairs leading to the rooms to let were on one side of the entry and a door to a private dining area was on the other. Animal heads were mounted high on the walls. There were stags, boar, bear and even a mountain lion. Great Two River's longbows also decorated the walls, with their arrows and quivers, lending a huntsman's air.

Several small groups of villagers and a few lone travelers were sitting at the tables, eating or just having drinks. Mat recognized one group of five in dull green coats as soldiers from the Band of the Red Hand. When they saw him, the soldiers immediately stood and saluted, fists to chests.  
The young Captain in charge said snappily, "At your service, Lord General Cauthon." He was tall with dark hair and features.

Mat did not know him, or the other soldiers with him. The Band had grown so much that he did not know many of the men now. They usually recognized him, though.

Mat noticed a woman wiping a nearby table. It was Trudi Thane, who looked surprised when she saw the soldiers saluting him. Bloody great! Mat thought... she would be sure to spread tales far and wide. He sighed to himself. He had really enjoyed just being plain Mat Cauthon for the last few weeks. He gave Trudi a grin and then shrugged his shoulders. Her eyes widened even more.

Mat walked over to the soldiers, "As you were, men. Can you tell me Lord Talmanes' whereabouts?"

The young Captain answered, "Yes, m'Lord General, Lord Talmanes is still upstairs. He said he would be down soon."

"Thank you, Captain. As you were." Mat said, then he and Olver took seats at a nearby table.

Trudi came over hesitantly, "Would you care for drinks, Mat? Or some food?" she asked. She still looked a little confused.

"Thanks, I'll have some punch, I guess. You want one Olver?"

The boy nodded, after leering a little at Trudi. "Yes, please!"

Trudi was soon back with the refreshments, with a warm smile for Mat. Mat and Olver sipped on their drinks, waiting, until they finally heard steps on the stairway at the front of the common room.  
Lord Talmanes entered, followed by his manservant, Nerim. Nerim was complaining about something, but Mat did not catch what it was. The skinny, gray haired Cairhienin seemed to never be happy. He shook his head as he went back up the stairs.

Lord Talmanes, of House Delovinde, was a compact, wiry man with a serious demeanor. Mat's second in command was a good cavalry officer and very knowledgeable in military matters. He still wore the odd soldier's fashion of shaving and powdering the front of his scalp. Talmanes wore a dark green coat with the Red Hand emblem on the chest.

Talmanes had a very slight smile as he approached. "Mat, at last we have found you!" Mat stood and they clasped arms in greeting. "This is the third village we have visited. Your Two Rivers is a large area! Very scenic, but large"

"Sorry Talmanes," Mat replied, grinning. "I didn't know you would be following me. I would have left better directions." Mat took his seat at the table. "What brings you all the way out here? It is quite a journey, if you didn't use Traveling."

Sitting down, Talmanes just shook his head. "Well, Mat, It wasn't a what, but a who. I was... uh... persuaded to find you. But about the time we agreed to provide an escort, there was a problem at camp... concerning you. So, I decided to come in person." Talmanes lowered his voice and looked around the common room. "You are taking safety precautions here, aren't you Mat? You have your bodyguards and soldiers?"

Mat nodded, "I think we are safe here. Light, what kind of trouble did you have at camp? Wait... maybe we should continue in the private dining room." Mat motioned to Trudi, who came over, smoothing her skirt.

She gave him a shy smile. "Yes Mat, how may I be of service?" Trudi kept glancing at Talmanes. She was a little awed to be serving a real Lord in Emond's Field. His arrival was already the talk of the village.

Mat looked Talmanes. "Can I get you some wine or an ale? Or they have a nice punch." He held up his glass.

Talmanes said, "Yes, I would appreciate a glass of wine. Do you have a good red?"

Trudi nodded, "Yes, m'Lord." She curtsied and left to get the drinks.

Mat led the way into the private dining room, a medium-sized room with several tables and more of the mounted animals and longbows on the walls.

As they took seats at one of the tables, Talmanes rubbed his chin. "Well, as I was about to say, Mat, one of the men reported being kidnapped and then questioned... about your whereabouts. His commander thought he had made up the story to explain missing guard duty. He led us back to where he was held, but his captors had fled. Everything was as he described, though, proving his story. We later found another soldier who had been missing. He had been slain nearby. I am sure the incidents were related."

Mat was intrigued, "Did you find out why? Light, who would kidnap a soldier? Were there any other attempts? Did you put the camp on alert?" He thought for a moment..."Did the soldier give them any information?"

Talmanes continued, "Upon questioning the soldier, Sergeant Alfram, I found that he had been taken, drugged, and then tied up. His captors were searching for the Seanchan Empress... your wife. He thought they were probably assassins, with someone else giving the orders. Someone they were afraid of. He didn't tell them much. Only that you were from the same village as the Lord Dragon. Most people know he's from the Two Rivers"

Mat nodded, "That is well known, I'm afraid. It should still take someone a while to find us here. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Just then, Trudi entered with the wine for Lord Talmanes, serving it with a curtsy. She acted nervous, and kept glancing at the Lord, as she refilled Mat's punch.

Mat touched her arm, saying gently, "Trudi, I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Lord Talmanes of House Delovinde. He will be here for a few days. You have nothing to fear from him, he's mostly harmless." Mat grinned at her, then turned to his friend. "Talmanes. this is Trudi Thane. She's a good friend, who will take care of you while you're here. Be sure you treat her right." Trudi looked down and blushed prettily.

Talmanes nodded to Trudi, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mistress. Please do not be nervous on my account."

She swallowed and stammered, "Th.. th.. thank you m'Lord. We don't get many nobles here in Emond's Field." She curtsied again and hurried off.

Talmanes smiled as she left, "She's a sweet one, Mat. Your village has more than it's share of pretty girls. But... returning to the matter at hand, I have Sergeant Alfram just outside, if you wish to speak with him."

Mat said, "It might be helpful. Maybe he's remembered more since then."

Talmanes left the room and returned shortly, accompanied by a fit, dark featured man in his middle years. Sergeant Willim Alfram had been with the Band for several years, serving as a foot soldier. He seemed very nervous to be in the company of his two top commanders.

Mat studied the Sergeant a moment. Then he smiled and said, "At ease, Sergeant. Why don't you have a seat. Would you care for a drink?"

The Sergeant shook his head as he sat down. "No thanks, m'Lord." He cleared his throat, looking down at his hands.

Mat continued "We just have a few questions for you, Sergeant. Can you tell us about being kidnapped? Whatever you can remember about your captors. What kind of questions did they ask? Or anything else?"

"Well Lord General, Sir, it was kind of embarrassing. Them women gettin' the best of me. I was just leaving the tavern, headin' back to camp. Then, there was a couple of women who asked for some help. They said they needed an escort back to their room. Burn me, that was all. So I walked them home. One of the women, a short blond gal, she asked me in. Just for some wine, she said. To say thank you, she said. I accepted the drink and the thanks. I was a little curious about them. They seemed outta place."

"How were they 'out of place?'' Mat asked, with interest.

"Well," Sergeant Alfram replied, tugging his collar. "It was real hard to put an age on the blond one. I met an Aes Sedai once, and this gal had the look. She didn't use none of her tricks on me though, just poison in the wine. The other one, she was dark haired and taller. She seemed not quite right,either. She carried herself like a lady, but they lived poorly."

Mat was concerned, "You were poisoned? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sir. It just knocked me out for a few hours. I woke up tied to a chair. They was wanting to know where you were. 'Where did he take the Empress?'" He looked at Mat. "Meanin' you, Lord General. They acted desperate... 'We have to find her' they kept saying.'"

Talmanes asked him, "If they had you tied up, how did you get loose, Sergeant?"

"m'Lord General, I worked at them and got the ropes loose and then, well... that blond woman was coming at me with a cup of some other kind of bloody poison, promising my death. So I had to act fast. I just kicked her away and then disarmed the other when she drew a blade. Then I left, quick like, back to camp." He didn't see the need to tell them about the kiss he had stole. That he would keep to himself.

He looked at Lord Talmanes, "General, the tall woman, she talked like the lady traveling with you, with a Seanchan accent. The other one was a Taraboner, I think."

Mat shook his head. "There are lots of Seanchan around these days. It could be anyone. Were any names mentioned?"

Sergeant Alfram hesitated. "Yes, m'Lord, Sir, the taller one, she told me her name. She said not to mention it. That it would be her death." His voice became very soft. "She said her name was Suroth."

Mat's eyes widened, "Suroth? You're sure? That would explain a lot."

Talmanes was surprised, "You know of this woman, Mat? The name sounds familiar... who is she?"

Mat paced a little around the room. "The High Lady Suroth was Tuon's second in command, before she tried to have her killed and take the throne for herself. Light, she is the one who sent that army in Altara we fought with the help from the Deathwatch Guards. I thought she had been executed, but maybe she escaped or was sold as property. That's what the Seanchan do with the High Blood who commit treason. They sell them."

Sergeant Alfram was surprised that his commander knew his kidnapper. His mystery lady was a former Seanchan High Blood? That explained her elegance and maybe the sadness he had noticed. Could she really be a killer? He wasn't sure.

Mat grimaced, "Revenge would be a reason for her to try to kill the Empress. But there is probably more to it. I remember Suroth did have a Taraboner servant when I was at the Tarasin Palace, kind of a sulky blond woman There are many ambitious Seanchan on this side of the ocean as well as back in Seandar. That was why Tuon came here to the Two Rivers to have our son." Mat stood and held out his hand. "Thank you Sergeant Alfram, for coming forward. Don't be embarrassed about being tricked." Mat grinned, "Women can be devious."

The Sergeant stood and saluted his commanders, fist to heart. "It was my sworn duty, Lord General. I warned her away, sir. I told her to leave you and your Lady wife alone. I don't know if she will heed my warning, but I tried."

Mat nodded and they all left the dining room, the Sergeant returning to the group of soldiers and Mat and Talmanes rejoining Olver at the table.

Mat turned to Talmanes, "Sergeant Alfram was a big help. I am glad you brought him along. He did seem a little reluctant to name his kidnapper, though. Maybe more happened that he is not talking about. Anyhow, you had another reasons for coming this far?"

The Lord nodded, "Yes, Mat. As I said before, I was coerced into finding you. The Lady did not tell me why she needed to come, but just said it was very important and there was no time to waste. Since I knew of your homeland, I became her guide." He looked up and nodded towards the stairs from the rooms above. "Ahh... here she comes now..."

Selucia, the Empress's Truth Speaker entered the common room, making her way towards the two men. She was wearing a well cut tan linen dress, designed with a split for riding. Selucia was a nice looking woman, in her middle years, short in stature but well endowed. She wore her hair Seanchan fashion, with half shaved and half a shoulder length braid. She seemed very determined and did not smile in greeting at all.

Selucia wasted no time but came right to the point. "Lord Mat, I must see her Highness at once. I have very important news."

Mat smiled in greeting, "Selucia, Tuon will be happy to see you! I think she has missed you very much. I'll take you back to the house with me when I go. It will be just a little while. I won't be long." He motioned for her to have a seat.

Selucia scowled and took the offered seat.

Talmanes continued, "I do have a few other matters to discuss with you, Mat. I hope you don't mind, but I made a few decisions that affect the Band."

"I am sure what whatever you did was well thought out." Mat had a lot of confidence in his commander, who was just a few years older than he, but had more military experience. If one did not count Mat's implanted memories.

"Well, I noticed that the men were getting restless without battles to fight or some kind of mission. So I allowed some of the men, at least the ones who requested it, to go home on leave. I figured that way we would not have to feed them, and would save some coin. I let them take their horses also, in lieu of pay, of course. That way we do not have to feed their mounts either."

Mat nodded, "That was a good idea, Talmanes. I am sure they will return well rested when we need them again. We will have figure out how many men we really need if the most of the fighting is over now. Maybe we can get by with less and keep some in reserve, that we can call if needed. We will need the full army if we end up going to Seanchan someday. It is a real mess over there, from what I hear."

Talmanes nodded in agreement. "I have heard that as well. That whole land is in turmoil, a difficult situation."

Trudi returned, refilling the punch glasses and Talmanes' wine cup. She was still nervous. "Do you need anything else, Mat? My Lady?" She looked towards Selucia.

Mat turned to Selucia, "Would you like some punch or wine, Selucia? You must be parched from your journey."

"No thank you. What I need is to see my Mistress, Lord Mat."

"Yes, Selucia... I will just be a few more minutes." Mat replied tersely. He did not like being bullied, by anyone.

As the men's conversation continued, Selucia began to tap her foot. She looked pointedly at Mat. She was not a patient person, and did not care about their military problems or frightened serving girls.

Talmanes noticed her impatience, and hid a small smile. "I am lacking my manners, Mat. What news do you have for us? Surely something exciting has happened around here recently." That should prolong the conversation a bit. He had put up with the Seanchan woman's pushy attitude, and didn't mind getting back at her, just a little.

Mat nodded, and then grinned broadly. "You're right Talmanes! My son is finally here, thank the Light! Just this morning, in fact. It was a long, stressful night, but everything turned out well. Jor is a fine looking boy, if I do say so myself."

Talmanes commented, "I thought that must be the case. You do look a little disheveled, with those uneven shirt laces, and those yawns. Congratulations on your heir, Mat."

Mat looked at Selucia and grinned. "Does this make you a Granny?"

Selucia did not look pleased, "I still need to talk to my Mistress, if you don't mind, Master... I mean Lord Cauthon." She continued to glare at him.

Mat knew she did not like deferring to him and still considered him a peasant. He held up his hand, "Just a little longer, please, Selucia. It has been a while since I've spoken with my first commander." He looked back at Talmanes, "Before I forget, I wanted to invite you to dinner tomorrow. Mistress al'Vere serves wonderful meals at the Winespring Inn just up the street. You can be my guest and meet the family and some friends. Do you remember Perrin Aybara? I am not sure if you have met him or not."

Talmanes shook his head. "Aybara? No, I don't think we have met before."

Mat continued, "He is from here and is now Lord of the entire Two Rivers. His wife is a cousin to Queen Tenobia. Faile would have my head if I did not introduce you." Mat stood. "Well, I guess we do need to get going. I will have to catch up with you later."

Lord Talmanes rose, clasping Mat's arm in farewell. "Later will be fine, Mat." He nodded, indicating Selucia. "I am sure the Lady's news cannot wait any longer." Talmanes did not want to get into the middle of any argument, so he retreated to join his men at the other table.

Selucia stood, "Now, can we go?" She headed for the door.

Mat caught up with Selucia outside the Inn. "Selucia, wait... I know you bring bad news to your Empress. She's had a very hard night, and is just enjoying a little time with her son. She will be glad to see you, but I'm not. I know you bring trouble! That's why I've delayed taking you to Tuon."

Selucia frowned at Mat. "My news is very important. It concerns her safety, and yours. Which way do we go?"

He pointed up the street towards his parent's house. Selucia started walking determinedly.

Mat scowled at Selucia's back, getting angry. He caught up to her again, saying forcefully, "Selucia, I hope you don't upset Tuon too much with your bloody news. When I met up with her at your encampment, she was looking drawn and stressed and had even lost weight. I think your never ending Seanchan scheming and backstabbing were to blame, never giving her a moment's peace. Here, in the Two Rivers, she has finally been able to relax and be safe. She is happy and looks and feels a lot better!"

Selucia stopped, turned around and glared right back at him, with her hands on her hips. "You are very wrong, Lord Cauthon! It had nothing to do with us. I blame _you_ for her health woes."

"Me!" Mat exclaimed. "What did I do? Light, I wasn't even there!" Selucia had a lot of nerve blaming him!

Selucia became even more serious and lowered her voice. "Exactly!" She said harshly, "You left, with her carrying your child. I heard her _beg_ you not to go. She begged you... _a peasant!_ The Empress does not do that, _ever._ You left and then led your men off to battle in one of the worst wars in history. Never sending any word. We were only able to get news from the wounded that were evacuated from the battle lines. There were a lot of wounded and it was always grim news."

"My mistress did not eat or sleep, for worrying about _your_ safety. Many nights I heard her... well, never mind about that. I tell you true... it was not us, but _you_... and only _you_, that hurt her so deeply. You, Lord Mat, broke her heart." Selucia crossed her arms and stood her ground.

Mat was dumbfounded. He blinked. "Burn me, she never said anything. I mean, she was glad to see me when I met up with her near Caemlyn and all, but..." He did not know what to say. He had never realized how much pain he had caused.

Selucia continued, worriedly, "She would never say anything... that would show weakness. The Empress must be strong at all times. She will have me beaten for telling you this now, against her wishes. But, I think you should be aware of the harm your actions can cause."

Selucia started walking determinedly. She slowed down a little as Mat joined her again. Her tone became softer. "I guess you were not totally to blame. I know you had your commitment to the Dragon Reborn to lead the fight in Tarmon Gai'don. It was good that you went to the battle and were victorious. We should all be grateful for your service." She looked sideways and studied him for a moment.

Mat touched her arm and then stopped to explain, "Burn me, I _had_ to go, Selucia. I hoped you both would understand. I had the best trained army with amazing new weapons, my tactical memories, and the Horn of Valere. I was needed, even though I did not want to leave. It was very hard to go, but I did what I had to do. Thoughts of Tuon and my son gave me something to fight for and a reason to live. I kept those thoughts in mind... especially one night when I barely survived a surprise attack."

He grimaced and shook his head. "I was saved by my Luck, the heartstone armor and my fox head medallion. Three of my bodyguards and my horse, Pip, were not so lucky." Mat smiled sadly, "I was comforted by knowing that if I died, a part of me would continue with my son. I'm sorry for any pain I have caused, to you or to your Mistress." He felt he needed to apologize.

Selucia nodded and replied slowly, "I can probably tell you on which night that happened, Lord Mat. My Empress had been having nightmares, and one time was much worse. She was very upset, almost inconsolable. There was nothing I could do or say to comfort her." Selucia looked at him again, frowning. "I suppose you will deny the rumors we heard, also?"

Mat sighed, "Light, of course I deny them. What rumors did you hear?" He was always amazed by the number of rumors that followed him. Did people have nothing better to do than mess with his life?

She scowled, "It was said, that you would pursue a maiden until you were successful in bedding her. Then you would move on to the next, once the challenge had been met. My mistress was told this after you had been gone for a while. I know she did not believe it a first, but when we did not hear from you... It gave credence to the tale. It became one more thing for her to worry about. She didn't know if you loved her or if it was all just a game." She looked at him questioningly.

Mat shook his head, "Burn me, who was telling those tales? I am not that way at all, Selucia. Yes, I used to enjoy the ladies, but not since I've been married. I am faithful to my vows. And I never chased after the maidens. Maidens are too much work, too emotional and do not understand a man's nature. I preferred the more experienced lasses, they're more fun and knew what they were about. As for it all being a game... Tuon is the one who chose me. She completed the marriage ceremony of her own will, for reasons I still don't know."

"As I thought." Selucia admitted. "I know the one who repeated the tale did not have my mistress's best interest at heart, but only wanted to hurt her." Selucia shook her head sadly, "And it did hurt her, when she was most vulnerable. I guess you are right about maidens being emotional. Especially when they are with child." She looked up and smiled at him, "Well, I am glad things have finally turned out well. You say she had the baby just this morning? She is all right?"

Mat finally smiled. "Selucia, Tuon is doing fine. The baby is well, too." He frowned and lowered his voice, "But, just between you and me... it was a very difficult night. At one point, I was afraid they weren't going to make it. A friend, who is an Aes Sedai, was able to help Tuon with some Healing. She removed her weariness so she had enough strength to finish. Your Mistress is a very strong and determined woman, for such a small person, but even she has limits. Please, don't tell her I told you about last night. She does have her pride."

He started walking again. "Come, let's go and you can see for yourself. Tuon will be happy to see you, no matter what your news."

Selucia nodded and smiled again. "It will be good to finally see her again, after such a journey!" She started walking up the street again.

* * *

Eldrin had arrived home and set down her bags. She smiled when she noticed Tuon asleep in the rocking chair, her sleeping baby cradled snugly in her arms. Eldrin went to a trunk and found a woolen blanket, and tucked it around Tuon. She gently picked up her little nephew and held him close.

In the kitchen, Natti had was just finishing preparations for supper. Eldrin greeted her mother and then said, "Margo and her sister finished your dress today, it looks very nice. I brought back with me. You should try it on. There is only the hem left to do on mine."

She sat down at the table, with little Jor still sleeping in her arms. "Did you hear the news, Mother? Margo's brother said there is a real Lord come to town, with soldiers and a Lady."

Natti nodded, "Yes I heard about the Lord's arrival. He is one of Matrim's commanders. You brother went to see what news he brings from Caemlyn."

"That's amazing! A Lord follows my brother? Are you sure?" Eldrin asked.

Natti smiled, "That is what Matrim said before he left for the inn."

"Mother, well... I do need to talk to you about something else, important to me. I've asked Matrim and Tuon, her Highness, that is, if I can go with them when they leave Emond's Field. To help take care of my little Jor, here. Tuon said they really could use the help. Matrim just talked about the dangers. What do you think?"

"What of Jonas? I thought you and he had plans?" Natti asked.

"He is nice and sweet, as well as a good dancer, Mother, but I don't want to be a tabac farmer, with smelly stains on my hands. I want to travel and meet people. Have adventures! I am not ready for marriage and family yet." She kissed the sleeping babe on the top of his head. "Besides, Jor needs me."

"You sound just like your brother, and look what happened to him. He is married now and with a child, too. I don't think he was planning on that happening for quite a while." Natti smiled and gave her grandson a caress. "What about the danger Matrim mentioned? They came to the Two Rivers to avoid assassins."

"Mother, what could be more dangerous than fighting all those Trollocs that attacked Emond's Field? I was afraid, but I stood my ground. I even killed a few when we fought that horde." She rubbed her arm where a deep scar was hidden under the sleeve of her dress.

"Yes, you were very brave, Eldrin, defending the village like you did. I'm sure you would be very helpful to Matrim and Tuon. You are old enough to make your own decisions. Your father and I would miss you greatly. But is Matrim is a suitable guardian for you?"

Natti looked at her and frowned. "He has always been a little reckless and carefree."

Eldrin shook her head firmly. "Don't worry about that, Mother. You should have seen him out at the Waterwood Pond when I was fishing with Jace. Matrim was worse than Father ever was. I thought he was going to come sit right between us, when we were just talking."

Natti nodded and smiled, "I guess your brother will be a good enough protector, then. Very well, Eldrin, you have my permission to go. You will still need to talk to your father. I don't know what he will say."

Natti sat down at the table and added, "There are a few other things you have to think about, Eldrin. Matrim is a General and a Lord now; the other Lords and officers obey his commands. Once you leave here, you will have to follow whatever orders he gives you. Tuon is the Empress and you will have to obey her absolutely, as well. Can you follow their orders and not get into trouble? I know you like to give your brother a hard time." She looked at Eldrin questioningly.

Eldrin nodded slowly, and then smiled. "It will be the hardest thing for me to do, Mother. But if I must, I will obey their orders. I will miss you and Father and all my friends. You know I plan to return here someday, my roots are here. I just want to see some of the world."

Eldrin had been somewhat jealous when Bodewhin had shown talent and then selected for training in the White Tower. They were close as sisters and Bode's leaving had left Eldrin feeling deserted. She thought this was much more exciting than becoming Aes Sedai. She would travel and live in a palace. The work would not be difficult, since she loved children and was good with them.

Eldrin heard the door and then Matrim's voice. She wondered what he had found out from his Lord.

Mat Cauthon opened the door of his parent's home, and invited Selucia to enter.

She looked around the neat, modest home and then focused immediately on her Empress, still sleeping soundly in the rocking chair. "My Lady? What? Why is she in a chair? She should be in her bed!" Selucia approached quietly. There was no response from Tuon, who was fast asleep.

Mat smiled, "Well, I think she needed the rest." He walked over to the rocker. "Tuon?" he asked softly. You have a visitor." She just kept snoring lightly. "I guess I'll take her upstairs to her bed."

Mat gathered Tuon in his arms and went up the stairs. He laid her on the bed and covered her with a quilt. She just made a small whimper and snuggled into the cover. He turned to Selucia, who had followed him up the stairs. "I guess your news will have to wait a while. Come, let me introduce you to my family."

He led Selucia back downstairs and into the kitchen, where he knew he would find his mother. She was sitting at the table with Eldrin, who still had the baby cradled in her arms.

Mat introduced his family. "Selucia, this is my mother, Natti Cauthon. And my sister, Eldrin. Mother, Eldrin, this is Selucia, Tuon's... ah... well, she has known Tuon for many years and they are very close." He wasn't sure his mother would understand the concept of one person being the property of another. "Selucia has traveled with Lord Talmanes all the way from Caemlyn to see Tuon."

Selucia did not smile, but just stared at the women and then nodded in acknowledgment.

Natti wasn't sure about this woman with the strange hair, but she was gracious in her greeting. "Welcome to our home, Selucia. You must be tired after your long journey. Would you like some tea or juice?"

Selucia said, "Tea would be nice, thank you." She took a seat at the table and then turned to Eldrin. "Bring me the child, girl. I must look upon him."

Eldrin just looked at her, pulling Jor close to her breast.

Mat held his breath as he saw Eldrin become both Two Rivers stubborn and protective of her charge. Mat was used to Selucia's blunt ways and could deal with her rudeness, but Eldrin had never been treated this way. To forestall any fireworks, Mat caught Eldrin's eye and motioned for her to do as Selucia demanded. He would have to talk to her later and explain how things were. She started to object and then gave in, somewhat gracefully. Eldrin went to Selucia, curtsied and demurely held out her nephew.

Mat relaxed. He had hoped the two of them would get along, especially if they would be traveling together. Tuon would be well enough to travel soon. It was time to leave the Two Rivers, as things were starting to heat up. His anonymity was coming to an end. Trudi would spread word of his meeting with the soldiers and their Lord. Plus the assassins were on their trail. The soldiers from the Band would be a welcome addition to their escort.

Selucia's face softened as she gently accepted the baby. "Ohh, I would recognize my Lady's baby anywhere. Has it really been 20 years? He looks so much like she did at that age."

Changing the subject, Mat asked, "Ma, I took Tuon up to her bed and she did not even wake. How much of that healing tea did she have? She is really out."

Eldrin checked the teapot. "It's empty. I think she finished the whole pot."

Natti said, "No wonder she is sleeping. She won't wake for hours. The baby seems to be affected a little, as well. He will be starving when he finally wakes up."

Mat wondered if Selucia's news was the same as Talmanes, about Suroth coming for them. Probably. He knew that Talmanes would never tell Selucia anything and he was sure she would not have confided in the General. He told her, "Sorry, Selucia. I guess it will still be a while longer. Don't fear for our safety here, we are protected by Captain Musenge and his Deathwatch Guards. Also my Da and I are quite handy with quarterstaff and longbow."

Olver spoke up, "I am training as a bodyguard, too. Just you see... Right, Lord Mat?" He had been left out of the conversation, but had been sitting quietly by the hearth.

Mat smiled and nodded. "He's the best."

Natti added, "Since it will be a while before her Highness wakes, Selucia, please join us for supper. We are just waiting for Abell to return. He should be in soon."

Selucia was still gazing at the sleeping babe in her arms. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Supper would be fine. If I have to wait, at least I can enjoy holding this little child. My Lady was this size when she was given into my charge. She was so small, even then, but had the brightest eyes."

Mat nodded and grinned, "I can believe that. I bet she was really something!"

He motioned for Eldrin to join him in the other room. She looked a little confused, but followed him out of the kitchen. He put an arm around her shoulder and said, "Thank you for not causing a scene back there. There are a few things you should know about the Seanchan culture..."


	30. News Travels

Tuon slept on into the evening as the folks downstairs had their supper, and then visited for a while over warm apple pie. Selucia still held on to baby Jor, much to Eldrin's dismay. Eldrin was a little jealous of losing her charge, especially to this demanding stranger.

The baby finally woke, whimpering a little. He fussed at being held by a stranger, and Selucia finally passed him to Eldrin for a wrap change. Once he was in dry wraps and gown, he really started to cry as he still wanted his mother and to be fed. Now.

Eldrin asked her mother with concern, "Do you think Tuon is awake by now? There is nothing more I can do for this baby. He's starving!" She was a little frustrated and hated to hear him cry.

Natti said with a smile, "I am sure she will wake when you take him upstairs."

Eldrin took the seriously mad baby upstairs to his mother.

Tuon sat up and rubbed her eyes when Eldrin entered the room. "How long did I sleep? Jor sounds like he's starving. I will take him, if you can just give me a minute, please." Eldrin waited outside the room as Tuon made hasty use of the chamber pot. Tuon washed up and then was ready.

Eldrin brought Jor to her and the little boy settled down quickly and began to nurse, grunting a little in his eagerness. "Poor little thing, he was getting really mad at me. How are you feeling, your Highness? Did the rest help?"

"Please Eldrin, it is still Tuon. We are sisters. When we get back to the palace I will have my Truth Speaker, Selucia, instruct you in the proper protocol for when we are in public." She smiled. "I do feel better, but I think I am starving as much as Jor. Is there still some supper left?"

"Oh yes, we saved you a plate. When you're ready, I'll help you get dressed, then we can go downstairs." Eldrin was thinking... her Truth Seeker? That's was who was downstairs? Tuon was really going to be surprised when she met up with Selucia. Eldrin suppressed a giggle.

After a little while, Tuon figured Jor had dined from the one side long enough. She removed him and patted his back a little to see if he needed to burp. The baby did not like having his dinner interrupted and started to cry. Tuon looked him in the eyes and said firmly, "Jor, no. You do not need to do that. Trust me."

Eldrin was amused. Tuon really did not know much about babies, if she thought that would work. Babies did not listen to anyone... Eldrin blinked. Amazingly, Jor had stopped crying and was just looking at his mother.

Tuon kissed him and smiled, "That's a good boy! Let's finish this and then I can go eat." She put him back to nurse, on the other side this time.

"How... how did you do that?" Eldrin asked in wonder. "Babies don't listen, they do as they please!"

Tuon looked up at her. "Why would he ignore me? I am his mother, as well as the Empress." She believed and it was so. After a few more minutes, Tuon got up and handed the now content baby to to Eldrin. She changed into her other robe, blue silk with green leaves and vines embroidered all over.

They went downstairs to the kitchen. When Tuon entered the room, she stopped suddenly when she saw Selucia sitting at the table.

Selucia quickly rose and then made a deep bow. "Highness, it is very good to see you. I am pleased to have finally found you here. I bring important news."

"This is most unexpected." Tuon said quietly. "I am very displeased that you have disobeyed your orders to stay with General Galgan." Her expression did not change as she glared at Selucia.

Eldrin handed little Jor to Natti and went to get Tuon's supper from the back of the stove. She laid the food out and then poured milk into a mug. Tea and a fresh loaf of bread completed the meal of roast venison and root vegetables with garden greens.

Tuon frowned at Selucia. "I must eat something before I hear your news. I am so hungry I can hardly think."

Natti was watching the two Seanchan women with interest. She had mostly seen Tuon's gentler nature. But now, cringing at Tuon's feet, was a very forceful and self assured woman who had bullied her way into their home. It seemed that Selucia's icy reception had suddenly dropped the temperature in the room. How could little Tuon have this much effect on the woman's demeanor?

Tuon smiled gratefully at Eldrin as she sat down at the table and reached for the milk. Selucia retreated from the kitchen, looking worried.

Mat went to find Captain Musenge, who was just outside, talking to two of the Band's soldiers. Lord Talmanes had evidently told them to join the guards here at the house. The men from the Band did not blend in as easily as the other guards, and a few villagers were now watching the soldiers with suspicion. Oh, well... hopefully it would only be a few more days. Mat asked Captain Musenge inside to hear Selucia's news, since it concerned Tuon and Jor's safety. Mat was just staying out of everything. This was between the two women and he was of no mind to interfere. Mat thought he he knew what Selucia's news was... probably the threat of Suroth's return.

He went back inside and sat down at the table across from Tuon. He flicked his knife from his coat sleeve and deftly cut several slices of the still warm bread and buttered them. He placed one on Tuon's plate and started to eat the other, asking his mother, "Do you have any of that berry and honey fruit spread left? It's my favorite." He had already eaten supper, but there was always room for more. He grinned at Tuon as he slid the knife back into his sleeve.

Tuon giggled. "You're handy to have around. I hope you washed that knife first." she said between bites.

Mat shrugged and asked. "How are you feeling? You look better after that bloody long nap."

Tuon nodded, "That sleep was just what I needed. Aside from starving, I feel much better now. The healing was worth it, but you really do pay for it later! Did Lord Talmanes tell you what was so important to bring him all this way?"

Mat shrugged again. "Mostly it was to bring Selucia here to see you. She pressed him into being her escort, since she did not know how to get to the Two Rivers and Emond's Field. He had a few problems back at camp he needed to discuss, though."

"I guess I will just have to find out the news from Selucia." Tuon concentrated on her supper. She finished her plate of food and then looked around, still hungry. Eldrin brought her a nice bowl of the mutton stew left from the midday meal. Tuon finished the stew and then had a slice of the apple pie, too.

Mat just watched her eat, remembering the time he had been healed in Tar Valon. He had felt like he was starving between meals. He said, "Light, I know how you must feel. This hunger will pass in just a few days, though."

"I hope so." was all Tuon said. Finally she was sated. "I have never eaten that much at one time,or even in one day."

Tuon sat for a minute staring at her plates. She sighed. There was a little sadness in her voice as she told him, "I will always treasure my time spent here, as part of your family. I also want to thank you, Matrim, for letting me be your Altaran camp follower for a while." She smiled wistfully. "I think I could have liked that life."

Mat felt that way himself. He smiled and shook his head. "We could have had a fine time... except for the hard working part. I am not really cut out to be a farmer, or a foot soldier."

Tuon nodded, agreeing with him. "I am not fond of housework or cooking, either. I guess we are probably better off the way things are."

She became serious as she said, "I now know what you have given up for me. It is much more than I would have thought, before living here with you." She sighed again. "My father had an old saying... 'Death is lighter than a feather; Duty heavier than a mountain.' I guess I must go speak with Selucia."

She rose from the table, and with head high and back straight, the Empress strode into the sitting room to face her Truth Speaker. As Tuon entered, both Selucia and Captain Musenge immediately bowed deeply, Seanchan fashion, heads almost touching the floor. Tuon looked around and then claimed the rocking chair that Eldrin had vacated.

To Selucia she said, "Thank you for your patience, Selucia. I was starving and really needed to eat. So, you said your news concerns our security here? What have you come to tell us?"

Selucia looked around the room, Natti, Eldrin, Abell, Captain Musenge, Olver and Mat made up the crowd. She hesitated to speak.

Tuon forestalled her objections. "They are my family, my protectors, Selucia. You can say what you will in front of them. Mistress Cauthon and young Olver are my eyes and ears." She thought they knew everything that went on in the village. "Master Cauthon is a keen shot with a bow as well as master of the quarterstaff." They had been dining on boar, venison and rabbits, all thanks to his skill with a bow. "Eldrin is a loyal and true sister, she has my back and cares deeply for my son." Tuon smiled at them all. Olver stood proudly and had a fierce look on his homely face. Tuon felt well protected here in Emond's Field, more than she had back in Caemlyn with her large army surrounding her. There were too many Seanchan that she could not trust.

Selucia cleared her throat and began. "As you wish, my Lady. We were still camped in Caemlyn when one of the servants came to me with a strange story. She said she had been kidnapped while in the city. Two women questioned her and then threatened her with death. They seemed desperate to locate you but they did not know of your marriage.

Tuon replied matter-of-factually, "Selucia, you know as well as anyone how many assassins have tried to eliminate me. Why are these of special concern?"

Natti was surprised at how calmly Tuon reacted to the threat of assassins. It seemed as if she was not concerned at all! These people really were different.

Selucia became even more serious, "My Lady, the servant recognized one of the two women, from the Tarasin Palace. She was sure it was..."

Mat couldn't help himself... he whispered "Suroth" under his breath, but it was loud enough to be heard. As their heads whipped around, Selucia glared at him and Tuon looked confused.

Selucia asked sharply, "How did you know? I spoke of this to no one!" She was not pleased to have had her dramatic revelation spoiled.

Mat grimaced and shrugged. "I'm sorry. It was just something Talmanes told me, concerning some soldiers in the Band. I did not mean to interrupt your tale."

Tuon frowned as she looked at him. "We will talk of this later." To Selucia she said, "Continue, please."

Selucia took a deep breath and regrouped. "The maid recognized Suroth from the palace. She named her High Lady and was slapped for her trouble. They wanted to know where you were. The maid said you had married Lord Cauthon and had left Caemlyn. The kidnappers had not known anything about your wedding, or where you had gone." Selucia was just a little puzzled. "The other woman, she wasn't Seanchan, she had braided hair, like a Taraboner. It might have been that _da'covale_ that Suroth had before."

Tuon nodded, thinking out loud. "I know Suroth was sentenced to be sold as property in Cantorin for her treason. I wonder what happened that she has returned to this shore?"

Selucia said, "I have sent inquires as to who her buyer was, but I have not heard back yet. It should be most interesting."

Natti could not contain her questions any longer. "Tuon, I mean... your Highness, you actually sell people as property? I have never heard of such a thing."

Tuon explained, "Mother Natti, there is much you do not know of our lands or culture. The _da'covale_ is one of our older traditions. Logically, execution would be a great waste. We find other uses for the criminals, like being used as labor, so that they may continue to serve the Empire."

Natti still looked puzzled, but she nodded anyway. She had much to think about.

Tuon focused on Mat next, "Now, Matrim, can you tell me what happened in your army camp, that Lord Talmanes knew who was behind the trouble? It is most curious that Suroth would have revealed herself."

Mat scratched his chin, then explained, "Talmanes told me that one of the Band's soldiers was kidnapped, drugged and questioned as to our whereabouts. He escaped, but a second man was not so lucky. His body was found nearby, in an ally. Talmanes thought this was important and was concerned for our safety. He did not talk with Selucia or know of her news. Suroth would have a reason to want you dead, after what you told me of her treachery." He nodded to Musenge,

"The extra men that Lord Talmanes brought have been assigned to assist Captain Musenge as bodyguards." Mat smiled, "That should give the village more to bloody talk about."

Tuon was satisfied. "I still feel more secure here than back at my camp. Or in the palace." She motioned to Natti who brought her son to her. "Jor is as safe as he can be, for the time being. We will just have to stay vigilant now. I think we have been lulled into a sense of security in this peaceful village, but no longer." She looked around the room. "I need all of you to keep your eyes open and weapons ready. I do not know what they will try, but be ready."

The men nodded grimly. They would be ready. Natti looked worried, but Eldrin just looked determined. Olver nodded his head and clutched a knife closely. Just let him find the assassins first.

Tuon continued, "Selucia, I would speak with you in private." She looked around the room again as Natti, Abell and Eldrin made themselves scarce into the kitchen. Mat and Olver gladly went outside with Captain Musenge. Mat did not really want to be involved with how she dealt with her Truth Speaker.

When they were alone, Selucia again knelt before her Empress. "I am sorry I have displeased you, your Highness. I knew of no other way to warn you of the danger. To know for sure that you were alerted."

"Rise Selucia. That is not what this is about. I do need to know about General Galgan. Was he capable? Did he make the correct decisions in the field? Tell me, did I place my trust in the right man?"

Selucia gratefully rose, brushing off her skirt. "Yes my Lady. He kept to your policies and carried out your orders. I watched him closely and did not see any evidence of treason. I was ready, but I did not need to take action."

"That is well, Selucia. I know you would have carried out my final orders, if he had been a danger to the Empire, that is. That was how I was able to leave him in charge, with a clear conscience. You had an important role, but only as long as you were near the General. With you here, I have lost my leverage. I just hope all will be well."

Selucia frowned, "I am sure I did not misjudge the General, my Lady."

Tuon finally smiled warmly at her truth Speaker. "I trust your judgement, more than most. Since that is behind us now, Selucia, what do you think of my little Jor?" She gently kissed the top of his head. "I did not really know what to expect, but I am very pleased to finally be a mother. And to have the first of many heirs, I hope."

Selucia said quietly, "He reminds me very much of you, at that age, my Lady. With his bright eyes and a calm demeanor. Now, anyhow. Your son was very upset earlier, when he woke up so hungry." She smiled and shook her head. "He has quite the temper, from what I saw."

"You will just have to deal with it Selucia, as you did with me." Tuon said patiently. "Eldrin has asked to accompany us when we leave, to help care for Jor. She seems quite capable and trustworthy. You will not have to tend a baby again, unless you want to."

Selucia nodded and replied, "The girl seems very dedicated to him. I think she will do a good job. She is quite the protector. I don't think she wanted to let me even hold him this afternoon."

"Yes," Tuon said. "I think her instincts are there, but perhaps she could train as a bodyguard also. She might be interested in that as well. When we return to the palace, of course." She rose, "Good night Selucia. We are finished here. Please let the others know they may return. I think I will take Jor back upstairs and lay down for a while. It is late and I feel like a little more sleep. Tomorrow will be busy with Matrim's dinner to plan and preparations for our return to be made. I wonder if the assassins will show? It is good to see you again. You were missed." She went up the stairs to bed and was soon asleep.


	31. Together

Mat Cauthon was adrift in that special place between deep sleep and wakefulness. In his dream, The village Wisdom had him by the hair and was dragging him to his Ma for punishment. He did not know what kind of prank he had pulled, but he was in bloody trouble. He could not get loose and tried to wake up, to escape her grasp. He thrashed a little, and could still feel the grip in his hair.

Mat woke up, gradually becoming aware of his surroundings. He was in his mother's house... Bode's old bedroom. He did not see Tuon. She had been sleeping soundly when he had joined her late last night. Mat was brought up short when he tried to turn his head.

Something still had a hold of his hair.

Turning partly around, the first thing Mat saw was his son, Jor. The sleeping baby had Mat's longish hair clutched tightly in a little fist. Mat tried to gently release the baby's grasp, but he could not see what he was doing well enough. He tried to pull the hair free, but that didn't work either.

Mat had not really spent much time with his son. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to, but Jor was always surrounded by the womenfolk. Mat did not know much about babies and was just a little scared of them. This was the first time Mat had actually been alone with his son and he did not know what to do. Mat could only partially turn his head, looking around for Tuon. She was nowhere to be seen. He called for her several times before she finally answered.

"What's all the noise?" Tuon asked, entering the room. "Oh, you're in a fix!" Tuon laughed at his predicament as she came over and gently unfastened the baby's grasp of Mat's hair.

"Thanks for the rescue." Mat said, rubbing his head and sitting up. "Light, Jor has quite the grip."

"You're welcome. I fed him when I woke earlier, and I left him here sleeping." She sat down on the bed to comb Mat's tangled hair back into place with her fingers. "It looks like you didn't lose too much hair."

The baby was starting to fuss a little. Mat reached his hand out to Jor's tiny one. The baby grasped one of his fingers and held on. Mat smiled. "I think he just wants something to hang on to. Can you get me one of his little blankets?" Tuon handed Mat a soft blanket from the cradle. Mat pulled his finger away and then held the blanket for Jor to grab. He grinned broadly when Jor grasped the blanket and held on tightly, waving it back and forth. "This is fun." He turned to Tuon, "What else does he do? I don't think he is ready for juggling yet."

Tuon smiled. "A prince that juggles? Well... I guess my Prince does." She looked sideways at Mat and shook her head. "No, he can not do much yet, at all. It will be quite a while before he can to go riding or hunting with you." She was glad to see Matrim taking an interest in their son. She thought he had been a little distant so far. "You just have to enjoy him the way he is." She picked up the baby and cuddled him close, kissed his cheek, then handed him to Mat.

Mat seemed unsure of himself as he supported his small son. Jor's eyes opened and they looked at each other. Mat said quietly to Jor, "You do not look so scary. I've faced Trollocs, Fades and much worse. You're just a little fellow that looks kinda like Tuon." Jor yawned, and then continued looking at Mat.

"I think he is listening to me!" Mat exclaimed to Tuon.

Tuon leaned close and said softly, "He likes to be rocked a little, just back and forth."

Mat leaned side to side, swaying a little. Jor blinked and yawned again. In a few minutes, his eyes closed as he fell asleep. Mat whispered to Tuon, "What do I do now?"

Tuon smiled again "Good job putting him back to sleep. That wasn't so hard. We can put him in his bed." She tucked the baby into his cradle, covering him with a blanket. "He is an easy baby, most of the time."

She looked around the room and then asked Mat, "Have you seen my teal dress? I was planning on wearing it to dinner tonight. I thought it was here but I can't find it now."

Mat shook his head. "I can check for your dress the next time I go over to the Inn. It might be there." He grinned wolfishly at her. "But, I like what you are wearing right now!" He had noticed that she was in just her skin, under a thin silk robe.

Laughing, Mat pulled Tuon into an embrace and then rolled with her to the middle of the bed.  
Tuon giggled but then became quite serious. She said sternly, "Matrim, no! Remember what Mistress Reed said! I want more babies, but she said we couldn't... you know... for a while yet. It would not be healthy to get with child again, so soon." She continued sadly, "I suppose she is right. Your mother mentioned it also."

Mat nodded, scowling, "She did give me a talking to and said we have to wait." Glumly, he sighed, "Three weeks, eight days and..." he thought a moment "... five hours. Burn me, that's almost forever!"

Tuon laughed and said, "You'll survive, Matrim! I'll make sure I am free that day." She kissed him lightly and brushed his hair from his face.

He brightened and murmured into her ear, "There are a few other things we can do until then, that wouldn't endanger your health." Mat began to demonstrate, much to Tuon's pleasure.

A little while later, the bedroom door opened and Natti entered. "Tuon, will you... be down... for breakfast?" She stopped in her tracks, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Matrim, I didn't know you were here." There was an awkward silence.

Mat had turned to face his mother, Tuon's breast slipping from his lips. "Ma! Oh... aah... I... it was lonely at the Inn, so I came back over. We were just... aah... You said breakfast is ready?" He sat up in the bed, grinning sheepishly.

Tuon calmly reached for a blanket. "Good morning, Mother Natti. Breakfast would be most welcome, I am always hungry now, it seems." She was never embarrassed.

Natti frowned at her son, "Matrim, didn't Mistress Reed talk to you, about... letting Tuon recover her health?"

Mat nodded emphatically, "She did Ma, and I am keeping to her rule. I was just showing Tuon a few _other_ things we could do until then. That's all." He grinned innocently.

Natti sighed, "Matrim, that is more than I needed to know. I guess I will remember to knock first before entering. But breakfast is ready. Unless you already had yours?" She frowned and touched her chin, looking at his.

Mat looked puzzled. Tuon whispered in his ear, and then laughed. Mat quickly wiped a bit of milk from his chin. "Sorry, one of the hazards of squeezing a new mother, I guess." he said, a little embarrassed.

Natti just shook her head as she went back downstairs. What to do with that boy? Well, she guessed he was a man grown now, but still. And that Tuon was getting almost as bad! She was sure his wife encouraged Matrim's rowdy behavior, Empress or not.

After Natti left, Tuon frowned and asked. "I wonder what your mother must think? Oh, well." She laid back across Mat's lap. "Now what else was it that you were going to show me?"

He shook his head, regretfully. "Sorry, we'll have to save it for later. Let's find your clothes and go downstairs. I am getting hungry, too."

Digging around in a trunk for the missing dress, Mat started thinking about how his wife would look in a barmaid's outfit. He nodded to himself, smiling. Not too bad. She could certainly be as fun as some tavern girls he had known, when she wasn't being the flaming Empress.

"What are you smiling about, Matrim Cauthon? You look like you are up to something." Tuon was now watching him closely. She had found her light blue dress, it was a little wrinkled but it looked mostly clean.

Mat just smiled and said, "Oh, I just thought of some shopping I need to do in Caemlyn." Light, maybe he could get her to dress up for him, when they were alone, of course. It could be fun, and the girl did like her fun.

He helped Tuon into the blue dress. It didn't fit her very well, since she had given birth. She scowled and tried to adjust the fit. "Oh, well." she said with resignation. "I guess I will just have to wait and find a seamstress to take this one in."

Mat said helpfully, "You could just get a new dress and save this one for the next baby." He knew she was planning on a large family, as part of her duty as Empress. Not much he could do about that, except to support her as best he could.

Tuon replied, "If I was back in Ebu Dar, I could. I still need something to wear here, for now. Another reason to leave sooner than later, I guess." She finished dressing and they went downstairs to breakfast.

After a tasty breakfast of fresh bread and his Da's homemade sausage, Mat talked to his mother about the guests for the dinner.

He asked, "Ma, do you know of any single ladies that would like to come and be sociable? Otherwise, Talmanes will be the only unmarried person there. " He muttered under his breath, "Except for Eldrin, that is." Mat was not counting Selucia, either. She wasn't married, but he would not wish her on any friend of his. Or his enemies either.

His mother had keen hearing, and she smiled. Eldrin was right about Matrim being her protector. She thought for a moment. "Aby Reed might be a good choice. She is level-headed and smart. And she also is aware of your situation."

Mat nodded. "I was thinking she would fit. She is also nice looking... not that I've noticed," he added hastily, glancing at Tuon. He had talked to Aby after his son was born. She had deserved an explanation as to who Tuon was, after she had overheard Nynaeve call Tuon 'your Highness.' Tuon also liked and trusted the woman. They might require her services again in the future. Mistress Aby had been surprised, but accepting of who Tuon was. She would keep their secret.

Mat thought Talmanes would approve. "Ma, since you know her best, if you write an invitation, I'll have Olver deliver it." There, one more thing taken care of.

Later, he met with Mistress al'Vere, to discuss the plans for dinner. They finalized the menu and the guest list. Olver was sent with invitations to Lord Perrin's Manor house and to Mistress Reeds'. Then Mat left to go over to the Archers Inn to confer with Lord Talmanes. There were still things he wanted to discuss with his first Commander.

Later that morning Tuon was enjoying her time alone with little Jor. For once she did not have to share her son with anyone else. Selucia was still over at her inn, Eldrin was off working on a project and Natti was out back, tending her garden. She thought Abell was out hunting again. He did like to spend time in the woods and kept their larder full of meat.

Tuon had dressed the baby in the blue and white outfit she had gotten from Bode. She sat in the rocking chair, gently rocking and telling him her plans for his future. Jor did not pay much attention, just looked at her for a while and then sleepily closed his eyes.

After a while Natti came in with fresh cups of tea for herself and Tuon. Natti took a seat and put her feet up, sighing. "Not much left to do in the garden, this time of year."

Tuon smiled and said, "Thank you for the tea, Mother Natti. I wanted to apologize for embarrassing you this morning. I guess Matrim and I are still like newly married... you say... newlywed? But, since we have been apart for most of the time since marrying, we like spending time together, when we can."

Natti nodded, "I understand... it's all right, Tuon. I was just surprised. That's all. I forget sometimes just how young you both are. Matrim has always been a bit wild..."

Tuon laughed lightly, "Matrim _is _impetuous and he talks me into things, even when I know better. He does make me feel special, though." She looked down at her sleeping son, "Matrim... He... He... makes me his total focus, and... I... it's... wonderful!" She finally did blush at that. To distract herself from further awkwardness, she picked up little Jor and snuggled him close. She explained, "It was just something I did not expect, when I married."

Natti looked thoughtful. "Matrim is a lot like his father, then." She confided, nodding. "After almost twenty-five years, Abell still surprises me." She smiled warmly again at Tuon. "I guess we are both lucky women." Tuon smiled back, nodding in agreement.

They both quietly sipped their tea. Tuon thought she would miss her talks with Mother Natti when she returned to Ebu Dar. For a peasant woman, Matrim's mother was very knowledgeable, with sound advice on many subjects. She was more level-headed and thoughtful than most of Tuon's High Blood court advisers.

The front door opened and Eldrin entered, two other young women with her. She set down a cloth wrapped bundle and then greeted her mother and Tuon. "Mother, you remember Margo and her sister Leesa, don't you? Tuon, these are my friends. Margo is the best dressmaker in Emond's Field and Leesa is her assistant."

She led them over to Tuon in the rocker and said, "Isn't my little nephew the sweetest baby ever!" Tuon smiled them and pulled back the baby's blanket so they could see him better. The girls crowded around and made the proper oohs and ahs.

Margo was a tall, willowy girl with jet black hair. She had an infectious smile and sparkling dark eyes. Leesa was almost as tall, with soft brown hair and a quieter way than her sister.

Natti smiled at the girls. "Yes, I remember you both. How is your mother, girls?

Margo replied, "She is fine, Mistress Cauthon. She is getting ready to teach again, as always. I think she will have six students this year." Margo's mother taught reading to the village children and always had a full house.

Eldrin picked up the bundle and turned to Tuon. "I hope you aren't angry with me, but we decided you needed a wardrobe update." She unwrapped her bundle that held Tuon's missing teal dress. "I hope you like it. The dress should fit better now. When she took it in, Margo also altered the bodice so you can feed the baby discreetly." Eldrin held up the dress, now featuring a lace cape around the shoulders.

Tuon was very interested in their project. She smiled at the girls. "I am not angry at all. I am amazed that you would do this for me. It is very nice of you girls. The dress looks wonderful! I am getting tired of just wearing my robes, or a blanket, when I feed the baby. I should have been better prepared, but..." She just shook her head. She hadn't really known what to expect. None of her dresses accommodated breast-feeding. She had to practically disrobe and use a blanket for a drape whenever Jor needed one of his frequent meals.

Eldrin held the dress out to Tuon, "If it would please you, Tuon, we need you to try this on and then Margo will adjust the fit."

Tuon rose, holding out her son "Here, Sister, I will trade you." She handed Eldrin the baby, just a little reluctantly and took the dress. Eldrin then handed the baby to Natti and followed Tuon up the stairs, motioning Margo and Leesa to follow. They went upstairs, Leesa carrying Margo's sewing kit.

Eldrin helped Tuon into her dress, with Margo adjusting it as she went. The fit was snug, but not tight. Smoothing her now smaller stomach with her hands, Tuon smiled broadly and commented, "I feel more like myself again, instead of a farmer's cow. Thank you so much!"

Margo showed Tuon how to unbutton the front of the bodice so she could nurse her son. "The cape can drape the front, so you are not exposed." The new little cape was lace, backed by a lighter shade of teal. It reached just past the bottom of the bodice. "We did not have more of your same dress fabric, so we made it a slightly different shade. I think it matches well." Margo had a knowing eye when it came to style and was already widely sought after as a dress-maker.

Tuon turned around in front of the mirror, and nodded thoughtfully. "This is a very clever design. Did you come up with it on your own?"

Margo beamed, "Yes, it is my design. I have made a few of this style and the ladies seemed to like the practicality. Their lives cannot stop just because they have a baby. This is the fanciest dress I have ever worked on, beautifully made... with real silk." She ran her hands over the smooth fabric of the skirt.

Tuon turned to Margo and asked, "I could use a few more of these wonderful dresses. Could you make another? If I bought the cloth, or gave you my old dresses to refit? Please, name your price! We will be leaving here soon, and I have nothing to wear."

Margo replied, smiling, "I could make you another. It will be much easier, using your actual measurements." She said eagerly, "Maybe you could recommend me. I will be famous!" She had dreams of seeing her dresses on fine ladies, mostly at balls.

Tuon nodded gratefully and stood quietly while the sisters took her measurements, writing them in a small book from the sewing kit. She was looking forward Lord Talmanes' dinner, now that she had something nice to wear and would not be embarrassed by her appearance.

* * *

The Lady Faile was a little puzzled by a message brought by a boy who had knocked at her door. He had grinned cheekily at her and then bowed deeply, handing her a folded paper. He then quickly rode off on a fine horse. She had seen the boy around the village, but did not know who he was. She went into the entry of the manor house, and sat on a carved wooden chair. Faile did not recognize the wax seal on the folded paper, a fox with ravens and moons. She opened the note, reading in the morning light. A dinner invitation? In honor of a visiting Lord? Nobles rarely came into the Two Rivers and she had already heard of this visiting Lord. He was a friend of Matrim Cauthon? It was almost her and Perrin's duty to attend this dinner, as her husband was Lord of this land.

She wondered what this was really about. She knew that Mat Cauthon had his own army, but not much else. Her husband Perrin was strangely silent about his old friend. She would ask him about Mat again later, when he returned. Perrin was out visiting a farmer west of the village, who had lost some sheep to a wild animal of some kind. She was sure Perrin would attend the dinner with her. What else was there to do in the small village? Social events were rare in the Two Rivers.

Faile went upstairs to the large wardrobe in her bedroom. She was looking for a dress to wear to this dinner. She knew the Cauthon women would be wearing their finest, plus their beautiful jewelry like at the previous party. She frowned, finding one dark riding dress after another. She always wore the sombre colors to appear older and project authority. She thought she remembered... She dug way into the back of the wardrobe... yes, there it was! A gift from the old village Wisdom, a few years ago. It was a beautiful gown, made by a local Domani seamstress. Faile gleefully pulled it out, dusting it off.  
The dress was a soft lavender silk, trimmed with ivory lace. It was subtle, not gaudy at all. It had a high collar in the Saldaen fashion, not the revealing design that the dressmaker had wanted to make. Faile had never even worn the dress, as there had not been any fancy occasions here in the Two Rivers.

Faile was looking forward to the dinner, it could be fun. Perrin would be surprised when he saw her tonight.

* * *

Aby Reed was sweeping the porch of her small house on the outskirts of the village. She looked up and watched the Cauthon boy riding by on his tall gray horse. She was surprised when he stopped in front of her house and dismounted. He grinned at her, then bowed and held out a folded sheet of paper.

"What is this?" she asked, turning the paper over in her hands. "Who sent you?"

He shrugged and replied "I was just told it to bring it to you, Mistress Reed. It's from Mistress Cauthon and Lord Mat. They're plannin' something tonight."

"Thank you. Olver, isn't it?" She thought he was a rather homely boy, but quite friendly.

He grinned at her again, and then nodded, remounting his horse. He waved to her as he headed back towards the village proper.

Aby went back inside, fingering the message. She noticed the wax seal and frowned. She got a knife from a drawer and cut under the seal, opening the paper. She read it through, then smiled. A dinner invitation for the Lord who was visiting the village? Of course Tuon, the Empress, would be having a fancy dinner. Why would they invite her, the village midwife? She did not know, but it would probably be fun to go and find out.

Aby had been very surprised when Matrim Cauthon had told her who his wife really was. She had been curious about the woman, of course. Tuon had not acted much like a camp follower. She seemed ignorant of small things that most women in the village knew. But Tuon was intelligent, and she had asked lots of questions. She had been very determined to learn all she could about caring for her soon to be born child. Aby also thought that Tuon was very strong-willed. When she had given birth, she had been very intense and focused. Aby was sure those traits were important in a ruler.

Aby noticed lately that Tuon was very protective of her son, not hardly letting him out of her sight. That was a little strange. Most new mothers were glad to get away for little stretches of time, and would gladly turn their infants over to grandmothers or aunts. Maybe she had her reasons, though. Life as a ruler was probably very dangerous

Aby shook her head, returning to the present. A dinner invitation, with her as a guest? Who was this Cairhienin Lord? Why was he in the Two Rivers? Well, she guessed she would find out tonight. There was a side note from Natti saying that what she had worn to the last Sunday celebration would be fine. It might be a fancy dinner, but this was still the Two Rivers, where they did not put on airs. Well maybe this once they would.

* * *

Mat was back from the Winespring Inn, after making sure all was ready for Lord Talmanes' dinner. Mistress al'Vere had done a great job with the preparations.

Mat saw his Da coming back from hunting and helped him hang his freshly gutted deer in the shed, away from predators. The meat was better if it was hung for a day or two before butchering. Mat would have liked to have joined the hunt, but it was too soon after his son's birth for him to leave, even for just a day.

"Thank you, Son, this is easier done with two people." Abell said as he straightened from tying the stringing rope to an iron ring staked into the ground. The rope ran up through a pulley mounted on a beam across the inside of the shed, lifting the deer by his hind legs several feet off the ground. Some of the venison would be eaten fresh, but most would be dried or cured, so it would last a while.

"So everything is ready for your fancy dinner tonight?" Abell asked.

Mat scratched his ear, "As ready as we will ever be, I guess. Talmanes is a good sort, for a Lord. He will be fine with whatever we come up with. Speaking of the dinner, Da, I was thinking, Ma and Eldrin will be looking fine in their fancy new dresses. I have an extra coat, if you want. It is not too fancy, but well made. We men shouldn't be out shown by the womenfolk.

Abell looked at Mat and frowned a little. "You think I will look out-of-place, with everyone all dressed up? Well, I guess Mother would be surprised to see me in a nice coat." He nodded. "I can give it a try. Do you have a shirt I can borrow, too?" He grinned, putting his arm around Mat's shoulder as they walked back to the house.

* * *

The Cauthon family had gathered downstairs, waiting for Tuon to join them for the short walk to the Winespring Inn.

Eldrin had been ready to go for almost an hour, becoming more excited with each passing minute. She had on her new dress and her carved blue stone necklace. She had even woven a ribbon into her long braid that matched her dress. Eldrin was having a hard time containing her impatience.

Natti was ready also, in her emerald green dress and the fire opal necklace. She had been very surprised and pleased when Abell had joined her, with his hair combed neatly and wearing Mat's dark green coat and an ivory linen shirt. She thought he looked very fine. Abell had grinned at her and offered her his arm. Natti had smiled warmly, and taken the offered arm. This would be fun tonight.

Upstairs, Tuon had dressed carefully in her teal dress. She looked in the mirror and smiled. The remade dress fit her nicely, much better than the loose ones she had been wearing. Instead of her favorite sapphire necklace, that clashed with the teal color, she had added a heavily braided gold chain. The links were carved in several shades of gold from pale yellow to a subtle rose. The little cape on the dress added a bit of drama, with its fine lace and complementary color.

Tuon had already fed baby Jor, and she hoped the he would let her enjoy the dinner. This would be a test, to see if she could handle a social function and attend to her son. She picked up Jor from his cradle, a bag with a few extra wraps and finally the baby carrier sling and went downstairs, where the rest of the family was waiting.

Mat had dressed in his bronze coat, for once taking extra care with his appearance. Smiling at Tuon, he took the baby carrier. He thought since she was so small, the baby would be more of a burden for her. He could carry his son's light weight all day. "I can carry him for you, Tuon. How does this thing work?" He put his arm through the carrier and pulled it over his shoulder. He adjusted it so the sling was in the front. He smiled at Tuon "Is this how it fits?"

Tuon nodded and said "Yes, the baby fits right into the front. Thank you Matrim. Jor does get a little heavy after a while." Tuon tucked the baby into the sling. Jor just looked around, but did not seem upset. Tuon had been carrying him around in the sling a little, to get him used to being carried that way, so Jor would not make a fuss. She thought he liked the contact and closeness that the sling offered

Tuon did not really want to separate from her son, but this was her husband and baby's father. She had to let go at least a little. This possessiveness was a strange new feeling for her. Why was she being this way? Perhaps, Tuon had reasoned, her son was her only link to her murdered royal family. Besides herself, he was last Paendrag of her lineage. She thought there might be some of the Paendrag blood on this side of the ocean, but she had not met any yet. Nor did she really want to share ruling her Empire with outsiders, even if related. Jor was all she had and she needed to safeguard him at all costs.

Finally, they were ready to go. Mat made sure he covered the baby with his cloak as they left the house. He looked cautiously around, but did not see anything unusual or threatening. He was glad to see the extra soldiers now on guard outside the house. They were taking his and Tuon's safety very seriously, since the threats to their lives. Captain Musenge and Sergeant Flay accompanied them to the Winespring Inn, where they met up with a two more of Talmanes' soldiers.

Mayor Bran al'Vere opened the door wide and welcomed them all inside the warmly lit Inn.


End file.
